Mon fils bien aimé
by Arcklance
Summary: Harry apprends certaines choses qui lui font ouvrir les yeux sur Dumbledore et ses amis. Furieux et refusant de continuer à se faire manipuler, il décider de tout quitter, son époque compris. Décidé à donner une seconde chance à Tom Riddell, il l'adopte est devient le père de ce dernier. CETTE HISTOIRE EST UNE REPRISE DE LA FIC D'ANOKADE : Aider pour tout Changer. slash!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 1**

Depuis des mois qu'il y pensait, il était enfin prêt à passer à l'action. Cela lui avait demandé des jours et des jours de recherches, enfermé dans la maison de son parrain, la tête plongée dans les livres. Il avait commencé en volant et en recopiant les livres de Poudlard, y compris ceux de la réserve interdite, caché à la vue de tous par sa cape d'invisibilité, avant de se tourner vers les magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ça n'avait pas été des plus faciles car être vu arpentant l'Allée était non seulement dangereux pour lui avec tous les Mangemorts encore en liberté mais, en plus de cela, ses moindres faits et gestes depuis la chute de Voldemort étaient épiés par Dumbledore dès qu'il mettait le nez dehors. Cependant, avec un peu de ruse et l'aide d'une potion de Polynectar, il était parvenu à acquérir sans être vu et , surtout, reconnu les ouvrages dont il avait besoin.

Toutefois, même s'il avait pu trouver à l'intérieur de ces livres plusieurs pistes qui l'avaient grandement aidé, ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour lui permettre de mettre en application son plan. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une idée stupide avait germé dans son esprit mais qu'il se félicitait d'avoir suivie alors que la date de l'événement qu'il souhaitait à tout prix éviter était de plus en plus proche. Mais comme il était pris à la gorge par le temps, il n'y avait pas réfléchi plus d'une seconde et s'était levé pour éviter de changer d'avis. Une fois de plus, il avait pris du Polynectar pour ne pas être reconnu avant de quitter la maison pour trouver un endroit sûr pour transplaner. Heureusement que personne n'avait pensé à placer un traceur magique sur lui, sinon il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Donc, après avoir quitté la maison de son parrain, il avait transplané devant le manoir Malfoy. Revoir cet endroit n'avait pas été facile pour lui au vu de ce qui s'y était passé trois ans plus tôt mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De plus, les occupants du manoir avaient une dette de vie envers lui. Cette pensée avait renforcé sa résolution, plus déterminé que jamais. Il avait fait connaître sa présence et un elfe de maison était venu le faire entrer. Son entrée avait failli mal se terminer car les propriétaires du manoir l'avaient pris pour un assassin venu les tuer. Il était parvenu de justesse à éviter de perdre la vie et à les convaincre de sa bonne foi ainsi que de son identité. Ensuite, il leur avait demandé la permission d'accéder à leur bibliothèque personnelle en évoquant la dette de vie qu'ils avaient envers lui. Avec une certaine réticence, ils lui avaient donné leur accord en insistant bien pour que la dette soit ensuite effacée.

Il avait accepté sans aucune hésitation avant de s'enfermer dans une immense pièce remplie de livres en tous genres. Il y était resté presque une semaine mais cela en avait valu la peine car il avait enfin trouvé ce dont il avait besoin : la solution à tous ses problèmes. Le moyen d'éviter le piège dans lequel on voulait le faire tomber. Un sourire presque démoniaque aux lèvres, il avait remercié les Malfoy pour leur aide avant de retourner chez lui. Malgré sa semaine d'absence, personne ne s'était rendu compte de celle-ci. Il devait cela à son elfe de maison, Dobby qui avait accepté de prendre un dérivé du Polynectar pour les elfes afin de se faire passer pour lui lors de ses rares sorties pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ses activités. Après la guerre, Harry avait dû lier l'elfe de maison à lui pour lui sauver la vie car un elfe libre avait une espérance de vie très limitée. En effet, les elfes de maison se nourrissaient de la magie de leurs maîtres pour alimenter la leur.

\- M. Harry Potter a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ? lui avait demandé Dobby à son retour.

\- En effet, Dobby. J'ai enfin trouvé ce qu'il me fallait mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour y parvenir.

\- Dobby fera tout pour aider, M. Potter, lui avait dit l'elfe en bombant le torse.

\- Je le sais Dobby et je te suis très reconnaissant pour ça, lui avait répondu Harry en souriant.

\- Quand M. Potter pense partir ?

\- Dans une semaine. Je dois d'abord régler quelques petites choses qui vont nous être d'une grande utilité là-bas.

\- Nous ? Cela veut dire que Dobby vient aussi ?

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici Dobby ! Tu viens avec moi. J'aurai besoin d'un ami en qui avoir confiance là-bas et tu es le seul qui peut tenir ce rôle.

\- M. Potter pense que Dobby est son ami, avait dit l'elfe en souriant d'un air béat, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr que tu es mon ami ! lui avait dit Harry. Tu l'es devenu le jour où tu as pris ma défense devant Lucius Malfoy. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon elfe de maison maintenant que cela a changé.

\- Merci, M. Potter.

\- Si tu voulais vraiment me remercier, tu m'appellerais Harry au lieu de M. Potter, lui avait dit Harry.

\- Mais ce n'est pas convenable, un elfe de maison ne peut pas appeler son maître par son prénom. Dobby ne peut pas.

\- Mais les amis s'appellent par leur prénom, avait dit Harry. Sauf si tu ne me considères pas comme tel, avait-il ajouté vicieusement.

\- NON ! Dobby considère Harry Potter comme son ami, avait réfuté l'elfe.

\- Alors, appelle-moi Harry à partir de maintenant, lui avait dit ce dernier en souriant.

\- Très bien M... Harry, avait dit Dobby.

Harry avait souri de toutes ses dents puis avait demandé.

\- Tu as eu de la visite pendant mon absence ?

\- Professeur Dumbledore, M. Ronald Weasley, sa sœur et Mlle Hermione Granger sont venus avant-hier.

\- Et que voulaient-ils ? avait demandé Harry en serrant les poings.

\- Ils voulaient vous inviter à une soirée qui aura lieu dans deux semaines, organisée par le ministre de la Magie pour fêter la défaite de Voldemort.

\- Je vois, ils ont décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Heureusement que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Après avoir dit cela, Harry avait mangé, pris un bain et était allé se reposer. Le lendemain matin, il avait repris du Polynectar et s'était rendu à la banque sorcière Gringotts. Après avoir confirmé son identité, il avait demandé à clôturer ses comptes. Les Gobelins avaient bien entendu tenté de le faire changer d'avis mais il avait refusé. Ainsi, muni d'une bourse sans fond et allégée, il avait vidé les coffres des Potter et Black de tout ce qu'ils contenaient. Ensuite et après avoir changé quelques Gallions pour de l'argent Moldu, il s'était rendu dans une petite boutique côté Moldu où un sorcier spécialisé dans la falsification de documents en tous genres lui avait créé, en échange de l'argent qu'il venait de convertir, des papiers Moldu et sorciers qui allaient lui servir plus tard. Sur les papiers, il était indiqué qu'il s'appelait Harry Smith, avait vingt ans et était né en 1916 à Salem, Massachusetts, USA.

Les papiers en poche, il s'était rendu chez un potionniste tristement célèbre sur l'Allée des Embrumes et y avait acquis trois potions. Une pour corriger sa vue, une qui allait modifier sa voix pour lui donner un accent plus américain afin d'apporter plus de crédibilité à son histoire et une dernière pour modifier son ADN afin d'éviter que quelqu'un découvre par hasard qu'il était lié aux Potter ; et surtout, pour éviter de disparaître bêtement à la naissance de son lui à venir. Harry avait décidé de ne prendre les potions qu'à son arrivée en 1936 au cas où. Eh oui ! Le sorcier se préparait à faire un voyage dans le temps. Cela n'avait pas été une décision prise à la hâte ou sur un coup de tête. Non, loin de là. Il avait pris le temps de bien réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui après avoir découvert ce qu'on lui réservait à son insu. Et par Merlin, ça n'avait pas était facile de trouver une solution pouvant le sauver de son triste sort mais il y était parvenu.

Après plus d'une semaine de réflexion, il avait finalement trouvé LA solution: il devait quitter ce monde. Non pas qu'il ait pensé à s'ôter la vie. Oh non ! Le sorcier s'était un peu trop battu afin de la préserver pour commettre un acte aussi stupide. Quand il disait vouloir quitter ce monde, c'était de son époque qu'il parlait. Harry avait décidé de voyager dans le temps afin de retourner à l'époque de Tom Elvis Jedusor pour être plus précis. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pensait que ce dernier méritait une vie meilleure tout comme lui. En effet, il avait découvert que ce qui avait transformé le sorcier en un mage noir sans cœur doublé d'un assassin de masse, était une suite d'événements anodins, qui, mis bout à bout, avaient fini par le faire basculer du côté obscur de la magie. Et plus important que tout, il avait compris que si Dumbledore avait tendu la main à l'enfant lors de leur première rencontre au lieu de s'en méfier, Voldemort n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Harry s'était aussi rendu compte que s'il n'avait pas eu des amis pour l'épauler, il aurait probablement basculé lui aussi. Il devait au moins remercier Hermione et Ron pour ça même s'ils ne l'avaient fait que pour l'argent.

Ce qui nous amène à la raison qui poussait Harry à quitter le présent, ses amis et tout ce qu'il connaissait pour l'inconnu. Tout avait commencé quatre mois plus tôt. Harry s'était rendu à Poudlard pour demander quelques conseils à Dumbledore sur son avenir ; après avoir vaincu Voldemort il y avait de cela trois ans, le sorcier s'était offert de longues vacances qu'il avait passées à faire le tour du monde. Son voyage lui avait permis de visiter d'autres communautés magiques. Il s'était ainsi aperçu qu'en dehors de son pays, les sorciers vivaient un peu plus avec leur temps. En effet, ces derniers étaient parvenus à intégrer la technologie moldue au monde sorcier, comme l'électricité et l'utilisation de stylos au lieu de plumes, ce qui rendait pas mal de choses un peu plus faciles. Harry avait dans l'idée d'apporter cela dans son pays. Il pensait utiliser l'argent des Potter pour ouvrir une entreprise spécialisée dans l'intégration de la technologie moldue au monde sorcier. Mais ayant quelques doutes, il avait voulu demander conseil à Dumbledore.

Harry n'avait pas averti le directeur de Poudlard de son retour au pays ni de son intention de lui rendre visite. Dès qu'il avait posé le pied sur le sol anglais après son long voyage, son premier réflexe avait été de se rendre à l'école pour parler de ses projets avec Dumbledore. Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait surpris une conversation. Cette discussion avait lieu dans le bureau d'Albus. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait cette découverte à l'école ou bien à un heureux hasard car, quand il s'était présenté devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, la gargouille s'était naturellement et silencieusement glissée sur le côté pour lui ouvrir la voie. Harry avait pensé que Dumbledore avait appris son arrivée et avait demandé à la statue de le laisser passer, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, après avoir monté les marches qui menaient à la porte, il avait surpris des éclats de voix : la voix de la mère de son meilleur ami. Cette dernière reprochait à Dumbledore son manque d'action. Immédiatement, sa curiosité avait été éveillée et, avec elle, sa manie d'écouter aux portes.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le laissez aller et venir, je ne sais où comme ça. Cela va bientôt faire trois ans Albus. Trois ans, au nom de Merlin ! Quand pensez-vous tenir votre promesse ? avait demandé Molly Weasley avec colère. Ma Ginny n'en peut plus d'attendre.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis au courant de tous ses faits et gestes depuis son départ. Plusieurs sorciers le surveillent pour moi. Et d'après le dernier rapport que j'ai reçu, il est en chemin. Il va bientôt revenir. Il sera ici demain ou après-demain au plus tard. Et tout comme je vous l'ai aussi dit, je veux le laisser profiter de ses derniers jours de liberté avant de le lier à votre fille. Il mérite tout de même ça après ce qu'il a fait pour le monde magique.

\- Ah non ! Il ne le mérite certainement pas ! avait dit Molly avec haine. Par la faute de cet incompétent pleurnichard, j'ai failli perdre deux de mes enfants ainsi que ma future belle-fille. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il serait déjà mort et enterré mais nous avons besoin de lui pour récupérer sa fortune. Et croyez-moi, dès que Ginny sera enceinte, je m'occuperai de son cas.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il a sauvé la vie de Ginny, qui a donc une dette envers lui. Et Miss Granger et Mr Weasley savaient parfaitement à quoi s'attendre en acceptant l'argent que je leur ai donné en échange de leur amitié pour Harry. Et s'il n'avait pas été prêt à donner sa vie pour vaincre Voldemort, nous serions tous morts aujourd'hui, avait dit Dumbledore. Ce que vous prévoyez de faire à ce garçon est injuste et immoral, Molly. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver là, c'est un peu trop extrême.

\- Ah non ! Ne tentez pas de me faire passer pour la méchante de l'histoire. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez demandé à ce que Sirius soit enfermé sans procès afin de vous assurer de sa garde. Que c'est vous qui êtes venu me proposer de l'argent en échange de la complicité de mon plus jeune fils et de sa meilleure amie dans le but de manipuler ce garçon ! C'est aussi vous qui l'avez placé dans une famille abusive et l'avez mis en danger dès qu'il a posé le pied dans cette école. Et pour finir, je vous rappelle que vous étiez prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour parvenir à vos fins : l'élimination de Voldemort.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec ça et j'en suis désolé pour lui mais ne pouvons-nous pas le laisser tranquille maintenant ? Il le mérite après tout ce qu'il a déjà enduré, avait dit Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Certainement pas ! avait refusé net Molly. Vous avez promis à ma fille qu'elle deviendrait Madame Potter, j'ai même un contrat de mariage magique pour le prouver. Alors, n'essayez pas de me berner parce que votre pourriture de conscience s'est enfin décidée à se réveiller après toutes ces années d'hibernation ! Je vous laisse six mois pour organiser le mariage parce que je ne voudrais pas que les mauvaises langues puissent dire que le mariage a été un peu trop rapide. Si rien n'est fait dans ce délai, je vous promets de vous faire regretter le jour où vous avez franchi le pas de ma porte avec cette proposition.

Le cœur en miettes, Harry s'était discrètement éclipsé pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans la maison que lui avait léguée son parrain, Sirius Black. Après avoir versé des larmes pendant des heures, il s'était relevé et avait cherché une solution. Il avait ensuite fait savoir qu'il était de retour et avait subi en silence et avec le sourire, l'hypocrisie de ceux qu'il avait pendant longtemps considérés comme sa famille. Il aurait bien aimé leur faire payer ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui faire mais il était bien trop démoli moralement et épuisé physiquement pour ça. Le simple fait de partir était pour lui une vengeance bien suffisante. Quand il pensait que Dumbledore l'avait manipulé pendant tout ce temps, que ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'étaient approchés de lui que pour l'argent et que Molly et Arthur avaient exigé un contrat de mariage entre lui et leur fille unique et songeaient à le tuer dès qu'il aurait mis cette dernière en cloque, Harry avait envie de vomir. Heureusement qu'il avait tout découvert parce qu'il avait eu chaud.

Maintenant que tout était prêt pour son départ, Harry se sentait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois. Le sort qu'il allait utiliser n'était pas très complexe mais avait un inconvénient, qui n'en était pas vraiment un pour lui. Cet inconvénient était qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière, à son époque d'origine. Le sort était plutôt simple car il ne demandait qu'une grande quantité de magie du lanceur et exigeait que ce dernier ait déjà commis un meurtre. Ce qui n'était pas un réel problème pour lui car il répondait aux deux critères. Trouver le sort n'avait pas été le plus difficile lors de ses recherches. Non ! Ce qui l'avait été était de trouver comment le modifier à sa convenance. En effet, craignant que le charme ne le vide de toute sa magie à son arrivée, Harry s'était lancé à la recherche d'un moyen lui permettant d'arriver à bon port et en toute sécurité. Et pour cela, il avait eu besoin de le modifier. Et c'étaient ces recherches qui l'avaient conduit au manoir Malfoy.

À présent, tout était prêt. Il prit un sac sans fond et y emmagasina tout ce qu'il jugea utile : livres sur l'avant-guerre, sur la seconde guerre mondiale ainsi que sur Gellert Grindelwald et son mouvement. Il s'assura que sa bourse ainsi que ses faux papiers d'identité étaient dans sa poche avant de tendre la main à Dobby, que l'elfe prit après une seconde d'hésitation. Ensuite, Harry inspira et dit à l'elfe de maison :

\- Je vais me servir d'un peu de ta magie mélangée à la mienne pour nous faire partir. Ça risque de piquer un peu donc n'aie pas peur.

\- Dobby fait confiance à Harry, répondit l'elfe.

\- Bien, c'est parti !

Harry lança le sortilège. Sa poitrine fut happée par une force mystérieuse et chaleureuse. Il se sentit ensuite partir en arrière. Il était en train de le faire. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que Harry Smith, anciennement Harry Potter, retourna dans le passé, plus exactement en 1936. Il se sentit secouer dans tous les sens durant de longues minutes avant que tout ne s'arrête. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. La première chose qu'il vit fut une vieille dame qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Cette dernière ne semblait pas voir Dobby qui, pourtant, se tenait près de lui, sa petite main dans la sienne.

\- Vous vous sentez bien, jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

En réponse, Harry jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et lui demanda à son tour :

\- Excusez-moi mais où sommes-nous ?

\- À Londres, mon garçon, lui répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En quelle année ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? pressa-t-il.

\- Nous sommes le jeudi 12 novembre 1936, lui dit la vieille dame. Êtes-vous certain que tout va bien ? redemanda-t-elle avec un peu plus d'inquiétude.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de Harry. Il avait réussi. Il était arrivé à remonter le temps. Parvenant de justesse à se retenir de sauter sur place, il remercia la vieille dame et lui dit au revoir en faisant de grands gestes tout en partant. Il sourit de nouveau avec un air satisfait. Pour le moment, tout se passait comme prévu.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant, Harry ? demanda Dobby qui avait lâché la main.

\- Nous rendre à l'orphelinat où réside Tom, ensuite tu iras me chercher une de ses mèches de cheveux que je vais mélanger à la potion d'ADN que je boirai ensuite.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une mèche de ses cheveux ? demanda l'elfe avec curiosité.

\- Parce qu'il me faut un ADN extérieur pour modifier le mien et je ne veux pas de celui de n'importe qui. Tant qu'on y est, je vais faire en sorte que nous soyons réellement liés par le sang. Je vais faire croire à tout le monde que la mère de Tom était ma sœur.

\- Et que direz-vous si la famille de cette dernière réfute vos allégations ? questionna Dobby.

\- C'est là que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, lui révéla Harry un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter ? demanda l'elfe avec enthousiasme, prêt à répondre à toutes les demandes de Harry.

\- Mon idée est de faire croire à tout le monde que je suis le fils illégitime d'Elvis Gaunt, le père de la mère de Tom, Merope Gaunt. Je suis le fruit d'une nuit d'ivresse entre Elvis et une cracmole qui a fuie le pays pour les Amériques après avoir compris qu'elle attendait un enfant. La suite, personne n'a besoin de la savoir. Ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu te rendes auprès de lui pour lui implanter le souvenir de cette nuit dans sa mémoire afin d'assurer mes arrières parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais mon intervention risque d'être découverte alors qu'avec ta magie elfique, cela est quasiment impossible.

\- Dobby ne voit pas d'inconvénient à aider Harry Potter.

\- Au fait Dobby, interpella le sorcier alors que l'elfe était sur le point de partir car il connaissait déjà le lieu de vie des Gaunt. Harry lui en avait parlé durant ses recherches.

\- Oui, Harry Potter.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable et plus sécuritaire que tu ne m'appelles plus Potter dès à présent. Maintenant, mon nom est Smith. Harry Smith.

\- Oui Harry, Dobby ne prononcera plus le nom Potter pour désigner Harry Smith.

\- Merci. Tu peux y aller maintenant, je t'attends ici même. N'oublie pas de passer prendre la mèche de cheveux de Tom en revenant ou en partant.

\- Dobby peut se permettre de suggérer quelque chose Harry Smith ?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'écoute.

\- Dobby pense que pour rendre son histoire plus crédible, Harry Smith devrait se servir d'une mèche de M. Elvis au lieu de l'enfant.

Harry y réfléchit un instant et approuva la suggestion. Dobby se rendit alors dans une petite maison en très mauvais état se situant à mi-chemin entre Little et Great Hangleton et fit ce qui lui avait été demandé. Ensuite, il retourna auprès de Harry avec une mèche de cheveux d'Elvis Gaunt que Harry s'empressa de mélanger à la potion d'ADN et d'avaler. Il ingurgita ensuite les deux autres potions. Lorsque ce fut fait, il dit à Dobby.

\- Maintenant, allons ouvrir un compte à Gringotts puis nous irons chercher une maison où vivre avant d'aller chercher Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Maintenant, allons ouvrir un compte à Gringotts puis nous irons chercher une maison où vivre avant d'aller chercher Tom.

Harry et Dobby se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'une des entrées menant à l'allée marchande sorcière, tout comme à son époque, se situait au Chaudron Baveur. Le Pub sorcier le plus connu de Londres, à cette époque, était tenu par une dame qui ressemblait étrangement à Tom, le sorcier qui en était le propriétaire de là où Harry venait. Il y avait très peu de sorciers dans le pub et une atmosphère oppressante se dégageait des lieux. Harry eut l'horrible impression de se retrouver au temps de la guerre contre Voldemort. Il se souvint alors qu'à cette époque, le mage Gellert Grindelwald était toujours en activité. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas encore battu. Harry se demanda s'il ne devait pas lui-même éliminer le mage noir à la place de Dumbledore afin de lui retirer tous les privilèges qu'il allait obtenir suite à sa victoire sur le mage. Tiens ! Voilà une belle revanche contre le vieux bouc. Lui retirer tous ses privilèges serait une punition bien pire que la mort pour lui.

Et puis, comme aimait tant le dire le vieillard manipulateur, Harry agirait « Pour le plus grand bien ». Car sauver le monde magique des griffes de ce vieux vautour avide de pouvoir et de reconnaissance serait rendre un grand service à toutes les personnes blessées pendant la guerre. Harry classa cette pensée juteuse dans un coin de son esprit car il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement à cet instant. De plus, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui puisque le duel opposant les deux anciens amis et amants ne devrait avoir lieu qu'en 1945. Il avait, en conséquence, neuf ans devant lui pour se décider. Sans oublier qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes et urgentes à faire à l'heure actuelle que de se lancer dans la traque et l'élimination d'un autre mage noir. Après un dernier regard circulaire de la pièce, Harry et Dobby se dirigèrent en direction du mur en briques qui se situait derrière le Pub.

Il se saisit de sa nouvelle baguette, un modèle sur mesure qu'un très vieux vampire gitan spécialisé dans la confection d'artefacts magiques et rencontré lors de son voyage autour du monde lui avait offert en signe de reconnaissance et d'amitié après que Harry lui ait sauvé la vie. Sur le moment, Harry n'avait pas vu l'utilité de cette dernière étant donné que sa baguette fonctionnait parfaitement et répondait à ses attentes aussi bien qu'une baguette faite sur mesure. De ce fait, il ne l'avait jamais utilisée depuis qu'il était entré en sa possession. Quand l'idée de voyager dans le temps lui était venue, Harry avait mentalement remercié le vampire pour son cadeau car cela lui avait évité le problème qu'aurait représenté sa baguette si tristement célèbre. Parce que le sorcier avait l'étrange impression que cette dernière ne l'aurait pas suivi dans le passé dans la mesure où une relique d'elle existait déjà. Ce qui l'aurait laissé sans défense à son arrivée.

Avant son départ, Harry s'était aperçu que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la baguette en question était bien plus puissante et était bien plus vive que celle qu'il utilisait depuis ses onze ans. Celle-ci, tout comme la Baguette de Sureau, était faite du même bois et du même cœur. C'est-à-dire, avec du bois de sureau et le cœur d'un Crin de Sombral. Mais alors que la relique de la mort ne possédait qu'un cœur, la sienne en possédait deux. Le second cœur venait d'une plume de Phoenix des neiges. Une espèce qui avait disparue depuis des centaines d'années selon le Comte Vlad Dracula, le vieux vampire qui lui avait offert la baguette. Ce qui la rendait bien plus puissante que la Relique De La Mort elle-même. D'après ce que Harry avait pu comprendre, le vampire serait le créateur des Reliques De La Mort mais Harry n'y avait pas accordé de crédit sur le moment. Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à utiliser sa nouvelle baguette, il parvenait à y croire.

Harry tapa prestement sur quelques briques du mur qui s'écarta pour livrer un passage sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rue marchande n'était pas très différente de celle que connaissait Harry. Il nota toutefois qu'elle était moins fréquentée et abritait moins de boutiques. De plus, les produits proposés étaient bien moins nombreux que ceux auxquels il était habitué. Il manquait aussi les enseignes Pirouette et Badin, le magasin de farces et attrapes, Fleury et Bott, la librairie la plus populaire du Chemin de Traverse en son temps ainsi que Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Tout en notant ces différences, Harry et Dobby se dirigèrent vers l'immense édifice à la façade aussi blanche que la neige qui se dressait fièrement tout en dominant les boutiques alentour.

Ils montèrent un escalier en marbre blanc étincelant de propreté et franchirent un portail monumental en bronze gardé par un gobelin en uniforme et armé jusqu'au cou. Ils pénétrèrent dans un sas gardé par deux autres gobelins postés de chaque côté de deux grandes portes en argent, à l'air très menaçant qui leur jetèrent des regards suspicieux. Sans accorder le moindre regard au « magnifique » poème saupoudré d'une bonne couche de menace gravé sur lesdites portes, ils longèrent un vaste hall de marbre qui les mena à un long comptoir où travaillaient plusieurs gobelins assis sur de hauts tabourets, le nez plongé dans la paperasse. Harry, suivi de Dobby, se dirigea vers le premier guichet libre et attendit patiemment que le gobelin lui accorde son attention. Deux minutes passèrent avant que ce dernier ne lève les yeux sur lui.

\- Oui, c'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix désagréable.

Le sorcier savait que le ton utilisé n'était pas dirigé spécialement contre lui car c'était leur façon de faire. Les gobelins interagissaient toujours de manière brusque, même avec la famille et les amis. Harry avait appris ça au cours de ces errances à travers le monde. Ce fut pourquoi il ne se sentit pas offusqué alors que les sorciers avaient l'habitude de l'être. Il se contenta donc de dire, d'une voix posée et respectueuse :

\- Je souhaite rencontrer un conseiller.

\- Êtes-vous client ? demanda le gobelin étonné que le sorcier ne se braque pas face à ses manières brusques.

\- Non. Pour tout vous dire, je viens juste d'arriver sur le sol anglais. C'est ma première visite sur le continent, dit-il avec un accent américain à couper au couteau.

\- Tiens donc, releva le gobelin. Et puis-je savoir d'où vous venez si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Des Amériques, lui mentit franchement Harry en souriant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre établissement ?

\- J'ai dans l'idée de m'installer ici. De ce fait, je souhaite ouvrir un compte.

\- Votre nom, je vous prie ? demanda le gobelin avec une lueur de convoitise dans le regard.

\- Smith. Harry Smith.

\- Très bien M. Smith. Pouvez-vous vous installer sur un banc en attendant que je vous trouve un conseiller ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, lui dit Harry en allant s'asseoir sur une des chaises libres mises à disposition des clients.

Son attente ne fut pas très longue car, cinq minutes après s'être installé avec Dobby, un gobelin vint les chercher et les amena dans un des bureaux se situant derrière le grand comptoir.

Le gobelin les laissa devant une porte en bois noir après y avoir frappé trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit sur un autre gobelin vêtu d'un très beau costume trois-pièces sombre qui les fit entrer. Il proposa ensuite un siège à Harry qui en demanda un autre pour Dobby. Sa demande, bien qu'elle surprit le gobelin, fut accordée. Lorsque Dobby fut assis à son tour, le gobelin entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- Donc, vous désirez devenir client de Gringotts ?

\- En effet, approuva Harry.

\- Mon collègue m'a dit que vous veniez des Amériques.

\- C'est bien le cas, opina Harry.

\- Un bien beau et grand pays, dit presque rêveusement le gobelin.

Un comble pour une créature de son espèce.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que nos cousins nains aient le monopole sur tout ce continent car j'aurais aimé travailler là-bas. Les paysages doivent être sublimes et sauvages à souhait. J'aimerais beaucoup m'y rendre, termina le gobelin avec envie.

Harry se demanda pendant un instant s'il avait bien face à lui, un gobelin. Ses yeux ne lui jouaient-ils pas des tours ? Évitant de s'attarder sur ses interrogations, Harry lui demanda avec curiosité.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Maître gobelin, pourquoi ne pas vous y rendre durant vos périodes de vacances ?

\- Oh ! Croyez bien que j'aurais aimé le faire mais cela reviendrait à déclencher une guerre avec nos cousins nains en plus d'y perdre la vie.

\- Une guerre ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour quel motif ? questionna Harry avec curiosité.

Le gobelin détailla Harry une seconde comme pour s'assurer que sa réponse lui importait vraiment.

\- Cela est très peu connu des sorciers mais, nos cousins et nous, nous vouons une haine ancestrale. Notre première réaction lorsque nous nous trouvons face à face, c'est de brandir nos épées. Seule la mort est en mesure de nous arrêter dans ces moments-là. Personne ne se souvient encore de l'origine de cette haine mais elle perdure depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années maintenant.

\- Je vois, dit Harry en se disant que cette histoire ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

En effet, depuis son entrée dans la banque, le sorcier n'avait pas arrêté de se demander comment il allait justifier la provenance de tout l'argent, mobilier et ouvrages qu'il avait en sa possession sans attirer les soupçons sur lui. Avant son départ et durant son voyage, Harry avait entendu parler de la banque américaine, La Mine d'Or, dirigée par la communauté de nains. Ces derniers, tout comme les gobelins, avaient la réputation d'être encore plus protecteurs envers leur or que leurs cousins pourtant bien connus pour leur grande passion pour le métal doré. Cependant, Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'une de ces créatures au cours de son odyssée autour du globe. Pourtant, il avait visité le continent américain trois fois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant qu'il était au courant de cette animosité entre les deux communautés, Harry fut rassuré car il y avait très peu de chance pour que son mensonge soit découvert. Ce fut donc le cœur plus serein qu'il engagea la conversation.

\- C'est vraiment dommage car mon pays vaut vraiment le détour.

\- Passons, dit le gobelin un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je vais y aller franchement avec vous, M. Smith, dit-il ensuite.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- De combien disposez-vous ?

\- À vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment compté lorsque j'ai vidé mes comptes avant mon départ, lui dit Harry un peu penaud.

C'était idiot de sa part mais il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître le montant exact de sa fortune avant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était riche. À quel point ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que, d'où je viens, je suis très riche. Je dirais que ma fortune devrait avoisiner ou même dépasser celle de la célèbre famille Black, dit Harry pour se rattraper.

À cette déclaration, les yeux du gobelin s'illuminèrent de convoitise.

\- Mes cousins n'ont pas dû apprécier votre départ de La Mine D'Or, dit-il en souriant de satisfaction.

\- Effectivement, ils ont tout fait pour me retenir, lui répondit Harry en se souvenant avec amusement, des tentatives des gobelins de son époque pour le dissuader de retirer ses possessions et son or de leurs coffres.

\- Eh bien, M. Smith, mon nom est Ricbert et je serai responsable de vos coffres.

Après cette présentation, Ricbert fit remplir plusieurs documents à Harry, fit plusieurs copies de ses papiers d'identité, lui préleva un flacon de sang et enregistra sa signature magique. Ensuite, il invita Harry et Dobby à s'installer dans un petit wagonnet qui les conduisit dans les sous-sols de Gringotts là où était gardée l'or des clients de la banque. Ils descendirent au plus profond, à l'endroit où étaient les chambres fortes qui n'accueillaient que les clients les plus fortunés de la banque. Habituellement, seules les vieilles familles y avaient leur place. Quand le wagonnet stoppa finalement sa descente, Ricbert se dirigea vers une des chambres et dit à Harry :

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas exagéré sur l'importance de votre fortune car je me verrais obligé de vous sanctionner des frais supplémentaires de deux mille Gallions.

\- Croyez-moi Maître gobelin, je n'exagère en rien. Je crois même sous-estimer celle-ci. Ma mère était une chasseuse de trésor qui a amassée au fil de sa vie une véritable fortune qu'elle ne s'est jamais donné la peine de répertorier, improvisa Harry.

\- Très bien, dit le gobelin toujours méfiant. Ceci est la chambre forte la mieux sécurisée de notre établissement, dit-il ensuite en désignant la porte devant laquelle il s'était arrêté. Pour l'ouvrir, il faut obligatoirement la paume de la main d'un gobelin, moi en l'occurrence étant donné que je suis le conseiller responsable de votre fortune, ainsi que la paume de votre main, une goutte de votre sang et l'empreinte de votre magie.

\- En effet, elle est très bien protégée, dit Harry en soufflant devant l'annonce.

Le gobelin posa la main sur la porte et invita Harry à faire de même. Lorsque sa main fut en contact avec la structure, cette dernière chauffa anormalement. Harry sentit une piqûre sur l'un de ses doigts et quelque chose en train de tirer sur sa magie. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en inquiéter, la porte refroidit et la pression sur sa magie s'arrêta.

\- La porte vient d'enregistrer votre signature magique et de prélever une goutte de votre sang, lui dit le gobelin avant qu'il ne pose la question.

La porte se dissipa et laissa place à une immense grotte vide et brillante de propreté.

\- Je vous invite à déposer vos possessions et votre or, M. Smith. Le coffre va s'occuper de tout comptabiliser quand vous aurez tout mis, déclara le gobelin en le regardant fixement.

\- J'ai une question, dit Harry qui ne prit pas ombrage de la méfiance du gobelin car elle était compréhensible.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Je possède quelques ouvrages dont je n'aimerais dévoiler ni les contenus, ni les titres. De ce fait, j'ai placé plusieurs sortilèges sur ces derniers. Est-ce que cela pourrait poser un quelconque problème si je les plaçais dans la chambre également ?

\- Nullement. Ce que vous déposez dans votre coffre sont vos affaires tant que cela ne représente aucun danger pour la banque.

\- Il n'en est rien, le rassura Harry.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- Une dernière.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- On est bien d'accord que personne, même vous, ne pourra pénétrer dans cette chambre sans ma présence.

\- En effet, Gringotts garantit une sécurité maximale à ses clients. Sans votre accord donné de vive voix et en personne, mis à part vous, personne ne pourra pénétrer dans votre coffre, moi compris, le rassura le gobelin dont la curiosité s'était éveillée mais il ne le montra pas et ne chercha pas à connaître les raisons de cette insistance.

Si Harry appuyait autant sur ce point, c'était parce qu'il avait amené avec lui plusieurs livres traitant de sujets, d'événements et de découvertes divers et variés qui n'étaient pas encore apparus à cette période. Et il ne voulait pas que quiconque prenne connaissance de leur contenu. Ce fut donc en toute confiance qu'il vida le contenu de sa bourse et de son sac sans fond dans la chambre. Lorsque ces derniers furent complètement vidés, un compteur apparut dans les airs. Plusieurs chiffres défilèrent en vitesse avant de s'arrêter. Ricbert, les yeux agrandis de stupeur, murmura :

\- Cent cinquante-quatre milliards de Gallions virgule quatre-vingts millions de Mornilles et cent soixante-dix Noises. Vous aviez raison, M. Smith, dit-il ensuite en direction de Harry.

\- À propos de ?

\- Vous avez effectivement sous-estimé votre fortune. Votre compte à lui seul équivaudrait à ceux des Black et peut-être à soixante-dix pour cent de celui des Malfoy et de l'intégralité de celui des Potter. Harry Smith, j'ai bien l'impression que vous êtes à ce jour le sorcier le plus riche d'Europe. Je comprends pourquoi nos cousins ont tenté de vous retenir.

\- Merde alors ! s'exclama Harry. Je ne pensais pas être aussi riche que ça. Je devrais remercier mon parrain et mes parents de m'avoir laissé une si forte somme.

\- En effet.

Harry récupéra un peu d'argent avant de quitter la chambre forte. Alors qu'ils remontaient à la surface Harry dit au gobelin :

\- Dites-moi, Maître Gobelin.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai déjà fait mention mais ma mère était une Cracmole.

\- Non, vous ne l'avez pas mentionné, lui dit le gobelin. Qu'elle fut une Cracmole a-t-il une importance quelconque ?

\- Comme elle était une Cracmole, j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie dans le monde Moldu. De ce fait, je suis bien plus familiarisé avec leur mode de payement.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, M. Smith ?

\- Eh bien, il y a près d'une vingtaine d'années, les Moldus ont mis au point un moyen de payement très utile et pratique appelé, le payement par carte bancaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est et comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? demanda le gobelin avec intérêt.

Eh oui ! Contrairement aux sorciers anglais qui étaient très réfractaires à s'appuyer sur un modèle moldu, les gobelins eux n'y voyaient pas l'inconvénient du moment que cela leur permettait d'augmenter leurs bénéfices, donc, leur or.

\- Pour faire simple, c'est une petite carte liée directement au coffre de son propriétaire qui sert à payer les commerçants. Cela rend le payement bien plus rapide et évite les allers et retours fréquents à la banque ainsi qu'une bourse encombrante même si elle est sans fond et allégée. De plus, si elle vient à être volée, le voleur ne pourrait pas l'utiliser, lui dit Harry. Ce qui est intéressant avec cette carte, c'est qu'il faut payer un pourcentage mensuel, trimestriel ou annuel à la banque.

\- Très ingénieux, dit le gobelin. Je vais en parler lors du prochain conseil. Je n'oublierai pas de mentionner votre nom. Et lorsque cette mesure sera mise en place, vous serez le premier averti.

\- J'attends donc votre hibou, dit Harry.

Lorsque le wagonnet les déposa à la surface, Harry remercia le gobelin et, avant de partir, il demanda à ce dernier s'il pouvait l'aider à trouver un logement. Ricbert, lui donna l'adresse d'une agence immobilière de Pré-au-Lard, le seul village exclusivement sorcier de la Grande-Bretagne. Après lui avoir expliqué comment s'y rendre, Ricbert retourna dans son bureau alors que Harry et Dobby se rendaient à l'adresse indiquée. L'agence immobilière se trouvait dans une petite ruelle parallèle à la grand-rue marchande à la limite du village de Pré-au-Lard. Elle était proche du magasin Dervish and Banges, une boutique spécialisée dans la vente et la réparation d'objets magiques. L'agence était tenue par deux sœurs âgées d'une trentaine d'années. Les sœurs Reynold étaient les heureuses propriétaires de « Ma Petite Chaumière ».

Harry passa une heure avec les deux sœurs durant laquelle, les deux sorcières lui posèrent plusieurs questions sur ce qu'il attendait d'une maison. À la fin de l'entretien, Harry leur dit qu'elles avaient carte blanche sur le budget. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était que la maison soit en bon état, fonctionnelle, sûre et suffisamment grande pour accueillir un adulte, un enfant, un elfe et au moins un invité. Les sœurs furent complètement surexcitées à cette annonce. En quittant l'agence, Harry retourna à Londres et se rendit au ministère de la Magie puis au Département de la Justice Magique où il alla s'enregistrer. Cela lui prit une grande partie de la journée pour y parvenir mais il avait tout réglé. Il devait juste ne pas oublier de leur communiquer son adresse dès qu'il aurait trouvé un endroit où se loger.

Avant de quitter le Département de la Justice magique, Harry se rendit au service de l'enfance et fit la demande d'un dossier d'adoption. Fatigué par cette longue journée et son voyage, Harry retourna au Chaudron Baveur et prit une chambre. Le lendemain matin, lui et Dobby se rendirent dans le Londres moldu où Harry fit quelques achats vestimentaires afin de donner une bonne impression. Tout comme du côté sorcier, les rues de Londres dégagent une atmosphère lourde due aux prémices de la guerre qui allait commencer dans trois ans. Pourtant, contrairement au côté sorcier, le Londres moldu était bien plus animé.

Après avoir réalisé ses achats que Dobby réduisit et plaça dans sa poche, Harry retourna à l'agence immobilière. Les deux sœurs l'accueillirent avec le sourire et lui proposèrent plusieurs maisons. Le sorcier passa la journée ainsi que les trois jours suivants à les visiter mais ne trouva rien qui lui convienne. Soit c'était trop grand, soit trop petit. Mais alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir de trouver quelque chose qui lui convienne, à la fin de la journée du troisième jour, Harry tomba sur la maison parfaite : un petit manoir avec quatre chambres, deux salles de bains, une cuisine, un bureau, une salle de potions au sous-sol, ainsi qu'une salle de jeu et un immense jardin privé entouré d'une clôture en bois.

Comme tous les villages semi-magiques, Flagley-le-Haut était soumis au Code international du secret magique édité en 1689 qui obligeait tous les sorciers à se cacher définitivement des Moldus. De ce fait, même si le village abritait un grand nombre de Moldus, ces derniers n'avaient aucunement conscience que certains de leurs voisins possédaient des pouvoirs magiques. Et même s'ils l'avaient découvert par accident, ils auraient été immédiatement soumis à des sortilèges de Confusion ou au sortilège d'Oubliettes. Le village abritait aussi bien des magasins Moldus que sorciers. En quelques mots, c'était l'endroit parfait pour élever un enfant magique. Après avoir trouvé un foyer où élever Tom, Harry décida de passer à la dernière étape de son plan. À savoir, aller chercher le garçon.

C'est ainsi, qu'au matin du sixième après son arrivée en 1936, le mardi 17 novembre 1936 en l'occurrence, Harry, après avoir demandé à Dobby d'organiser la maison pour l'arrivée de Tom, se retrouva devant l'orphelinat Wool, un vieux bâtiment carré presque en ruines, entourée de hautes grilles se terminant sur un portail en fer forgé qui se situait à la lisière de Londres. Il se dégageait une atmosphère sinistre qui donnait envie à Harry de faire demi-tour. Après avoir jeté un regard navrant sur la bâtisse, il monta les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il parcourait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte, son regard se promena sur la cour nue. Cela lui fit mal au cœur de se dire que des enfants vivaient dans un tel endroit. Il sonna à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut un homme entre deux âges qui se présenta à lui.

\- C'est pour quoi ? aboya plus que ne demanda l'homme.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Smith. Je suis à la recherche de mon neveu et il se pourrait qu'il réside dans votre établissement.

\- Suivez-moi, dit l'homme en lui tournant le dos.

Harry suivit l'homme en silence. Ils longèrent un long couloir recouvert de dalles noires et blanches. Contrairement à ce que pouvait faire croire l'extérieur, le bâtiment, bien que miteux, était d'une propreté impeccable. L'homme le conduisit devant une porte fermée sur laquelle il frappa deux coups secs. Une voix féminine leur dit d'entrer. L'homme poussa la porte et rentra dans le bureau. Harry le suivit toujours en silence. Le sorcier jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce qui semblait tenir les rôles de salon et de bureau. Et tout comme le couloir, elle était miteuse mais propre. Les vieux meubles qui s'y trouvaient étaient dépareillés et juraient affreusement avec la peinture jaune canari et écaillée qui recouvrait les murs. Une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, efflanquée, à l'air épuisé, au visage maussade et ayant l'air plus anxieux que revêche, était installée derrière une table surchargée.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Marc ? demanda-t-elle sans lever le visage d'une feuille qu'elle lisait avec concentration.

\- Y a un m'sieur qui dit chercher son n'veu qui s'prrait être ici, M'da Cole, déclara le dénommé Marc.

La dénommée Mme Cole releva tête et posa son regard sur Harry. Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de remercier Marc et d'inviter Harry à s'installer sur la chaise branlante en face d'elle. Lorsque les présentations furent faites, Mme Cole prit la parole.

\- Et si vous me parliez un peu de ce neveu que vous cherchez et de ce qui vous fait croire qu'il pourrait se trouver dans mon orphelinat, invita-t-elle.

\- I peu près une dizaine d'années, après une dispute violente, l'époux de ma sœur l'a mise dehors alors qu'elle était presque à terme de sa première grossesse. S'étant mariée avec cet homme sans le consentement de nos parents, elle a certainement eu peur de rentrer à la maison. De ce fait, elle a vécu quelque temps dans la rue avant de mourir en accouchant d'un petit garçon dans un orphelinat. D'après les informations que m'a remis la personne que j'ai engagée pour retrouver ma sœur après avoir eu connaissance de cette malheureuse histoire, c'est dans cet orphelinat qu'elle aurait mis l'enfant au monde. Je suis donc venu le chercher. Bien entendu, avant de me présenter à votre porte je me suis rendu au domicile du père de l'enfant qui m'a signé un document faisant de moi le tuteur légal de ce petit, expliqua Harry en remettant à la dame une pile de documents prouvant ses allégations.

Les papiers étaient vrais car Harry avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer ses arrières. C'était Dobby qui s'en était occupé pendant que lui visitait des maisons. L'elfe avait pris l'apparence d'un avocat moldu et s'était rendu chez le père de Tom pour lui faire signer les documents d'adoption qu'il avait retirés au département de l'Enfance magique. L'homme s'était empressé d'apposer sa signature sur tous les documents après s'être assuré que l'enfant ne se montrerait jamais devant lui.

Quand Harry avait commencé à raconter son histoire, Mme Cole eut des doutes sur l'identité de l'enfant que cherchait le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, elle en eut confirmation. Mais elle voulut en être certaine, ce fut pourquoi elle demanda.

\- Connaissez-vous le nom de l'enfant ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Mme Cole sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre à ce charmant jeune homme de s'encombrer du petit monstre. Elle se devait de le sauver de lui, ce fut pourquoi elle prit la décision de faire passer un autre enfant pour Tom. William devrait faire l'affaire. L'enfant était un ange.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Connaissez-vous le nom de l'enfant ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Mme Cole sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre à ce charmant jeune homme de s'encombrer du petit monstre. Elle se devait de le sauver de lui, ce fut pourquoi elle prit la décision de faire passer un autre enfant pour Tom. William devrait faire l'affaire. L'enfant était un ange. De plus, non seulement, il ressemblait de façon étonnante à Tom mais il avait aussi le même âge que lui. L'enfant était arrivé dans l'établissement quinze mois après la mort de la mère de Tom. À son arrivée, de nombreuses rumeurs avaient commencé à courir à l'orphelinat. L'une d'elles disait que le père des deux enfants était le même, qu'il avait séduit les deux pauvres femmes qu'il avait ensuite engrossées avant de les mettre à la porte. De ce fait, avec le personnel convaincu d'avoir raison, les deux enfants avaient été mis ensemble et élevés comme des frères. Tom et William s'étaient bien entendus jusqu'au soir du troisième anniversaire de Tom. Le soir où ce dernier connut son premier accident magique.

Ce soir-là, alors que les deux enfants et leurs camarades de chambrée se préparaient pour aller se mettre au lit, le vieux placard du dortoir des enfants s'était écroulé sous le poids des années. Lorsque cela s'était produit, William se trouvait sur la trajectoire du meuble. Effrayé pour la vie de son frère, Tom avait tendu ses deux petites mains en avant dans un geste désespéré pour retenir le placard. Et alors que tous pensaient que son geste était vain et dérisoire, un miracle s'était produit : le placard s'était volatilisé comme par magie. La surprise avait figé tout le monde. Une minute était passée avant que les deux nourrices qui surveillaient les enfants ne sortent de leur stupeur. Et là, l'une des deux jeunes femmes avait dit quelque chose qui changea toute la vie de Tom à l'orphelinat. Quelque chose qui fit de la vie du jeune enfant un enfer sur Terre. Ce qu'elle dit ce jour-là fut : « Le Malin ! Il est habité par le Malin ! C'est un démon ! » Et après avoir crié cela, elle s'était enfuie en hurlant comme si elle avait une armée de démons à ses trousses.

Après son départ, l'acte héroïque de Tom s'était transformé en un acte démoniaque. Et au lieu de le féliciter d'avoir sauvé la vie de William, Tom avait hérité du titre d' « Enfant du Malin ». Il était devenu un démon que tous fuyaient pour ne pas finir en enfer avec lui. Même William lui avait tourné le dos. A la suite de cet incident, bien d'autres eurent lieu. Tous s'étaient produits à un moment où Tom s'était trouvé en danger. Mais ce qui avait fini par isoler Tom de ses camarades et confirmer les dires de la nourrice qui s'était enfuie et qu'on n'avait jamais revue, fut la découverte par les habitants de l'orphelinat que le jeune sorcier pouvait parler aux serpents. Ce fut William qui s'en rendit compte le premier. Cela s'était passé l'année des 6 ans de Tom. Cette année-là, comme toutes celles qui avaient suivies son premier incident magique, il avait été mis de côté alors que tous les enfants qui étaient nés au mois de décembre fêtaient leur anniversaire dans le réfectoire avec les autres, les employés et la directrice de l'orphelinat.

Seul et triste, l'enfant s'était réfugié dans la cour déserte. Là, dans un coin reculé, il avait trouvé un petit serpent coincé entre deux branches d'un arbre mort. L'animal était en train de siffler de mécontentement en gigotant dans tous les sens. Tom avait été très surpris de pouvoir comprendre ce que le reptile disait. C'était sa première rencontre avec un serpent. Lorsqu'il s'était remis de la stupeur due au fait qu'il pouvait déchiffrer les sifflements de l'ophidien, Tom lui avait proposé son aide. L'enfant s'était dit que s'il pouvait comprendre le reptile, l'inverse devait être possible. Et il n'avait pas eu tort car l'animal avait effectivement compris et accepté l'offre de l'humain. Après l'avoir libéré, Tom avait engagé la conversation avec le serpent. Et ce fut à cet instant que William, qui se rendait aux toilettes, l'avait aperçu et entendu. L'enfant s'était empressé d'aller rapporter cet événement à la directrice, qui avait donné l'ordre à l'un des employés de tuer le serpent quand elle avait eu la confirmation des déclarations de William.

Tom était parvenu in extremis à sauver son nouvel ami. Mais cela lui avait valu une semaine confiné dans sa chambre. Le jeune sorcier était, à ce jour, le seul enfant de l'établissement à posséder une chambre individuelle. Chambre qu'on lui avait assignée à la suite de l'incident magique. Après cette découverte, les brimades que subissait Tom et qui étaient déjà énormes avaient augmenté un peu plus, obligeant le jeune sorcier à se servir de plus en plus souvent de sa magie pour se protéger. En conséquence, Tom s'était retrouvé plus isolé que jamais. Ce qui avait fait naître dans le cœur de l'enfant une haine grandissante pour les occupants de l'orphelinat. Alors que les ténèbres avaient commencé à élire domicile en lui, un événement incroyable s'était produit le soir de son huitième anniversaire. Ce soir-là, alors que Mme Cole l'avait traîné à l'église en vue d'une séance d'exorcisme, où le prêtre du village le battait jusqu'au sang afin de chasser le démon qui avait pris possession de lui, un jeune couple empli de bonnes intentions s'était opposé au mauvais traitement et avait demandé à l'adopter.

Une semaine plus tard, Tom avait fait ses bagages et avait suivi le charmant couple. A bord d'une automobile Austin 10 noire, le couple et l'enfant avaient quitté l'orphelinat Wool. Malheureusement, à seulement quelques kilomètres de l'établissement, en voulant éviter un chien errant qui était au milieu de la route, la voiture avait quitté sa trajectoire et était tombée dans un ravin. Le couple avait été tué sur le coup. Ce jour-là, Tom n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention de sa magie qui l'avait fait transplaner devant les grilles de son orphelinat. Bien entendu, on avait mis l'accident et la mort du couple sur le dos de Tom. Tous - surtout Mme Cole - étaient persuadés que c'était l'enfant qui avait tout provoqué. Elle vivait depuis, avec la peur qu'un tel incident ne se produise encore. Et pour éviter tout risque, elle avait confiné Tom dans sa chambre. Celui-ci n'avait le droit de la quitter que pour se rendre aux toilettes et pour aller manger. Donc, lorsque Harry lui donna le nom de l'enfant qu'il était venu chercher, la peur que ce qui était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt se reproduise l'avait envahie. Voilà pourquoi elle pensa immédiatement à confier un autre enfant au sorcier.

Alors que Mme Cole songeait à intervertir les enfants, Harry lui, se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler Tom à cet âge. Pas physiquement car, grâce aux souvenirs de Dumbledore, il savait exactement à quoi ressemblait Tom. Donc, Harry ne se posait pas de question sur le physique du petit sorcier mais sur son mental et son comportement. Est-ce qu'il n'était qu'un petit voleur doublé d'un dictateur en devenir comme l'avait assuré Dumbledore ? Ou bien avait-il raison en se disant que le petit garçon aperçu dans les souvenirs d'Albus n'était qu'un enfant seul et persécuté qui n'attendait qu'une main tendue à laquelle s'accrocher ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Mais, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il allait tout faire pour empêcher le gamin de devenir le monstre sans cœur qu'était devenu Voldemort.

Comme la directrice ne disait rien, Harry reprit la parole.

\- Tom Jedusor se trouve bien dans cet orphelinat ? questionna-t-il.

Mme Cole le regarda étrangement. Elle le détailla un long moment comme si elle voulait lire en lui, comme si elle voulait connaître sa valeur. Harry détesta cette manière qu'elle avait de le fixer. Cela lui rappelait ses jeunes années. Pendant toute sa vie, les gens l'avaient jugé par rapport à son physique, ses parents ou son nom. Elle interrompit le silence pesant en se raclant la gorge. Non, elle ne pouvait pas permettre que ce qui était arrivé à ce charmant couple n'arrive à ce jeune homme plein de bonne volonté. Elle ne supporterait pas de vivre avec une nouvelle mort sur la conscience. Elle allait échanger les enfants car c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et comme William ressemblait trait pour trait à Tom, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que la supercherie soit découverte. Elle devait seulement parler à William avant de le confier à l'homme. Pour se donner le temps de mettre ses idées en place, Mme Cole se saisit des documents que Harry avait posés sur la table afin de lui prouver sa bonne foi et y jeta un coup d'œil. Et effectivement, tout était en règle. Après avoir lu les papiers, elle prit une discrète inspiration et dit :

\- Effectivement, Tom Jedusor est l'un de nos résidents.

\- Puis-je le voir ? demanda Harry, impatient de rencontrer son tout récent neveu.

\- Oui, vous le pouvez. Attendez-moi ici pendant que je vais le chercher.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de Harry, elle quitta la pièce et partit à la recherche de William sans penser à proposer du thé ou autre au jeune brun. Le sorcier attendit patiemment le retour de la directrice tout en s'interrogeant sur la conduite étrange de cette dernière. Harry s'était attendu à ce que cette dame, tout comme il l'avait vu dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore, le mette en garde contre le jeune sorcier. Peut-être que les souvenirs du directeur de Poudlard n'étaient pas exacts. Peut-être que ce dernier les avait falsifiés afin de masquer sa part de responsabilité dans la création du mage noir et pour l'inciter à penser que Voldemort était une pourriture, même durant son enfance. Mme Cole revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard en compagnie d'un garçon qui ressemblait étonnamment à Tom Jedusor mais qui n'était absolument pas lui. Si Harry n'avait pas appris à voir les vibrations magiques, il aurait sans aucun doute été dupé par la supercherie.

Harry avait appris cette faculté avec le Comte Vlad Dracula avec qui il avait voyagé pendant près d'une année. Voir les vibrations magiques d'un sorcier, d'une créature, d'un lieu ou d'un objet magique demandait une grande concentration dans les premiers temps mais, avec de l'entraînement, cela devenait un jeu d'enfant. Au cours de son année de vagabondage avec le Comte, Harry avait appris énormément de choses sur la magie. Plus de choses qu'il n'en avait apprises durant toutes les années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard. Bref, tout ça pour dire que Harry ressentit immédiatement la supercherie. Cependant, le sorcier ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Moldue voulait faire passer ce jeune garçon pour Tom. Voilà pourquoi Harry pénétra son esprit sans prendre de gants. Eh oui ! Il avait aussi appris la magie de l'esprit avec le Comte. Et, au contraire de Snape, le Comte Dracula était un excellent professeur.

Harry ne rencontra aucune résistance en entrant dans l'esprit de la directrice de l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'il saisit les raisons de Mme Cole, il écrasa sans la moindre pitié le début de remords qui s'infiltrait en lui. Guidé par la colère à la suite de ce qu'il lut dans l'esprit de la Moldue, Harry se faufila dans les recoins les plus sombres et profonds de la conscience de la Dame et y implanta une terreur irrépressible et irrationnelle qui allait faire de la vie de Mme Cole un enfer sur Terre dans les semaines, mois et années à venir. Harry jugea que ce n'était pas très cher payé en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait contribué et laissé faire à son neveu. Eh oui, depuis qu'il avait pris la potion d'ADN, Harry était devenu réellement l'oncle de Tom. Ils partageaient le même sang. Et il avait beaucoup de peine à pardonner les actions de la directrice. Si Harry n'avait pas eu une conscience aussi héroïque, il aurait suivi sa première idée. À savoir, briser net l'esprit de la Moldue. Mais étant qui il était, il se contenta de faire en sorte que la dame ait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie des crises de panique alimentées par une peur dont elle ne connaîtrait jamais l'origine. Après avoir implanté la frayeur dans le subconscient de la Moldue, Harry quitta l'esprit de Mme Cole et dit sur un ton ironique.

\- C'est donc lui, Tom ?

\- Effectivement. C'est à cet enfant qu'a donné naissance cette pauvre femme avant de nous quitter, acquiesça la quadragénaire avec aplomb.

Harry observa le petit garçon qui se tenait tête baissée près de la directrice. Harry devait reconnaître que l'enfant aurait facilement pu passer pour le frère jumeau de Tom mais le sorcier savait que cela était impossible. Mérope Gaunt n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour Tom Jedusor Senior, Harry pouvait affirmer que l'enfant, malgré sa ressemblance, n'avait rien à voir avec Tom. Du moins avec la magie. Sentant le regard insistant de l'adulte sur lui, William leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Bravement, il soutint le regard du sorcier. Un regard brillant de magie et qui rendit ses yeux, pendant une demi-seconde, lumineux. William en fut si effrayé qu'il baissa prestement la tête et se tortilla les mains.

\- Alors, c'est toi mon neveu ? demanda Harry à l'enfant.

\- Ou… oui… monsieur. C'est moi Tom.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, « 'Tom »'. Mon nom est Harry. Harry Smith. Est-ce que tu veux me parler un peu de toi ?

\- Euh. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, monsieur Smith.

\- Parle-moi de ta vie à l'orphelinat, de tes amis… Tu vois, ce genre de choses, encouragea Harry.

\- Eh ben, j'ai beaucoup d'amis avec qui on joue à plein de jeux dans la cour, dit timidement William.

\- Et comment se passent tes études ? Es-tu bon élève ?

\- Euh, pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les études, dit franchement William.

\- J'ai une dernière question à te poser avant de remplir les papiers requis pour que je puisse t'amener avec moi. Ensuite, nous partirons. Es-tu d'accord pour y répondre ? William, dit perfidement Harry.

\- Quelle question, monsieur ? demanda l'enfant sans relever que Harry venait de l'appeler par son vrai prénom et non par celui de Tom.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Mme Cole.

\- Pourquoi essayes-tu de te faire passer pour Tom ? questionna Harry tout en envoyant un peu de magie dans ses yeux, ce qui les illumina un peu plus.

L'enfant, effrayé, resta sans voix durant quelques secondes avant d'éclater en sanglots et de s'enfuir de la pièce sans demander son reste. Harry le regarda partir sans faire un geste. Ensuite, il tourna son regard vers la directrice qui ne perdit rien de son aplomb.

\- Où se trouve mon neveu ? Le vrai j'entends, demanda Harry d'une voix froide.

\- Vous ne devriez pas prendre cet enfant avec vous.

\- Et pourquoi ? questionna Harry tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Le garçon est bizarre. II fait des choses étranges et dangereuses. Des accidents inexplicables se produisent toujours lorsqu'il se trouve dans les parages. Il fait peur aux autres enfants. De plus, malgré les moqueries et les agressions, il reste toujours d'un calme anormal. Aucun enfant de son âge ne devait être aussi calme face à tout ce qu'il subit. C'est un anormal. Il est démoniaque, déclara la Moldue. Et chose encore plus inquiétante, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle était sur le point de partager un grand secret avec Harry.

\- Quoi donc ? encouragea Harry en faisant mine d'être épouvanté par les révélations de madame Cole.

\- Il parle aux serpents, chuchota-t-elle. Seigneur, n'est-ce pas là le plus grand signe prouvant que cet enfant est démoniaque ! Je vous recommande de ne pas vous encombrer de ce petit monstre, mon bon monsieur. Je sais que c'est la famille mais personne ne vous reprochera de ne pas le prendre avec vous étant donné ce qu'il est. Et si vous tenez vraiment à adopter, je vous recommande le petit William. Il ressemble si fortement au petit monstre que vous ne verrez pas la différence. Un enfant vaut bien un autre.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de faire de la Moldue de la purée pour chien tant il était dégoûté par ses propos. Et au lieu de la maudire, Harry la fixa durement. Il mit dans son regard toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mme Cole lui rappelait amèrement sa tante Pétunia. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point il détestait cette femme. Elle était toujours là, à radoter dans le dos des autres, sans parler de son intolérance maladive. Cette femme était incapable d'accepter les différences chez les autres et prenait un malin plaisir à souligner les défauts de ses voisins tout en oubliant les siens et ceux de sa famille.

\- Merci pour ces précieuses informations, madame, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Je suis venu chercher mon neveu et, croyez-moi, je ne partirai pas sans lui, dit-il durement.

Madame Cole l'observa attentivement avant de pousser un soupir de résignation en comprenant que le jeune homme n'allait pas changer d'avis.

\- Très bien. C'est comme vous voulez. Mais gardez bien à l'esprit que je vous ai prévenu lorsqu'il vous arrivera malheur à cause de ce petit démon parce que je m'en lave les mains, siffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte tout en marmonnant un : « Au moins on va être débarrassé de cette créature monstrueuse. »

Harry eut du mal à ne pas l'ensorceler tant il était hors de lui. Elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre tout en franchissant le seuil de la porte. Ils traversèrent l'orphelinat. Mme Cole le conduisit devant une porte fermée avec trois cadenas et une barre en fer. Elle tira d'une des poches de sa robe, un trousseau de clés. Ensuite, elle ouvrit les serrures puis la porte. Une odeur de renfermée s'échappa de la pièce. Sans un regard pour l'enfant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle cria :

\- Garçon ! Un homme est venu pour toi. Fais tes bagages ! Tu vas quitter cet établissement.

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

\- Le voilà votre monstre. Inutile de repasser dans mon bureau en repartant, je laisserai les papiers signés et tamponnés à l'entrée. J'espère que ce qui est arrivé au couple qui a voulu l'adopter ne vous arrivera pas à vous aussi.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus ni donner plus d'explication sur sa dernière phrase, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Heureusement que Harry avait lu dans son esprit. De ce fait, il sut de quoi il était question. Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quelques heures avant l'arrivée de Harry,

Tom Jedusor, 9 ans, dix dans un mois, se réveilla ce matin-là difficilement. Aussi, qui voudrait sortir de son lit alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce ? Qu'il ne pourrait jamais la quitter si ce n'est pour aller aux toilettes et manger deux fois par jour s'il avait un peu de chance. Alors oui, Tom n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, ni de sortir de son lit. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait se lever pour faire quelques exercices afin de tenir son corps en forme et son esprit un peu plus réactif car il lui fallait bien ça pour échapper à ceux qui lui voulaient du mal et supporter les brimades dont il était victime. De ce fait et même s'il savait qu'il allait être consigné dans cette chambre durant des heures et des heures, Tom se força à se lever et à faire quelques exercices qui consistaient en des étirements et des allers et retours dans sa minuscule chambre, même pour un enfant de son âge.

Il se força à faire ça pendant une trentaine de minutes avant de juger que cela était suffisant. Ensuite, il alla vers la petite bassine et la cruche d'eau posée dans un coin de la pièce pour se laver sommairement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait aller faire sa toilette qu'après le déjeuner – si on ne l'oubliait pas car c'était souvent le cas. Tom ne savait pas si cela était fait exprès ou pas, mais il arrivait parfois, un peu trop à son goût, qu'on ne pense pas à venir le chercher pour les repas ou pour l'amener aux toilettes. Dans ces moments-là, Tom faisait avec les moyens du bord et un coup de pouce de sa magie. Cette dernière l'aidait à se débarrasser de ses besoins lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à se retenir quand on l'oubliait. Sa magie l'aidait aussi à garder claire l'eau qu'il utilisait et à la renouveler lorsque l'oubli durait plusieurs jours. Tom aurait pu se rebeller et se plaindre mais il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. En effet, il savait que cela serait vain. Personne ne se préoccupait de ses besoins et encore moins de son bien-être car il n'était qu'un monstre porteur de malheur pour tout le monde.

L'enfant avait même commencé à y croire après l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à la gentille dame et au monsieur bienveillant qui avaient voulu le sortir de sa vie de misère. Tom savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas vraiment responsable de ce qui leur était arrivé mais, à force de se l'entendre dire, il avait fini par le croire. Et ce matin aussi, il semblait qu'on l'avait oublié car il pouvait entendre ses camarades se chamailler en se rendant aux douches avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucun son, prouvant que tous étaient allés manger, Tom comprit que ce matin non plus, il n'allait pas pouvoir se remplir l'estomac. Sans faire attention à son ventre qui gargouillait bruyamment, il retourna s'allonger dans son petit lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Tom ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps il était dans cette position, quand trois petits coups furent frappés à sa porte.

\- Eh le monstre ! Est-ce que t'es réveillé ? demanda une voix très reconnaissable.

Une voix que Tom avait commencé à haïr de tout son cœur car elle appartenait à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un frère. Celui à cause de qui il en était là. Celui qui lui avait tourné le dos sans un regard en arrière. Et enfin, celui qui était la plupart du temps, l'instigateur des mauvais coups que lui réservaient les autres enfants et parfois, les employés de l'orphelinat. Tom s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi William éprouvait autant de haine envers lui alors qu'avant qu'ils ne découvrent toutes ses capacités étranges, tous les deux s'entendaient parfaitement. Ils étaient comme les deux doigts d'une main. Toujours collés ensemble. Sans oublier que c'était en voulant le sauver d'une mort certaine ou quelque chose de proche, que tout cela avait commencé. La réponse à ses questions lui était venue quelques semaines plus tôt. Tom ne savait pas vraiment comment cela avait été possible mais pendant une bagarre entre lui et la bande de William durant laquelle sa magie n'avait pas répondu à son appel à l'aide comme il lui arrivait de faire une fois sur trois, il avait été projeté dans la tête de son ancien ami.

Et là, il avait compris les raisons de la haine de ce dernier à son encontre. En fait, William était tout bêtement jaloux de lui. Il était jaloux des capacités magiques de Tom. William trouvait injuste que Tom puisse faire toutes ces choses extraordinaires alors que ne le lui pouvait pas. L'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom avait eu droit à un don si fantastique et pas lui. Parce que pour William, ce que faisait Tom n'avait rien de diabolique. Pour lui, la magie de son ami ne pouvait venir que de Dieu et non du Diable car une chose aussi fabuleuse ne pouvait pas être mauvaise. Enfin, pour en revenir à la jalousie de William, celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait choisi Tom et pas lui dans la mesure où ils étaient en tous points pareils. En effet, ils se ressemblaient bien plus que deux frères de sang, des jumeaux. OK ! William reconnaissait que Tom était bien plus intelligent que lui mais lui était bien plus sympathique et amical que Tom. Il avait bien plus d'amis que Tom même avant la découverte des dons de ce dernier. Alors, pourquoi lui ?

Quand Tom comprit pourquoi celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un frère même lorsqu'il lui faisait des crasses, il eut l'impression de tomber d'une falaise d'une hauteur interminable. Donc, William ne croyait pas qu'il était possédé par le diable mais était simplement jaloux de lui ! Il lui avait tourné le dos et encourageait les autres à le persécuter simplement parce qu'il était jaloux de lui ! La colère s'était déversée en Tom avec une force si grande, que sa magie n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de répondre à sa fureur. Et alors qu'il était en train de se faire battre comme plâtre par le groupe de William, sa magie les avait tous propulsés, durement, contre les murs du couloir où ils l'avaient coincé. L'un des enfants avait eu une jambe cassée et un autre, le bras. Le reste du groupe ne s'en était sorti qu'avec des égratignures et des courbatures. En représailles, Mme Cole l'avait privé de repas pendant trois jours. Trois jours que Tom avait passé à maudire la femme et William. Tom revint à l'instant présent lorsque William cogna une nouvelle fois sur la porte.

\- Alors, le monstre, tu m'entends ?

Ne souhaitant pas répondre à l'autre enfant, Tom resta silencieux. Il se dit que s'il ne disait rien, l'autre le laisserait tranquille et s'en irait. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple, se dit-il en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Mais il savait qu'il se leurrait parce que William n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. La suite lui donna raison.

\- Tu sais le monstre, il y a un homme qui est venu pour te chercher. Un gentleman, d'après Mme Cole. Et tu veux que je te dise un truc génial ?

Tom ne lui répondit pas. Il était bien trop étonné par l'annonce. Quelqu'un était venu le voir, lui ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Il aurait aimé questionner William pour en savoir plus mais il était bien trop orgueilleux pour ça.

\- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Ben, c'est pas grave, le monstre. Je vais quand même de te le dire. Eh ben ! Mme Cole dit qu'il s'rait ton oncle. Le frère de ta mocheté de mère. Et tu sais quoi ?

Tom ne dit pas un mot mais resta très attentif aux dires de l'autre enfant. Le jeune sorcier ignorait s'il devait le croire ou pas. Était-ce là une nouvelle façon de lui faire du mal en lui faisant croire qu'il avait de la famille ? Ou bien disait-il la vérité ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Tu ne vas jamais avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Tom fut intrigué par la déclaration de William. Pourtant, il resta tout de même silencieux. Hors de question de lui faire plaisir en entrant dans jeu !

\- C'est pas grave si tu ne dis toujours rien, lui redit William. Je suis tellement content que rien ne peut m'enlever ça. Alors, tu ne le verras jamais parce que Mme Cole a décidé que c'est moi qui allais le rencontrer. Elle ne veut pas que tu fasses à ce gentil monsieur la même chose qu'aux autres gens. Sois heureux pour moi Tom. Je vais finalement quitter cet horrible endroit en me faisant passer pour toi. Je vais devenir Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je vais devenir toi et aller vivre avec ce gentleman. Je vais vivre une très belle vie loin de toi et de cet endroit. Et le meilleur, c'est que personne ne saura jamais la vérité parce que je te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

William s'en alla ensuite en riant méchamment. Le rire du garçon fit comprendre à Tom que celui-ci disait peut-être la vérité. Il avait de la famille. Il avait de la famille qui était venue le chercher, lui. Il avait de la famille qui voulait de lui. Il avait une famille… Une famille qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais car on allait la lui voler. La colère et le désespoir submergèrent Tom. Il poussa un cri silencieux avant de se lever pour aller tambouriner sur la porte en criant de rage. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte avec l'aide de sa magie mais il ne la contrôlait pas suffisamment pour y arriver. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien de s'acharner sur la porte, Tom se traîna vers le lit et se glissa sous le drap. Et là, il fit une chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis des années. Depuis ses quatre ans pour être précis. Il pleura. Il pleura sur son sort et sur l'injustice de sa vie. Il pleura comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait de sa jeune vie. Et tout en pleurant, il se promit de tous les faire payer. Il allait s'exercer à contrôler sa magie et lorsqu'il en aurait les commandes, il allait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce en commençant par cette vieille peau de Mme Cole.

Tom ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté là à pleurer en ruminant sur une future vengeance, quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture d'une serrure. La première fut suivie des deux autres. Puis on retira la barre de métal et la porte s'ouvrit. La voix de Mme Cole s'éleva ensuite.

\- Garçon ! Un homme est venu pour toi. Fais tes bagages ! Tu vas quitter cet établissement.

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers quelqu'un et lui dit :

\- Le voilà votre monstre. Inutile de repasser dans mon bureau en repartant, je laisserai les papiers signés et tamponnés à l'entrée. J'espère que ce qui est arrivé au couple qui a voulu l'adopter ne vous arrivera pas à vous aussi, dit-elle avant de partir.

Tom se redressa de son lit mais ne le quitta pas. Il colla son dos au mur, releva les jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Le regard tourné en direction de la porte, il attendit. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un homme dans la vingtaine, de taille moyenne, mince, habillé d'un costume trois-pièces noir avec cravate, ainsi que d'un long manteau lui arrivant à mi-mollets n'entre dans la pièce. Il portait des chaussures en cuir noir à bout fleuri. L'homme était brun avec les cheveux un peu frisés sur les pointes et lui arrivant aux épaules. Il avait un visage rond au teint blanc qui n'avait pas perdu toutes les traces de l'adolescence. Pourtant, il se dégageait de lui une maturité certaine. Son regard était d'un beau vert tirant vers le bleu que Tom trouva fascinant. L'homme était beau mais sans excès. Et chose étrange, nota Tom, il avait une certaine ressemblance avec lui. Serait-ce lui son oncle ? Sa famille?

\- Bonjour, Tom. Je suis Harry Smith… ton oncle. Le petit frère de ta mère. Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. J'ai fait un long, très long voyage pour te rencontrer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien-aimé**

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Bonjour, Tom. Je suis Harry Smith… ton oncle. Le petit frère de ta mère. Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. J'ai fait un long, très long voyage pour te rencontrer, dit Harry à l'intention du petit garçon assis sur le minuscule lit qui occupait la pièce.

Harry regarda le garçon qui était devant lui et ne put qu'être surpris d'à quel point ce dernier lui ressemblait quand il avait son âge. Pas dans le sens où on pourrait dire qu'ils étaient de la même famille mais celui où le petit Tom était beaucoup plus petit et plus maigre que la majorité des enfants que Harry avait croisés dans l'orphelinat. Et tout comme Harry à cet âge-là, il portait des vêtements deux fois trop grands pour lui. Et même si ces derniers étaient d'une propreté irréprochable, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient en fin de vie. Harry détourna son regard des habits de Tom et le porta sur le visage de ce dernier. Tom était un beau petit garçon malgré sa maigreur.

Il avait une magnifique peau blanche et un peu pâle, certainement due à son enfermement d'après Harry. Ses cheveux étaient noirs tout comme ses yeux qui brillaient de méfiance mais aussi d'intelligence. Harry le trouva étrangement adorable lorsqu'il croisa son regard et lorsque l'enfant, au lieu de détourner ou de baisser les yeux face à lui, le détailla à son tour tout en relevant son petit menton avec arrogance. Tom avait les yeux un peu rouges, donnant l'impression à Harry qu'il venait de pleurer. Harry se demanda quelle en était la cause, sans pour autant tenter d'aller chercher l'information directement dans l'esprit du petit sorcier. Pour le voyageur du futur, un tel acte serait un manque total de respect et de confiance envers l'enfant. Et il voulait baser sa future relation avec celui-ci sur ces deux sentiments.

\- Tu es Tom Jedusor ? demanda Harry comme l'enfant ne disait rien.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Tom d'une voix qu'il voulait calme mais qui trembla légèrement.

Si légèrement que, si Harry n'avait pas été aussi attentif, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. L'enfant semblait ne pas vouloir montrer de la faiblesse face à lui. Harry trouva ça très intéressant et en même temps amusant.

\- Je croyais que vous deviez partir avec William, attaqua directement Tom après quelques secondes de silence.

Il avait dit ça avec ce qui se voulait être de l'indifférence mais Harry pouvait lire un soupçon de colère sous les mots. Comment Tom savait-il ça ? Et était-ce la raison des larmes qu'il avait versées ? se demanda Harry avec curiosité.

\- C'est effectivement ce que la Directrice de cet établissement aurait aimé que je fasse, dit Harry avec désinvolture. D'après elle, ajouta-t-il, telle une confidence, le petit William serait un choix bien plus judicieux pour moi car toi, mon petit Tom, tu serais un genre de monstre.

Tom se crispa faiblement suite à ces mots. Il savait ! ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire. Il savait et il allait lui tourner le dos avant de prendre William à sa place. La peur mais surtout la colère, s'élevèrent en lui. Cette épouvantable bonne femme avec ses ragots allait lui faire perdre la seule famille qui lui restait ; la seule famille qu'il aurait pu avoir. Dieu ! Si c'était le cas, il allait la… la… la…, il ne savait pas, mais il allait le faire, c'était certain, se jura Tom. Alors qu'il se faisait cette promesse vengeresse, une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Une larme qu'il n'eut pas conscience de verser. Il était si en colère, qu'il avait l'impression qu'une tempête se déchaînait en lui. Sa magie, ne tarda à pas à lui répondre. Folle furieuse, elle s'élança brusquement vers Harry dans l'intention de lui faire payer la douleur de son propriétaire. Mais Harry, tel un géant face à un nain, se saisit d'elle dans le creux de sa main et l'écrasa, avec douceur.

Ensuite, sans prendre en compte la surprise peinte sur le visage orageux de Tom et comme si de rien n'était, il poursuivit sur le même ton de confidence.

\- Mais tu sais ?

Tom ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de fusiller Harry du regard. C'était comme s'il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir été victime de sa magie vengeresse comme le reste des occupants de l'orphelinat. De plus, pour Tom, dès que Harry avait dit le ''monstre'', il s'était persuadé que ce dernier allait le laisser sur place et repartir avec ''l'adorable et charmant'' William qui n'était pas un monstre comme lui. Alors oui, il lança un regard noir à Harry à défaut d'autre chose. Il aurait bien aimé lui jouer un tour avec sa magie pour s'être laissé berner par cette mégère et ce benêt de William. Et c'était rageant. Alors, pour se venger, et même si c'était très puéril – c'était un enfant tout de même - il décida de ne pas adresser la parole à son soi-disant oncle. Pourtant, Harry ne se laissa pas démonter et poursuivit.

\- Dans la famille, nous aimons les monstres parce que nous sommes tous des monstres comme les autres disent, déclara Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Tom.

Le jeune sorcier regarda Harry avec une grande attention. Avait-il bien compris ce que l'homme venait de lui dire ou bien l'avait-il imaginé ? Cet homme, son oncle, pouvait-il lui aussi faire des choses étranges ? Était-il lui aussi un ''monstre'' ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, cela voulait dire… cela voulait dire que… qu'il n'allait pas prendre William à sa place ? se demanda Tom plein d'espoir. Mais ne voulant pas espérer en vain, il demanda d'une petite voix craintive :

\- Qu'est… qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là ?

\- Que tout comme toi, j'aime discuter avec les serpents et jouer des mauvais tours aux personnes méchantes, intolérantes et idiotes.

Les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Donc, il avait raison ! Son oncle était comme lui. L'espoir grandit un peu plus en Tom.

\- Maintenant que cela est dit, et si nous quittions cet endroit déprimant, suggéra Harry en tendant la main à Tom.

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma immédiatement. Pouvait-il poser la question ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque de confirmer les sous-entendus de l'homme au risque de rater sa chance de quitter cet endroit de malheur ou bien était-il préférable de rester dans l'ignorance ? se demanda Tom qui n'était pas très sûr de ses déductions. Voilà pourquoi il hésita à prendre la main tendue par Harry. L'ancien Potter sembla comprendre les doutes de l'enfant car il alla s'installer sur le petit lit, tourna son visage vers le jeune garçon, tendit la main, braqua son regard dans le sien et lui dit :

§- _**Tu as bien compris, mon petit Tom. Je suis comme toi mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Dans un lieu un peu plus confortable et sûr. Je te jure de répondre à toutes tes questions lorsque nous serons à la maison, le rassura Harry**_.-§

Il avait dit tout cela dans une langue composée essentiellement de sifflements, le Fourchelang. Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent encore plus cette fois. Ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles un tour ou bien l'homme venait-il de parler la langue des serpents ? Tom n'en était pas certain, c'est pourquoi il demanda à Harry de répéter car il n'avait pas bien compris. Harry redit mot pour mot ce qu'il venait de déclarer en Fourchelang. Il finit sa tirade sur un :

§- _**C'est ce que l'on appelle le Fourchelang : la langue des serpents. Très rares sont ceux capables de parler et de comprendre cette langue, Tom. En fait, seuls les membres de notre famille peuvent parler et comprendre le Fourchelang mais cela, je te l'expliquerai plus tard, quand nous serons chez nous. Bien entendu, ça sera seulement si tu souhaites venir avec moi. Mais dans le cas où tu préférerais rester ici et, si tu me l'autorises, je pourrais venir te rendre visite de temps en temps et te parler de ce que tu es. Tu es ma famille et, crois-moi, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai**_ _ **pas**_ _ **même si toi, tu ne veux pas de moi.**_ §

Le sorcier ne voulait pas imposer son choix à l'enfant. Si ce dernier souhaitait rester à l'orphelinat — ce dont il doutait fort —, il ne l'abandonnerait pas et ferait tout pour se faire une place dans la vie et le cœur de l'enfant car il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce dernier devenir le monstre qu'il connut dans le futur. Harry laissa donc le temps à l'enfant de digérer ses mots sans le presser, ni l'influencer. De son côté, Tom fut très touché par la dernière phrase de Harry tout en étant affreusement choqué que l'homme puisse suggérer qu'il veuille, après tout ce qu'il subissait ici, rester dans un endroit pareil alors qu'il avait le choix.

\- Vous avez connu ma mère ? demanda Tom sans l'avoir voulu.

\- Malheureusement, non. Je n'ai jamais connu Mérope, lui dit Harry d'un air désolé.

\- Mais si vous êtes mon oncle, comment ça se fait que vous ne la connaissez pas ?

Harry hésita une seconde avant de se décider.

\- Écoute Tom, je vais être honnête avec toi parce que je voudrais, si tu viens avec moi, que notre relation soit basée sur la confiance mutuelle. Je voudrais qu'il n'y ait pas de secret entre nous. Je ne veux pas dire que tu dois tout me dire car je pense que chacun a droit à un peu d'intimité. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de grands secrets, je voudrais que tu viennes m'en parler.

\- De quel genre de grands secrets parlez-vous ? demanda Tom un peu perdu.

\- Je parle des secrets dangereux qui pourraient entraîner des conséquences graves s'ils ne sont pas révélés. Ceux qui peuvent conduire à blesser quelqu'un ou bien pire encore. Ou encore, si un jour, un vieux barbu mordu de bonbons vient fourrer son nez dans tes affaires, je voudrais que tu viennes m'en parler. Tu vois, ce genre de secret, lui dit Harry.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'un vieux barbu mordu de bonbons viendrait faire près de moi, dit Tom après un instant de réflexion. Mais sinon, je pense avoir compris ce que vous voulez dire et je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, déclara l'enfant.

\- Un jour tu comprendras pour le vieux barbu, lui dit Harry en souriant mystérieusement. Pour en revenir à ta mère et du pourquoi je ne la connais pas, c'est parce que je suis un enfant illégitime. Mon père, ton grand-père, n'est pas au courant de mon existence.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna l'enfant.

\- Ma mère et mon père n'étaient pas mariés lorsqu'ils m'ont conçu.

\- Oh ! dit Tom en comprenant. Ils ont commis le péché de chair comme dit le révérend.

\- Euh…, on va dire ça, confirma Harry en essayant de ne pas s'énerver lorsque l'image du vieux moldu qu'il avait aperçu dans l'esprit de Mme Cole s'imposa à lui. Donc, reprit-il, j'ai été conçu hors mariage. Lorsque ma mère s'est rendue compte qu'elle m'attendait, elle n'a pas prévenu mon père de ma prochaine naissance et elle a quitté le pays.

\- Où est-elle allée ? demanda Tom

\- Elle s'est rendue aux Amériques. C'est là-bas que je suis né, dit-il en essayant de ne pas culpabiliser en lui mentant si honteusement.

Ça commençait bien cette histoire de pas de secret entre eux et de confiance mutuelle, se dit Harry avec culpabilité. Mais il se rassura en se disant que c'était pour le bien de l'enfant qu'il le faisait. De plus, cela ne servirait à rien de lui révéler la vérité. Étrangement, une image de Dumbledore lui passa en tête à cette pensée. Il s'empressa de la chasser. Mais bon, le mieux que pouvait faire le sorcier serait d'oublier d'où il venait et de se construire une nouvelle vie avec Tom. Tout en se disant cela, Harry continua ses explications.

\- Ma mère était une passionnée d'aventures. Elle a passé sa vie à courir derrière les trésors en tous genres. Et bien sûr où qu'elle aille, elle m'amenait avec elle. De ce fait, j'ai fait plusieurs fois le tour des Amériques, ce qui m'a permis de rencontrer des gens et des créatures incroyables qui peuplent notre planète.

Cette partie était réelle car durant les trois années de ses errances, il avait visité de fond en comble les USA et fait la rencontre de personnes et de créatures magiques qui lui avaient laissé des souvenirs mémorables.

\- Waouh ! dit Tom, impressionné. Et elle est où, votre maman ? Elle doit être incroyable !

\- Elle a perdu la vie durant une quête de trésor, dit Harry en y croyant presque. Je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité une autre mort que celle-là. Elle est morte en faisant ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Après sa mort, je me suis retrouvé seul - avec beaucoup d'argent certes - mais seul. C'est alors que j'ai eu l'idée de partir la recherche de mon père afin de me présenter à lui.

\- Et vous l'avez trouvé ? Vous l'avez rencontré ? demanda Tom.

\- J'ai découvert où il vit mais je ne me suis pas encore présenté à lui. En fait, je ne pense pas le faire pour l'instant, lui avoua Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Tom.

\- Du peu que j'ai pu apprendre de lui, il n'est pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable. De plus, je me suis rendu compte que peut-être, il ne serait pas très heureux de faire ma connaissance, lui dit Harry.

\- Oh ! dit tristement Tom. Excusez-moi mais si vous ne vous êtes pas présenté à lui, comment avez-vous appris pour moi et comment pouvez-vous être certain que je suis de votre famille ? questionna Tom d'une petite voix qui voulait savoir qu'il n'y avait pas méprise sur la personne et, de ce fait, être mis à la porte quelques jours plus tard lorsque l'homme se rendrait compte de son erreur.

\- Comme je ne savais pas comment j'allais être reçu, j'ai fait mener une petite enquête sur ma famille paternelle. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris l'existence de ta mère et, par prolongement, la tienne.

\- Oh ! redit une nouvelle fois l'enfant. Euh… est-ce que…, commença Tom avant de s'arrêter.

\- Oui ? encouragea Harry qui se doutait un peu de la question du gamin.

\- Mon père…, qu'en est-il de mon père ? Est-il mort lui aussi ? Est-ce pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu me chercher ? Débita-t-il très rapidement.

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de décider de tout dire à Tom pour éviter de futurs problèmes parce que c'était en partie parce qu'il voulait découvrir ses racines que Tom était devenu Voldemort. Cependant, Harry décida que cette discussion se ferait chez eux, pas à l'orphelinat.

\- Nous parlerons de ton père lorsque nous serons à la maison. J'ai des choses à t'apprendre mais cet endroit ne se prête pas à cette discussion. Mais promis, dès que l'on sera chez nous, je te raconterai tout ce que tu dois savoir, sur ton père, ta mère et sur toi aussi.

Tom le regarda comme pour vérifier qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Il sembla être satisfait de ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Harry car il hocha la tête pour donner son consentement.

\- Bon et maintenant, si nous quittions cet endroit affreux ? dit Harry en se levant avant de tendre la main à Tom. Euh, tu viens bien venir avec moi, ajouta-t-il pour la forme.

Tom se releva d'un bond preste tout en hochant frénétiquement la tête puis prit la main de Harry qui lui souriait.

\- Tu as quelque chose que tu voudrais amener avec toi ? questionna Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Mis à part mes deux autres tenues de rechange, je n'ai rien, lui dit Tom.

\- Ne te donnes pas la peine de les prendre dans ce cas car nous irons faire les magasins cet après-midi si tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

\- Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, ceux que j'ai sont très bien, dit Tom, très touché par la proposition de l'homme.

Son oncle.

\- Bien sûr que je vais t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et ce n'est pas discutable. Je suis ton oncle, bientôt ton père. C'est de mon devoir de t'acheter des vêtements convenables. De plus, sans vouloir te vexer mon neveu, ce que tu portes là ne mérite pas d'être appelé vêtements. C'est un crime qui devrait être puni d'une peine de prison d'oser habiller un enfant avec des horreurs pareilles, dit Harry en faisant une grimace qui fit sourire Tom.

Tout en discutant, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat, main dans la main. Une douce chaleur se frayait un chemin dans le cœur de Tom alors que la sortie s'approchait de plus en plus. Il allait bientôt quitter sa prison,parce que c'était ce que l'orphelinat était devenu pour lui ces dernières années. Arrivé devant la grande porte, Harry dit à Tom de l'attendre pendant qu'il allait chercher les papiers d'adoption que Mme Cole avait posés à l'accueil de l'orphelinat qui se trouvait à côté de l'entrée. Alors que Tom attendait Harry, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, un rire méchant d'enfant lui fit tourner la tête sur sa gauche. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, William et trois garçons un peu plus âgés se tenaient. Ils fusillaient Tom du regard ; des œillades pleines de colère, de haine, d'envie et de jalousie. Tom se tint sur ses gardes immédiatement. William se détacha du groupe, s'avança vers Tom et lui dit d'une voix pleine de méchanceté.

\- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir quitter cet endroit le monstre, hein ? Eh ben, tu as tort. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Tom resta silencieux mais son corps se tendit subrepticement. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le jeu de l'autre. Il savait que s'il répondait, l'autre en serait satisfait et il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Je vais quand même te répondre, finit par dire William, rouge de colère devant le silence de son ancien ami. Tu vas finir par le tuer tout comme tu l'as fait avec ta mocheté de mère et avec le gentil couple qui voulait t'adopter. Ca n'sera p'être pas aujourd'hui mais, un jour, tu l'feras. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais de mieux : tu tues les gens. C'est dans ton sang. Après tout, tu es le fils du diable.

Les mots de William firent très mal à Tom mais il ne le montra pas. Il resta muet comme une carpe tout en serrant les poings de rage. Il ne devait pas céder et sauter sur William pour lui faire fermer sa bouche, sinon son oncle pourrait décider de le laisser ici parce qu'il était trop violent.

\- Et puis, s'il a un peu de chance, avant de mourir, il découvrira ton vilain secret, ajouta William. Il saura que t'es qu'un sale monstre. Alors, il te ramènera ici et cette fois, tu y resteras pour toujours le MONSTRE.

Encore une fois, les mots frappèrent Tom comme des poignards. Cela déclencha sa colère ; colère qu'il avait du mal à contenir comme à son habitude. En fait, Tom n'avait jamais été aussi en colère qu'à cet instant. Sa magie se mit à vibrer dans l'air. Elle dansait tel un serpent prêt à mordre. Cette fois, elle allait faire bien plus que briser quelques os ou égratigner plus ou moins sévèrement. Tom avait envie de faire disparaître l'horrible petit morveux. Il voulait qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la Terre d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour ne plus avoir à entendre son venin. Et si Harry n'était pas arrivé à cet instant, le petit William aurait certainement fait ses adieux à ce monde.

Lorsque Harry revint de l'accueil avec les papiers signés, il se retint de justesse de lancer une malédiction sur l'épouvantable garnement qui s'attaquait à son fils car c'était ce que Tom était, maintenant qu'il avait tous les papiers en mains. En effet, à la seconde où Mme Cole avait apposé sa signature au bas des pages, une copie de ces dernières était apparue au Département de l'Enfance magique, faisant de Harry Smith le tuteur exclusif de Tom Elvis Jedusor, à présent Smith. Très heureux du bon déroulement de ses plans, Harry s'était empressé de retourner auprès de son fils. Et quel n'avait pas été son étonnement face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Harry avait été si surpris qu'il n'avait rien fait pour faire taire le gamin.

Toutefois, il reprit vite ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit une montée de magie rapidement suivie de vibrations magiques si fortes, que Harry avait dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par l'intensité de la lumière qui émanait d'elles. Harry sentait que la magie était sur le point d'attaquer le petit moldu. Et s'il ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, Tom allait devenir un meurtrier à seulement 9 ans. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait car s'il avait décidé de prendre l'enfant en charge, c'était pour éviter qu'il ne devienne un assassin. C'est pourquoi il alla se placer derrière Tom et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ensuite, il envoya une faible poussée de sa magie vers celle de Tom. Celle-ci, intriguée par cette magie inconnue, porta son attention sur Harry et se détourna de William. Le danger écarté, Harry posa son regard sur l'enfant et dit une chose affreuse qu'il regretta immédiatement car personne, même un gosse aussi insupportable que William, ne méritait d'entendre de tels mots. Surtout, venant d'un adulte.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tes parents t'ont abandonné car avec un cœur aussi noir que le tien, ils ont dû avoir peur que tu ne les contamines eux ou bien tes frères et sœurs. Jamais personne ne t'aimera ou ne voudra de toi parce que tu ne le mérites pas. Et s'il y a un monstre ici, ce n'est pas Tom, mais toi.

Ensuite, il poussa Tom en direction de la porte et le suivit. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, la voix vibrante de larmes de William s'éleva derrière eux.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Le monstre c'est lui, pas moi ! Vous allez voir m'sieur, dit-il en fusillant du regard Harry qui s'était tourné vers lui. Il va vous tuer comme il le fait avec tous ceux qui s'approchent de lui. Il fait des choses bizarres et dangereuses. Même, la dernière fois il a cassé le bras de Steve juste en le regardant.

Tom releva vivement la tête. Et cette fois, contrairement aux autres fois, il répondit. Il cria plutôt un retentissant :

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

C'était vrai que Tom avait parfois blessé des gens avec l'aide de ses drôles de pouvoirs pour se protéger mais là, c'était un mensonge. Steve s'était réellement cassé le bras mais en tombant tout seul du toit. Steve, pour échapper à une punition, avait dit à tout le monde que c'était Tom qui le lui avait cassé et Tom n'avait jamais démenti parce que cela avait tellement fait peur aux autres qu'ils avaient réduit leurs attaques contre lui. Mais c'était un mensonge qui pouvait le desservir maintenant s'il ne disait rien.

\- J'te cause pas le monstre ! lui cria William avant de poursuivre. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous ne devriez pas l'adopter, m'sieur. C'est un anormal que vous allez ramener chez vous, finit William fier de son coup.

Harry lâcha l'épaule de Tom qui s'était mis à trembler, de peur, de colère ou d'autre chose, le sorcier n'aurait put le dire. Il l'a cru, se dit Tom en voyant Harry s'avancer vers l'autre garçon. Maintenant, il ne voudra plus me prendre avec lui, songea-t-il. Il va sûrement prendre l'autre garçon et me laisser ici. Après tout, nous nous ressemblons tellement... Une myriade de pensées de la sorte envahit l'esprit de Tom qui fut complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Ce fut le cri d'horreur que poussa William quelques secondes après qui le sortit de sa léthargie.

Tom dirigea son regard en direction de William. Un sourire moqueur et vengeur se dessina sur ces lèvres. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Harry Smith, son oncle et maintenant père, était bien comme lui. Il pouvait faire des choses étranges comme lui. Pourquoi Tom en était-il certain ? Tout simplement parce que Harry avait fait disparaître la bouche de William et changé ses oreilles en celles d'un âne. Tom pouvait entendre le son de la voix de son camarade mais là où devait se trouver des lèvres, il n'y avait qu'une peau lisse.

\- Puisque tu ne sais pas comment l'utiliser, je pense que tu n'en as pas besoin. Et comme tu es aussi bête qu'eux, ces oreilles t'iront mieux, dit méchamment Harry alors que les trois gosses qui accompagnaient William se sauvaient en hurlant d'épouvante.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers Tom et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il lui fit un grand sourire, posa sa main sur le sommet de sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Tom, dit sérieusement le sorcier. Tu n'es ni un monstre ni un anormal mais un merveilleux petit sorcier. Ce que tu fais, c'est de la magie, la plus belle chose de ce monde que très peu de gens ont la chance de pouvoir utiliser. Et crois-moi, elle ne vient absolument pas du Diable. Je ne sais même pas s'il existe celui-là parce que, personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et toi tu l'as déjà croisé ?

Tom secoua la tête pour nier avoir déjà rencontré le Diable. Donc, il était un sorcier. Plein de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit mais il n'en posa aucune car il se rappelait ce que Harry lui avait dit dans la chambre : il allait tout lui dire lorsqu'ils seraient chez eux. Chez eux ! Il allait avoir un chez lui avec un papa rien qu'à lui. Un papa qui faisait de la magie comme lui. Un papa sorcier comme lui. Il était un sorcier, se répéta encore et encore l'enfant comme un mantra. Il était un sorcier et pas un monstre ! Un sourire lumineux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Harry sourit en le voyant.

-Et si nous quittions cet endroit pour de bon, dit Harry en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras pour franchir la porte de l'orphelinat pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Il trouva ensuite un endroit caché de la vue des Moldus et transplana avec Tom jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison. Une nouvelle vie les attendait tous les deux. Une vie bien meilleure que ce qu'ils avaient tous deux connu jusqu'à présent. Harry était impatient de la commencer, tout comme Tom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans le monde d'origine de Harry, une semaine après la disparition de celui-ci.

Dumbledore faisait des allées et venues dans son bureau. Depuis quelques jours, plus personne n'avait de nouvelles de Harry Potter. Le Survivant, le sauveur du monde magique avait disparu. Et rien de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui remettre la main dessus n'avait fonctionné. C'était comme si le jeune sorcier avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, de leur monde ; ce qui était impossible, à moins qu'il ne soit mort. Chose inenvisageable si on se référait à la tapisserie des Potter que le vieil homme s'était honteusement approprié en même temps que leur cape d'invisibilité ainsi que d'autres biens appartenant à la vieille famille.

Dumbledore savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'approprier si impunément des morceaux du patrimoine de la famille de Harry et qu'il aurait dû rendre ce qu'il avait emprunté après la mort de Voldemort. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à le faire. Le vieux sorcier, même s'il était conscient d'avoir mal agi envers le jeune et dernier des Potter et de continuer à mal agir envers lui, ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas se résoudre à faire autrement. Le directeur de Poudlard s'inquiétait surtout de son propre bien-être car il avait besoin de ces acquisitions pour continuer à vivre confortablement et surveiller le jeune homme. De plus, avec tout ce que le jeune sorcier avait hérité de ses parents et de son parrain, un peu d'or en plus ou en moins ne devrait pas lui faire de mal. Et puis, les livres et artefacts qu'il avait pris étaient bien trop dangereux pour les laisser à portée de main d'un jeune homme aussi irresponsable que l'était Harry.

Oui, c'était pour le plus grand bien qu'il devait tout garder et peut-être même s'emparer de quelques autres affaires avant que Molly et Arthur ne mettent la main sur la fortune des Potter après le mariage de Harry avec Ginny. Oui ! Il devait faire ça. Harry et personne d'autre n'avait besoin de savoir ni le vol des Potter ni pour ses autres forfaits. En effet, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver mis au ban de la société ou, pire encore, emprisonné pour tout ce qu'il avait fait tout au long de sa vie ; car certaines des choses qu'il avait faites étaient passibles d'un emprisonnement à vie si elles venaient à être découvertes, ses secrets ne devraient jamais être dévoilés. Albus Dumbledore savait parfaitement que certains de ses actes étaient indignes, voire même pires que ceux commis par Voldemort lui-même, mais il aimait à se dire que ce qu'il avait fait était nécessaire pour le bien commun.

Le vieux sorcier n'aurait su dire quand tout cela avait commencé. Était-ce avant sa rencontre avec son ancien amant, Gellert Grindelwald, ou bien après ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à un moment de son existence, la soif de reconnaissance et de pouvoir était devenue la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Même l'amour qu'il portait à Gellert n'avait pu rivaliser, ses ambitions avaient même été à l'origine de leur séparation puis de l'arrestation de son amant. Sa quête de pouvoir l'avait conduit sur des chemins si sombres et si dangereux qu'il avait, sans le vouloir, aidé à créer Voldemort et failli perdre la vie. Heureusement que Severus était parvenu à le soigner à la suite de ce qui lui était arrivé après avoir enfilé la bague des Gaunt, soupira le vieux sorcier en jetant un œil désolé sur sa main manquante.

Severus était parvenu à lui sauver la vie après des mois de travail mais il n'avait pas pu sauver sa main. Sa convalescence avait été si laborieuse et longue, qu'il avait été obligé de se créer un double grâce à la magie noire pour prendre sa place de directeur à l'insu de tous. Et heureusement qu'il l'avait fait car, sans cela, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Albus s'était remis juste à temps pour profiter de la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort. Après avoir vu la mort d'aussi près et l'état dans lequel était Harry, Albus avait pensé à laisser le jeune homme tranquille durant quelque temps mais c'était sans compter sur Molly Weasley. Cette femme était aussi ambitieuse et manipulatrice que lui-même. Et tout comme lui, elle jouait parfaitement la comédie. Elle interprétait à la perfection le rôle de la bonne mère de famille incapable de faire le moindre mal tant que l'on ne s'en prenait pas à sa famille.

Molly était une sorcière dangereuse qui pouvait le faire tomber plus bas que terre s'il lui en donnait l'occasion. En effet, depuis qu'Albus s'était présenté à elle afin de lui parler de ses plans en ce qui concernait Harry, la mère de famille avait, à l'insu de Dumbledore, réuni un nombre incalculable d'éléments qui incriminaient le grand sorcier. Des preuves qui, dans les bonnes mains, pourraient le conduire droit à Azkaban. Et si Albus ne voulait pas que cela arrive, il devrait répondre aux exigences de Molly. Et elle voulait plus que tout s'emparer de la fortune de Harry. Ce qui ne pourrait se faire que si ce dernier se mariait à sa fille Ginevra Weasley. Mariage qui allait être annoncé dans cinq jours lors de la soirée organisée par le ministère de la Magie.

Et pour que l'annonce soit faite, il fallait que Harry soit présent ce soir-là. Ce qui paraissait extrêmement difficile dans la mesure où ce dernier avait complètement disparu de la circulation. Même son horrible et agaçant elfe de maison, Dobby, était introuvable. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le 12 square Grimmaurd, était devenu inaccessible. De plus, tous ses espions étaient incapables de lui fournir une seule information sur Harry. Mais où est passé ce maudit Potter ? ragea Dumbledore en continuant ses allées et venues. Alors qu'il tournait en rond depuis une éternité, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Une Molly Weasley très en colère franchit le pas de la porte. Et sans laisser au sorcier le temps de dire un mot, elle hurla.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Cette histoire ridicule est-elle vraie ?

\- Quelle histoire ? demanda Dumbledore en priant pour que la mère de famille ne soit pas au courant de la disparition de Harry.

\- Que cet empoté s'est envolé sans laisser de traces !

Albus blêmit.

\- Donc c'est vrai au vu de votre réaction, dit la sorcière d'une voix froide, coléreuse. Écoutez-moi bien vieux croûton, s'il ne se présente pas vendredi à cette soirée, je vous fais la promesse sur ma magie, de révéler à tout le monde la vérité sur vous. Tout le monde va connaître votre véritable visage et votre rôle dans la création de Voldemort. Alors, si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais de trouver ce crétin de Potter.

Lorsque Molly ferma sa bouche, un filet de magie partit de son cœur et se logea dans celui de Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard pâlit encore plus. Un serment magique venait d'être fait. Il devait à tout prix trouver Harry ou… ou bien… se débarrasser de Molly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien-aimé**

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Et si nous quittions cet endroit pour de bon, dit Harry en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras pour franchir la porte de l'orphelinat pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Il trouva ensuite un endroit caché de la vue des Moldus et transplana avec Tom jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison. Une nouvelle vie les attendait tous les deux ; une vie bien meilleure que ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux connu jusqu'à présent. Harry était impatient de commencer cette vie, tout comme Tom. Le sorcier apparut près de l'entrée de Fagley-le-Haut, le petit village où se trouvait la maison qu'il venait d'acheter. Il posa sur le sol le petit Tom qui était toujours dans ses bras. Puis il lui tendit la main. Le petit garçon, un peu secoué par le voyage, mit quelques secondes avant de la lui prendre.

Harry serra les petits doigts dans les siens et s'avança. Ils traversèrent le village sans vraiment regarder ce qui les entourait. À leur passage, quelques regards remplis de curiosité se posèrent sur eux mais personne ne les arrêta ou ne s'approcha d'eux. L'arrivée de Harry dans le petit village avait fait du bruit et éveillé la curiosité des habitants mais personne n'avait encore eu le courage de s'approcher de lui. C'était comme si les habitants s'étaient donnés le mot pour lui laisser le temps de s'installer avant de lui sauter dessus pour le bombarder de questions en tous genres.

Alors qu'ils remontaient la rue qui menait à sa future maison, plusieurs sentiments se mirent à se disputer la place dans le cœur et l'esprit de Tom. D'un côté, il était affreusement effrayé par cette nouvelle vie qui se profilait devant lui avec un parfait inconnu qui prétendait être de sa famille. Ce qui le rendait nerveux et méfiant. Méfiant parce que sa jeune et courte vie lui avait appris qu'il fallait toujours se méfier de tout et de tous. Et d'un autre côté, il se sentait bien, même extrêmement bien, car il était enfin sorti de cet endroit horrible où il n'avait aucun bon souvenir et encore moins d'amis. Il se sentait heureux de cette perspective d'avoir quelqu'un rien qu'à lui. Une personne qui avait fait beaucoup de chemin pour le retrouver lui, le petit monstre dont personne ne voulait.

De plus, cette personne faisait réellement partie de sa famille, de son sang. Alors, oui ! Tom était heureux en cet instant. Mais il ne pouvait chasser de son cœur une grande méfiance qui lui soufflait de rester sur ses gardes. Tout en luttant contre ses sentiments contradictoires, le garçon regarda sa main qui était dans celle du plus vieux et il sourit. Il aimait ça. La sensation de cette large main autour de la sienne. La chaleur était la chose la plus merveilleuse que le petit avait pu sentir d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir. C'était rassurant, réconfortant. Tom avait toujours envié les enfants qui venaient à l'église avec leurs parents. Surtout ceux qui tenaient la main de leur père ou leur mère en toute insouciance, comme si cela leur était dû. Comme si cette main était une partie prolongée de leur corps qui ne les quitterait jamais et serait toujours là pour les soutenir et les aider à avancer, à traverser les difficultés de la vie sans jamais faillir.

L'enfant ne put se retenir de penser que lui aussi avait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, s'accrocher, une pointe de revanche pour ces gamins qui l'avaient regardé avec hauteur ou pitié, alors qu'ils s'accrochaient avec force et légèreté à leurs parents les dimanches matin à la messe. Il avait enfin quelqu'un. Il n'était plus seul. Il avait maintenant une personne qui allait prendre soin de lui aussi. Enfin, il espérait que cela serait le cas, ne put s'empêcher de se dire l'enfant avec une pointe de crainte. Crainte d'être déçu, crainte de décevoir, son oncle, son nouveau papa. Crainte que celui-ci ne change d'avis en réalisant qu'il était en réalité bel et bien un monstre ignoble qui ne méritait pas l'attention et encore moins l'amour de qui que ce soit ,car après tout, il n'apportait que malheur à ceux qui l'approchaient.

Le corps de Tom se crispa alors que toute la joie qu'il avait pue ressentir le quittait à cette sombre pensée. Avec sa chance, monsieur Smith risquait d'avoir un stupide accident en descendant les escaliers et de se briser le cou ainsi. De ce fait, il ne tarderait pas à retourner à l'orphelinat, au milieu de ces gens odieux qui ne feraient que lui montrer à quel point il était diabolique. L'enfant cessa d'avancer. Surpris, Harry s'arrêta et posa son regard sur le petit Tom. Le visage du jeune garçon était si triste et, au fond de ses yeux, Harry pouvait lire quelque chose qu'il devinait être de la peur. Se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec son, maintenant, fils, le sorcier s'accroupit devant lui sans lui lâcher la main car lorsqu'il avait tenté de la retirer, les petits doigts de l'enfant s'étaient resserrés fortement sur les siens. De son autre main, il souleva le petit menton de Tom qui avait baissé la tête. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de celui-ci puis lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Tom resta silencieux et détourna le regard mais ne dit rien. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que ses doigts se crispaient. Il renifla une seule fois avant de prendre une grande inspiration sous le regard inquiet de Harry. Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose qui avait froissé l'enfant sans le savoir ? se demanda-t-il. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de ce genre, se dit-il la seconde d'après. Alors, qu'arrivait-il à son fils ? Étrangement, songer à l'enfant en ces termes lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait un fils. Une famille ; une famille rien qu'à lui. Harry fut tellement heureux à cette pensée qu'un sourire débile se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tom, intrigué par ce dernier, reporta son regard sur le sorcier et le détailla à nouveau. Ses yeux furent attirés par la drôle de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'homme. Cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas remarquée à l'orphelinat.

La cicatrice le laissait perplexe par son aspect. Comment une cicatrice pouvait-elle avoir la forme d'un éclair ? Comment l'avait-il eue ? Était-ce dû à la magie ou bien avait-elle été faite à la main ? se demanda l'enfant alors que sa main se levait vers le front de Harry et qu'un de ses doigts allait dessiner les contours de celle-ci. Harry le laissa faire sans mot dire et attendit que l'enfant retire sa main avant de lui dire en souriant d'un air conspirateur.

\- Elle est chouette, hein ? dit-il ensuite.

Tom ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer en silence.

\- Tu te demandes d'où elle vient ? devina Harry.

Cette fois-ci, Tom hocha la tête.

\- Ce que je vais te dire est un secret alors tu dois promettre de ne rien dire, lui dit Harry en jetant des regards suspicieux autour de lui.

Les pensées sombres de l'enfant s'envolèrent immédiatement et furent remplacées par la curiosité et l'excitation à l'idée de partager un secret avec son oncle.

\- Alors, ma cicatrice me vient d'un maléfice lancé par un mage noir. Un très vilain mage noir pas très beau et à qui il manquait le nez, lui dit sérieusement Harry.

Tom ouvrit en grand ses yeux alors que ses lèvres formaient un 'O' d'étonnement.

\- Pourquoi il t'a lancé un… maléfice ? demanda Tom en chuchotant le dernier mot.

\- Parce que ma mère et moi essayions de lui voler son trésor, lui confia Harry.

Les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent encore plus en entendant que son nouveau papa avait volé quelqu'un en compagnie de sa mère. Sa grand-mère, en l'occurrence. Tom ne sut d'où lui vint l'image mais une femme d'un certain âge, avec un foulard autour de la bouche, un chapeau de cow-boy comme ceux qu'il avait une fois vus dans un livre, un pistolet à la main, portant un pantalon en cuir avec des franges sur le côté et des bottes en peau de serpent, se dessina devant ses yeux. Tom se retint d'exploser de rire lorsqu'il l'imagina hurler à un sorcier vêtu d'une longue tunique noire, d'un chapeau pointu et à qui il manquait le nez, un retentissant : « La bourse ou la vie ». L'homme ressemblait étrangement à Voldemort, le sorcier qu'il pourrait devenir s'il venait à prendre le mauvais chemin. Mais cela, Tom ne le savait pas. Loin de s'imaginer l'image qui venait de naître dans l'esprit de son neveu et fils, Harry lui chuchota malicieusement.

\- Bien entendu, le trésor n'était pas vraiment à lui mais à une féroce dragonne.

\- Un dragon ! s'exclama encore plus Tom avant de baisser la voix quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié. Les dragons existent ?

\- Bien entendu, lui répondit Harry. Tout comme beaucoup d'autres créatures magiques.

\- Oh ! Et il y a beaucoup d'autres créatures magiques ? chuchota encore plus bas Tom.

\- Énormément, lui dit Harry. Si tu veux, quand nous aurons fini de prendre nos marques dans notre nouvelle maison, nous irons dans une librairie sorcière et nous te prendrons quelques livres, proposa ensuite Harry.

\- Vraiment ! s'enthousiasma l'enfant.

Tom adorait les livres. Il les avait toujours aimés. Malheureusement, la minuscule et presque inexistante bibliothèque de l'orphelinat n'était pas très fournie. En fait, cette dernière ne possédait qu'une quinzaine de livres auxquels il manquait parfois des pages. Donc, la seule idée de se rendre dans une librairie - une librairie sorcière qui plus est - avait vraiment de quoi le rendre fébrile. En gros, il était très, très impatient de s'y rendre.

\- Oui, vraiment. Et tu pourras prendre tout ce que tu seras en mesure de porter, acquiesça Harry.

Un sourire aveuglant naquit sur le visage de Tom. Toute sa tristesse l'avait définitivement quitté. Content de lui, Harry se releva et reprit sa route. Tom le suivit, la main toujours dans celle de Harry. Alors qu'ils avançaient, Tom prit la parole.

\- Dites ?

\- Oui, fils, dit Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

Le cœur de Tom rata un battement. Il venait de l'appeler ''Fils''. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelait en utilisant ce mot. Tom n'avait jamais pensé qu'entendre ce mot dans la bouche d'une personne s'adressant à lui, lui ferait autant plaisir. Comment lui, devait-il l'appeler à son tour ? L'enfant ne savait pas. Devait-il l'appeler Oncle, Monsieur Smith ou bien Papa ? Il ne le savait et avait un peu peur de demander. Comme le petit sorcier prenait du temps à lui répondre, Harry qui n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir utilisé le mot ''fils'', lui demanda si tout allait bien. Tom hocha la tête.

\- Alors, que veux-tu me demander ?

\- Le vilain mage sans nez, que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Après plusieurs heures d'un combat éreintant et alors que je commençais à prendre le dessus sur lui, il s'est changé en un énorme rat pour tenter de s'échapper, dit Harry entre sourire et indignation.

\- Oh ! s'enthousiasma l'enfant. Les sorciers peuvent se changer en animaux ?

\- Ou, mais tous ne sont pas capables de le faire.

\- Ah ! dit Tom avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme. Et moi, vous pensez que je pourrais me changer en un animal ? En serpent ?

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mon petit Tom, confirma Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Avec un peu de travail, tu pourras être en mesure de réaliser tout ce que tu voudras si tu le veux vraiment car tu es un petit sorcier très intelligent, ajouta le sorcier sur un ton rempli de certitude.

\- Et comment vous savez que je suis intelligent ? Vous ne me connaissez pas après tout, dit Tom alors qu'une chaleur étrange et due aux mots de Harry réchauffait son petit cœur.

\- Je le sais parce que cela se voit au premier regard, déclara Harry avec conviction et sérieux. De plus, tu es un Smith à présent. Et les Smith sont tous intelligents, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'arrogance et malheureusement, de sérieux aussi.

Tom détailla Harry du coin de l'œil en se disant que son oncle était un personnage vraiment étrange mais très intéressant. Après s'être dit cela, il revint à ce qui l'intéressait et reprit la conversation sur le fameux mage noir.

\- Et il y est parvenu ? Je veux dire, le mage noir, il est parvenu à se sauver ?

\- Malheureusement pour lui, un serpent très affamé passait par là à cet instant, dit Harry avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres en se souvenant de cet épisode de sa vie.

\- Ce n'est pas de chance, souffla Tom en frissonnant de dégoût.

En effet, même si le mage en question n'était pas celui qui lui avait laissé sa célèbre cicatrice et qu'il avait toujours son nez lors de leur rencontre, l'histoire de Harry était véridique. Il avait bien livré un combat avec un mage noir qui avait commencé à se faire un nom en Amérique après la chute de Voldemort. Cela s'était produit durant son année de voyage avec le Comte Dracula. Harry avait découvert que le vampire était un féru des chasses au trésor. L'idée de raconter à tous que sa mère fictive était une chasseuse de trésor lui était venue en songeant au vieux vampire.

Bref, un jour, le Comte l'avait entraîné dans une de ses chasses dont Harry avait fini par devenir, lui aussi, friand. Le vampire avait entendu parler d'une dragonne qui avait en sa possession un artefact magique très rare datant du temps de Merlin en personne. Bien décidé à se le procurer, il avait convaincu Harry de le suivre dans l'antre de la dragonne. Ce que le vampire n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'une autre personne était aussi sur la piste du trésor.

De ce fait, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la grotte, le fameux mage noir s'y trouvait déjà. Il était parvenu à immobiliser la dragonne et était sur le point de s'approprier l'artefact. Malheureusement pour lui, Dracula, qui avait utilisé ses capacités vampiriques, était parvenu à se saisir de ce dernier le premier. Fou de rage, le mage qui n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le vampire tant celui-ci avait été rapide, s'était tourné vers Harry et l'avait attaqué. En effet, Dracula s'était rendu auprès de la dragonne qui était hors du champ de vision du mage noir pour lui faire, semblait-il, la conversation. Et bien entendu, le Comte ne s'était pas embêté à lui venir en aide durant le combat.

Harry lui en avait voulu pendant une semaine pour ça parce qu'il avait manqué de perdre un bras ce jour-là. Pour se faire pardonner, Dracula lui avait offert une goutte de son sang enfermée dans un collier que le sorcier ne quittait jamais. Un présent très précieux car, grâce à lui, le sorcier se trouvait sous la protection du Comte. Et aucun vampire ne risquerait de s'attaquer à lui sous peine de s'attirer la colère de Dracula. Même les plus téméraires et les plus sauvages ne prendraient pas ce risque. D'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, Dracula était comme un genre de roi pour les vampires même s'il ne portait que le titre de Comte.

Cela étant dit, revenons à Tom et Harry. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la propriété dont Harry venait de faire l'achat. Celle-ci était un peu à l'écart des autres habitations, ce qui lui conférait un peu d'intimité. Le petit manoir n'était pas très imposant vu de l'extérieur mais donnait une impression de majesté qui attirait le regard. Lorsque Harry s'arrêta devant ce qui allait devenir leur foyer à tous les deux, Tom n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le bâtiment, sans être énorme, était sensationnel et immense aux yeux de l'enfant. Les murs de façade étaient blancs cassés et la toiture recouverte de tuiles vertes, tout comme les fenêtres et la grande porte d'entrée. Sur la porte, il y avait un heurtoir à tête-de-loup noir et or. Et comme le manoir était de plain-pied, il fallait monter trois marches larges d'à peu près soixante-dix centimètres et en marbre noir pour accéder à l'entrée. Tom était impressionné par le manoir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de quitter son horrible orphelinat pour venir vivre dans une si belle et si grande maison avec l'homme qui venait de l'adopter.

Loin de l'émerveillement de Tom, Harry commença à avancer vers le grand portail qui permettait d'accéder à l'entrée du manoir quand quelque chose le retint par la manche. Il baissa les yeux vers Tom et rencontra le regard interrogateur du nouveau membre de sa petite famille.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Tom ? interrogea le sorcier avec inquiétude.

\- C'est votre maison ? demanda timidement l'enfant.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Je vais… Je vais vivre là avec vous ?

\- Oui, NOUS allons habiter là. C'est NOTRE maison maintenant. La mienne comme la tienne, ajouta-t-il en insistant sur les ''nous'' et '' notre ''.

\- Notre maison, répéta le garçon pour lui-même.

Harry ne dit rien mais sourit. Ensuite, il tira la main de Tom et le fit avancer vers la maison. Ils montèrent la volée de marches. Mais avant que le sorcier ne puisse sortir ses clés pour ouvrir la porte ou même la frapper, elle s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à un Dobby souriant.

\- Harry Smith est parvenu à trouver le jeune maître Smith ?

\- Oui Dobby, répondit Harry. J'ai trouvé et ramené Tom avec moi. Tom, ajouta Harry en se tournant vers l'enfant, voici Dobby, notre elfe de maison. Il va vivre avec nous.

Le premier réflexe de Harry fut d'éclater de rire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Tom mais il parvint à se retenir car il savait que cela froisserait l'enfant. Pourquoi se retenait-il d'exploser de rire ? Eh bien, parce que le visage de Tom était hilarant. En effet, sur ce dernier, Harry pouvait lire un mélange de peur, de curiosité et de détermination. Mais ce qui ressortait le plus, c'était la peur. Une peur qui avait pour source son elfe de maison et ami : Dobby. Harry était impressionné par l'attitude de Tom car même si ce dernier suintait la peur, il faisait tout pour la cacher en restant digne. Le petit garçon était vraiment adorable comme ça, se dit Harry. Ce fut avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que l'ancien Gryffondor rentra dans la maison en tirant Tom à sa suite.

Après une visite rapide des lieux qui s'était terminée par la chambre de l'enfant, les deux sorciers se rendirent à la cuisine où Dobby leur avait préparé un bon repas. Tout en mangeant, Harry expliqua à Tom ce qu'était un elfe de maison. Ensuite, il avait patiemment parlé du père et de la mère de l'enfant. Avec des mots simples, il relata l'histoire des parents de son fils adoptif. Il lui expliqua comment sa mère, qui n'avait pas été très gâtée par la nature, s'était entichée d'un jeune noble Moldu. Et comment, guidée par son amour à sens unique, son obsession grandissante pour le Moldu et par le désespoir, elle avait piégé l'homme à l'aide d'une potion d'Amour pour le pousser à l'épouser et qui avait rendu le Moldu complètement fou d'elle.

\- Si…, commença Tom avec hésitation après que Harry se tut afin de permettre à l'enfant de digérer les informations qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Oui, Tom. Que veux-tu savoir ? Encouragea Harry.

\- Si mon pèr…, si l'homme, ce moldu, est tombé fou amoureux de ma mère grâce à cette… potion, pourquoi l'a-t-elle mise dehors alors qu'elle m'attendait ?

\- D'après moi, ta mère a certainement dû cesser de donner la potion au Moldu.

Harry rechignait à appeler le géniteur de l'enfant, père car, en premier lieu, le Moldu n'était que ça, un géniteur, un reproducteur, un donneur de sperme en somme et rien d'autre. En second lieu, Tom était à présent son fils à lui et il comptait bien faire en sorte que ce dernier finisse par le voir comme un père dans l'avenir. C'était idiot d'agir comme ça car, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait penser ou dire, Tom Jedusor Sr restait malgré tout le père biologique de l'enfant. Harry n'y pouvait rien. C'était bien plus fort que lui. Il voulait Tom pour lui seul. Tom était devenu son fils à lui et à personne d'autre. Cette conviction était si forte dans l'esprit et le cœur de Harry, qu'il venait à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale car une telle possessivité n'était pas normale.

C'était peut-être dû à la potion d'ADN qu'il avait prise pour changer son patrimoine génétique, supposait Harry en espérant que Dobby n'ait pas lui aussi d'effets secondaires suite à la prise de la potion quelques jours plus tôt. Effectivement, Harry avait jugé bon de donner la potion à l'elfe de maison pour éviter qu'il ne disparaisse dans le futur à la naissance de son alter ego. Tout en se posant des questions sur la soudaine et fulgurante possessivité qu'il ressentait pour Tom, Harry observa attentivement ce dernier qui réfléchissait sur les implications de ses révélations sur sa naissance. Tom resta silencieux un très long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous pensez que c'est parce que je suis un sorcier que mon p…, qu'il n'est pas venu me chercher à la mort de ma mère ? C'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé à l'orphelinat ? demanda Tom d'une petite voix.

\- C'est ce que tout laisse à croire car, d'après Dobby qui est parti lui faire signer les papiers qui m'ont permis de t'adopter, il a développé une peur et une haine viscérales à l'encontre de la magie et de tout ce qui s'en approche.

\- Donc, vous pensez qu'il ne voudra pas de moi, conclut Tom.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

\- J'en ai bien peur, confirma Harry. En fait, la seule condition qu'il a émise en échange de sa signature fut que je lui promette de ne jamais te laisser te présenter devant lui, ajouta Harry honnêtement car il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Tom.

Le sorcier se disait qu'il valait mieux que cette information vienne de lui que du géniteur de Tom. Cela pouvait paraître cruel de dire de telles choses à un enfant de cet âge mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il fallait percer l'abcès avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts, se justifia Harry pour faire taire sa culpabilité. Non, il ne faisait pas ça pour s'assurer de l'affection exclusive de l'enfant. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa nouvelle possessivité envers Tom, une possessivité toute paternelle. Harry ne savait pas si ce qu'il éprouvait envers l'enfant était seulement de la possessivité ou bien de l'amour parental car il n'avait rien pour comparer ses émotions mais, une chose était certaine : il ferait tout pour garder l'enfant auprès de lui et sur le droit chemin. Et cela, même s'il devait devenir un monstre d'égoïsme et de manipulation pour y parvenir.

Alors que l'adulte luttait avec sa culpabilité l'enfant, quant à lui, ne savait pas comment il devait prendre la nouvelle. Savoir qu'il était le fruit d'une tromperie. D'une tromperie magique et non d'une union désirée. De même que d'apprendre que son parent de sang ne voulait pas de lui était dérangeant et douloureux. Le petit garçon, même s'il ne parvenait pas réellement à comprendre les raisons de sa mère car n'ayant jamais reçu ou éprouvé un quelconque amour durant sa courte vie, avait des difficultés à s'imaginer ce qu'était un amour obsessionnel de cette ampleur ou un amour tout court. Mais une chose était certaine pour lui, quoi qu'était l'amour, il devait se tenir éloigné de lui car cette chose avait l'air extrêmement dangereuse. Tom se promit donc de ne jamais tomber amoureux pour sa sécurité mentale et physique.

En ce qui concerne l'homme qui avait épousé sa pauvre mère, le cœur de Tom hésitait entre deux sentiments : la pitié et la colère. Pitié pour s'être laissé avoir aussi bêtement et colère pour son abandon car, dans tous les cas, il n'était en rien responsable des agissements de sa mère. Quoi qu'eût pu faire sa défunte mère, l'homme n'avait pas à le lui reprocher. Tout de même, il restait avant tout sa chair et son sang ! Et rien que ça aurait dû l'inciter à le prendre en charge si ce n'était par désir, par devoir au moins. Le jeune sorcier n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : se rendre auprès de son géniteur et lui dire ses quatre vérités mais il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. De plus, au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose car, comme l'avait clairement dit son oncle, il ne serait pas heureux de le voir se présenter à sa porte.

Tristement, Tom décida de mettre ce sujet de côté car il ne savait même pas s'il voulait un jour rencontrer cet homme. Il décida à la place de concentrer toutes ses pensées et son attention sur son oncle ; son père. L'homme qui, contrairement à celui qui avait contribué à sa venue au monde, semblait vouloir de lui malgré sa monstruosité. Décidant de changer de sujet, Tom se mit à poser des questions sur le monde magique et les sorciers en général. Plus précisément sur le fonctionnement de la magie et le nombre de sorciers à travers le monde. Sur comment on apprenait à maîtriser la magie. S'il avait une école spécialisée pour cela ou bien s'il devait se débrouiller seul pour la dompter ? Et si tel était le cas, son oncle, enfin, père, allait-il l'aider à la maîtriser ou bien allait-il le laisser se débrouiller seul ? Les elfes de maison étaient-ils plus forts que les sorciers ? Et encore plus important : est-ce que, comme dans les contes de fées, les sorciers et sorcières volaient sur des balais ?

Noyé sous la montagne de questions de Tom, Harry étira ses lèvres avant de demander à Dobby de leur servir une tasse de thé pour lui et un jus de citrouille pour Tom. Puis il répondit une à une à toutes les questions de l'enfant. Lorsque Harry évoqua le Quidditch, le sport favori des sorciers qui se jouait sur des balais dans les airs et dont il était lui-même joueur à ses heures perdues, Tom fut si impressionné et excité, qu'il demanda à Harry de lui faire une démonstration. Harry lui promit de lui faire non seulement une démonstration mais aussi de lui apprendre à voler. Mais avant cela, ils devaient se rendre sur l'allée marchande des sorciers pour acheter des balais car, malheureusement, il avait perdu le sien durant une chasse au trésor et n'en avait pas encore acheté un autre. Impatient de voir Harry voler et d'apprendre à le faire lui-même, Tom tenta de convaincre son oncle de se rendre immédiatement au magasin pour faire l'achat d'un balai. Harry lui dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y aller sur-le-champ et lui demanda de cesser de bouger dans tous les sens sinon il allait renverser son jus.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche mais plus un conseil mais Tom le prit comme tel. Et honteux de son comportement d'enfant surexcité, il se calma immédiatement en baissant la tête. Lui qui s'était promis que si un jour, par miracle, quelqu'un venait à l'adopter, il ne demanderait jamais rien et se comporterait si bien que cette personne ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir sorti de l'orphelinat. Il rougit de son comportement et pria pour que son oncle ne décide pas de le renvoyer. Tom se jura de ne plus commettre cette erreur si par chance son oncle le gardait tout de même avec lui. Alors que Tom se faisait cette promesse, Harry regretta sa remarque. Il aurait dû savoir que l'enfant le prendrait pour une réprimande au vu de la réaction que celui-ci venait d'avoir. Alors, pour se faire pardonner et tenter d'arranger les choses avant que cela ne soit trop tard, ainsi que pour empêcher l'enfant de continuer à se faire des reproches, il prit la parole et dit sérieusement :

\- Tu sais Tom, ce n'est pas un reproche que je viens de te faire. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Si j'ai dit ça, c'est simplement pour t'éviter de te salir accidentellement.

Tom ne dit rien mais ses oreilles étaient grandes ouvertes. Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de l'enfant, Harry poursuivit.

\- Il faut que tu saches que quoi que tu fasses ou dises dans cette maison, notre maison, je ne t'en voudrai pas ou ne te mettrai pas à la porte. Attention, je ne dis pas que je vais tout laisser passer et que je ne me fâcherai jamais contre toi car, à n'en pas douter, il m'arrivera de le faire si tu viens à commettre une grosse ou dangereuse bêtise comme il est attendu d'un enfant de ton âge. Et il m'arrivera sans l'ombre d'un doute de te crier dessus sous l'emprise de la colère, de la frustration ou de la peur à la suite d'une action volontaire ou involontaire de ta part. De plus, il nous arrivera, comme dans toutes les familles, de nous disputer et de nous dire des mots que nous ne pensons pas. Mais je veux que tu saches une chose, mon petit Tom, qu'importe la dimension de la colère que je pourrais un jour ressentir à ton encontre ou les mots que je pourrais te dire sous le coup de l'énervement, je veux que tu saches que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me séparerai de toi. Et cela, même si tu m'en fais la demande car, maintenant, toi et moi sommes enchaînés à jamais.

Tom fixa Harry durant une longue minute pendant que les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. L'enfant était touché par la déclaration de l'adulte mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était que des mots dits en l'air ; des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens ; des mots et rien que des mots. Et les mots pouvaient facilement s'effacer, s'oublier ou s'échanger, voire même être détournés et réarrangés selon le bon vouloir de leur auteur. Alors certes, Tom avait envie de croire au discours de son nouveau père mais il restait tout de même dubitatif et sur ses gardes. C'est pourquoi il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas donner d'occasion à son oncle de regretter de l'avoir sorti de sa prison. Et pour cela, il devait devenir un petit garçon exemplaire. Tout en se disant cela, Tom hocha la tête en direction de Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Harry vit bien que le jeune sorcier ne croyait pas en ses mots mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il avait du temps devant lui pour prouver à l'enfant que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Après que Tom eut fini de boire son jus de citrouille, Harry l'envoya prendre un peu de repos afin qu'il puisse se remettre de ses émotions. Ensuite, dans l'après-midi, ils iraient faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Heureux de cette perspective, Tom se rendit dans sa nouvelle chambre et s'allongea sur le lit sans protester car, même s'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts, il était mentalement et émotionnellement épuisé. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il fut donc convenu que la sortie se ferait le lendemain matin. Un peu déçu, le jeune sorcier fut tout de même impatient d'être au lendemain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans le monde d'origine de Harry après la discussion de Molly et d'Albus.

Molly quitta le bureau d'Albus encore plus énervée qu'elle ne l'était en arrivant. En effet, si la sorcière s'était rendue à Poudlard ce jour-là, c'était parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus des jérémiades de sa fille. Effectivement, cette dernière, depuis le retour de Harry, n'arrêtait pas de demander à sa mère quand le héros national allait enfin lui déclarer son amour et lui faire sa demande en mariage ? Combien de temps allait-elle encore devoir attendre pour pouvoir vivre son amour au grand jour ? Quand pourrait-elle finalement devenir Madame Potter et enfin rabattre le caquet à ses fausses amies qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'elle mentait ? Qu'elle n'était pas prête à devenir Madame Potter et encore moins, Lady Potter. Ginny n'en pouvait plus des railleries qu'elle recevait des pimbêches qui lui servaient d'amies.

De ce fait, la jeune sorcière était devenue insupportable, invivable même. Plus personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans crainte pour ses oreilles et repartir avec une migraine. Même Molly et Arthur qui, d'habitude, pouvaient supporter tous les caprices et les jérémiades de leur unique fille, ne pouvaient plus la voir sans grincer des dents. Les pleurnicheries de Ginny commençaient à rendre tout le monde complètement fou. Et si cela continuait, Molly avait peur que l'un de ses enfants, ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de leurs projets concernant Harry - car toute la famille n'était pas dans la confidence - finissent par jeter un maléfice à sa tendre et magnifique fille. Elle pensait en l'occurrence, à ses bornés jumeaux, Fred et George qu'elle avait obligés à revenir à la maison après le retour de Harry.

En effet, elle ne souhaitait pas que ses deux empotés de fils puissent saboter leur projet involontairement parce que, même s'ils n'avaient pas connaissance de ce que leurs parents réservaient à Harry, ils savaient que le jeune Potter était supposé demander leur petite sœur en mariage dans peu de temps. Chose que le concerné lui-même ne savait pas. Et Molly n'avait aucune intention de les laisser nuire à leur projet en faisant une chose aussi stupide que d'aller lui demander quand il allait faire sa demande ou un truc stupide de ce genre. C'est pourquoi elle les avait faits revenir à la maison sous un prétexte quelconque. Heureusement qu'Hermione et Ron étaient dans la confidence, sinon elle aurait eu du mal à garder tout ça secret. Ces deux-là étaient d'une grande aide pour la sorcière.

En passant, il fallait qu'elle leur parle de leur prochain mariage. Un mariage que Harry allait financer après son union avec Ginny. Le petit morveux leur devait bien ça après avoir failli les faire tuer un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de sa stupidité. Mais pour l'heure, elle devait trouver un moyen d'annoncer à sa fille bien-aimée que son futur mari était porté disparu. Elle sentait la migraine pointer le bout de son nez rien qu'en pensant à la conversation qui allait suivre. Molly soupira de désespoir et de colère en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait entendu en arrivant devant l'entrée du bureau du vieux sénile, comme elle aimait à appeler Dumbledore dans sa tête ou en compagnie de son époux.

Merlin ! Sa baguette la démangeait rien qu'en y pensant. Et dire que si ce stupide vieillard n'avait pas fait en sorte qu'elle puisse aller et venir à sa guise dans son bureau, elle n'aurait jamais découvert la disparition de Harry, elle en avait la rage.

Heureusement pour elle, le vieux sorcier avait pour habitude de parler seul quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, se dit Molly en se souvenant du nombre incroyable d'informations qu'elle était parvenue à réunir en surprenant l'un des monologues de Dumbledore. Parfois, Molly se disait qu'elle jouait avec le feu en faisant chanter Dumbledore de cette façon en sachant ce que ce dernier avait fait pour parvenir à cette position dans la société sorcier. Avec tous les meurtres, vols et manipulations dont il était coupable, elle s'étonnait qu'il ne se soit pas encore débarrassé d'elle, ainsi que de Ron et d'Hermione. Cétait dans ces moments-là, lorsque le doute l'envahissait, que Molly se félicitait d'avoir pris ses précautions. Ainsi, si un jour elle venait à disparaître comme tous ceux qui s'étaient un peu trop approchés des secrets de Dumbledore, elle était certaine que ce dernier tomberait aux mains des Aurors. Effectivement, elle s'était assurée de réunir plusieurs documents en plus de quelques-uns de ses souvenirs, qui seraient envoyés à tous les journaux du monde sorcier et au bureau des Aurors s'il lui arrivait malheur. Elle avait même pensé à faire une petite copie pour le Chicaneur de Lovegood, le journal polémique de la communauté sorcière anglaise. Réconfortée par cette pensée, elle retourna au Terrier pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa fille.

Le vendredi de la semaine qui suivit sa visite à Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de magie se présenta à la soirée organisée par le ministère de la Magie avec un jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement, même un peu trop, à Harry Potter. Celui-ci, après avoir rendu hommage à tous ceux qui étaient tombés durant la guerre et remercié le ministre de la Magie d'avoir organisé la soirée, annonça avec un sourire rayonnant, ses fiançailles avec l'adorable Ginevra Weasley. Cette dernière, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, tête haute et jetant des regards arrogants à ses prétendues amies, monta sur l'estrade où se tenait Harry. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement et avec indécence. Et alors qu'elle échangeait le baiser avec Harry, Ginny sentit quelque chose de froid et au goût amer se glisser dans sa bouche. Et sous la surprise, elle l'avala. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait être, une autre pensée s'imposa à elle : pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'embrasser quelque chose caoutchouteuse et glaciale ?

Quelques heures après la fin de la soirée, Ginny était allongée dans son lit, rêvant de mariage et d'argent. Elle ne portait qu'une fine robe de chambre qui laissait apparaître son ventre nu et plat. Avec un regard un peu plus approfondi, on pouvait voir, sous la peau tonique de son abdomen, une forme longue et mince, ressemblant étonnamment à un serpent ou à quelque chose de ce genre, se mouvoir dans le ventre. La peau de cette zone avait d'ailleurs pris une teinte légèrement violette et inquiétante. Mais la jeune sorcière n'avait pas conscience de tout cela et ne s'en rendrait compte que bien trop tard car, à son réveil, son épiderme avait retrouvé sa couleur habituelle. Et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la forme qui se mouvait dans sa peau.

Dans son bureau, un sourire sadique et satisfait aux lèvres, Albus Dumbledore passait, avec des gestes tendres, ses doigts dans la chevelure d'un jeune sorcier ayant l'apparence de Harry Potter, dont la tête était posée sur une de ses jambes.

\- On va voir si cette maudite sorcière sera toujours aussi encline à me menacer après ça, chuchota-t-il avec une lueur maléfique dans le regard.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien-aimé**

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Je peux prendre ce livre aussi ? demanda Tom d'une voix surexcitée à Harry.

\- Oui, tu peux le prendre aussi, lui répondit Harry en souriant. Je t'ai dit que tu peux prendre tout ce que tu seras en mesure de porter, ajouta-t-il.

Tom le fixa attentivement pour voir s'il plaisantait ou pas. Harry le laissa faire sans détourner le regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, Tom sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait car ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'abord brièvement avant de s'élancer dans le rayon spécialisé sur l'histoire de la magie. Le petit garçon lut attentivement les titres avant de choisir deux ouvrages qu'il serra amoureusement dans ses petites mains et de se diriger vers le rayon potion. Harry sourit tendrement et le suivit.

Les deux sorciers se trouvaient actuellement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et plus précisément dans le magasin Obscurus Books qui n'était, à cette époque, qu'une simple librairie alors qu'à celle de Harry et pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald c'était une maison d'édition très renommée dans le monde des sorciers _._ Comme il le lui avait promis, après le petit-déjeuner, Harry et Tom avaient pris la direction du Chemin de Traverse. En fait, ils avaient plutôt pris le réseau de cheminées pour s'y rendre. Harry n'oublierait jamais la tête qu'avait faite Tom lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient se rendre sur l'allée sorcière en utilisant la cheminée. Une cheminée qui était allumée en plus. Le petit garçon, même s'il était habitué à utiliser la magie et savait que cette dernière pouvait réaliser l'impossible, avait lancé à Harry un regard suspicieux que le sorcier adulte avait traduit par : Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?!

Devant le regard soupçonneux de Tom, Harry lui avait offert son plus beau sourire avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de la lancer au milieu des flammes. Lorsque ces dernières furent devenues bleues, il avait jeté un regard amusé vers Tom avant de pénétrer dans la cheminée. Horrifié, Tom avait poussé un cri de frayeur en courant en direction de Harry, qui s'était alors tourné vers Tom et l'avait saisi par le bras avant de l'attirer dans les flammes. Le petit sorcier avait hurlé de peur en fermant les yeux tout en s'agrippant désespérément à la taille de son oncle. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait alors dit d'une voix haute et claire : Chaudron Baveur.

Quelques secondes après avoir dit ça, lui et Tom apparurent dans le bar sorcier. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres dû à sa petite blague, Harry avait posé son regard sur Tom afin de se moquer légèrement de lui. Cependant, son amusement avait vite disparu lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Tom tremblait comme une feuille de peur. Ses petits bras étaient accrochés à lui avec une force incroyable. À cette constatation, la culpabilité l'avait envahi. Merde ! s'était-il exclamé en son for intérieur. Quel genre de parent était-il pour faire une blague aussi horrible à un enfant de cet âge !? Ce qu'il venait de faire était aussi affreux que les blagues douteuses que son père et ses amis faisaient à Snape. Harry se sentit un parent horrible. Il mériterait de se prendre une dérouillée pour ça.

Désolé pour Tom, en colère et honteux face à sa conduite enfantine, Harry avait lentement et tendrement réconforté Tom. Et après plusieurs minutes passées à le rassurer, il était finalement parvenu à lui faire lâcher prise. Ensuite, il s'était accroupi devant l'enfant avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Là, Harry avait cru défaillir et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait déjà s'était un peu plus amplifiée. Merlin ! Il était un monstre. S'était-il dit en se flagellant mentalement. Pourquoi s'était-il dit ça ? Eh bien, les beaux yeux bleus de Tom étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Oh petit ! Je suis désolé, avait-il dit en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire un doux câlin. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te refaire une blague aussi idiote.

Tom s'était crispé devant le geste car il n'avait pas l'habitude des câlins. En fait, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir eu un jour un câlin venant de qui que ce soit, même de William avant leur éloignement. Lorsqu'ils allaient à l'église les dimanches, Tom avait souvent vu des parents prendre leur enfant dans les bras comme ça et il s'était toujours demandé ce que cela faisait. Et maintenant qu'il le vivait à son tour, il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal, après que la surprise soit passée. Et lentement, comme ayant peur d'être rejeté, il avait passé à son tour ses bras autour de Harry. Immédiatement, il avait senti une douce chaleur réconfortante se répandre dans son cœur. Et petit à petit, il s'était détendu. Il pourrait facilement se faire à ça, se disait Tom en souriant brièvement.

\- Que c'est touchant, avait dit une voix éméchée qui avait mis fin à l'étreinte. C'est tellement touchant que… que… j'ai envie de vomir.

Et c'est ce qu'avait fait par la suite cet homme sorti de nulle part. Harry et Tom, dans un même ensemble, lui avaient lancé un regard meurtrier avant que l'adulte ne dirige l'enfant vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Harry avait demandé à Tom par quel magasin il voulait commencer. Tom lui avait demandé s'ils allaient en visiter beaucoup au lieu de répondre.

\- Eh bien, il y a certaines boutiques où nous allons devoir aller mais, pour le reste, c'est à toi de voir. Et avant que je n'oublie, fais-moi penser qu'il faut qu'on aille aussi faire un tour côté moldu pour te prendre quelques objets et vêtements.

Tom avait hoché la tête puis avait demandé :

\- Quels sont les magasins que nous devons absolument voir ?

\- Pour commencer, la banque des sorciers, Gringotts, afin de prendre de l'argent pour nos achats mais aussi pour les informer de ton existence. Tu es mon héritier et je voudrais m'assurer que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tout ce qui m'appartient te revienne de droit. Je vais aussi voir si c'est possible que si un malheur m'arrive, ta garde soit confiée aux Gobelins parce qu'entre nous, je ne fais aucune confiance aux sorciers.

\- Pourquoi ? avait questionné Tom qui n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme, son oncle, son père, ce sorcier qui ne le connaissait pas réellement, veuille faire de lui son héritier après avoir passé une seule journée avec lui.

Rêvait-il ou bien était-ce la réalité ? Mais si c'était un rêve, il priait pour ne jamais se réveiller, avait intérieurement souhaité le petit brun.

\- La vie m'a appris à me méfier d'eux, de leur fourberie, de leur convoitise pour ce qu'ils n'ont pas, de leur soif de richesse et de gloire ainsi que de leur étroitesse d'esprit, avait amèrement dit Harry en se souvenant de ses prétendus amis et proches. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu fasses pareil, avait ensuite ajouté Harry après sa déclaration. Tu ne dois pas te méfier de tout le monde car il existe dans ce monde des êtres incroyables qu'il serait idiot de ne pas connaître en étant trop méfiant. Sois méfiant mais pas trop, avait terminé Harry devant le silence de Tom, qui l'avait regardé et écouté avec une attention particulière.

Donc, son père était lui aussi méfiant envers les autres, avait-il ensuite pensé tout en hochant la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris, même si au fond de lui il n'était pas certain de pouvoir refaire confiance à qui que ce soit après tout ce qu'il avait vécu à l'orphelinat et à l'église. Pourtant, alors qu'il se disait cela, Tom n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'était pas près de l'accorder aux autres mais, à son oncle, qui sait.

\- Et après la banque ? avait ensuite questionné Tom.

\- Nous irons dans un magasin de meubles et de jouets pour t'acheter de quoi meubler ta chambre ainsi que ta salle de jeux.

Tom s'était retenu d'écarquiller les yeux à la mention de la salle de jeux. Non seulement il avait une chambre à lui tout seul, une vraie chambre en plus, mais il allait aussi avoir une salle de jeux et des jouets ; des jouets rien que pour lui, des jouets neufs qui plus étaient. Et en plus, ce n'était ni son anniversaire, ni Noël. Tom ne croyait pas en sa chance. Dieu, faites que cela ne soit pas un rêve, avait-il prié de toutes ses forces alors qu'il ne croyait même pas en Dieu car il avait fini par perdre le peu de foi qu'il avait en ce dernier à la suite de ses nombreuses rencontres avec le prêtre de la paroisse.

-... Tu as besoin d'une garde-robe et de chaussures. Ensuite, selon tes envies, nous irons t'acheter un animal de compagnie. Et comme promis, nous ferons un tour dans le magasin de Quidditch pour acheter des balais et les accessoires qui vont avec. Je crois aussi t'avoir promis des livres.

\- Autant que je pourrais porter, avait dit Tom, sans y avoir pensé.

\- En effet, autant de livres que tu pourras porter, avait acquiescé Harry en souriant lors que Tom rougissait un peu de son intervention.

\- Pour le reste, nous verrons au fur et à mesure de tes envies et si tu n'es pas trop fatigué. Et maintenant, si nous y allions, avait terminé Harry

Cette fois, Tom n'avait pu empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandir d'émerveillement. Il avait laissé place à cette part d'enfant en lui qu'il croyait avoir perdu à la suite de tout ce qu'il avait subi. Et comme l'enfant qu'il était, il avait posé un regard plein d'enchantement sur les sorciers, les animaux, les bâtiments ainsi que sur les objets qui volaient parfois derrière ou devant les sorciers en robes et aux chapeaux pointus, aux coloris, dans certains cas, étonnant, pour ne pas dire ridicules. Ce fut en lançant des regards curieux sur les vitrines des magasins, qu'il avait suivi Harry en direction de Gringotts. Le petit sorcier avait été aussi impressionné par le bâtiment qu'effrayé et intrigué par les Gobelins. Harry et Tom avaient été rapidement pris en charge et conduits dans le bureau de Ricbert, le gobelin responsable de la fortune de Harry.

Après les salutations d'usage, Harry avait présenté Tom puis expliqué les raisons de sa venue. Ricbert avait pris une fiole du sang de Tom ainsi que l'empreinte de sa magie. Ensuite, un coffre destiné à l'argent de poche mensuel de Tom avait été ouvert à la demande de Harry.

\- Comme ça, si tu as envie de t'acheter quelque chose, des livres, des bonbons ou autre chose, tu pourras le faire sans avoir peur de venir me demander de l'argent. De plus, cela t'aidera à te responsabiliser et à gérer ton argent. Ainsi, quand tu devras prendre en charge les affaires familiales car je compte me lancer dans le business lorsque tu seras à Poudlard, tu auras déjà les bases, lui avait dit Harry.

\- Je vais avoir de l'argent que je pourrais dépenser comme je veux ? avait dit Tom, incrédule.

\- Oui mais avant d'acheter quelque chose, tu dois me tenir au courant parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu te gaves de sucrerie ou bien que tu achètes quelque chose qui pourrait se révéler dangereux pour toi mais sinon oui, tu pourras le dépenser comme tu veux, lui avait répondu Harry.

Tom avait une fois de plus était halluciné par les actions de Harry.

\- Je promets de faire attention à ne pas tout dépenser dans les sucreries et vous tiendrai au courant de ce que j'achèterai, avait solennellement déclaré Tom.

Il allait montrer à son papa qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et utiliser son argent intelligemment, s'était promis Tom. Après l'ouverture du compte de Tom, les deux sorciers en compagnie du Gobelin s'étaient rendus dans la chambre forte des Smith pour prélever ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs achats du jour. Tom avait tenté de ne pas laisser voir sa peur dans le chariot qui les avait conduits à la chambre forte. Cette peur avait rapidement disparu pour laisser place à l'excitation due à la vitesse de la descente. Avant de quitter la banque, Ricbert avait dit à Harry qu'il avait parlé au conseil gobelin de la carte bancaire et que le sujet allait être traité dans quelques semaines. Harry fut très heureux de l'apprendre car, si sa suggestion venait à passer, ses autres idées avaient aussi une chance.

Eh oui ! Si le sorcier avait parlé du concept de la carte bancaire au gobelin, c'était parce qu'il avait dans l'idée de mettre en pratique son projet sur la création de produits sorciers inspirés des technologies moldues. Et le sorcier avait pour projet de s'associer aux gobelins le moment venu. La carte bancaire était en quelque sorte un test pour voir si les gobelins étaient réceptifs à de nouveaux concepts. Pour les sorciers, il verrait par la suite. Mais s'il parvenait à obtenir l'aide des gobelins, il ne doutait pas que ces derniers trouveraient une manière très gobeline de faire accepter ses idées. C'était donc très heureux qu'il avait quitté son conseiller.

Après la visite à la banque, ils s'étaient rendus à Tissard et Brodette, boutique de vente de robes et autres vêtements pour sorciers. Tom avait été horrifié lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait devoir porter les robes ridicules que portaient les sorciers qu'ils avaient croisés en route. Il avait dû batailler bec et ongles, sous les ricanements de Harry, avec l'idiot qui se prétendait styliste, pour obtenir des robes, non seulement, de couleurs unies mais aussi reconnues comme étant des couleurs et non des immondices vomies par le diable en personne.

En quittant la boutique avec la promesse de recevoir sa commande chez lui le lendemain, Tom fulminait de mécontentement en donnant des coups de pieds rageurs sur tout ce qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver en travers de son chemin, tout en lançant des regards orageux en direction de son père qui faisait son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire devant les mimiques de l'enfant.

\- Et si nous allions choisir ton mobilier avant d'aller manger quelque chose ? avait proposé Harry pour calmer le jeune sorcier.

Tom lui avait lancé un méchant regard avant de hocher la tête tout en glissant timidement sa petite main dans celle de Harry. Le sorcier avait été surpris par le geste car c'était la première fois que l'enfant venait de lui-même près de son oncle. Il avait resserré la prise sur la petite menotte en souriant de ravissement. Puis, main dans la main ils s'étaient rendus à Wiseacres Équipements pour Sorciers, une boutique spécialisée dans la vente d'équipements et accessoires pour sorciers. Là, Tom avait choisi un lit avec des gravures de serpents qui avait la capacité de s'adapter à la taille et aux besoins de son occupant. De ce fait, il pouvait grandir ou rapetisser à volonté. Il pouvait aussi changer de forme et de couleur. Avec le lit, il avait pris l'armoire, un bureau et une chaise qui avaient les mêmes capacités. Harry avait ajouté un épais tapis qui, comme les meubles, pouvait changer de taille et de couleur.

Le vendeur, qui avait remarqué que Harry était prêt à acheter n'importe quoi du moment que cela plaisait à Tom, en avait profité pour montrer à ce dernier des objets de décorations en expliquant leur fonctionnalité. Tom, qui ne voulait pas que son nouveau papa dépense inutilement son argent, n'avait rien demandé de plus mais à chaque fois qu'il avait porté un intérêt un peu particulier à un objet, Harry le faisait ajouter à la liste d'achat. Lorsque Tom avait compris ce qui se passait, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer. Au final, avant de se rendre au rayon jouet du magasin, Harry avait commandé en plus des meubles et du tapis, deux gros coussins qui, grâce à un sortilège, pouvaient léviter à quelques mètres du sol. Il avait aussi pris des draps qui chantaient des berceuses ou racontaient des histoires pour aider les enfants à s'endormir. Et pour finir, il avait commandé une dizaine de balles qui, lorsqu'il fait noir, allaient se coller au plafond pour devenir des étoiles lumineuses et qui servaient de veilleuse.

Au rayon jouets, Tom avait pris un train qui se mouvait grâce à la magie, un échiquier, un jeu de cartes ainsi que plusieurs puzzles et casse-tête. Harry y avait ajouté quelques peluches et jouets en bois. Et comme c'étaient des jouets magiques, ils se mouvaient tous et parlaient ou chantaient. Contrairement à la boutique de vêtements, Tom était sorti du magasin avec un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Et tout comme dans la boutique précédente, on leur avait promis une livraison pour le lendemain en matinée. Harry et Tom étaient allés ensuite vers un petit restaurant qui se trouvait près de Glaces Florian Fortarôme, le magasin de vente de glaces et de boissons. Et après un excellent déjeuner - car il était déjà midi - ils s'étaient rendus à Ménagerie magique où Tom avait fait l'acquisition d'un serpent noir très bavard qui prétendait avoir appartenu au Grand Salazar Serpentard.

Lorsque Tom lui avait demandé qui était Salazar, le serpent était parti dans le récit invraisemblable de la vie du sorcier co-fondateur de Poudlard. La discussion de Tom et du serpent avait été suivie avec crainte par le propriétaire de l'animalerie qui, après le départ de Harry et de Tom, s'était empressé d'écrire une lettre à son grand ami Albus Dumbledore, le professeur de Transfigurations de Poudlard. Celui-ci serait certainement intéressé d'apprendre qu'un enfant d'une famille inconnue avait hérité du don maudit de Serpentard. Harry, qui avait été occupé à se régaler de la joie manifeste de Tom et des racontars du serpent, n'avait pas fait attention au sorcier, ce dont il se désolerait par la suite. Mais pour l'instant, Harry était trop occupé à faire plaisir à son fils.

En sortant de l'animalerie, Harry et Tom s'étaient rendus à la librairie où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Tom acheta une douzaine de gros livres qu'il était parvenu à porter jusqu'au comptoir sans l'aide de Harry. Les livres avaient l'air de peser une tonne dans les bras du petit garçon. Pourtant, Tom ne donna pas l'impression que ce fut le cas. Harry se dit qu'un petit coup de pouce de la magie au gamin était à l'origine de ça . Après avoir réglé la note et se disant que Tom souhaiterait certainement commencer la lecture de ses livres le jour même, Harry réduisit ces derniers avant de les mettre dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Tom le regarda faire avec fascination.

\- Je pourrais avoir une baguette moi aussi ? questionna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, fils, lui répondit Harry.

\- Quand ? demanda Tom, le cœur en fête.

Il venait de l'appeler fils pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Cette journée était vraiment parfaite, se dit-il en prenant la main de Harry pour quitter la librairie.

\- Quand tu seras en âge d'entrer à Poudlard.

Comme son serpent lui avait parlé de Poudlard lorsqu'il lui avait conté l'histoire édulcorée de Salazar, Tom savait ce qu'était Poudlard dans les grandes lignes.

\- Il faut que j'attende encore un an ! se désola Tom.

\- En effet, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Mais pourquoi faut-il attendre que j'ai onze ans pour en avoir une ?

\- Parce que c'est dangereux pour un enfant plus jeune d'utiliser une baguette.

\- Dangereux ? En quoi ? questionna Tom.

\- L'utilisation d'une baguette par les enfants trop jeunes peut altérer la magie des jeunes sorciers et causer des dommages irréversibles dans l'organisme de ces derniers.

\- De quels genres ?

\- Si l'enfant a de la chance, sa magie sera juste un peu déréglée, ce qui aura pour conséquence de le rendre incapable de bien utiliser cette dernière. De ce fait, il aura du mal à lancer de simples sorts et sera incapable de réaliser les sortilèges les plus complexes. Si l'enfant est malchanceux, sa magie l'attaquera de l'intérieur. Et là, deux choses peuvent arriver.

\- Quelles sont-elles ? demanda Tom avec curiosité.

\- Soit, la magie quitte le corps de ce dernier et l'enfant devient un Cracmol.

\- C'est quoi un Cracmol?

\- Les enfants de sorciers qui n'ont pas de magie en eux.

\- C'est possible ? s'étonna Tom.

\- Oui, tout comme naissent des enfants de Moldus avec la magie en eux, le contraire est possible aussi, expliqua Harry.

\- Et c'est quoi l'autre chose ?

\- La magie tue l'enfant.

\- Oh ! dit Tom. Un an, ce n'est pas très long, ajouta-t-il. De plus, je peux utiliser ma magie sans l'aide d'une baguette, termina-t-il.

\- En effet, lui répondit Harry en souriant. Tu es un petit sorcier exceptionnel, mon petit Tom, dit ensuite Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Maintenant, si nous allions nous acheter des balais pour que je puisse te montrer mes talents exceptionnels de vol, proposa Harry.

Un sourire lumineux se dessina sur les lèvres de Tom. Ils prirent donc la direction du Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Molly était inquiète. En vérité, elle était bien plus qu'inquiète. La sorcière était morte de peur. Pour comprendre ce qui était à l'origine de cette peur, il fallait revenir quelques jours en arrière.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours après l'annonce des fiançailles de sa douce fille avec le héros du monde sorcier. Le lendemain de cette soirée, le comportement de Ginny était devenu étrange. Cela avait débuté par de petites choses sans importance. Des choses comme mettre du sel au lieu du sucre dans son thé, des boutons mal fermés, des cheveux qui dépassaient de sa coiffure, ou bien alors, elle portait des chaussures dépareillées. Ensuite, cela était devenu un peu plus inquiétant. En effet, elle s'était mise, lors de conversations, à dire des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le sujet de la discussion. Des propos étranges qui n'avaient aucun sens. Après cela, sans aucune raison pour le justifier, elle éclatait soudainement de rire avant de se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine pendant des heures.

Puis, elle s'est mise à parler toute seule, à hurler sur tout le monde et à prétendre qu'on en voulait à sa vie, que sa famille voulait se débarrasser d'elle pour s'emparer de la fortune de son mari, Harry Potter. Après les accusations, elle s'était mise à se promener à moitié nue devant n'importe qui et à attaquer toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle. Molly avait dû se résoudre à lui retirer sa baguette pour la sécurité de tous et de la sienne aussi. Et ce matin, en allant réveiller sa fille qui tardait à descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner, chose qu'elle n'oubliait jamais de faire, Molly avait été stupéfaite de voir Ginny accroupie dans son lit en train de manger quelque chose avec un plaisir évident. Intriguée et se demandant ce que cela pouvait être, la sorcière s'était approchée de sa fille.

Le cri qu'elle avait poussé en comprenant ce que sa tendre petite fille mangeait avec tant d'enthousiasme avait rameuté toute la maisonnée. Tous ses fils, Hermione et son mari Arthur qui étaient tous là en prévision de la réunion familiale durant laquelle ils devaient parler de l'état de Ginny, avaient accouru dans la chambre de cette dernière, baguette à la main et prête à l'emploi. Arthur, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger menaçant sa femme et sa fille, s'était approché de son épouse et lui avait demandé les raisons de son hurlement. Molly lui avait simplement pointé Ginny du doigt. Arthur avait alors tourné son regard vers sa fille. Ce qu'il vit le rendit muet de stupeur et de dégoût. Sa douce et adorable petite fille était en train de manger ses excréments.

Bill s'était empressé de faire disparaître les excréments avant de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage sur sa petite sœur. Et même si cela ne remplacerait jamais une vraie douche, c'était mieux que de la voir couverte de ses déjections. Alors qu'il nettoyait sa sœur à coup de sortilèges, une pensée horrible avait traversé l'esprit de Bill. Et poussé par un instinct qu'il avait acquis au fil de sa carrière de briseur de sorts, le sorcier avait lancé une suite de charmes complexes sur Ginny. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il recevait les résultats des charmes qu'il lançait, son visage s'était assombri. Voyant cela, le cœur de Molly avait été compressé par la peur. La peur de perdre sa fille unique. Et ses craintes s'étaient trouvées justifiées lorsque Bill avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Elle est sous l'emprise d'un maléfice.

\- Un maléfice ? Quel maléfice et qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? avait demandé Molly entre peur et colère.

\- Je ne sais pas qui en est l'auteur mais une chose est certaine, c'est que, qui qu'il soit, il est doué, vraiment doué, avait-il déclaré avec presque du respect dans la voix.

\- Quel est le maléfice ? avait à son tour demandé le père du briseur de sorts.

\- Elle a un ver du diable dans le corps.

\- C'est quoi un ver du diable ? avait questionné Fred.

\- C'est un sortilège ayant la forme d'un ver de terre qui, comme les potions, doit être avalé pour agir. Ce maléfice est de la magie noire. De la magie si noire que très peu de personnes en ce monde connaissent son existence. Et encore bien moins nombreux sont ceux qui savent comment et ont la capacité lancer un tel maléfice. Moi-même, je n'ai appris son existence que par un pur hasard lors d'une de mes missions.

\- Et quel est le but de ce maléfice ? avait demandé Molly d'une voix brisée.

\- Il fait perdre l'esprit à celui qui l'avale avant de le tuer à petit feu. La victime succombe à une mort lente et douloureuse qui peut prendre des années avant d'arriver. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur les personnes qui ont été victimes de ce maléfice, les familles, quand elles ne parvenaient pas à contrer le charme, préféraient mettre fin à la vie de la victime.

Un silence de mort avait suivi cette déclaration.

\- Dis-moi que tu es en mesure de la soigner, avait prié Molly d'une petite voix.

\- Je suis désolé maman mais je n'en suis pas capable. Seule la personne qui est à l'origine de ce maléfice peut y mettre fin. Et il ou elle doit le faire très rapidement car, arrivé à un certain seuil, il sera impossible de la sauver. Son esprit sera complètement détruit. De ce fait, même si nous parvenons à la soigner, elle ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide, avait dit tristement et avec colère Bill.

\- Qui peut avoir fait une chose pareille à Ginny ? avait demandé Fred après un long silence.

\- Je suis certain que c'est lié à cet empoté de Potter ! avait dit avec colère Ron.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? avait questionné George, surpris par la véhémence des propos de son petit frère et meilleur ami de Harry.

\- C'est pourtant simple à deviner, avait répondu Hermione à la place de Ron.

\- Pas pour nous, avait dit Fred. Alors, une petite explication ne serait pas de refus.

\- C'est certainement quelqu'un qui veut atteindre Harry qui s'en est pris à Ginny. Comme il lui était impossible de s'attaquer directement à Harry, il ou elle a préféré s'en prendre à sa fiancée, ta sœur pour lui faire du mal, avait expliqué Hermione avec son air supérieur de miss je sais tout.

\- Ou bien une personne qui est jalouse de Ginny, avait ajouté Ron. Dans les deux cas, c'est la faute de Potter.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison mais je ne vois pas en quoi Harry serait responsable de tout ça si c'est le cas, avait dit George, dégoûté par les accusations de son frère et de sa compagne en direction de Harry.

Merlin ! C'était tout de même leur meilleur ami ! Enfin, c'était encore le cas aux dernières nouvelles. Alors, pourquoi l'accuser de la sorte ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec George, avait approuvé Fred.

Bill et Charlie avaient hoché la tête pour montrer leur accord.

\- De plus, je croyais que Harry était votre ami, alors pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à lui comme ça ? avait ajouté Fred.

Ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient plus dit un mot. Ils venaient de comprendre qu'ils s'étaient peut-être trahis. Et ce n'était pas encore le moment. Ils ne devaient pas attirer les soupçons sur eux. Ils devaient attendre que leur mère et future belle-mère s'occupe de Potter avant de se montrer au grand jour. Ils devaient encore jouer aux gentils petits Gryffis.

Pendant que ses fils se disputaient sur l'implication ou non de Harry dans ce qui arrivait à sa fille, Molly s'était mise à faire fonctionner ses méninges à toute vitesse. Et il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour comprendre qui pouvait être à l'origine de tout ça. Et cette personne ne pouvait être que :

\- Dumbledore, avait-elle dit à haute voix.

\- C'est une excellente idée maman ! s'était alors exclamé Bill qui avait mal interprété les intentions de sa mère. Je suis certain qu'il doit connaître le contre-sort. Il pourrait même le lever avec un peu de chance. Et si c'est le cas, nous n'aurons plus besoin de l'auteur du maléfice pour sauver Ginny. Nous devons aller le voir au plus vite, avait-il ajouté en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Molly l'avait arrêté. Puis, elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait se rendre à Poudlard pour demander l'aide de Dumbledore. Ne voyant aucun inconvénient, Bill avait laissé sa mère partir. Molly s'était alors rendue à Poudlard puis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier l'avait accueillie avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il n'avait même pas cherché à cacher ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Je suis sûr que Bill a fini par comprendre ce qui arrive à votre précieuse fille, avait été les premiers mots de Dumbledore.

\- Vous, espèce de vieux…

\- Tss tss tsss ! l'avait coupée Dumbledore. Si j'étais vous, j'hésiterais à me contrarier. Voyez-vous Molly, vous êtes parvenue à me pousser à bout avec vos menaces de pacotilles. Maintenant vous allez vous taire et m'écouter attentivement. Et si vous acceptez mes conditions, je vous promets de lever le maléfice que j'ai lancé sur votre enfant.

À contrecœur, Molly s'était tue et avait écouté le vieux sorcier.

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi de me retirer de la vie publique après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services à la communauté sorcière. Je me sens fatigué de tout ça. C'est pourquoi j'ai prévu de quitter l'Angleterre à la fin de l'année scolaire. J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire pour que Minerva prenne ma place de directeur de Poudlard. J'ai aussi présenté mes démissions aux différents postes que j'occupe au ministère de la Magie ainsi qu'à l'international. Mais avant de partir, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler et certains objets à récupérer. Et l'un de ces objets se trouve dans le coffre des Potter et il me le faut absolument.

\- Quel objet ? avait demandé Molly.

\- Le journal perdu des frères Peverell.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces histoires, avait dit Molly sur un ton rempli de mépris.

\- Ce ne sont pas des histoires, avait répondu Dumbledore. Ce journal enferme bien la carte menant à la Fontaine de Jouvence. Il m'a fallu de très longues années pour retrouver sa trace mais je suis finalement parvenu à trouver son emplacement. Quand je pense qu'il était à portée de main depuis tout ce temps, c'est désolant. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici ma proposition.

\- Je vous écoute, avait dit Molly.

\- Je vais diminuer suffisamment les effets du maléfice que j'ai placé sur Ginevra pour lui permettre de retrouver quelque peu ses esprits. Ensuite, elle et Harry vont se marier ce week-end. Lorsque cela sera fait, vous et votre fille irez vous rendre à Gringotts pour récupérer le journal. Votre fille en profitera pour me faire un généreux don en guise de remerciement pour avoir contribué à réaliser son rêve. Ensuite, lorsque j'aurai tout ça, je la débarrasserai du maléfice définitivement avant de partir.

Molly ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à tout ça. La fortune des Potter et des Black était suffisamment grande pour qu'une donation aussi généreuse soit-elle, ne soit pas un souci. Et puis, elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser du vieux manipulateur. Ce fut donc, avec empressement que Molly avait accepté le marché. Après avoir quitté le bureau puis Poudlard, Molly s'était rendue chez elle avec la promesse que Dumbledore la rejoindrait quelques heures plus tard. Quand la mère de famille avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de sa fille pour annoncer l'arrivée de Dumbledore, elle s'était écroulée comme une masse sur le seuil. Ses enfants avaient couru vers elle. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, son fils Bill lui avait demandé d'une voix pressante :

\- Maman, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait un serment magique que tu as omis d'honorer ?!

\- Non, avait nié Molly.

Mais alors que Bill le regardait en semblant ne pas la croire, elle s'était souvenue de la menace qu'elle avait lancée à Dumbledore et du serment qu'elle avait fait ensuite. Pourtant, le sorcier avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Harry s'était présenté à la soirée et avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Ginny. Alors, pourquoi le serment semblait-il poser problème d'après les dires de son fils ? Dumbledore se serait-il joué d'elle ? Et c'est avec cette question que la peur s'était invitée dans le cœur de Molly. Oui, Molly Weasley était morte de peur car si Dumbledore l'avait bien dupée, elle avait brisé son serment sans s'en rendre compte ni le vouloir. Mais la magie n'allait certainement pas chercher à savoir pourquoi elle avait rompu son serment. Elle allait exiger son dû. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

Et un autre problème pour Dumbledore, il avait besoin de Molly vivante pour les 15 jours suivants.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien-aimé**

 **Chapitre 7**

\- C'était incroyable ! s'écria Tom en courant vers Harry qui descendait du balai sur lequel il venait de faire des loopings à rendre verts de jalousie les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch du monde.

Les deux sorciers se trouvaient à l'heure actuelle dans le magasin de Quidditch où ils avaient l'intention d'acheter des balais. En fait, ils se trouvaient dans l'arrière-cour de la boutique où un petit terrain de vol permettait aux clients qui le voulaient de tester les balais avant achat. Harry avait immédiatement demandé à faire quelques essais pour déterminer quel était le meilleur le balai de cette époque. Certes, le sorcier ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi performant que son regretté Éclair de Feu, ni même un balai s'en approchant un tout petit peu mais il tenait à acheter ce qu'il y avait de mieux en la matière en attendant de pouvoir en créer un digne de ce nom ; car il n'allait pas attendre sagement que son Éclair de Feu arrive sur le marché.

Et vu que ce dernier ne serait commercialisé qu'en 1993, il avait le temps de se faire des cheveux gris. Même si les sorciers avaient une plus longue longévité que les moldus, il se voyait mal faire des cabrioles aériennes à presque 80 ans. Il était téméraire mais pas à ce point. De plus, avec sa chance légendaire, il risquait de casser sa pipe bien avant d'avoir atteint les 30 ans. Bref, pour en revenir aux essais de Harry, ce dernier, après avoir sélectionné 3 balais, avait suivi l'un des vendeurs en compagnie de Tom derrière le magasin pour les tester. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il avait retiré son manteau qu'il avait confié à Tom en lui disant de bien regarder.

Ensuite, il s'était saisi du premier balai, le Brossdur 1. Harry avait choisi de commencer les tests avec ce modèle car c'était le premier balai de course spécialement destiné au sport à avoir été produit en masse. Il s'était donc dit qu'il devait être un minimum performant. Le sorcier, après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Tom, avait lâché le balai. Et avant que ce dernier n'ait touché le sol, il avait dit sur un ton ferme : ''Debout !'' en tendant la main en direction du manche, paume vers le bas. Le balai avait alors sauté dans sa main sous le regard émerveillé de Tom. Harry l'avait aussitôt enfourché et donné un coup de pied à terre pour décoller.

Il était lentement monté vers les airs. Lorsqu'il fut à dix mètres du sol, il avait fait quelques mouvements pour s'habituer au balai. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, il avait pris brusquement de l'altitude et de la vitesse. Harry avait ensuite entrepris de faire plusieurs figures complexes et extrêmement dangereuses, même pour un joueur professionnel. Tom avait cru que son cœur allait lâcher la première fois que Harry s'était laissé tomber comme une masse en direction du sol, donnant l'impression qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son balai, avant de se redresser à la dernière seconde. Mais une fois passé l'instant de frayeur, Tom avait poussé des cris d'excitation en encourageant son papa.

Les cris avaient attiré du monde. Et rapidement, plusieurs personnes s'étaient agglutinées dans l'arrière-cour pour observer Harry. Après cinq minutes d'acrobaties, Harry était redescendu. Et sans faire cas de son public qui l'applaudissait en sourdine, il avait posé le Brossdur 1 et prit un autre des 3 balais qu'il avait sélectionnés. Et, avec un petit sourire en direction de Tom qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, il était retourné dans les airs. Le second balai était le premier Comète à avoir été mis en vente, le Comète 140. Et tout comme avec le Brossdur 1, il avait fait plusieurs figures dignes d'un sportif de haut niveau avant de redescendre et de se saisir du dernier balai qui, contrairement aux deux premiers, n'était pas fabriqué en masse mais était une production artisanale du nom de Friselune.

Et là aussi, il avait fait comme avec les deux premiers sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Malheureusement, comme il s'y était attendu, aucun des trois ne pouvait rivaliser ou s'approcher un tout petit peu de son Éclair de Feu. La vitesse et les temps de réaction n'avaient rien à voir avec celles des balais dont le sorcier avait l'habitude. S'il ne voulait pas mourir d'une frustration due aux performances médiocres des balais de sa nouvelle époque, il allait devoir rapidement y remédier en investissant dans la fabrication de balais de course.

Ce fut donc un peu déçu et avec cette pensée en tête qu'il rejoignit Tom qui courait vers lui, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Quand Harry arriva à sa hauteur, il dut retenir Tom qui manqua de s'étaler par terre après s'être pris les pieds dans le manteau de Harry. Ce dernier lui dit de faire attention en lui retirant son vêtement des bras après s'être assuré qu'il ne s'était pas blessé. Tom, surexcité, le noya ensuite sous un flot de paroles. Il le félicita pour ses performances qui étaient tout simplement 'INCROYABLES' et ''HALLUCINANTES''. Il lui demanda ensuite si lui aussi pourrait faire des pirouettes aussi ahurissantes quand il volerait.

\- J'en suis certain mais cela te prendra beaucoup de temps pour parvenir à faire ce que j'ai fait là, lui répondit Harry.

\- Oh ! Et combien de temps ? demanda Tom légèrement déçu.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, un à trois ans seront nécessaires, peut-être même plus.

\- Tant que ça ? soupira Tom encore plus déçu.

\- Oui. Tant que ça. Mais comme tu vas avoir le meilleur professeur de tous les temps comme professeur particulier, je suis certain que tu vas progresser très vite, le rassura Harry en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour le diriger vers le vendeur qui regardait Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Vous êtes impressionnant, monsieur ! s'exclama le vendeur dès que Harry fut à sa hauteur. Je n'ai encore jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi incroyable ! Je crois que même les joueurs de haut niveau ne sont pas capables d'exécuter les figures que vous venez de réaliser. Vous êtes vraiment extraordinaire, termina le vendeur en regardant Harry avec de l'admiration dans les yeux.

\- Il est fort mon papa, dit alors Tom avec orgueil, un sourire immense lui mangeant tout le visage.

Le jeune sorcier ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la portée de ses mots. Il était tellement soufflé par ce qu'il venait de voir, qu'il avait oublié sa méfiance et sa réserve habituelles. De toute sa vie, Tom ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Et dire qu'il n'y avait même pas deux jours, il était en train de broyer du noir en maudissant les habitants de son orphelinat tout en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se venger de ses tortionnaires. Tom était presque prêt à réviser ses croyances et croire en l'existence d'un Dieu. Mais comme il fut mentionné, il était presque, pas tout à fait prêt à le croire car l'enfant refusait de vouer sa foi à la même chose que Madame Cole et l'horrible homme d'Église qui prenait un plaisir malsain à le torturer tous les dimanches.

\- Tu as raison d'être fier jeune homme car c'est certain qu'il est fort ton papa, dit l'un des spectateurs en se dégageant de l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant le terrain de Quidditch pour s'approcher de Harry.

Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, il tendit la main en direction de l'ancien Potter et lui dit :

\- Je suis Randolph Keitch, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur...

\- Smith, Harry Smith, répondit Harry en prenant la main avec un zeste de timidité dans la voix. Randolph Keitch, comme le joueur de Quidditch des Faucons de Falmouth ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est bien moi, répondit le sorcier en souriant.

Le sorcier n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait le fameux Randolph Keitch devant lui. Non seulement c'était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'histoire du sport sorcier mais il était aussi l'un des fondateurs de l'une des plus célèbres compagnies de fabrication de balais conçus spécialement pour les joueurs, la Compagnie de la Comète, en association avec un autre joueur, Basil Horton. Harry se demanda ce que le joueur lui voulait.

\- Je suis l'un de vos plus grands admirateurs, Monsieur Keitch, dit Harry qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire un truc pareil.

Lui qui avait horreur des groupies qui lui couraient après en lui chantant ses louanges, le voilà qui faisait pareil.

\- Je suis flatté de le savoir, dit le sorcier en souriant à Harry.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda ensuite Harry.

\- Jeune homme, durant ma carrière, j'ai affronté et vu des joueurs faire des exploits incroyables sur un balai mais je n'en ai encore jamais vus exécuter des figures aussi fabuleuses que celles que vous venez de faire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'exécuter de tels exploits avec un balai pour tout vous dire. Vous êtes vraiment hallucinant.

\- Merci, lui dit Harry en rougissant.

C'était la première fois que le sorcier rougissait après avoir reçu un compliment en lien avec ses exploits sur un balai. En effet, il avait toujours pensé que ceux qui les lui faisaient n'étaient pas honnêtes avec lui et qu'ils lui disaient cela seulement parce qu'il était Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu puis le Survivant. Donc, que le joueur le plus connu de toute l'histoire du Quidditch le complimente était le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse lui faire.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, répliqua Keitch avant de poursuivre. Votre accent ne m'est pas familier, puis-je savoir d'où vous êtes si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Je viens des Amériques, répondit Harry en souriant de contentement.

Son stratagème avait l'air de bien fonctionner car jusqu'à présent personne ne sembla se douter qu'il était un Anglais de pure souche.

\- Des Amériques. Je ne pensais pas être connu de l'autre côté de l'océan.

\- Vous êtes un grand joueur, c'est normal que vous soyez aussi connu. De plus, je suis un passionné de Quidditch, il est donc tout à fait normal que je connaisse les noms des meilleurs joueurs de l'Histoire.

\- Vous me flattez, monsieur Smith, dit Keitch avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Pendant que Harry discutait avec Keitch, Tom lui se demandait pourquoi son père avait l'air si impressionné par le monsieur qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'impressionnant dans ce monsieur grisonnant. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment grisonnant mais c'était tout comme, se dit Tom contrarié par l'attention que son père accordait à l'homme. Il lança un regard noir en direction de celui-ci tout en pinçant les lèvres d'un air mécontent. Le petit sorcier voyait l'échange entre les deux adultes d'un mauvais œil. Il le voyait d'un très mauvais œil.

En fait, Tom n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il n'aimait pas que son père soit intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il n'aimait pas cette pointe d'estime qu'il pouvait voir dans le regard de Harry et qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Eh oui ! Notre petit Tom n'était pas partageur. Pour lui, même s'il ne connaissait Harry que depuis deux jours, qu'il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance et qu'il s'attendait à tout moment à se voir renvoyer dans son orphelinat malgré les assurances du sorcier, Tom considérait ce dernier comme étant à lui et à lui seul. Le petit garçon avait été si seul durant tant d'années, qu'il avait peur de le redevenir. Pour lui, toute personne s'approchant de son oncle et père était une menace qu'il devait garder à l'œil. Et cet homme semblait en être une. Tout en fusillant Keitch du regard, il se colla à Harry, décidé à marquer son territoire.

\- Donc, vous êtes un passionné de Quidditch, reprit Keitch. Devrais-je en déduire que vous appartenez à une équipe ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Oh non ! s'empressa de dire Harry. Certes, j'aime le Quidditch et y jouer mais pas au point d'en faire un métier. Je préfère de loin être simple spectateur.

\- C'est vraiment dommage car avec le talent que vous avez, vous pourriez faire une carrière remarquable. Vous pourriez devenir en peu de temps une célébrité internationale.

\- Cela ne m'intéresse vraiment pas de devenir célèbre, lui dit Harry.

\- Vraiment dommage, souffla Keitch avant de s'adresser à Harry. Monsieur Smith, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais je suis l'un des Fondateurs de la Compagnie de la Comète.

\- Je suis au courant de cela. Vos balais sont connus même outre-Atlantique.

\- Vraiment ? dit l'homme très content et fier comme un paon.

\- Vraiment.

Tom poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se rapprocha un peu plus de Harry. Quel vaniteux, se dit-il méchamment.

\- Comme je vous disais, je suis l'un des Fondateurs de la Compagnie de la Comète, reprit le sorcier. En vous voyant faire ces figures sur ces balais, une idée m'est venue.

\- Quelle idée ? questionna Harry, curieux.

\- Notre compagnie est actuellement en train de travailler sur un nouveau modèle de balai et je pense que vos compétences pourraient nous être très utiles.

\- En quoi ?

\- Cela vous intéresserait-t-il de devenir testeur pour notre compagnie ?

\- Et cela consisterait en quoi ?

\- À tester les limites et les fonctionnalités de nos balais.

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir à la proposition et accepta. Keitch lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin dans leurs bureaux. Et avant de partir, il offrit deux balais à Harry : un pour lui et l'autre pour Tom., un modèle conçu spécialement pour les enfants. Harry accepta le cadeau sans se faire prier avant de remercier le sorcier. Tom quant à lui, remercia l'ancien joueur du bout des lèvres. Étrangement, il n'avait plus du tout envie d'acheter un balai. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner à la maison avec son oncle. Loin des états d'âme de Tom, Harry alla acheter les deux autres balais qu'il avait testés. Ensuite, ils se rendirent côté moldu où ils achetèrent des vêtements, des chaussures et des jouets pour Tom.

Après ces achats, ils retournèrent chez eux. Tom fut très heureux de rentrer à la maison, sa maison. L'enfant n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait enfin un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler ainsi. Il espérait de tout son être que cela ne lui soit jamais retiré. Tout en se rendant dans sa chambre pour déposer ses nouveaux livres, il se promit une fois de plus de tout faire pour que son oncle ne regrette jamais son geste. Il ferait tout pour que ce dernier soit fier de lui. Tout en se faisant cette promesse, Tom s'allongea sur son lit pour se reposer quelques minutes. Mais la journée avait été si épuisante qu'il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Et lorsque Harry monta à l'étage pour voir ce que son fils faisait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il pénétra dans la chambre, alla installer Tom plus confortablement dans le lit puis le recouvrit avant de se saisir du serpent qu'ils venaient d'acheter pour le poser sur la tête du lit. Ensuite, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'enfant avant de quitter la pièce en refermant doucement la porte. Harry retourna à la cuisine où il avait laissé Dobby. Tout en l'aidant à préparer le repas du soir, il lui conta leur journée.

\- Harry Smith semble très heureux, dit Dobby à la fin du récit de Harry.

\- C'est parce que je le suis, répondit Harry.

\- Cela va bien à Harry Smith d'être heureux. Dobby est très content de notre venue ici ainsi que de la venue du petit maître Tom.

\- Ne l'appelle pas maître, Dobby, dit Harry. Cela me rappelle un peu trop Voldemort. Tout comme avec moi, appelle-le par son prénom. Nous sommes une famille et dans la famille, on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

\- Très bien Harry Smith, je ferai comme vous voulez.

\- Merci Dobby. J'ai hâte de pouvoir commencer les leçons de vol avec Tom, dit ensuite Harry. Je suis vraiment curieux de voir si Voldemort, même si Tom n'est pas lui, était doué en vol.

Après avoir dit cela, Harry s'imagina le mage noir sur un balai. L'image fut si ridicule qu'il explosa de rire. Dobby le regarda étrangement, mais il ne dit rien. Lorsque le sorcier parvint finalement à se calmer, il dit à l'intention de Dobby.

\- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Tom ainsi que le Nouvel An. À ton avis, devrait-on fêter les deux en même temps ou bien les fêter séparément ? Sans oublier que Noël est la semaine prochaine. Ah ! Il faut que je pense à lui acheter des cadeaux. Je me demande ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?

\- Je suis certain que le jeune Smith serait heureux de recevoir n'importe quel cadeau venant de vous, dit Dobby en souriant. Pour ce qui est du Nouvel An et de son anniversaire, Dobby pense qu'il serait plus pratique de fêter les deux en même temps. Cela ne sera que plus mémorable.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Demain, j'irai faire un tour à Londres pour lui acheter des cadeaux. Je vais aussi me renseigner pour l'école du village afin de l'inscrire pour l'année prochaine. Je voudrais que Tom ait une éducation moldue, tout comme une éducation sorcière ; ou du moins, les bases d'une éducation moldue. De plus, je voudrais qu'il puisse se faire des amis, de vrais amis. Je sais que cela ne va pas se faire facilement au vu de son passif et de sa méfiance envers les autres mais je voudrais qu'il tente tout de même le coup. Il faut aussi que nous allions nous présenter aux autres habitants du village. Je n'aimerais pas attirer leur curiosité malsaine en jouant aux mystérieux. Et puis...

Dobby écouta Harry faire ses projets en souriant de contentement. L'elfe de maison était vraiment heureux de voir Harry aussi enthousiaste, ce qui n'avait plus été le cas depuis qu'il avait vu les vrais visages de ceux qu'il avait toujours considérés comme sa famille. Tom se réveilla quelques minutes avant de passer à table. Il n'avait pas dormi longtemps mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Quand le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux, il fut légèrement désorienté. Il pensait être encore dans sa petite chambre/cellule. Il lui fallut quelques secondes et les sifflements agacés de son serpent, pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Lorsque ce fut fait, il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire éclatant avant de quitter son lit en attrapant le serpent grognon pour se rendre à la salle de bains.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers cette dernière, il se dit qu'il devait trouver un nom à son serpent car il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'appeler le serpent. Ce fut pourquoi il coupa ce dernier dans ses sifflements de mécontentement pour lui demander s'il avait un nom ou s'il devait lui en trouver un.

§ - Bien entendu que j'ai un nom, lui répondit le serpent avec arrogance. Un nom que le Grand Salazar en personne m'a donné, ajouta-t-il en se redressant de tout son long. §

§ - Et quel est ce nom ? questionna Tom en Fourchelang. §

§ - Apophis est mon nom ! §

Alors que Tom allait se laver la figure, il suspendit son geste et observa le serpent avec doute.

§ - Je ne savais pas que les serpents étaient aussi prétentieux, dit-il au bout d'une longue minute. §

§ - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda le serpent qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit sorcier lui disait ça. §

§ - Parce qu'il faut bien l'être pour se donner soi-même le nom d'un dieu. §

Effectivement, même si Tom ne croyait pas aux dieux, il croyait en la magie et il avait toujours été fasciné par la mythologie. Quand il avait 7 ans, l'enfant était tombé sur un livre d'Histoire sur les mythologies grecque et égyptienne qui était caché parmi le peu de livres qui constituaient la minuscule bibliothèque de l'orphelinat. Et depuis, il avait développé une fascination pour les dieux égyptiens ; et plus particulièrement pour le dieu-serpent, Apophis. C'était vraiment une étrange coïncidence que son serpent dise s'appeler ainsi.

§ - Mais je suis un dieu ! répliqua le serpent avec l'arrogance que Tom commençait à bien connaître. §

Tout en se passant de l'eau sur le visage, Tom se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance d'être tombé sur un serpent qui passait son temps à inventer des histoires à dormir debout et doublé d'une vanité à faire rougir le plus vaniteux des hommes. Après s'être débarbouillé, Tom se dirigea vers la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur alléchante de petits plats. Il avait une faim de loup. Lorsque l'enfant franchit le pas de la porte, Harry qui était en train de mettre la table à la manière moldue - car il trouvait ça bien plus convivial – et invita Tom à venir l'aider après lui avoir demandé s'il avait bien dormi. L'enfant fut très heureux de donner un coup de main à son papa. Et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils passèrent tous les trois à table. En effet, Dobby mangeait avec eux.

 ** _Poudlard, dans le temps où se trouve Harry actuellement._**

Albus Dumbledore, professeur de Transfiguration de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, était dans son bureau quand un hibou vint taper à sa fenêtre. Le sorcier se leva et alla ouvrir à l'oiseau pour lui permettre d'entrer. Le hibou se posa sur le bureau du sorcier avant de lui tendre la patte. Sur cette dernière, il y avait un petit parchemin roulé en boule. Albus s'en saisit avant de donner quelques graines spéciales hiboux. Ensuite, le sorcier se rendit près de la fenêtre et profita des dernières lumières du jour pour lire le papier. À la fin de sa lecture, Albus prit un air songeur avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Là, il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans les tiroirs.

Au bout de trois minutes de recherche, le sorcier poussa un cri de victoire en soulevant une boîte noire avec des runes dorées dessus. Il l'observa durant de longues minutes avant de la poser sur la table et de prendre sa baguette. Il frappa les quatre coins de la boîte en prononçant des incantations aux airs sinistres. Il finit les incantations en faisant des mouvements gracieux et complexes au-dessus de la boîte. Lorsqu'il cessa ses gestes et ses enchantements, la boîte se tordit tel du caoutchouc avant de prendre la forme d'un épais livre noir sans la moindre gravure ou écriture sur la couverture.

\- Voyons donc, murmura Dumbledore en parcourant le livre après l'avoir ouvert. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est à la lettre G.

Son doigt parcourut une liste de noms jusqu'à la lettre G.

– Ah ! Voilà, s'exclama Albus. Galway, Gane, Garman..., non, ce n'est pas ça, marmonna Dumbledore en lisant les noms de ffamilles. Gauger... non ce n'est pas ça non plus. Gaunt. Gaunt ! Oui c'est bien lui ! s'exclama le sorcier. Alors, page 122.

Dumbledore s'empressa d'ouvrir le livre à la page 122. Il la parcourut du regard rapidement mais attentivement. Il fronça plusieurs fois les sourcils durant sa lecture. Après avoir lu ce qui était écrit trois fois pour être certain que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas de tour, il ferma le livre, replaça le charme qui le cachait avant de le ranger dans son bureau. Puis le sorcier se leva et se rendit à la cheminée, se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de la jeter dans les flammes. Lorsque celles-ci devinrent bleues, il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, passa sa tête à l'intérieur des flammes et dit : L'envol du Phœnix. Ensuite, il retira sa tête et attendit quelques minutes.

\- Albus, qu'y a-t-il pour que tu prennes le risque de me contacter depuis Poudlard ? demanda un homme qui devait avoir une bonne quarantaine ou cinquantaine d'années, dont on ne voyait que la tête au milieu des flammes mais dont les cheveux étaient tout de même d'un blond doré.

L'homme était séduisant sans être un mannequin. Il se dégageait de lui un charme incroyable ainsi qu'une puissance magique qui inspirait respect et crainte.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un autre dont nous ne connaissions pas l'existence, dit Albus.

\- Un autre quoi ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

\- Un descendant de Salazar.

\- En es-tu certain ?

\- Flint, le sorcier qui tient l'animalerie du chemin de Traverse vient de me faire parvenir une lettre m'indiquant qu'un enfant en compagnie d'un jeune homme ayant un accent étrange se sont rendus dans son magasin aujourd'hui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Salazar ? questionna le sorcier.

\- Il semblerait que l'enfant est Fourchelang.

\- En es-tu certain ?

\- D'après ce que dit la note, ce serait le cas.

\- Cela pourrait-il être l'enfant de cette laideronne qui s'était entichée d'un moldu et qui est venue nous demander notre aide en échange de la traduction du carnet de sortilèges et de potions de Salazar ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais il se pourrait bien.

\- Cela serait intéressant de voir quel genre d'enfant c'est et si c'est bien le fils de cette sorcière ou vraiment un autre héritier d'une branche inconnue de Salazar. Peut-être que contrairement aux autres héritiers du Fondateur, celui-ci aura hérité du don caché de son ancêtre.

\- La capacité de scinder son âme en plusieurs morceaux afin d'échapper à la mort, souffla Dumbledore avec respect et envie.

\- Oui et il pourrait peut-être nous aider à créer des Horcruxes pour notre propre usage, suggéra le sorcier.

\- S'il s'avère que c'est bien un héritier de Salazar, je vais m'assurer qu'il emprunte la même voie que son ancêtre, déclara Dumbledore.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Si l'enfant est bien un héritier capable de créer des Horcruxes, je m'arrangerai pour lui lancer le Tenebris Meam.

\- C'est un grand risque que tu vas prendre car si l'enfant est résistant, il risque de devenir une grande menace pour nous à l'avenir.

\- Si c'est le cas, je m'occuperai de lui.

\- Bien, je te fais confiance. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, dit le sorcier avant de s'exclamer. Mais j'y pense ! As-tu consulté le Livre pour voir si l'enfant est bien celui de cette femme ou bien s'il est vraiment lié à Salazar ?

\- Non, pas encore, mentit Dumbledore sans aucune hésitation.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore fait ? questionna l'autre en fonçant les sourcils.

\- Je l'ai placé en lieu sûr et l'endroit où il se trouve n'est pas tout proche. Il me faudra attendre les vacances de Noël pour m'y rendre sans attirer l'attention sur moi.

\- Bien, tiens-moi au courant des résultats et en attendant de pouvoir confirmer le lien de l'enfant avec le livre, tente de te renseigner sur lui et sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Qui sait, ils pourraient nous être utiles même s'il s'avère qu'ils n'ont aucun lien avec Salazar.

\- Je vais faire ça, approuva Dumbledore. Je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai une réunion de professeurs.

\- Très bien, moi aussi je dois y aller, dit l'homme avec regret. Je tenterai de venir te voir durant les vacances. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés rien que tous les deux. Et étonnamment, tu me manques énormément, vieil homme.

\- Ne me traite pas de vieil homme, lui siffla méchamment Dumbledore. Tu sais à quel point je déteste ça !

\- Et c'est bien pour cela que j'aime te le dire encore et encore, mon bien-aimé.

Sur ces mots, le sorcier coupa la communication. Dumbledore fixa les flammes avec un mélange de rage et de tendresse. Le sorcier n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement de ces dernières années. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de mentir à son amant après toutes ces années de complicité ? Parce que c'était bien ce qu'il venait de faire à l'instant. Il avait non seulement regardé le Livre mais il savait que l'enfant en question était sans aucun doute possible celui de Mérope Gaunt et du Moldu dont elle s'était amourachée. De plus, il avait omis de lui parler de l'étrange phénomène qu'il avait relevé dans le Livre.

En effet, un nom, un nouveau nom, un nom qui n'était pas présent dans le Livre lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux épluché ce dernier à la recherche des descendants de Salazar dans l'espoir d'en trouver un capable de fractionner son âme - et par la même occasion, la leur. Le nom en question était Harry Vlad Smith Gaunt, fils d'Elvis Marvolo Gaunt. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'ajout du nom n'aurait pas posé de problème à Dumbledore car le sorcier aurait été encore en mesure de concevoir un enfant mais, dans ce cas précis, c'était l'âge du dénommé Harry qui posait problème. Celui-ci avait, d'après le livre, vingt ans. De ce fait, son nom aurait dû être présent dans le livre dès sa naissance, et cela, que son père l'ait reconnu ou pas. Alors, pourquoi son nom n'apparaissait-il que maintenant ?

Une autre chose intriguait le sorcier. Cette chose concernait l'enfant Fourchelang, Tom Elvis Jedusor Vlad Smith Gaunt. En effet, le Livre indiquait qu'il était l'enfant légitime de Mérope Gaunt, de Tom Jedusor Sr et de Harry Vlad Smith Gaunt. Comment cela était-il possible ? De ce que le sorcier savait, jusqu'à présent, un enfant ne pouvait avoir que deux parents biologiques et non trois. Et le plus important de tout, qui était ce jeune sorcier et d'où venait-il ? Albus devait absolument tout faire pour apprendre le plus d'informations possible sur ce dernier, tout en se rapprochant de l'enfant pour vérifier s'il possédait ou non la capacité de créer des Horcruxes.

Tout en se disant cela, Albus quitta son bureau pour se rendre à la réunion des professeurs qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer. Alors qu'il longeait les couloirs menant au bureau du directeur Armando Dippet, son esprit se détourna de Harry Smith pour revenir à son amant. Plus précisément à une série de questions qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Des questions du genre : Pourquoi, malgré l'amour qu'il avait pour ce dernier, désirait-il autant le soumettre, le battre ? Pourquoi voulait-il garder le fruit de leur dur labeur pour lui seul ? Et surtout, pourquoi ressentait-il le désir irrépressible de le mettre plus bas que terre ?

Et pour finir, d'où lui venait cette immense jalousie qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le beau visage de son amant ? Un visage qui ne semblait pas connaître les ravages du temps alors que le sien soulignait la moindre ride. Cette pensée le rendit coléreux et envieux. Lui aussi voulait paraître plus jeune que son âge. En fait, ce qu'il voulait réellement, c'était ne plus vieillir. Non, ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était retrouver sa jeunesse perdue ; redevenir un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge et ne jamais plus quitter cet état. Il ne fallait pas croire que Dumbledore voulait la vie éternelle car, pour lui, tout ce qui vivait était amené à disparaître un jour. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était retrouver sa jeunesse et rien de plus.

Et pour cela, le sorcier était prêt à faire beaucoup de sacrifices. Cela semblait inclure l'amour qu'il avait pour son amant. Dumbledore était prêt à tout pour redevenir jeune, même pour quelques secondes. Rien qu'une seconde lui suffirait amplement. Ensuite, il pourrait mourir heureux. C'était cette envie dévorante et déraisonnable qui le conduirait à trahir son amant et le pousserait à commettre des actes innommables ; des actes qui avaient, par la suite, conduit à la création de Voldemort, mené le monde sorcier anglais à la guerre, causé des centaines et des centaines de morts, divisé ou décimé des familles entières et finalement, condamné Harry à une vie malheureuse remplie d'épreuves et de souffrances.

Oui, Albus Dumbledore était prêt à tout pour redevenir jeune, quel qu'en soit le prix.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 8**

Cela allait faire trois semaines que Harry avait tout quitté pour refaire sa vie dans le passé. Trois semaines qu'il était devenu le père officiel de Tom. Et durant ces trois semaines, Harry n'avait pas une seule fois regretté ses gestes. Ni le changement d'époque ni l'adoption de Tom, il ne regrettait rien. Certes, cela n'était pas toujours aisé de mentir sur son passé, surtout à Tom, mais c'était pour le mieux. Le mieux pour eux deux. Le sorcier n'avait pas vu ces trois semaines passer tellement il avait été occupé. D'abord, il avait dû se rendre au village pour se renseigner sur l'école moldue afin d'y envoyer Tom en janvier. Harry avait été très surpris lorsque le directeur de l'établissement, un certain Marius Black - un homme qui ressemblait étonnamment à son défunt parrain, Sirius Black, en plus de porter le même nom de famille - lui avait dit que son fils pouvait commencer l'école dès le 1er décembre. Harry s'était brièvement demandé si le moldu avait un lien avec la célèbre famille sorcière mais ne s'était pas attardé dessus.

Tom, accompagné d'Apophis son serpent, avait commencé les cours la semaine suivant la visite de Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas été très enchanté d'apprendre la nouvelle car, même s'il adorait étudier, le peu d'expérience qu'il avait de son bref passage à l'école du petit village où se trouvait son orphelinat ne l'incitait pas à y retourner. En effet, alors qu'il avait pensé que les choses se passeraient autrement à l'école qu'à l'orphelinat, Tom avait vite déchanté. Effectivement, dès le premier jour, William et sa bande d'amis s'étaient empressés de répandre de méchantes rumeurs sur lui dans tout l'établissement. Résultat, tout comme à l'orphelinat, il avait été mis de côté et pointé du doigt par les autres élèves. Les brimades n'avaient pas tardé à arriver par la suite. Et alors qu'il avait pensé trouver de l'aide auprès des enseignants, Tom avait rapidement désillusionné, lorsque le professeur auprès duquel il était allé chercher de l'aide l'avait regardé avec dégoût avant de lui dire de ne pas l'ennuyer avec des bêtises.

Ce jour-là, Tom avait compris qu'il n'avait rien à attendre des adultes ni de personne. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à quiconque et encore moins attendre l'aide d'un quelconque être humain car personne ne se souciait de lui. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé au sein de l'école avait consisté à fuir les brutes ou le groupe de William. Tom avait tenu un mois avant que sa magie n'explose pour le défendre. Ce jour-là deux garçons avaient été gravement blessés. Cette manifestation de sa magie avait tellement fait peur aux élèves et aux enseignants, que le directeur de l'école avait demandé à madame Cole de désinscrire Tom sur le champ. L'enfant avait trouvé cela injuste car il n'avait fait que se défendre. De plus, Tom aimait vraiment aller à l'école. Il aimait apprendre et l'école était le meilleur endroit pour cela. Ce jour-là, le petit sorcier avait manqué pleurer devant autant d'injustice mais il s'était retenu pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ses bourreaux.

Cela s'était produit avant que les Wilson, le couple de moldus qui avait voulu l'adopter, ne décide de le prendre avec eux. Alors, oui ! Tom n'était pas très enclin à remettre les pieds dans une école Moldue. Bien entendu, Tom n'avait pas parlé de cela à Harry car il refusait de montrer de la faiblesse devant qui que ce soit. Et cela, même devant son père adoptif. Harry, qui avait lui aussi de très mauvais souvenirs de son passage à l'école moldue à cause de son cousin Dudley et des amis de ce dernier, se doutait des raisons des réticences de Tom à retourner à l'école mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le petit garçon sans éducation et isolé. Le voyageur temporel voulait que son fils soit instruit aussi bien sur l'Histoire et les matières moldues que sorcières. De ce fait, il ne pouvait écouter son cœur qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait le renvoyer là-bas. Là-bas où il risquait de refaire face à la jalousie, l'ignorance, l'intolérance et aux brimades des enfants et des enseignants et Merlin savait quoi d'autre.

Pourtant, même si ce fut difficile, Harry avait tenu bon et était parvenu à convaincre Tom de reprendre le chemin de l'école. Et depuis que l'enfant avait fait sa rentrée tardive, rien ne s'était produit. Il semblait même que ce dernier prenait plaisir à s'y rendre. Harry espérait maintenant que le garçon se fasse des amis, de vrais amis. Qu'il parvienne à trouver des petits compagnons en qui il aurait confiance et auxquels il pourra se confier quand il en sentirait le besoin. Il voulait que Tom ait d'autres personnes que lui dans sa vie, qu'il s'ouvre au monde. L'espoir du sorcier était que, s'il venait un jour à lui arriver malheur, Tom ne se retrouve pas seul, enfermé sur lui-même. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait qu'il se fasse des amis aussi bien côté sorcier que côté Moldu. Il voulait que son enfant ait un pied dans chaque monde. Mais il avait conscience que cela n'allait pas être simple avec le passif de son petit. Pourtant, Harry ne perdait pas espoir. Un jour Tom serait capable de s'ouvrir aux autres. Enfin, il l'espérait de tout son être. Et par Merlin ! Il ferait tout pour que cet espoir devienne réalité.

Ce qui avait aussi tenu Harry occupé en plus des démarches admiratives moldues pour l'inscription de Tom à l'école, était son nouveau travail d'essayeur de balais pour la Compagnie de la Comète. Cependant, ça ne lui prenait pas beaucoup de son temps car il ne devait faire des tests que lorsqu'un nouveau balai était conçu, chose qui était assez longue. En vérité, ce qui bouffait tout le temps de Harry était que ce dernier, impatient de pouvoir voler sur un balai digne de ce nom, passait énormément de temps avec les concepteurs ainsi qu'avec Randolph Keitch et l'associé de ce dernier, Basil Horton, à leur donner des idées de conceptions, de design et de réglage dans le but de créer un balai plus performant que l'Éclair de Feu. Harry prenait un grand plaisir à faire ça. Néanmoins, il faisait toujours attention à être présent auprès de Tom.

De ce fait, il se rendrait aux bureaux de la Compagnie de la Comète durant les heures de cours de Tom et retournait à la maison dès la fin de ces derniers. Sans oublier qu'il se faisait un devoir de manger tous les midis avec l'enfant. De plus, il s'arrangeait toujours pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs, même s'il était clair qu'il n'avait nullement besoin d'aide pour cela. En fait, Tom avait dû reprendre ou expliquer certaines choses à Harry qui ne s'y connaissait pas trop en études Moldu. Sans oublier que le peu qu'il connaissait sur ces dernières remontait à son enfance ou bien n'était pas encore d'actualité. Tom, même s'il ne le disait pas, aimait ces moments passés avec l'adulte. Il s'amusait énormément à jouer à l'enseignant avec son père. En fait, les moments de la journée que le jeune sorcier préférait le plus en dehors des heures de cours, c'était le déjeuner et les heures de faire ses devoirs. Ces heures qu'ils passaient ensemble aidèrent à établir petit à petit un lien de presque confiance entre l'enfant et le jeune adulte.

Ainsi le temps passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Et ce fut bientôt Noël. Ce jour où, expliqua Harry à Tom, alors que les Moldus fêtaient la naissance du Christ, les sorciers et autres créatures magiques célébraient la renaissance de Sol. Sol qui désignait la lumière ou comme les sorciers l'appelait , la Magie. Magie, celle à l'origine de la création des sorciers et des êtres magiques. Magie, celle qui permet aux sorciers et aux créatures magiques de réaliser des merveilles mais aussi des horreurs. Magie, la mère de toutes les créatures magiques ou non magiques parce qu'elle était à l'origine de toute source de vie ; car sans lumière, il n'y aurait pas de vie. Donc, le soir du 24 décembre, Harry accompagné de Tom et de Dobby, vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits, se rendirent au cœur de la Forêt Interdite pour rendre hommage à Sol.

Lorsque la petite famille arriva sur les lieux, il y avait déjà une centaine de sorciers en habits de fête. Ces derniers étaient réunis autour d'une stèle d'une blancheur éclatante couverte de runes et dressée au milieu d'un cercle druidique, que l'on voyait clairement même en cette heure avancée de la nuit. La lumière de la stèle venait des milliers de petites runes qui la recouvraient. Leur arrivée attira les regards. Alors qu'à l'apparition de Harry, Tom et Dobby, les lieux étaient emplis de chants et danses, un silence de mort tomba sur place quand on se rendit compte de leur présence. En effet, tous les sorciers sur place se connaissaient. En réalité, tous les sorciers qui se trouvaient là appartenaient à une famille de sang pur à quelques exceptions près. De ce fait, ils se connaissaient tous.

Donc, l'arrivée de la petite famille attira immédiatement la méfiance et les regards sur elle. Méfiance car le ministère de la Magie avait interdit la célébration de Sol. Le ministre de la Magie actuel, un né-Moldu rempli de préjugés et d'ignorance, jugeait que la fête était destinée aux mages et aux sorciers noirs. Tout cela parce que l'on devait sacrifier un animal à minuit tandis qu'un autre venait au monde. Alors qu'en réalité, la mise à mort de l'animal symbolisait la fin du cycle magique actuel et que la naissance d'un autre représentait le début du prochain cycle. Cette fête permettait à Sol, la Magie, de se renouveler, de se purifier et de se fortifier. C'était en somme une renaissance. Cette tradition annuelle permettait au monde magique de garder l'équilibre entre la magie noire et la magie blanche. Ou comme d'autres disaient, entre le bien et le mal. Sans cette renaissance, l'équilibre était brisé, permettant ainsi au bien ou au mal de prendre le pas sur l'autre. Et lorsque cela arrivait et que rien n'était fait pour rétablir l'équilibre, la magie s'affaiblissait.

Cet affaiblissement entraînait la diminution des naissances de créatures magiques et des sorciers et donc l'augmentation de naissances d'enfants Cracmol. De plus, le niveau magique des sorciers diminuait considérablement alors que les créatures magiques ayant des facultés intellectuelles et de compréhension les perdaient pour redevenir de simples animaux soumis à leur instinct primaire. Et à plus longue échéance, la Magie finirait par disparaître complètement. Les sorciers de sang pur avaient beau expliquer cela aux nés-moldus et à certains sang-mêlé mais tous leurs efforts restaient vains. Les Sang de bourbe mettaient les allégations des vieilles familles sur le compte d'une voie détournée pour préserver les coutumes ancestrales et barbares des sangs purs. Et malheureusement, la fête de la renaissance de Sol n'était pas la seule célébration que le ministre de la Magie avait interdite. Ces interdictions étaient en grande partie à l'origine de la haine des sangs purs envers les Moldus. Ce fut aussi la raison pour laquelle ces derniers avaient été si nombreux à suivre Voldemort malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient été obligées de commettre et les humiliations qu'ils avaient dues subir.

Devant les restrictions de plus en plus nombreuses du ministère de la Magie envers ce qu'il appelait ''des coutumes barbares, inutiles et passées d'âge'', les vieilles familles sorcières durent se résoudre à organiser en cachette les différentes cérémonies pour le renouveau de la magie. Mais malheureusement, les sangs purs étaient si peu à célébrer ces fêtes que la magie devenait de plus en plus faible au fil des années. Cet affaiblissement se faisait de plus en plus ressentir au sein des vieilles familles qui, pour la plupart, n'engendraient qu'un ou deux enfants. Et une fois sur deux, l'un des enfants - si ce n'était les deux - naissait Cracmol. En ce qui concernait les créatures magiques, les Centaures, qui avaient toujours été pacifiques avec les sorciers, devenaient de plus en plus hargneux et sauvages. Les facultés intellectuelles des Géants baissaient d'une année à l'autre et les Dragons, qui étaient renommés pour leur sagesse et leur faculté à parler plusieurs langues ainsi qu'à prendre forme humaine, étaient devenus de simples animaux sauvages.

Les célébrations n'étant connues que des vieilles familles sorcières ainsi que de rares moldus et sang-mêlé ayant conscience des enjeux, l'apparition de Harry, Tom et Dobby avait de quoi surprendre et éveiller la curiosité. Après un court silence passé à se fixer, deux hommes s'avancèrent vers Harry, baguettes en main. Le premier était grand et fin, d'une beauté aristocratique, aux cheveux mi-longs, noirs et bouclés possédant des yeux du même gris que ceux de son défunt parrain Sirius Black ainsi que du directeur de l'école de Tom, Marius Black. Le second homme était tout aussi grand mais alors que le premier avait les cheveux noirs et mi-longs, ceux du second étaient longs et d'un blond si clair qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs. Il était plutôt mince avec un visage fin et pâle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu acier très perçant qui imposaient le silence, le respect et un regain de peur. Tout comme le premier, il était très beau. En vérité, il était bien plus beau que le premier. La première pensée de Harry en le voyant fut : « Ma parole ! On dirait que tous les Malfoy sortent du même moule ! ».

Lorsque les deux sorciers ne furent plus qu'à deux pas de Harry, ils stoppèrent leur avancée et fixèrent la petite famille d'une façon telle que, toute personne ayant une once d'instinct de conservation aurait déjà fait volte-face et se serait enfuie à toute vitesse, comme si le Diable en personne les poursuivait. Mais comme vous devez vous en douter, ce ne fut pas la réaction de Harry. Non ! Ce dernier, devant le double regard de méfiance et de mépris qu'il se prit en pleine face, se contenta de faire son plus beau sourire en tendant la main vers les deux hommes et de dire de sa belle voix :

\- Bonsoir, je suis Harry Smith, voici mon fils Tom Smith et notre ami et elfe de maison, Dobby. Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous pour fêter Sol ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le monde d'origine de Harry.

Albus Dumbledore rasait les murs de la petite ville moldue dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom en jetant des regards méfiants de tous les côtés, la peur au ventre. Le Grand sorcier avait perdu de sa superbe. Il n'avait plus rien de cette aura magique qui imposait le silence, le respect et qui inspirait la confiance qu'il avait autre fois. Albus l'avait perdue à l'instant où les Gobelins lui avaient retiré une partie de sa magie afin de payer ses dettes. La moitié de sa magie ainsi que toutes ses possessions. Des possessions qui étaient pour la plus grande majorité dérobées à différentes familles qui avaient placé leur confiance en lui.

Tout en jetant des regards méfiants autour de lui, Dumbledore se souvint de ce qui l'avait conduit à cet endroit. De ce qui était à l'origine de sa peur. Une peur qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue. Une peur qui le paralysait presque et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Tout en se remémorant les derniers événements, Albus ne put s'empêcher de maudire Molly Weasley, mais encore plus Harry Potter. Car s'il se trouvait actuellement dans cette position c'était par la faute de ses deux maudits sorciers. Quand il pensait qu'il était sur le point de toucher son but. De toucher son GRAND BUT. Le but de toute sa vie. Il avait été si près de réaliser son rêve. Un rêve qui lui avait fait faire des choses inimaginables et l'avait conduit à trahir son amour.

Des larmes de rage, d'impuissance mais aussi de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues ridées et fatiguées. Le sorcier n'avait jamais paru aussi vieux et fragile qu'à cet instant. Si quelqu'un venait à le voir, il était certain que cette personne serait peinée de le voir ainsi et tenterait de lui venir en aide. Mais Albus aurait-il accepté cette aide ? Ce n'était pas certain. Mais pour en revenir à ce qui l'avait conduit dans cette allée sombre d'une quelconque petite ville moldue perdue au milieu de nulle part en Angleterre, il fallait revenir quelques jours en arrière. En fait, il fallait revenir au moment où le fils de Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley avait demandé à sa mère si elle avait fait un serment magique qu'elle avait omis d'honorer.

Après avoir assuré ses enfants et son mari que ce n'était pas le cas, Molly qui savait sa vie finie, avait attendu avec le reste de sa famille l'arrivée d'Albus. Le sorcier n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre la famille et, en quelques que coups de baguettes et d'incantations il avait neutralisé momentanément les effets du maléfice qu'il avait lancé sur Ginny. Les résultats avaient été immédiats car le regard de la jeune sorcière avait semblé plus clair. Elle avait ensuite jeté un regard perdu autour d'elle et demandé ce qui se passait. Pourquoi tout le monde se trouvait-il dans sa chambre ? Pour toute réponse, sa mère, qui n'avait pas tardé à être suivie par ses frères et sœurs s'était jetée sur elle en pleurant. Lorsqu'on avait fini par la laisser respirer, Ginny avait demandé à voir Harry. Ravi, Dumbledore avait fait venir la marionnette qu'il avait créée.

À l'arrivée de cette dernière qui avait attiré le regard interrogateur de Bill, tout le monde avait quitté la chambre de Ginny, la laissant seule avec la marionnette. Molly avait ensuite attiré Dumbledore dans le jardin et avait demandé à ce que le mariage soit célébré le lendemain soir en comité restreint où seuls la famille et les amis seraient conviés. Dumbledore s'était un peu étonné de cette demande car Molly n'avait jamais caché son désir d'offrir à sa fille un mariage grandiose où toute la société sorcière serait invitée. Pourtant, guidé par son désir de s'emparer le plus rapidement possible du carnet qui allait lui permettre de trouver la fontaine de Jouvence, Albus avait accédé à la demande de la sorcière.

Ainsi, le lendemain soir, le mariage avait été célébré. Pour éviter les questions sur la rapidité de la célébration, Molly avait dit qu'elle voulait éviter que la personne qui avait envoûté Ginny ne remette ça. De plus, les deux jeunes sorciers étaient d'accord. Le lendemain de la célébration du mariage, Molly avait écrit à l'intention de sa famille une longue lettre qu'elle avait cachée de sorte qu'on ne la trouve qu'à sa mort. Dans la lettre, elle expliquait en détails la trahison de Dumbledore. Elle avait fini en expliquant que c'était le sorcier qui était à l'origine de sa mort et de l'envoûtement de Ginny. Le surlendemain de la célébration du mariage, Molly, Ginny et Albus, en possession de l'acte de mariage ainsi que d'une lettre de Harry imprégnée du peu de magie de ce dernier qu'Albus lui avait siphonné lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard, s'étaient rendus à Gringotts afin que Ginny fasse une donation à Albus et que celui-ci puisse récupérer le journal perdu des frères Peverell.

Quand tout ce petit monde s'était présenté au guichet de la banque, le Gobelin qui les avait accueillis les avait regardés étrangement après avoir écouté leur demande puis lu les documents. Et après quelques secondes d'observation, il leur avait demandé d'attendre avant de quitter son poste et de disparaître dans le couloir menant aux bureaux réservés aux conseillers. Il était revenu quelques minutes plus tard pour leur demander de le suivre. Si ces derniers l'avaient bien observé, ils auraient certainement remarqué le sourire étrange qui étirait légèrement les lèvres de la créature et la lueur tout aussi étrange qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Mais cela, aucun des trois ne l'avait remarqué. Le Gobelin les avait amenés dans un bureau se trouvant tout au fond d'un couloir désert et mal éclairé.

Là aussi, personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Ensuite, il les avait fait pénétrer dans une vaste pièce qui n'était meublée que par un large bureau derrière lequel un Gobelin d'un certain âge avec une barbe presque aussi longue et blanche que celle de Dumbledore les invita à entrer. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte s'était fermée derrière eux qu'Albus avait commencé à se poser des questions. Le Gobelin qui les avait amenés était reparti sans dire un mot. Ensuite, le vieux Gobelin assis derrière le bureau avait fait apparaître trois chaises avant d'inviter les trois sorciers à s'y asseoir. Molly et Ginny y avaient pris place sans aucune hésitation. Albus, quant à lui, avait hésité quelques secondes avant de consentir à y poser ses fesses. Lorsque les sorciers furent bien installés, les chaises avaient émis une lueur rougeâtre presque invisible que seul Dumbledore avait vue. Là, la méfiance d'Albus avait augmenté, pourtant, il n'avait rien montré de celle-ci.

\- Si je comprends bien la lecture de ces documents, vous miss Weasley, êtes devenue la nouvelle Lady Potter, avait dit le Gobelin sans aucun préambule.

\- Oui, je suis Lady Potter maintenant. Donc, cessez de m'appeler miss Weasley et utilisez mon nouveau titre, avait répondu Ginny avec arrogance.

\- Et si j'en crois la lecture de ce document-ci et la signature magique qui l'accompagne, avait repris le Gobelin sans relever l'impolitesse de la jeune sorcière en montrant un parchemin, Lord Potter autorise le Directeur Dumbledore à retirer plusieurs ouvrages familiaux de ses coffres et lui fait aussi don d'une certaine somme de Gallions. C'est bien cela ?

\- En effet, avait répondu Dumbledore. Harry, après avoir appris mon intention de me retirer de la vie publique, a tenu à m'offrir ces ouvrages comme il connaît ma passion pour les grimoires anciens et cet argent afin de permettre de vivre tranquillement.

\- Eh bien, mesdames et monsieur, permettez-moi de vous révéler une chose qu'aucun d'entre vous ne semble connaître, dit le Gobelin en souriant ironiquement.

\- Quelle chose ? avait demandé Dumbledore, de plus en plus méfiant.

\- Les coffres des Potter et des Black sont vides.

\- Pardon !? s'était écrié Albus.

\- Quoi ? C'est impossible ! s'était exclamé Molly à son tour.

\- Merlin ! Je me suis mariée avec un pauvre type sans le moindre Mordillon ! avait hurlé Ginny en essayant de se lever de sa chaise sans y parvenir.

Après être parvenu à se remettre quelque peu de la surprise, Albus avait demandé

\- Comment et pourquoi les coffres des Potter et des Black ont-ils été vidés ?

\- Comment ? Lord Potter les a lui-même vidés il y a quelques semaines après avoir clôturé tous ses comptes. Pourquoi ? Il semblerait qu'il était sur le point de quitter le pays le jour même. Nous pensions qu'il l'avait déjà fait avant votre arrivée avec ces documents, qui, je dois reconnaître, sont très bien faits. N'importe qui hormis un Gobelin ou un Nain, aurait été abusé par eux.

\- Comment ça très bien faits ? avait demandé Molly qui n'était pas au courant que les papiers étaient des faux.

\- Oh ! Je vois que vous n'êtes pas au fait de cela, avait relevé le Gobelin devant la sincérité de la réaction de la sorcière.

\- Au fait de quoi ? avait questionné Molly.

\- Que les documents, ainsi que le mariage de votre fille sans doute, sont faux, lui avait appris le Gobelin. Et si vous n'êtes pas au courant de cela, je dois donc en déduire que votre fille est aussi dans l'ignorance. Ce qui ne laisse qu'un seul coupable de tentative de vol : vous, Dumbledore avait fini par accuser le Gobelin.

Alors que le Gobelin disait cela, Ginny dont les déclarations du Gobelin venaient enfin de monter au cerveau, avait réalisé ce que ces révélations impliquaient : elle n'était pas Lady Potter. Ce n'était pas Harry qu'elle avait épousé mais un imposteur ? Harry avait quitté le pays avec tout son argent ! Quand ses amies allaient savoir ça, elle allait devenir la risée de tout le monde. À cette dernière pensée, elle avait poussé un horrible hurlement en tentant encore de sortir de sa chaise mais en vain. Ne parvenant pas à se relever, elle s'était mise à lancer des malédictions vocales à l'intention de Dumbledore en promettant de les tuer, lui et Potter, dès qu'elle leur mettrait la main dessus. De son côté, Molly s'était tournée vers Albus et lui avait demandé d'une voix froide avec qui sa fille avait passé sa nuit de noces.

\- Mais voyons Molly, avec Harry, lui avait répondu Dumbledore avec aplomb.

\- J'en doute fort car si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas rompu mon serment et ne serais pas sur le point de perdre la vie. Alors, avec qui ma fille a-t-elle passé sa nuit ? avait-elle redemandé.

Dumbledore avait continué à nier jusqu'à ce que le Gobelin intervienne après avoir placé un sortilège de silence sur Ginny.

\- Que Lord Potter soit ou non l'actuel époux de votre fille n'est pas mon affaire. Ce qui l'est en cet instant est votre jugement concernant votre tentative de vol à Gringotts.

\- Notre jugement ? s'était étonné Dumbledore.

\- Vous ne pensiez certainement pas pouvoir vous en sortir après vos agissements, avait répondu le Gobelin alors qu'un passage s'ouvrait sur l'un des murs de la salle.

De ce dernier, une dizaine de Gobelins en armures avaient jailli. Dumbledore avait alors commencé à s'agiter. Molly et Ginny s'étaient tendues à la vue des guerriers en armures.

\- Bien, je vais passer à la sentence, étant donné que votre culpabilité est déjà démontrée, reprit le Gobelin qui s'était tu à l'entrée des guerriers couverts d'armures. Étant donné que vous et votre fille semblez être dans l'ignorance des agissements de Dumbledore, je vous condamne à verser la somme de cinq mille Gallions chacune. Vous avez six mois pour payer les sommes au risque de voir ces dernières augmenter de dix pour cent chaque mois de retard. Vous pouvez partir, vous et votre fille, avait ordonné le Gobelin après avoir rendu la sentence concernant les Weasley.

Molly et Ginny s'étaient empressées de quitter les lieux. Lorsque ces dernières furent parties, le Gobelin avait tourné son regard en direction de Dumbledore.

\- Quant à vous Dumbledore, cela fait des années que nous enquêtons à votre sujet mais, malgré tous nos soupçons, nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à trouver une preuve suffisante pour vous confondre. Aujourd'hui, grâce à ces documents, nous avons enfin la preuve qu'il nous fallait pour vous mettre en accusation. De ce fait, vous allez non seulement être jugé pour la tentative de vol d'aujourd'hui mais aussi pour les différents vols que vous avez commis tout au long de la scolarité et avant même celle-ci concernant le Lord Potter ainsi qu'envers d'autres familles qui vous faisaient confiance…

\- C'est une mascarade ! s'était écrié Dumbledore en coupant le Gobelin. Je n'ai jamais volé qui que ce soit et encore moins Harry. Je considère Harry comme un petit fils, alors comment aurais-je pu lui faire une chose pareille. Je suis innocent et j'exige un vrai procès. En fait, j'exige que l'on mette fin à cette mascarade immédiatement ou je vous attaque en justice !

\- Pour tous ces crimes commis au sein de notre banque, avait poursuivi le Gobelin sans faire cas de l'intervention de Dumbledore, nous Gobelins, allons prendre, en compensation, tous vos biens. Et comme ces derniers ne sont pas suffisants pour payer votre dette, nous exigeons la moitié de votre magie…

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'était écrié Dumbledore en devenant tout blanc. Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot, possesseur de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. De ce fait je vous ordonne de me libérer car vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger.

\- La sentence prend effet à l'instant, avait continué le Gobelin sans relever une fois de plus l'intervention de Dumbledore.

Ainsi, sans qu'Albus ne puisse rien y faire, les guerriers en armures l'avaient entouré. Et alors que les pointes de leurs lances étaient dirigées en direction du sorcier, ils avaient entamé une longue incantation qui avait privé Albus de la moitié de sa magie. Ensuite, les Gobelins l'avaient conduit à la sortie en lui stipulant que, s'il venait un jour à remettre un pied dans la banque, ils prendraient le reste de sa magie. Albus, qui ne savait pas qu'il était possible de retirer à un sorcier sa magie sans que ce dernier n'en meure, s'était promis de trouver un moyen de récupérer ce qu'on venait de lui prendre, quitte à se servir directement sur les élèves dont il avait la garde. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir récupérer ses postes, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Malheureusement pour Albus, deux jours après leur passage à Gringotts, Molly perdit la vie. La magie venait de prendre son dû. À la suite du décès de Molly, chaque maison d'édition avait reçu une enveloppe contenant tous les méfaits de Dumbledore avec des souvenirs appartenant à Molly ainsi que ceux de Dumbledore que la sorcière était parvenue à voler. Bien entendu, Molly avait fait en sorte que ni Ron ni Hermione ne soient inquiétés par ses révélations. Le lendemain de la mort de Molly, tous les journaux ne parlaient que de ça. Et à la première heure, une escouade d'Aurors s'était présentée devant les grilles de Poudlard afin de mettre Albus aux arrêts.

Par chance, le sorcier qui avait un rendez-vous avec un sorcier qui travaillait du côté moldu et qui prétendait avoir des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait Harry, avait surpris une conversation le concernant qui l'avait fait changer ses projets et poussé à prendre la fuite. Et depuis, le sorcier fuyait les Aurors qui étaient à sa poursuite. Ces derniers avaient manqué de le capturer plusieurs fois mais la chance semblait être de son côté pour l'instant. Cependant, cette fuite perpétuelle était en train de le miner car le vieux sorcier n'était plus en âge de jouer au fugitif. Albus maudit une fois de plus Harry et Molly avant de poursuivre sa route. Alors qu'il quittait la ruelle où il était caché pour une autre, son ventre gargouilla horriblement pour lui rappeler que cela allait faire deux jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans une grande salle plongée dans une semi-obscurité, quelque part dans le monde d'origine de Harry.

\- Maître, tout est prêt pour votre voyage, dit une vieille créature au visage indéterminé, portant une longue toge à capuche qui cachait la totalité de son corps.

\- C'est parfait Tusty, je te remercie pour ton aide, répondit un homme assis sur ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un siège fait d'os et de têtes humaines. J'ai encore un petit problème à régler, ensuite nous partirons rejoindre mon petit sorcier préféré. Je crois savoir qu'il est devenu père maintenant. Je suis impatient de faire la connaissance de ce dernier. Et je me demande s'il est aussi prometteur que son homologue de ce monde.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez à faire, maître ? questionna ledit Tusty.

\- Je voudrais rendre justice à mon petit sorcier avant de partir car il serait vraiment injuste de laisser ceux qui l'ont trahi s'en sortir en toute impunité.

\- Vous allez donc rendre visite à Dumbledore, à cette horrible sorcière ainsi qu'aux deux petits sorciers qui se font passer pour ses amis, dit Tusty.

\- Effectivement.

\- Et que comptez-vous leur faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais, crois-moi, ils vont payer pour leurs actes, répondit l'homme d'une voix sinistre qui donnait froid dans le dos.

\- Quel que soit leur sort, j'en viens à les plaindre d'avoir attiré vos foudres sur leurs personnes, souffla Tusty alors que l'homme sur le siège se volatilisait telle une brume.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 9**

Lorsque les deux sorciers ne furent plus qu'à deux pas de Harry, ils stoppèrent leur avancée et fixèrent le jeune papa et sa famille d'une façon telle que, toute personne ayant une once d'instinct de conservation aurait déjà fait volte-face et se serait enfuie à toute vitesse, comme si le Diable en personne les poursuivait. Mais comme vous devez vous en douter, ce ne fut pas la réaction de Harry. Non ! Ce dernier, devant le double regard de méfiance et de mépris qu'il se prit en pleine face, se contenta de faire son plus beau sourire en tendant la main vers les deux hommes et de dire de sa belle voix :

\- Bonsoir, je suis Harry Smith, voici mon fils Tom Smith et notre ami et elfe de maison, Dobby. Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous pour fêter Sol ?

Le blond regarda la main comme si elle était empoisonnée et ne fit rien pour la saisir. Quant au brun, il détailla le jeune sorcier adulte de la tête aux pieds avant de lui demander sur un ton neutre.

\- Et d'où venez-vous, Mr… Smith ?

\- De chez moi, dit Harry en souriant moqueusement.

Certes, se dit le jeune sorcier, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de se faire des amis mais la façon que ces types ont de me regarder, de regarder Tom me rappelle un peu trop Malfoy. Bon, c'était peut-être parce que l'un d'eux en était un aussi, se rappela Harry.

\- Très amusant, répondit le brun en se retenant de sourire tout en levant sa baguette en direction de la poitrine de Harry.

Le sorcier se retint difficilement de sortir la sienne mais il y parvint car il savait que s'il venait à se saisir de cette dernière, il ne pourrait résister à l'envie de maudire l'imprudent qui osait pointer une baguette sur lui, sous les yeux de son fils. Un fils que ledit imprudent pouvait facilement blesser sans le vouloir ou en toute conscience. De ce fait, au lieu de prendre sa baguette, Harry préféra répondre tout en poussant Tom derrière son dos. L'enfant se laissa faire en comprenant que son père cherchait à le mettre à l'abri au cas où.

\- On m'a souvent dit que j'étais amusant. Cela fait partie de mon charme légendaire sans doute.

\- Amusant et téméraire, dit le brun en esquissant cette fois un léger sourire, un sourire presque invisible.

\- Cela aussi, on le dit souvent, répliqua Harry en souriant à son tour.

Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas se faire lyncher après tout, comme il commençait à le penser. L'homme qui, à première vue, semblait un être froid, autoritaire et strict paraissait aussi avoir un petit côté joueur comme son parrain Sirius. Et ce fut pourquoi Harry se décida à cesser de faire l'enfant. De plus, maintenant qu'il était père, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se conduire comme le stupide Gryffondor qu'il avait toujours été depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il était grand temps de laisser la place à cette part Serpentard en lui qu'il s'était toujours évertué à ignorer pour ne pas froisser ses prétendus amis et sa famille. Avec ces pensées à l'esprit, Harry se remémora tout ce que le Comte Dracula lui avait appris sur les coutumes et traditions des nobles et anciennes familles sorcières, à travers le monde.

Ensuite, il prit une grande inspiration, posa sa main droite sur son cœur, pencha légèrement la tête en avant tout en insufflant un peu de sa magie dans l'air. Cette dernière, tel un serpent goûtant l'air de sa langue, alla frôler les magies des deux sorciers qui lui faisaient face. La surprise se peignit sur les visages des deux sorciers. Après cela, Harry qui résista à l'envie d'exécuter une petite danse de la victoire pour être parvenu à surprendre les deux sorciers, déclara sur un ton très sérieux dans lequel on pouvait percevoir un peu de regret.

\- Pardonnez mon comportement enfantin dû à mon très jeune âge, mes Lords. Je suis Lord Harry Vlad Smith Gaunt, nouvel héritier nommé par la Magie, de la très ancienne et très noble famille de Serpentard. Je viens des Amériques, ajouta-t-il après coup.

Cette fois, en plus de la surprise, l'incrédulité, la curiosité et l'intérêt, ce qui semblait être de la jalousie se peignit sur les traits des deux sorciers.

\- Héritier de la noble et ancienne Famille Serpentard, dites-vous ? demanda tout de même le blond avec des doutes.

\- En effet, acquiesça Harry.

\- Et c'est la magie elle-même qui a fait de vous l'héritier de cette famille ? poursuivit le blond avec autant de doutes.

\- Effectivement.

\- Et pourrait-on en connaître les raisons et quand cela est prétendument arrivé ? interrogea encore le blond cette fois ne cachant même plus son scepticisme.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait aller le lui demander, répondit Harry en ne pouvant retenir le sourire narquois et agaçant qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Doit-on comprendre que vous êtes lié au grand Salazar ? questionna ensuite le blond sans relever la réponse et le sourire de Harry.

\- D'après ce dont je me souviens de mes leçons de bonnes manières, avant de noyer une personne sous une montagne de questions, il est de bon ton de se présenter à elle, répondit Harry en guise de réponse.

Le blond fit une grimace mais il s'exécuta tout de même. Qu'on ne vienne pas dire qu'un Malfoy manquait de bonnes manières.

\- Je suis Lord Brutus Malfoy, troisième du nom de la très noble et ancienne maison des Malfoy, se présenta le blond en posant la main sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il penchait brièvement la tête en direction de Harry tout en envoyant un filet de magie en direction de ce dernier.

\- Et moi, je suis Lord Cygnus Black, deuxième du nom de la très noble et très ancienne Maison des Black.

Il effectua ensuite les mêmes gestes que Brutus.

\- Maintenant que cela est fait, êtes-vous ou non lié à Salazar ? reprit Brutus.

Harry fut soufflé par les manières très directes du sorcier. En effet, il n'était absolument pas habitué à voir un Malfoy aller droit au but. D'après les souvenirs de Harry de ses différentes interactions avec la famille de sang pur, ces dernières tournaient toujours autour du pot avant d'en arriver à l'essentiel. Donc, un Malfoy aussi direct avait de quoi surprendre.

\- D'après ce que m'a dit ma défunte mère et ce qui est marqué sur les parchemins se trouvant à Gringotts, c'est le cas, consentit finalement à dire Harry. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ma famille mais pour fêter Sol. Alors, pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ou devenons-nous nous trouver un autre lieu de rassemblement pour le fêter ? demanda Harry avec exaspération.

En fait, parler de son nouveau statut d'héritier de la famille Serpentard avait le don de mettre Harry dans une rage noire. Lui qui avait pensé qu'en se débarrassant de son patrimoine Potterien, il allait en finir avec sa maudite et légendaire chance. Et non seulement il avait pensé se débarrasser de sa manie exaspérante de ne rien faire comme les autres mais il avait aussi espéré pouvoir mener une petite vie pépère sans devoirs ni contraintes liés aux vieilles familles sorcières ainsi qu'à leurs intrigues, comme cela avait commencé à devenir le cas avant son retour en Angleterre et la découverte de la trahison de ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Néanmoins, comme il s'y était un peu attendu, Harry avait bien vite déchanté. En effet, une semaine avant Sol, le voyageur temporel, qui était en train « d'aider » Tom à faire ses devoirs, avait reçu un courrier de Gringotts le priant de se rendre à la banque le plus tôt possible.

Intrigué, le jeune papa avait répondu par lettre aux Gobelins pour leur demander s'il était possible qu'il passe le lendemain matin. La réponse fut positive. Ainsi, le lendemain matin, comme convenu, Harry s'était rendu à la banque. Il avait été accueilli par Ricbert, le gobelin en charge de sa fortune, ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Après les salutations d'usage, le Gobelin l'avait invité à se rendre dans son bureau. La pièce était déjà occupée par trois Gobelins très âgés. Harry les avait regardés avec curiosité mais n'avait rien dit et s'était simplement contenté de les saluer. Ensuite, suivant les consignes de son conseiller bancaire, il avait pris place sur la seule chaise libre du bureau.

\- Mr Smith, je vous présente, Rickbet, Graump et Bilomé. Ils sont membres du conseil des Gobelins, avait présenté Ricbert.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Que l'or coule comme un fleuve dans vos coffres, leur avait dit Harry avec respect.

Les Gobelins avaient, avec réticence, incliné légèrement leur tête en direction de Harry. Le sorcier leur avait rendus la pareille sans difficulté et n'avait pas pris ombrage des mines constipées des Gobelins dans la mesure où il connaissait la fierté de ces derniers. L'inclination des vieilles créatures magiques avait immédiatement éveillé la méfiance de Harry. Que des Gobelins aussi âgés viennent à s'incliner dans sa direction, même avec réticence, avait de quoi le mettre sur ses gardes. Voilà pourquoi il s'était empressé de les questionner.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui est si important pour que vous me demandiez, presque ordonniez, de me rendre à Gringotts ?

\- Veuillez pardonner notre empressement, Mr Smith, mais il s'est passé une chose si incroyable et rare, que nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement que souhaiter votre présence, lui avait dit l'un des vieux Gobelins.

Harry avait senti une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale aux mots « incroyable » et « rare ». Il avait raison de se méfier ! Merlin ! Qu'allait-il encore lui tomber sur la tête ? s'était-il demandé ensuite en s'attendant au pire.

\- Quelle est donc cette chose si incroyable et rare ? avait-il demandé après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- La Magie, avait soufflé le plus vieux des Gobelins.

\- La Magie ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir avec moi et ma présence en ces lieux ?

\- Après des siècles de silence, elle s'est enfin manifestée à nous, il y a de cela trois jours, répondit Ricbert à la place de son aîné.

\- Oh ! avait soufflé Harry qu'un sentiment de déjà-vu commençait à envahir. Et que voulait-elle ? Mais avant tout, qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? avait-il ensuite questionné tout en se disant que les histoires sur la Magie que le Comte Dracula avait pris l'habitude de lui raconter n'étaient peut-être pas que des « histoires » après tout.

\- Eh bien, la Magie vient de faire de vous l'héritier légitime de Salazar Serpentard, avait dit avec respect son conseiller financier.

\- Rien que ça ! s'était exclamé Harry en soufflant presque de soulagement.

En effet, le jeune homme s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien plus contraignant que de devenir un Lord. Quelque chose comme une autre prophétie le désignant comme le sauveur de la Magie ou une connerie s'en approchant. Donc, être nommé Lord Serpentard était un moindre mal. Cependant, le jeune papa restait méfiant car, à n'en pas douter, la Magie n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Elle devait certainement attendre quelque chose de lui en retour.

\- Comment ça, « rien que ça », jeune sorcier ! s'étaient indignés, dans un même ensemble, les vieux Gobelins.

Leur indignation avait été si synchronisée que Harry était venu à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas le même cerveau.

\- La Magie a pris la peine de se manifester à nous après des centaines et des centaines d'années de silence pour faire de vous un Lord de la plus vieille famille sorcière londonienne ; et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à dire est : « Rien que ça ! » ! Vous êtes bien un sorcier, cela se voit, avait craché le plus jeune des vieux Gobelins. Vous ne méritez pas un tel cadeau.

Les reproches avaient été dits avec tant de passion que Harry s'était senti honteux de sa réaction. Mais le jeune adulte avait tellement l'habitude de l'inhabituel, que plus rien ne le surprenait vraiment.

\- Excusez mon impolitesse et de mon manque d'enthousiasme, avait fini par dire Harry. Mais sincèrement, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus…, je ne sais, plus impressionnant. Parce que comme vous venez de le dire, cela fait des siècles que la Magie ne s'est pas manifestée. De ce fait, je trouve ça étrange et même décevant qu'elle ait quitté sa retraite uniquement pour faire de moi un Lord alors que mon père et mon oncle sont encore en vie. De plus, mon géniteur n'est même pas au courant de mon existence, sans oublier que je suis un fils illégitime puisque mes parents n'étaient pas mariés lorsque je suis né.

Étonnamment, lorsque Harry avait dit ça, il avait eu la curieuse impression que son histoire était vraie. Vraiment surprenant, s'était-il fait la réflexion sans pour autant s'y attarder.

\- Étrange, avait déclaré le Gobelin qui lui avait fait la morale. Ce que vous dites est vraiment étrange.

\- Étrange, de quelle manière ? avait interrogé Harry en s'attendant à tout.

\- D'après ce que la magie nous a dit, vous êtes par la naissance et par le sang, l'héritier légitime de Salazar Serpentard. Et d'après les parchemins qu'elle nous a remis, vos parents étaient légitimement et magiquement mariés lors de votre conception. J'ai donc le regret de vous informer, Mr Smith, que vous êtes bel et bien un enfant légitime. De ce fait, vous êtes le nouveau Lord à la tête de la maison Serpentard.

C'était quoi cette connerie ! s'était écrié intérieurement Harry en demandant à voir les parchemins en questions. Il avait ensuite parcouru rapidement ces derniers. Son regard s'était alors arrêté sur une ligne où était écrit son nom en lettre d'or mais, au lieu du simple Harry Smith qu'il s'était attribué avant son voyage, il y avait cette mention : _**Harry Vlad Smith Gaunt, fils d'Elvis Gaunt et d'Élisabeth Vlad Smith**_ _**né le 31 mars 1916 à Salem, Massachusetts, USA.**_ Harry avait lu et relu le parchemin une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se résigner. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il semblerait que la magie s'était mise en tête de rendre son histoire véridiqu, car, à en croire le parchemin, il était bel et bien le fils d'Elvis Gaunt et de cette Élisabeth Vlad Smith. Devait-il se réjouir de cela ou bien s'en inquiéter ? s'était demandé Harry en maudissant sa chance légendaire. Même dans le passé, il fallait qu'il se démarque des autres.

Après avoir remis les documents à son conseiller, Harry avait demandé ce que son nouveau statut lui apportait en dehors du titre en lui-même. Ricbert l'avait alors informé qu'il avait hérité de plusieurs domaines appartenant à la maison Serpentard qui avaient été fermés quand la Magie avait jugé que les héritiers actuels n'étaient pas dignes d'y vivre. Il avait aussi un siège au Magenmagot et un autre au conseil administratif de Poudlard. Et en tant que Lord de la maison Serpentard, son père et son oncle étaient maintenant à sa charge. Harry était reparti de la banque la mine sombre et des questions plein la tête. Cependant, de toutes les interrogations qu'avait eues le sorcier, l'une d'elles n'avait pas cessé de lui tarauder l'esprit bien plus que les autres. Cette question était : « Cette femme, celle qui était devenue grâce à la magie sa mère biologique. Cette femme, cette Cracmole, était-elle liée à son ami vampire, le Comte Vlad Dracula ? »

Harry s'était posé cette question car, durant son voyage avec le vampire, celui-ci lui avait un jour avoué qu'avant sa transformation - une transformation qui était survenue suite à une malédiction qui lui avait été lancée par une jeune sorcière orgueilleuse qui n'avait pas apprécié son rejet lorsqu'elle s'était confessée à lui et dont il ne connaissait pas la nature sorcière - le Comte Vlad Dracula avait eu une compagne qui lui avait donné un fils. Pour préserver sa famille mortelle de ses envies sanguinaires, le Comte s'était éloigné de cette dernière et avait trouvé refuge dans un de ses châteaux se situant à Bran, un petit village près de Brașov en Transylvanie. Le Comte avait vécu près de trois siècles dans ce château avant de le quitter pour préserver sa vie. C'était en ces lieux qu'il avait appris à dompter la bête sanguinaire qu'il était devenu.

Ce fut pendant son séjour et après son départ de ce château que les légendes moldues sur les vampires avaient vu le jour. Le château avait fini par être surnommé par les habitants du village qui se trouvait au pied de ce dernier et qui était aussi en quelque sorte devenu le garde-manger du Comte : « le château de Dracula ». Durant tout le temps que le vampire avait passé à Bran, ce dernier s'était fait un devoir de garder un œil sur sa descendance. Il avait ainsi veillé sur eux jusqu'à la mort tragique de sa dernière descendante dans les années trente/quarante - le Comte ne se souvenait plus de la date exacte - à la suite d'une chasse au trésor. Avec ces informations en poche, il était tout à fait normal que Harry se pose ces questions. Ce fut donc la tête emplie d'interrogations que le jeune papa avait pris le chemin de la maison.

Et deux jours avant Noël - la fête de Sol pour les sorciers - alors que Tom, Harry et Dobby étaient en train de manger, un parchemin noir noué avec un ruban doré était apparu sur la table de la cuisine. D'abord hésitant et après avoir lancé une batterie sans fin de sortilèges de détections pour s'assurer que le parchemin ne représentait aucun danger, Harry s'était saisi de ce dernier et l'avait ouvert. Une seule phrase écrite d'une belle écriture avec une encre argentée composait le parchemin. « _**Rends-toi avec ta famille le soir de la fête de Sol au cœur de la Forêt Interdite pour y faire la rencontre des familles sorcières qui suivent encore les anciennes traditions.**_ » La note n'était rien d'autre qu'un ordre, ce qui avait eu le don d'énerver prodigieusement Harry car il ne voulait être la marionnette de personne, même de la Magie elle-même. Lorsque Tom lui avait demandé ce qui le mettait aussi en colère, Harry lui avait souri en lui disant que ce n'était rien. Le petit sorcier ne l'avait pas cru mais il n'avait pas osé reposer la question craignant d'agacer son père.

Harry avait longtemps pensé à ne pas se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous mais étant donné que la « prière » venait de la Magie elle-même, il s'était décidé à y aller. De toute façon, s'était-il dit en haussant mentalement les épaules, il avait déjà eu l'intention de fêter Sol au lieu de Noël, comme disent les Moldus. Et puis, que pourrait-il lui arriver de plus ? Sa décision prise, Harry avait expliqué à Tom la signification de Noël pour les sorciers avant de lui annoncer qu'ils allaient se rendre dans un lieu où se rassemblaient, pour fêter Sol, quelques sorciers qui respectaient encore les traditions magiques. Tom avait demandé s'il allait pouvoir rencontrer des enfants sorciers à cette fête. Harry lui avait dit que cela était bien probable. Ensuite, afin d'éviter à son fils de faire une mauvaise impression et d'être mis à l'écart par les autres enfants, Harry lui avait expliqué ce qu'étaient les nés-Moldus et les Cracmols sans édulcorer les choses sur le statut de sang chez les sorciers. Il avait terminé en disant à Tom, que pour lui, le sang n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui comptait c'était la personne et ses actions.

Tom avait écouté attentivement les explications de l'adulte avant de hocher la tête et de dire :

\- Donc, je dois m'attendre à ce que certains me regardent de haut parce que je suis un sang-mêlé ?

\- En effet mais garde bien une chose à l'esprit, fils, avait répondu Harry.

\- Quelle chose ? avait questionné Tom, le cœur en fête comme à chaque fois que Harry l'appelait ainsi, consciemment ou inconsciemment.

\- Tu es le descendant d'un des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Tu es l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, le sorcier le plus respecté par les sangs purs. De ce fait, que la moitié de ton sang te vienne d'un moldu ou d'une guenon, tu leur seras toujours supérieur car l'autre moitié, la plus forte des deux, te vient de Serpentard. Et puis, n'oublie pas que t'es un Smith et les Smith sont supérieurs aux autres.

Le serpent de Tom, Apophis avait « hoché » la tête comme pour approuver la déclaration de Harry

Harry avait dit ça avec sérieux, ce qui l'avait brièvement inquiété. En effet, le jeune sorcier n'était pas du genre vantard et encore moins à inciter les autres à l'être. Il ne voulait pas faire de Tom un de ces petits héritiers qui pétaient plus haut que leur noble derrière et qui regardaient tout le monde de haut. Non, il voulait faire de Tom un petit garçon tolérant et respectueux des autres et de leurs différences. Il voulait que son fils n'ait aucun préjugé sur quoi que ce soit car les à-priori avaient l'inconvénient de réduire les possibilités qu'offrait la vie. Non, Harry ne souhaitait pas élever un futur Draco Malfoy méprisant, couard, fier, méchant, égoïste, possessif, rempli d'arrogance, d'intolérance et d'idées préconçues. Il ne voulait pas non plus d'un Harry Potter crédule, fonceur, idiot, en manque d'amour et prêt à tous les sacrifices pour un peu d'attention. Non, ce que Harry voulait, c'était élever Tom pour qu'il devienne une meilleure personne.

Tout en ne souhaitant pas que Tom devienne l'un ou l'autre en grandissant, Harry voulait que ce dernier devienne aussi intelligent, charmeur et manipulateur que Malfoy tout en étant aussi courageux, fort, tolérant, respectueux, débrouillard et loyal - mais d'une loyauté intelligente - que lui-même l'avait été sous l'identité de Harry Potter. Oui, Harry avait beaucoup d'espérance pour son fils.

Mais revenons à l'histoire. Donc, après avoir expliqué à Tom tout ce qui devait être expliqué pour qu'il ne s'embarrasse pas devant les autres enfants, ils s'étaient rendus sur l'allée marchande sorcière afin de se trouver des habits plus cérémonieux. Ce fut Tom qui avait choisi leurs costumes. Le petit garçon avait arrêté son choix sur deux robes sorcières simples mais élégantes, de deux pantalons à pinces faits sur mesures et de deux chemises. Et sans surprise pour Harry, tout était noir. Toutefois, les robes avaient des broderies argent sur l'encolure, les poignets et les ourlets et leur doublure était d'un beau vert sombre. Les deux robes étaient la réplique l'une de l'autre. Seule la taille les différenciait. Tom avait attendu la nuit de Sol avec une impatience fébrile.

Le matin du 24 décembre, Tom s'était levé aux aurores et s'était rendu dans la chambre de Harry - ce qu'il ne faisait jamais habituellement - et l'avait réveillé afin d'exiger de lui qu'ils révisent les leçons sur les manières dont l'enfant devrait suivre durant la soirée. Tout en bougonnant, Harry s'était exécuté. Ils avaient ainsi passé la matinée et une grande partie de l'après-midi à réviser les cours de bonnes manières pour le parfait petit sang pur. Les leçons avaient été ponctuées de quelques fous rires causés par Harry et parfois par Tom. Quand l'heure de se préparer fut arrivée, le père, le fils et Dobby - Tom et Harry avaient insisté pour qu'il les accompagne - avaient revêtu leurs nouveaux habits. Et quand ils furent prêts, Dobby les avait faits transplaner dans la Forêt Interdite.

Voilà comment et pourquoi la petite famille se trouvait là. Mais surtout, voilà pourquoi Harry n'aimait vraiment pas évoquer son statut de Lord Serpentard.

\- Alors, pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ou pas ? redemanda Harry avec agacement.

Lord Black et Lord Malfoy se regardèrent en silence avant de se mettre chacun d'un côté pour laisser la voie libre à la petite famille. Lorsque Harry, Tom et Dobby atteignirent le cercle druidique, les runes qui recouvraient la stèle s'illuminèrent de mille feux. Leur éclat fut tel que l'on aurait pu se croire au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, tous purent entendre une voix douce, chaleureuse et joyeuse souffler : « Bienvenue mon enfant. ». À la suite de cela, les sorciers, dans un même mouvement, se tournèrent en direction de Harry et de sa famille. Quand le dernier sorcier posa son regard sur Harry, comme si cela avait été fait exprès - ce qui était certainement le cas, se dira Harry quelques heures plus tard - la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait au front s'illumina à son tour.

\- Il a été marqué par la magie, s'éleva une voix excitée. Voyez, sa marque est gravée sur son front.

\- Notre sauveur ! s'exclama une autre voix.

\- Il est celui annoncé dans la prophétie, déclara une troisième voix. Il est celui qui va faire revivre les anciennes traditions.

\- Merlin ! Ça ne va pas recommencer, souffla Harry en se couvrant le visage. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Recommencer quoi ? questionna Tom.

Mais Harry, trop dégoûté de s'être fait avoir et occupé à se lamenter sur son triste sort, ne l'entendit pas. Tom, voyant l'accablement de son père, lui saisit la main et dit doucement tout en redressant les épaules et en jetant des regards assassins autour de lui, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry :

\- Quoi que ce soit, je te protègerai.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans le monde d'origine de Harry.

\- Nous sommes dans la merde 'Mione, dit Ron à Hermione tout en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Le couple se trouvait actuellement dans la chambre de Ron. Les deux jeunes adultes revenaient de l'enterrement de Molly. Celui-ci s'était déroulé dans la partie sorcière du cimetière qui se trouvait dans la petite ville de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans le comté du Devon. Peu de personnes avaient été présentes lorsque l'on avait mis la mère de famille en terre. En vérité, seuls les enfants, le mari, les belles-filles ainsi que quelques amis avaient été là.

Effectivement, à la suite des surprenantes révélations de Molly, l'opinion que les sorciers avaient de la mère de famille et des Weasley plus précisément, avait pris un sérieux coup. Entre ceux qui plaignaient la pauvre sorcière d'être tombée dans les filets de l'horrible et manipulateur, Albus Dumbledore, et ceux qui étaient convaincus que la mère de famille, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour minimiser son implication dans les magouilles de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, devait quand même avoir un grande part de responsabilité. La famille Weasley avait préféré que l'enterrement soit privé afin d'éviter les débordements.

De ce fait, seuls la famille et les amis proches - enfin, ceux qui leur restaient encore après avoir appris la vérité - furent présents. L'éloge funèbre avait été rapide et la mise en terre encore plus. En fait, l'enterrement avait été si prompt que l'on aurait pu croire que la famille avait honte de la sorcière. On aurait même dit que les Weasley voulaient cacher, se débarrasser d'un secret trop honteux à porter et dont il fallait rapidement oublier l'existence. Ils étaient si pressés de tout oublier, qu'à peine le cercueil de Molly avait-il touché le fond de la terre, que tout le monde avait déjà quitté le cimetière. Seuls Hermione, Ron et Arthur semblaient être touchés par la mort de Molly. Ce fut certainement pour cette raison qu'ils furent les derniers à quitter les lieux et à verser des larmes.

La mine triste, les yeux rougis et ayant du mal à marcher droit, Ron s'était appuyé lourdement sur Hermione qui, malgré la lourde charge que représentait son petit-ami, l'avait soutenu, avait préféré marcher un peu avant de retourner au Terrier. Le jeune sorcier, tout en marchant, n'avait pas cessé de dire à quel point la mort de sa mère était injuste, qu'il espérait que Dumbledore finirait en enfer et qu'il allait faire payer à Potter pour tous car il était certain que tout ce qui venait d'arriver était de la faute de cette pourriture. Hermione avait hoché la tête pour donner son accord tout en tentant de ne pas plier sous le poids de Ron.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir les grilles du cimetière, le couple avait été intercepté par les jumeaux. Fred et George avaient coupé leur route. Avant que Ron ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Fred - ou bien était-ce George - l'avait arrêté en levant la main avant de déclarer sous un ton rempli de menaces :

\- Nous espérons pour toi petit frère et pour ta moitié qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Harry parce que, si c'est le cas, vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi bien cette fois.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? avait demandé Ron, un peu perdu et un peu inquiet.

\- Nous ne sommes pas stupides contrairement aux autres, avait craché l'un des jumeaux, les yeux froids. Nous savons que, malgré ce que les lettres de maman disent, vous avez dû jouer un rôle quelconque dans tout ce que Dumbledore a fait contre Harry et peut-être même contre ses autres victimes.

\- Oui, reprit l'autre jumeau, vous êtes très certainement dans le coup. Sinon, pourquoi avoir dit toutes ces horreurs sur Harry quand Ginny était sous l'emprise de la malédiction de Dumbledore ? Et aussi, pourquoi étais-tu aussi persuadé le soir du mariage de Ginny avec l'homuncule créé par Dumbledore, que vous alliez recevoir, toi et Hermione une très grosse somme d'argent de Harry ? Oui, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, vous étiez dans la confidence.

\- Notre famille a trois dettes de vie envers Harry. Une pour Ginny après qu'il l'ait sauvée dans la chambre des secrets, une pour papa après qu'il lui ait évité une mort certaine au ministère de la Magie et une pour Fred après qu'il l'ait sauvé la vie durant la bataille finale. De plus, c'est grâce à Harry que nous avons pu lancer notre affaire. Nous lui devons énormément. Notre famille lui doit énormément et ce que maman lui a fait est inhumain. Une vie ne suffira pas pour nous faire pardonner tout le mal qu'on lui a fait, avait dit George d'une voix remplie de dégoût.

\- Nous ne pouvons peut-être pas lui rembourser tout ce qu'on lui a pris, aussi bien matériellement qu'émotionnellement, mais nous pouvons faire une chose au moins…

\- Nous allons tout faire pour prouver votre implication, avaient conclu les jumeaux avec véhémence.

Ensuite, ils avaient fait demi-tour et s'en étaient allés. Ron et Hermione s'étaient regardés sans mot dire. Cependant, on pouvait voir une lueur de peur dans leur regard. Alors que le couple était sur le point de transplaner, un homme - en était-il vraiment un, s'était demandé Hermione par la suite - était apparu devant eux. L'homme n'avait pas transplané car, à son arrivée, il n'y avait pas eu le bruit caractéristique qui accompagnait toujours ce moyen de transport magique. Non, son apparition s'était faite soudainement et silencieusement. On aurait dit qu'il avait été vomi par les ombres.

Son irruption brusque avait eu pour effet de faire sortir leurs baguettes au couple. Hermione et Ron les avaient pointées, d'un même mouvement dû à l'expérience acquise durant la guerre contre Voldemort, en direction de l'inconnu, prêts à se défendre. Celui-ci, qui était vêtu d'un élégant costume moldu rouge et noir, avait jeté un regard dédaigneux sur les deux baguettes avant de s'élancer vers les deux sorciers à une vitesse inhumaine. Un instant, il était à dix pas du couple et, l'instant d'après, il se trouvait à seulement quelques millimètres de leur visage affolés et incrédules.

D'une main prompte, il avait désarmé les deux sorciers. Les deux baguettes en main, il était retourné à son point de départ. L'inconnu avait ensuite marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible en direction des baguettes avant de souffler sur ces dernières. Ensuite, il les avait rendues à leurs propriétaires avant de repartir aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Hermione et Ron s'étaient une nouvelle fois regardés sans mot dire. Ils s'étaient ensuite empressés de transplaner au Terrier avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de Ron.

\- Arrête ces maudites allées et venues et calme-toi, siffla Hermione qui avait la tête penchée sur sa baguette et celle de Ron.

La jeune femme, contrairement à son petit ami, était bien plus inquiète de ce que l'inconnu avait pu faire à leurs baguettes que des menaces des frères de son amant. Pour Hermione, les jumeaux ne présentaient pas un réel danger pour leur couple car ils n'avaient que des soupçons et aucune preuve de leur implication dans les manigances de Dumbledore. En effet, après que la surprise se soit dissipée et que se soit apaisée la peur qu'elle avait ressentie suite au discours menaçant des jumeaux, Hermione s'était mise à réfléchir intensément. Ses réflexions l'avaient menée à cette conclusion : les jumeaux n'étaient pas un danger pour elle et Ron et cela pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve de leurs accusations, étant donné que Molly s'était arrangée pour effacer avant sa mort toutes les traces de leur implication ; la seconde était que la jeune sorcière était bien trop intelligente pour Fred et George.

Après être parvenue à cette conclusion, Hermione avait reporté son attention sur le mystérieux inconnu et sur ce qu'il avait pu faire à leurs baguettes. L'homme - ou quoi qu'il puisse être - avait forcement fait quelque chose à sa baguette et à celle de Ron. Elle ne savait pas encore le pourquoi, le quoi et le comment mais elle allait tout faire pour le découvrir. C'était pour ça que depuis leur arrivée au Terrier, elle était penchée sur lesdites baguettes. Cependant, elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Et non seulement elle stagnait mais les allées et venues de Ron commençaient à lui taper prodigieusement sur les nerfs.

\- Au nom de Merlin Ron, tu vas te calmer et poser ton cul quelque part !

Et alors qu'elle criait ces mots rageurs, elle souhaita très fort que son compagnon disparaisse pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir. Qu'il disparaisse n'importe où, même aux enfers, mais loin d'elle. Loin de ses pensées. Et comme si la magie avait entendu sa prière, Hermione entendit une voix grave, une voix d'outre-tombe, une voix moqueuse et effrayante en même temps, dire : _**« Il sera fait comme ma maîtresse le souhaite. »**_ Puis, Ron s'envola. En fait, le sorcier fut entouré par un cercle de feu qui l'aspira vers le bas. La seule chose qu'il fut capable de sortir de sa gorge avant d'être aspiré fut un hurlement de peur. Hermione fut complètement tétanisée par le cri. Les yeux exorbités, elle fixa l'endroit où s'était tenu son petit ami en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. « _**Je viens de réaliser votre souhait, s'éleva la même voix effrayante. Il vous reste deux souhaits maintenant, maîtresse. Quel est votre deuxième désir ? »**_

Hermione se demanda d'où pouvait venir la voix. Et encore une fois, comme pour répondre à son interrogation intérieure, la voix lui fournit aimablement la réponse _**« Baissez vos yeux, je suis en bas. »**_ Et telle une marionnette, elle fit ce que lui ordonnait la voix. Son regard se posa alors sur sa main, plus précisément sur sa baguette qui brillait d'une lueur étrange. Elle comprit alors que la voix était celle de sa baguette. Sa baguette venait de faire disparaître Ron. Sa baguette venait de jeter un sortilège par sa propre volonté. « _**Non, pas par ma volonté, mais la vôtre. Je n'ai fait que réaliser votre désir le plus cher, maîtresse, la nargua sa baguette**_. » Comment ? Comment cela était-il possible ? se demanda intérieurement Hermione. « _**C'est le désir du Maître des baguettes. Et grâce à lui, à son immense générosité, lorsque j'aurai exécuté votre dernier souhait, je pourrai prendre forme humaine. Pour être plus précis, lorsque je réaliserai votre dernier désir, je prendrai votre place et vous la mienne.**_ »

Une seule solution : aller très vite voir Ollivander en espérant qu'il saura comment faire pour résoudre mon problème, se dit Hermione la peur au ventre avant de quitter précipitamment le Terrier.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 10**

Harry étira son cou qui craqua bruyamment, ensuite ses bras de bas en haut en soupirant de fatigue. Le jeune papa était, à cet instant, installé dans son bureau, occupé à éplucher toutes les archives de la famille Serpentard ainsi que celles de la famille Gaunt. La famille de son… de son père biologique. Le jeune adulte n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qui s'était produit la nuit de Sol. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu prendre un tournant pareil ? Pourquoi Magie avait-elle cru bon de s'insérer dans sa nouvelle vie ? Comme si une prophétie n'avait pas été assez, il fallait qu'elle lui en colle une seconde. Et dire que quand les Gobelins lui avaient annoncé qu'il était devenu le nouveau Lord Serpentard, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire que : « Rien que ça ! ». Oui, rien que ça, mon cul oui ! Il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande gueule au lieu de l'ouvrir comme ça parce qu'il s'était attiré la guigne tout seul.

Si la Magie avait jugé bon de changer son patrimoine génétique… bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait commencé en changeant celui de son père au profit de celui d'Elvis Gaunt mais c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. De plus, c'était SON CHOIX ! Son choix à lui et à personne d'autre. Bref, tout ça pour dire que si cette chieuse avait jugé bon de rendre son mensonge réalité, elle aurait aussi pu lui prendre sa maudite chance de merde ! Harry prit plusieurs inspirations pour calmer sa propre magie en ébullition. Il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu plus calme. Suffisamment calme pour reprendre ses recherches. Il alla se réinstaller sur sa chaise et reprit sa lecture tout en maudissant Malfoy et Black.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, que cela soit dans le passé ou dans le futur, qu'il soit sournois ou habité par le reste d'un fantôme de Gryffondor, ce type était un enfoiré de première. Et Black n'était pas mieux. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. De plus, même s'il était vraiment remonté contre les deux Lords, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver leur conduite amusante. Pourquoi Harry en voulait-il aux deux Lords ? Eh bien, pour connaître ses raisons mais aussi pour savoir pourquoi il avait le nez plongé dans les archives des familles Serpentard et Gaunt, il fallait revenir un peu en arrière : Quatre jours en arrière pour être exact.

Alors, si Harry était aussi remonté et noyé sous une montagne de parchemins et de livres, c'était par la faute de Brutus Malfoy. Tout avait commencé après qu'un sorcier avait déclaré que Harry était l'envoyé de Magie et que cette dernière l'avait marqué de son signe. Signe qui s'était avéré être la cicatrice que lui avait laissé Voldemort le soir où il avait tenté de le tuer. Ironique, vraiment ironique, s'était dit Harry lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'était la fameuse marque que Magie lui aurait faite. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait un drôle d'humour la mère Magie. Mais passons, après que Magie eut tout fait pour attirer l'attention sur lui, Harry s'était senti si abattu par les événements qu'il s'était un peu coupé de la réalité. Heureusement pour lui, cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

Oui, Harry n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre aussi facilement. De ce fait, il avait pris une grande respiration avant de relever fièrement la tête pour affronter les regards curieux et parfois remplis d'espoir. Il avait ensuite posé sa main sur l'épaule de Tom qui s'était un peu tendu suite à sa petite baisse de morale. L'enfant avait levé les yeux vers lui et lui avait mimé un : « Tu vas bien ? » Harry avait hoché la tête en souriant. Tom l'avait regardé d'un œil critique avant de lui rendre son sourire. Son fils rassuré et son humeur revenue un peu au beau fixe, Harry s'était tourné en direction des Lords Malfoy et Black, qui s'étaient frayés un chemin parmi les sorciers qui s'agglutinaient autour de Harry et de sa petite famille.

\- Non seulement vous êtes amusant et téméraire mais on dirait aussi que vous avez la manie d'attirer les regards et de réaliser l'inattendu où que vous alliez, lui avait dit Lord Black en esquissant un sourire mi-ironique, mi-amusé.

\- Pardon mais de quoi parlez-vous ? avait demandé Harry qui avait, un instant, craint que son secret eut été mis à jour.

\- Il se trouve, Lord… Serpentard, avait commencé Lord Black, que nous avons entendu parler de vos prouesses sur un balai. Randolph Keitch est l'un de nos plus proches amis et, depuis quelque temps, il n'a que votre nom à la bouche. À vrai dire, depuis votre rencontre, toutes ses phrases commencent par : « le jeune Mr Smith. ». Ce qui devient lassant.

\- Donc, vous saviez qui j'étais à mon arrivée, avait accusé Harry, un tantinet énervé.

\- Bien entendu, avait répondu Lord Malfoy tout sourire. Tous les sorciers qui s'intéressent un tant soit peu au Quidditch savent qui est Harry Smith, le sorcier intrépide aux exploits incroyables et inimaginables sur un balai. De plus, depuis peu, il circule une rumeur dans les hautes sphères de la noblesse. Cette rumeur prétend qu'un jeune étranger possédant une fortune pouvant égaler et même surpasser celles des Malfoy et des Black réunis avait élu domicile dans notre beau pays.

\- Ah bon ! fut tout ce qu'avait pu dire Harry, très surpris d'apprendre cela.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était déjà sujet aux commérages. Maudite chance légendaire ! avait-il grogné intérieurement. Il espérait que sa « superbe » chance n'affecterait pas Tom. Du moins, pas trop car l'enfant avait autant que lui-même une propension étonnante à s'attirer les problèmes. En effet, depuis qu'il était devenu le père du petit sorcier, Harry s'était aperçu que Tom et lui avaient beaucoup en commun. Et cela commençait par leur agaçante manie à s'attirer toutes les merdes du monde. Sauf que contrairement à lui qui fonçait toujours la tête la première, le petit sorcier prenait les choses un peu plus calmement et réfléchissait un minimum avant d'agir.

\- Et non seulement la rumeur dit que vous êtes extrêmement riche mais que vous êtes aussi à l'origine d'une nouvelle mesure que les Gobelins vont très prochainement mettre en place. Une mesure très juteuse qui devrait remplir un peu plus leurs coffres.

\- Tiens donc, je ne savais pas que les Gobelins étaient aussi bavards, avait dit Harry sarcastiquement.

\- Rassurez-vous, ils ne le sont pas. Les Gobelins sont dignes de confiance, avait détrompé Malfoy.

La réplique de ce dernier surprit Harry car tous les Malfoy qu'il avait connus avaient toujours été très dédaigneux envers les gobelins.

\- Si cette information ne vous vient pas d'eux, d'où vous vient-elle ?

\- J'ai mes sources, s'était contenté de répondre Brutus en souriant mystérieusement.

Cette fois, la phrase et le ton employé par le sorcier étaient bien Malfoyienne. Harry avait même eu l'impression de faire face à Lucius Malfoy en personne tant le ton et l'expression faciale de Brutus étaient semblables. Les Malfoy étaient-ils tous sortis du même moule ? S'était demandé Harry en fixant le Lord.

\- Je vois que la réputation de votre famille n'est pas surfaite, avait fini par dire Harry. Donc, dois-je en déduire que vous êtes les seuls à être au courant de cela ? avait ensuite demandé Harry.

\- Vous déduisez bien, avait répondu Brutus.

\- Sinon, avait repris Harry en changeant de sujet, l'un de vous deux voudrait-il bien m'expliquer ce qu'est cette histoire de prophétie et de marque ?

\- Nous le pourrions…, avait dit Brutus avant que Cygnus Black ne puisse répondre.

\- Mais ? avait questionné Harry en se doutant que la réponse à sa question n'allait certainement pas être facile.

\- Nous ne vous le dirons pas.

 _L'enfoiré ! C'est bien un Malfoy, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus_ , avait pensé intérieurement Harry en essayant de garder un visage neutre.

\- Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

\- Bien entendu, avait dit l'enfoiré sans plus d'explication.

\- Et cette raison est…, avait demandé Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de lancer un sortilège sur l'arrogant sang pur.

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, Lord Serpentard, avait commencé à expliquer Brutus en accentuant fortement sur le titre de Harry, je suis un homme qui ne croit qu'aux prouesses des gens, pas à de mystérieux mots écrits sur un vieux parchemin datant d'on ne sait quand, même si cet homme a été marqué par la Magie elle-même. Avant de miser sur quelqu'un, je m'assure d'abord que cette personne en vaut la peine.

\- Je vois, avait dit Harry en soupirant. En d'autres mots, je dois faire mes preuves.

\- Exactement, avait approuvé Brutus.

\- Donc, je dois découvrir par moi-même ce qu'est cette prophétie afin de vous prouver ma valeur, avait déclaré ensuite Harry.

\- Pas votre valeur parce qu'il faut bien plus que ça mais cela y aidera un peu.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous prouver quelque chose ? avait demandé Harry un peu hargneux. Je ne vous dois rien. Je ne vous connais même pas. De plus, je n'ai rien demandé.

\- Que vous l'ayez demandé ou pas, vous portez la marque de la Magie. Ce qui fait que vous avez en vous l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur pour les familles qui suivent encore les vieilles traditions de la Magie. De ce fait, vos désirs et vos espérances n'ont pas de place ici. Cependant, avait poursuivi Brutus en coupant Harry qui allait prendre la parole, votre marque n'a pour moi aucune importance tant que je ne me serai pas assuré que vous la méritez. Et c'est seulement après l'avoir méritée que je consentirai à vous suivre.

Harry avait dû faire un effort hors norme pour ne pas exploser mais il y était parvenu. Tom, quant à lui, avait suivi l'échange entre les deux adultes avec attention. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais suffisamment pour se rendre compte que son père se trouvait dans une situation qu'il ne désirait pas et que le sorcier avec qui il discutait était sur le point de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Tom avait immédiatement pris Brutus en grippe.

\- En ce qui concerne la marque, était intervenu Lord Black, qui avait voulu calmer le jeu ayant vu que Harry était sur le point d'exploser, il s'agit de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se trouve sur votre front.

\- Ma cicatrice ! s'était exclamé Harry en explosant de rage. Vous vous foutez de moi ! avait-il ajouté en ayant oublié toutes les leçons de bonnes manières que le Comte lui avait si patiemment - et parfois douloureusement - apprises en prévision de la prise en charge de son titre de Lord Potter.

Harry voulait bien faire des efforts pour ne pas se faire mettre au ban de la société pour Tom car tous ses actes présents et futurs auraient un impact sur l'avenir de l'enfant. Le sorcier ne voulait rien faire qui puisse ruiner l'avenir de celui-ci ou l'embarrasser. Mais là, cela en était trop. Trop, c'était trop. Il avait passé toute son enfance et son adolescence à vivre pour les autres, pour le bien des autres à cause d'une maudite prophétie. Et maintenant qu'il avait pensé pouvoir enfin vivre pour lui, pour son fils, on allait encore lui coller les espérances des sorciers sur les épaules. On allait encore lui coller une autre maudite prophétie au cul ! Alors oui, c'en était trop. De plus, comme si ce n'était pas tout, il fallait qu'il prouve à un Malfoy qu'il était digne de confiance, digne d'être suivi ! Vraiment, quelqu'un lui en voulait personnellement parce qu'il fallait réellement être super malchanceux ou avoir fait une chose horrible à quelqu'un pour attirer autant la poisse.

L'éclat de voix de Harry avait attiré tous les regards dans leur direction. Les sorciers qui s'étaient éloignés un peu lorsque Brutus et Cygnus avaient approché Harry pour leur permettre de discuter tranquillement, s'étaient tous retournés dans leur direction en se demandant les raisons de ce soudain éclat. Qu'avait encore pu dire Lord Malfoy pour obtenir une telle réaction de leur jeune élu ? Alors que tous se posaient cette question, certains ne purent s'empêcher de prier la magie pour que, quels qu'eussent pu être les propos du Lord, ces derniers n'incitent pas le jeune sorcier à retourner dans son pays d'origine en les abandonnant à leur triste sort.

En effet, le Brutus Malfoy était bien connu avec son franc-parler et son manque de tact. Ce trait était tellement connu que les mauvaises langues avaient l'habitude de chuchoter que le Choixpeau l'avait mal réparti car Lord Malfoy aurait eu bien plus sa place à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard. Avec sa manière parfois très Gryffondorienne d'agir, celui-ci était très loin du parfait petit serpent. Depuis qu'il avait pris le titre de Lord Malfoy, et même avant cela, Brutus était parvenu à se mettre à dos plusieurs familles de sang pur et quelques hauts dignitaires étrangers. Pourtant, paradoxalement, les vieilles familles et ceux qui suivaient les traditions avaient une confiance aveugle en lui. Brutus était officieusement le leader des familles qui suivaient les rites anciens, et Black son second. C'était pourquoi ils s'étaient avancés ensemble en direction de Harry et sa famille, à leur arrivée et c'était aussi pour cela que personne ne s'était encore jeté sur Harry pour le noyer de questions ou le palper.

Alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur son père et que la magie de ce dernier commençait à crépiter dangereusement autour de lui, Tom avait jeté un regard mauvais en direction de Brutus avant de prendre la main de Harry et de lui dire avec tout le sérieux dont pouvait faire preuve un enfant de cet âge-là :

\- Tout va bien papa, je suis là. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. Et s'il continue à dire n'importe quoi, avait-il ajouté en pointant Brutus du doigt, je le transformerai en rat et le donnerai à manger au chat du directeur de mon école qui aime manger les rats. Je peux le faire, tu sais. Même que je l'ai déjà fait à Vincent quand il a voulu me prendre mon livre de mythologie.

La déclaration de Tom avait d'abord stupéfait Harry avant que ce dernier n'explose de rire. Lorsqu'il était finalement parvenu à se remettre de son fou rire, il s'était accroupi devant l'enfant et l'avait serré dans ses bras avant de poser un tendre baiser sur son front.

\- Tu es adorable, Tom. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir avec moi.

Tom, qui s'était d'abord renfrogné devant le rire de Harry, avait bombé le torse de joie alors que ses joues s'étaient colorées de manière adorable.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, avait ensuite soufflé le petit en rendant son étreinte à son père. Alors, je peux le transformer en rat ? avait-il ensuite demandé sérieusement.

\- Je dois dire que c'est très tentant, avait commencé Harry avec un air sérieux sur le visage…, mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, avait-il rapidement ajouté devant le regard indigné et menaçant de Brutus.

C'était que ces petites bestioles - aussi communément appelées Malfoy - étaient des créatures très vindicatives et vicieuses. Et Harry ne voulait pas que ce dernier ne s'en prenne à son enfant pour une petite blague de rien du tout. Après un dernier câlin à Tom, Harry s'était redressé et s'était adressé à Brutus et à Cygnus :

\- Très bien, puisqu'il semblerait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vais faire mes preuves en découvrant par moi-même ce qu'est cette prophétie. Ensuite, pour le bien de Tom, et même si je ne suis pas très emballé par tout ça, nous travaillerons sur un programme destiné à faire revivre les rites anciens parce qu'il est hors de question que je me tape tout le boulot tout seul.

Brutus l'avait regardé intensément avant de hocher la tête. Il avait ensuite tendu la main à Harry qui l'avait saisie après un temps d'hésitation. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce Malfoy n'était pas vraiment pas commun, s'était dit Harry. Après Brutus, Cygnus lui avait tendu la main à son tour. Harry l'avait prise en notant une fois de plus la troublante ressemblance qu'il y avait entre ce dernier et son parrain, Sirius Black, mais aussi avec Marius Black, le directeur de l'école de Tom. Le moldu serait-il par hasard lié aux Black ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un de ces enfants reniés par leur famille et chassés de leur maison parce qu'ils étaient des Cracmols ? C'était à étudier, s'était dit Harry. Quand les sorciers virent l'échange de poignées de mains, plusieurs avaient soupiré de soulagement. Leur sauveur n'allait pas les abandonner après tout.

Après cela, Brutus avait présenté Harry à tout le monde. Le jeune papa avait été noyé sous une tonne de questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Et parmi cette avalanche de questions, une d'elles était récurrente : « Qui est l'heureuse Lady Serpentard ? » Devant les regards avides que certaines mères et filles posaient sur lui en la posant, Harry avait hésité à leur mentir en s'inventant une femme mais, ayant trop peur que la magie s'amuse à la rendre réelle, il avait pris le parti de dire la vérité. C'est-à-dire, qu'il était père célibataire. Le jeune papa avait immédiatement regretté sa décision lorsque les mères et, parfois même, les pères de jeunes filles à marier s'étaient donnés pour mission de vanter toutes les qualités et les avantages de leurs enfants. Il y en avait même qui avaient demandé si Tom était déjà fiancé.

Il allait sans dire que Harry avait passé un très mauvais moment à tenter de fuir les jeunes femmes qui ls'étaient littéralement jetées dans les bras. Brutus et Cygnus avaient observé avec amusement et de loin, les tentatives pathétiques de Harry de sortir du guêpier dans lequel il était tombé sans le vouloir. Pendant que Harry essayait de se soustraire aux bras tentaculaires des jeunes femmes et même parfois de femmes qui auraient pu être sa mère, Tom quant à lui, s'était joint, sous l'insistance de Harry, aux enfants présents à la soirée. Il avait ainsi fait la connaissance de plusieurs héritiers de familles de sang pur qui, comme leurs parents, avaient tourné autour de Tom tels des mouches devant du miel. Tom avait trouvé leur comportement ridicule et amusant à la fois car il avait à peu près compris les raisons de leur empressement à devenir ami avec lui. Cela avait un rapport avec cette histoire de prophétie qui avait mis son père en colère.

Cependant, tous les enfants ne s'étaient pas conduits auprès de Tom comme des groupies devant une vedette de la musique ou du cinéma. Non, parmi la quinzaine de jeunes enfants qui s'étaient rués sur lui, il y en avait trois qui s'étaient démarqués des autres. Ces trois enfants s'avéraient être ceux de Brutus Malfoy et de Cygnus Black. Il y avait d'abord un petit garçon du même âge que Tom, Abraxas Malfoy puis un autre petit sorcier qui avait un an de plus qu'eux, Pollux Black et pour finir, Cassiopeia Black, une petite fille du même âge que Tom et Abraxas. Les quatre enfants s'étaient immédiatement entendus. Tom s'était surpris plus d'une fois à rire avec eux, ce qui était étonnant dans la mesure où il ne riait presque jamais. Les seules fois où cela lui arrivait, c'était suite à une idiotie de son père ou bien lorsque son Apophis, son serpent, se mettait à raconter une de ses histoires improbables. Et mis à part avec eux deux, Tom ne souriait presque jamais, même avec ses nouveaux camarades de classe.

Bon, il était vrai que cela était difficile de rire avec ces derniers étant donné qu'il refusait de s'approcher d'eux ou encore plus de leur adresser la parole. La raison de ce blocage était qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier la manière dont il avait été traité par les enfants de l'orphelinat et de son ancienne école. Le petit sorcier avait peur que ça se reproduise dans sa nouvelle école. Et, pour éviter de souffrir, Tom préférerait rester seul dans son coin. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire des amis. Il n'avait besoin de personne. En fait, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que son père, Apophis et Dobby. L'enfant n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Il était convaincu de cela et faisait tout pour décourager tous ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui. Tom savait que son père voulait qu'il s'ouvre aux autres, qu'il se lie avec d'autres enfants mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop peur du rejet et de la douleur que cela engendrerait pour s'y résoudre, pour prendre le risque.

De ce fait, il était vraiment étonné de la manière si naturelle et rapide avec laquelle il était parvenu à communiquer et même à rire avec les trois autres enfants. Le rapprochement des quatre petits sorciers s'était fait à la suite d'une remarque d'Abraxas. Ce dernier avait fait une réflexion désobligeante à un adolescent qui n'arrêtait pas de vanter auprès de Tom les mérites de sa famille et les siens plus particulièrement,. Il se vantait plus précisément de sa GRANDE intelligence ainsi que de son EXTRAORDINAIRE beauté. Une beauté qui, selon le jeune sorcier, avait poussé plus d'une personne à tenter de mettre fin à leur vie afin d'attirer son attention. Tom devrait être très reconnaissant qu'il s'abaisse à ne serait-ce que lui adresser la parole. Il devrait se sentir très chanceux, avait dit l'adolescent sur un ton très pompeux à un moment donné.

Tom avait été si halluciné par les propos de l'adolescent, qu'il était resté sans voix. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas d'Abraxas qui se trouvait non de l'endroit où étaient Tom et l'arrogant fils à papa vantard. L'héritier Malfoy, qui n'avait pas encore approché le nouvel héritier de la maison Serpentard, se trouvait en compagnie de ses deux amis, Pollux et Cassiopeia Black quand son oreille avait été attirée par les propos ridicules du vantard. Ce dernier, en digne héritier de son père, s'était mêlé à la conversation sans y avoir été invité et avait lancé sur ton sans réplique et si Malfoyienne :

\- Si nous devions compter sur des sorciers ayant votre GRANDE intelligence pour changer les lois en notre faveur, il ne resterait plus une seule goutte de magie dans ce monde. Et en ce qui concerne votre EXTRAORDINAIRE beauté, laissez-moi vous dire que si vous veniez un jour à participer à un concours de beauté où l'un des concurrents s'avérerait être un elfe de maison, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde : mon vote irait à l'elfe de maison. Et pour finir, si vous voulez mon humble avis, si des gens ont tenté de se suicider après vous avoir rencontré, ce n'est certainement pas pour attirer votre attention sur leur personne mais pour ne plus avoir à écouter vos délirantes idioties.

Tom avait ouvert la bouche durant quelques secondes en clignant frénétiquement des yeux avant d'exploser de rire. En fait, la couleur écarlate qui s'était étalée sur toute la surface de peau visible du petit vantard ainsi que l'air outragé qui s'était affiché sur son visage, avaient beaucoup aidé. Le rire de Tom avait été si communicatif, que les deux Black s'étaient joints à lui. Abraxas, quant à lui, était resté stoïque, le regard dardé sur le pauvre vantard. La seule chose qu'il avait faite quand l'adolescent l'avait fixé méchamment avant de tourner les talons en pestant dans sa barbe inexistante, avait été de relever la tête, menton fièrement mis en avant en lui rendant son mauvais regard. Il avait ensuite soufflé avec exaspération.

\- Merlin ! Ce Lockhart aurait besoin de leçons de bonnes manières.

Le rire de Tom avait doublé à la suite de cette dernière pique. Quand le fou rire des enfants s'était finalement calmé, Pollux avait fait les présentations. Les quatre petits sorciers avaient passé le reste de la soirée ensemble. Une soirée qui s'était terminée aux premiers rayons de soleil. Lorsque Harry avait entendu le rire de Tom, celui-ci avait tourné la tête pour en connaître la raison. Un sourire immense avait pris naissance sur ses lèvres quand il l'avait vu tendre la main à un mini Brutus Malfoy, un reste de sourire sur le visage. Finalement, s'était-il dit, cette soirée était une très bonne chose même s'il aurait souhaité que cette histoire de prophétie n'ait jamais existé. Harry et sa petite famille avaient pris congé aux premières lueurs du jour. Et après une journée entière passée au lit et avoir ouvert les cadeaux qu'ils avaient laissés sous le sapin de Noël avant leur départ pour la Forêt Interdite - même s'il fêtait Sol au lieu de Noël, Harry avait tenu à faire des cadeaux à Tom et ce dernier aussi - Harry s'était lancé dans la recherche d'informations sur la fameuse prophétie.

Voilà pourquoi il avait le nez plongé dans les vieux livres des familles Serpentard et Gaunt. Mais depuis le début de ses recherches, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Harry passa encore une heure à fouiller dans les archives et livres de sa famille avant d'abandonner pour la journée. Il se leva et quitta son bureau à la recherche de son fils. Il avait besoin de se ressourcer pour diminuer sa frustration et Tom avait le don de le calmer et de lui redonner de l'énergie. Harry trouva sans surprise son fils dans sa salle de jeux du côté de la petite bibliothèque qu'il avait commencée à se constituer. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha en silence de ce dernier. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se jeta sur lui pour lui faire des chatouilles. Tom explosa de rire et se retourna pour lui rendre la pareille.

Harry se laissa faire en se souvenant de la première fois qu'il avait approché Tom de cette façon et de la manière dont il avait été accueilli par ce dernier. Le sorcier se souvint surtout du vol plané qu'il avait fait quand la magie de Tom, qui avait cru à une agression, l'avait fait valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tom, la peur au ventre d'avoir blessé involontairement son père et craignant que ce dernier ne le renvoie à l'orphelinat, s'était longuement excusé après cela. Harry, malgré la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque son dos avait rencontré durement le mur, s'était appliqué à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien et qu'il allait bien. Il s'était même forcé à rire pour calmer le petit garçon. Et comme cela n'avait pas suffi, il s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait noyé sous une montagne de chatouilles. D'abord stoïque, Tom avait fini par exploser de rire. Depuis, Harry ne manquait pas une occasion de chatouiller le petit sorcier. Après une dizaine de minutes passées à rire, Harry mit fin à la bataille de chatouilles puis demanda à Tom.

\- Tu as pensé à envoyer les invitations à tes amis ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce ne sont pas mes amis, râla Tom au lieu de répondre.

\- D'accord ! Alors, as-tu pensé à envoyer les invitations aux trois petits sorciers qui ne sont pas tes amis mais avec qui tu échanges régulièrement du courrier depuis la nuit de Sol ? reformula Harry avec amusement.

\- En effet, répondit Tom sur un ton bourru. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu insistes pour que je les invite à la maison, ajouta l'enfant en faisant la moue.

\- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu fais ça, mon petit chat sauvage ?

\- Et tu sais que tu es vraiment étrange quand tu utilises ce surnom tout aussi ridicule ? lui rétorqua Tom à son tour.

La réplique de l'enfant fit sourire encore plus Harry et lui fit chaud au cœur parce que cela montrait que le petit sorcier commençait à se sentir suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour lui lancer des piques sans avoir peur qu'il ne le renvoie à l'orphelinat ou qu'il ne se fâche contre lui, ce qui était un grand pas dans leur relation. Harry espérait qu'un jour l'enfant lui ferait entièrement confiance car, même s'ils s'entendaient bien maintenant et qu'ils rigolaient beaucoup ensemble, il restait encore énormément de méfiance et d'insécurité en Tom. Harry savait que ce dernier s'attendait à tout moment à être renvoyé d'où il venait. De ce fait, il restait toujours sur ses gardes, même quand il souriait. Harry comprenait parfaitement les réactions de Tom. Ce que le petit garçon avait vécu l'avait marqué durement et il allait falloir du temps et beaucoup de patience pour le mettre complètement en confiance.

\- Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois leur envoyer les invitations puisque c'est toi qui les as faites ? bouda encore l'enfant.

\- Parce que, mon cher fils, ce sont tes non-amis et non les miens, lui dit Harry tout sourire. De plus, si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma. Ensuite, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en tirant la langue à Harry. Le jeune papa lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger pour le dîner. Tom lui demanda s'il restait encore des frites et du steak. Harry acquiesça.

\- Donc, ce sera frites, steak et salade aux fruits pour ce soir, dit Harry en quittant la salle de jeux. Dobby viendra te chercher quand tout sera prêt, sauf si tu veux venir nous donner un coup de main en cuisine, ajouta Harry devant la porte.

Tom secoua vigoureusement la tête en se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté d'aider son père et Dobby. L'enfant avait manqué de mettre le feu à la maison. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas comment il s'y était pris puisque Harry lui avait interdit de s'approcher du feu. Harry sourit de la réponse de Tom puis s'en alla. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'impatience à l'idée de la petite surprise qu'il réservait à Tom. En effet, l'anniversaire de ce dernier était prévu pour dans trois jours et Harry comptait le fêter comme il se devait. À la base, le sorcier avait songé à le fêter en famille. Cependant, il avait changé d'avis après la fête de Sol, encouragé par la correspondance qu'entretenaient Tom et les enfants Black et Malfoy. Harry pensait et,avec raison, que Tom ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que l'on fête son anniversaire. Et c'était pourquoi il était impatient de voir la tête que ferait le petit garçon le 31 décembre. Oui, Harry était impatient de voir sa tête ce jour-là.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 11**

Tom nageait dans un océan d'émotions diverses qui lui donna l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un rêve si vertigineux qu'il avait l'impression d'être saoul alors même qu'il n'avait jamais bu une goutte d'alcool durant sa très jeune vie. L'héritier de la très ancienne et très noble famille Serpentard avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol tellement il était incroyablement et incontestablement heureux. En fait, de son avis, il était l'enfant le plus heureux de la Terre entière. Le petit garçon ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa courte existence. Un sourire magnifique qui incitait tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur celui-ci, à sourire à leur tour tellement il était contagieux. L'enfant respirait la joie de vivre.

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé avant ce jour du fait de sa positivité. En effet, avant ce jour, tout ce qu'avait connu le petit bonhomme était négatif. Cela l'avait lentement rendu rancunier et amer malgré son très jeune âge. Mais aujourd'hui, toutes les pensées négatives et l'amertume qui logeaient dans son petit cœur semblaient s'être toutes volatilisées comme par magie. En ce jour du 31 décembre - qu'il était venu à craindre et à haïr au fil des ans - son père lui avait réservé la plus fabuleuse de toutes les surprises : une fête d'anniversaire. Une fête d'anniversaire rien que pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas à partager avec d'autres enfants nés au même mois que lui. Et non seulement il avait eu droit à une fête surprise mais aussi à des cadeaux.

Une montagne de cadeaux pour tout dire car on aurait dit que son père avait dévalisé tous les magasins qui avaient eu le malheur de se dresser sur son chemin. En plus de la fête et des cadeaux, son papa avait eu la brillante idée - même si Tom ne le disait jamais devant témoin et encore moins devant le concerné - d'inviter les enfants Malfoy et Black avec qui il entretenait une correspondance régulière depuis leur rencontre durant la nuit de Sol. Et même si Tom avait d'abord froncé les sourcils de mécontentement à leur arrivée et fait sa mauvaise tête même s'il savait qu'ils devaient venir ce jour-là, le sourire avait rapidement pris place sur son visage. Son paternel avait bien joué son coup, devait reconnaître l'enfant, car il ne s'était douté de rien jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

En fait, même quand toutes les lumières de la maison s'étaient soudainement éteintes et que son idiot de parent, un sourire débile aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de contentement, s'était pointé avec un énorme gâteau portant dix bougies allumées dessus, dans la salle de jeux où il se trouvait en compagnie de ses invités indésirés et imposés par son père, en criant un retentissant « JOYEUX ANNIVERSSAIRE TOM ! », le petit sorcier n'avait pas saisi l'implication de ces mots et du gâteau. Ce ne fut que quand Harry lui avait dit sur un ton moqueur : « Alors, tu viens souffler tes bougies ou bien je m'en occupe pour toi ? », que Tom avait finalement compris que son paternel lui avait organisé une fête d'anniversaire. Son cœur avait raté un battement tandis qu'un énorme sourire fendait ses lèvres. Pollux Black l'avait alors poussé du coude pour qu'il aille souffler les bougies.

Trop heureux de ce qui se passait, Tom n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'indigner des manières peu aristocratiques de son petit camarade. À la place, il avait fait ce que tout enfant de cet âge faisait devant un gâteau d'anniversaire, c'est-à-dire, prendre une grande inspiration et souffler de toutes ses forces avant de timidement poser une bise sur la joue de son père après l'avoir pris dans ses bras pour un court et très émouvant câlin. Et avant de le lâcher pour rejoindre ses camarades pour déguster la pâtisserie, et tout en se fichant complètement des ricanements stupides des deux petits sorciers qui se moquaient franchement de lui, il souffla à l'oreille de Harry qui s'était accroupi pour lui rendre l'étreinte : « Merci papa. C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie après mon adoption. Merci d'être venu me chercher et pour tout ce que tu m'apportes. Je t… » Tom s'était arrêté avant de finir sa phrase et s'était enfui, le rouge aux joues.

Le sourire que Harry avait arboré après cela pouvait sans peine rivaliser et même dépasser celui de l'enfant. Et alors qu'il regardait Tom interagir avec les trois enfants qui le charriaient gentiment à cause du câlin tout en mangeant de bon appétit le gâteau qu'il avait fait avec amour, Harry se dit qu'il ne regrettait pas son voyage et encore moins d'avoir fait de ce magnifique petit garçon son fils. Non, il n'avait aucun regret. Même la stupide prophétie qu'on lui avait collée au cul sans lui demander son avis ne pouvait lui faire regretter ses choix. Le sourire de Tom valait toutes les prophéties et les galères du monde. Alors non, il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être venu dans le passé.

La journée s'était déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur sans que le sourire ne quitte une seule fois les lèvres de Tom. La fête ne s'arrêta qu'en fin d'après-midi quand les trois petits sorciers durent s'en aller en faisant promettre à Tom de venir leur rendre visite très prochainement. Le petit garçon leur assura sa venue prochaine en les remerciant pour les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient offerts ainsi que pour le déplacement. Après le départ des enfants qu'un elfe de maison était venu chercher, Harry et Tom aidèrent Dobby à ranger la maison car, même si l'elfe de maison pouvait parfaitement le faire seul et bien plus rapidement à l'aide de la magie, Harry tenait à ce que son fils ne se repose pas sur la magie et sur les autres pour tout.

Effectivement, Harry souhaitait apprendre à Tom la valeur du travail afin qu'il puisse apprécier les petites choses de la vie. Il voulait principalement lui montrer que rien n'était acquis et que tout se méritait dans la vie. Si son séjour chez les Dursley - car il s'agissait bien d'un séjour pour lui - lui avait appris une chose, c'était bien que l'on devait toujours travailler, même travailler très dur parfois, pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait. Et même s'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de recommander leurs méthodes d'apprentissage – que ce soit celles qu'ils avaient endurées ou celles qui avaient profité à son cousin - le sorcier en avait retiré deux bonnes leçons. La première était que le fait d'ignorer et de traiter un enfant comme un elfe de maison ne permettrait jamais à personne de gagner le prix des meilleurs parents de l'année. Et la seconde que, passer tous les caprices à un enfant et le goinfrer tel un cochon destiné à l'abattoir, ne rendait en aucun service à ce dernier.

De plus, après avoir côtoyé de trop près Malfoy père et fils, il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que Tom devienne comme eux ou qu'il ressemble à l'un de ces petits prétentieux héritiers sang pur qui croyaient que le monde leur appartenait. En fait, qui pensaient que le monde n'était qu'à eux seuls. Et pour finir, il n'oublierait jamais que c'était parce qu'il avait appris à se débrouiller seul et à se servir de ses dix doigts et quand il y pensait, de sa cervelle, qu'il avait pu survivre à Poudlard ; même si Hermione se plaisait à penser que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était parvenu à rester aussi longtemps en vie et à vaincre Voldemort.

Certains diraient qu'avec tout l'argent qu'il avait, Tom n'avait pas besoin de travailler et qu'il pourrait simplement lui apprendre ses valeurs morales oralement. À cela, Harry répondrait que pour qu'une leçon entre bien dans la tête d'une personne, rien ne valait une bonne pratique. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient plus d'argent qu'il ne leur en fallait et que Dobby pouvait très bien exécuter toutes les tâches domestiques sans leur aide, qu'ils devaient rester assis là, les bras croisés à se tourner les pouces à longueur de journée. C'était hors de question ! Tom devait apprendre que tout ne lui était pas dû ! Mais attention ! Harry ne comptait pas faire de son petit garçon une petite cendrillon ou quelque chose s'en approchant en le forçant à travailler à longueur de journée.

Non, lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était que quand l'enfant mangeait à table, il débarrasse ensuite ; qu'il ne laisse pas traîner ses jouets partout ; que s'il voyait quelque chose traîner, il le ramasse et qu'il respecte les autres sans émettre le moindre jugement sur leur physique, leur race ou bien la couleur de leur peau ni sur leur croyance. En fait, si Harry faisait ça, c'était aussi pour rendre Tom plus sensible, plus humain. Mais n'allez pas croire que le sorcier pensait que Tom était inhumain. Non, pour lui, Tom était un enfant parfait. Il était tout ce qu'un parent pouvait attendre d'un enfant. Si Harry agissait ainsi, c'était pour éviter que, si un jour un malheur venait à lui arriver et que Tom se retrouvait seul, il ne soit pas tenté de devenir un autre Voldemort car, pour lui, son Tom n'avait rien à voir avec le monstre qui avait tué ses parents et qu'il avait affronté dans son passé.

Bref, pour en revenir à l'anniversaire de Tom, plus que la montagne de jouets et de livres divers qu'il avait reçus de son père et de ses non-amis, comme les appelaient son père, s'étaient les jeux, les rires et les moments passés avec sa famille et ses petits camarades qu'il garda et qu'il garderait dans sa mémoire des années plus tard. Et quand son heure arriverait, allongé sur son lit de mort, attendant patiemment que la faucheuse vienne le chercher, de tous les moments heureux et marquants qu'il accumulerait au cours de sa longue vie, ce serait à ce moment précis de son enfance, qu'il songerait avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Il se remémorera le sourire éclatant de son père lui chantant de sa voix remplie de fausses notes : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TOM. Oui, Tom se remémorerait longtemps de son premier anniversaire car, avant celui-ci, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu le fêter, même avant l'incident qui avait changé radicalement sa vie à l'orphelinat. Mais en attendant que ce moment lointain de sa vie n'arrive, Tom s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres en rêvant de l'incroyable et magique journée qu'il venait de passer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry était installé confortablement sur une chaise dans l'une des nombreuses succursales de Gringotts. Le sorcier faisait face à son conseiller bancaire, Ricbert ainsi qu'à trois Gobelins d'un certain âge, les mêmes qu'il avait rencontrés le jour où on lui avait annoncé qu'il était désormais le Lord Serpentard. Ricbert lui avait envoyé la veille, une lettre requérant sa présence au sein de la banque dans les plus brefs délais. La première pensée qu'avait eue Harry en lisant la missive avait été : « Par les putains de caleçons de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus cette fois ? » Ensuite, il avait poussé un énorme soupir à fendre l'âme qui avait fait tourner la tête de Tom dans sa direction.

Harry l'avait rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était rien et qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un agaçant problème d'adulte. Devant le regard perplexe du garçonnet, Harry avait ajouté sur un ton boudeur, enjoué et un tantinet menaçant : « Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as fils, de n'être qu'un petit enfant insouciant des problèmes ennuyeux des adultes. Et si tu veux un conseil mon cher enfant, c'est de bien en profiter parce que dès que tu seras en âge, ton vieux père va se faire un plaisir de te refiler la gestion de toutes les affaires familiales et courir faire la fête au bras d'une belle blonde qui sera attirée par lui à cause de son argent et non par son charme et sa beauté irrésistible. Et qui, après l'avoir dépouillé de tout ce qu'il possède, le jettera hors de sa maison comme un malpropre sans le sou ».

Tom avait fixé son père comme l'aurait fait un psychiatre d'un patient déblatérant des inepties sans noms, avant de secouer désespérément la tête devant tant de gaminerie. Puis, sans plus lui prêter d'attention, il avait repris la lecture de son livre sur les dragons. Son père pouvait parfois être si enfantin qu'il lui arrivait souvent de se demander qui des deux était l'adulte. Pourtant, il n'échangerait ce dernier pour rien au monde car il affectionnait la personnalité étrange de ce dernier. La réaction du petit sorcier avait rendu à Harry un peu de sa bonne humeur qui s'était envolée à sa lecture. Le lendemain matin, jour du rendez-vous, Harry s'était obligé à bien se vêtir pour faire honneur à son nouveau rang non désiré de Lord, pour se rendre à la banque. Mais avant de prendre la direction de Gringotts, Harry avait tenu, comme tous les matins depuis que Tom avait commencé l'école, à le déposer devant les portes de l'établissement. Et comme tous les matins, le directeur, Marius Black avec qui il lui arrivait d'échanger quelques mots lorsqu'ils se croisaient au détour d'une ruelle de leur petit village, lui avait fait un petit signe de la main depuis la fenêtre de son bureau qui se situait juste en face de la porte d'entrée de l'établissement, avant que Harry ne s'en aille.

Le jeune papa lui avait rendu ce dernier en se disant pour la énième fois que l'homme ressemblait bien trop à un Black pour ne pas être apparenté à eux. Il se fit une note mentale de poser la question au Lord Black la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de demander directement à l'intéressé au risque de lui dévoiler accidentellement l'existence de la magie s'il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas un Cracmol, comme il le croyait, mais un simple Moldu ressemblant un peu trop à son défunt parrain, Sirius Black, et à l'aïeul de ce dernier. Harry s'était ensuite éloigné des zones fréquentées par les Moldus afin de transplaner dans la salle de transplanage de la banque sorcière. Et comme il avait été fait mention dans la lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille, un Gobelin l'attendait sur place. Celui-ci l'avait ensuite mené dans le bureau de son conseiller financier puis était reparti sans dire un mot. Voici comment et pourquoi le sorcier se trouvait actuellement à faire face aux quatre Gobelins.

Mais contrairement à sa première convocation, il était ici sujet d'affaires et non de l'intervention malvenue de la mère Magie. Si les Gobelins avaient demandé à le voir, c'était afin de discuter de la mise en place du système de la carte bancaire, version sorcière. En effet, la suggestion du sorcier avait beaucoup séduit les Gobelins à tel point, qu'ils voulaient mettre cette nouvelle mesure en place le plus tôt possible. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ces derniers voulaient discuter avec Harry des droits d'exploitation du concept. Le sorcier eut beau leur dire que l'idée ne venait pas de lui mais des Moldus, les Gobelins ne voulurent rien entendre. « Qu'on ne vienne pas dire que les Gobelins sont des voleurs », avait dit l'un des vieux Gobelins pour faire taire les protestations du sorcier.

Effectivement, pour eux, comme Harry avait été le premier à soumettre l'idée, même si elle venait originellement des Moldus, il était tout naturel qu'il en retire un bénéfice. Vaincu par leurs arguments et ne voulant surtout pas se les mettre à dos pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide, un bras de fer s'engagea entre Harry et les Gobelins. Ainsi, après près d'une demie-heure de négociations, ils parvinrent finalement à un accord : Harry n'allait percevoir que 10% de tous les bénéfices que la banque allait générer avec la mise en application de cette nouvelle offre et, en échange, la banque s'engageait à le soutenir et l'aider dans les développements de nouveaux projets révolutionnaires au sein de la société sorcière. Bien entendu, leur aide ne serait pas gratuite car ils percevraient un pourcentage de 15% sur les bénéfices de tous les projets auxquels ils participeraient.

L'accord ayant été signé, Harry allait prendre congé de ses nouveaux associés lorsqu'il fut arrêté par l'un des anciens, Bilomé, d'après les souvenirs du sorcier. Des trois banquiers, Bilomé était celui qui était le plus irrité par l'intervention de Magie dans la vie de Harry. Non pas qu'il se souciait de la vie de ce dernier et des désagréments que l'intervention de cette dernière avait et allait apporter au sorcier. Non, si le vieux Gobelin était si agacé par l'intervention de Magie, c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas les sorciers car ils étaient intolérants, se pensaient supérieur aux autres créatures magiques et qu'il leur reprochait l'affaiblissement de cette dernière.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Bilomé aurait retiré aux sorciers leur magie avant de les expédier sur une autre planète, une planète mourante de préférence et à des années-lumière de la Terre. Mais cela ne tenait pas qu'à lui. De plus, Magie avait fait son choix. Si elle avait décidé de miser sa survie sur ce jeune sorcier un peu insolent sur les bords, c'était qu'elle avait une bonne raison. De ce fait, ce n'était certainement pas à lui d'en débattre, aussi frustré qu'il pouvait être. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de ne plus se donner des migraines en pestant sur le jeune sorcier qui n'avait rien demandé de tout cela. Il espérait seulement que la confiance de Magie ne serait pas trahie par le jeune Lord. Voilà pourquoi il avait pris la décision de lui venir en aide autant qu'il pouvait. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il arrêta Harry avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? questionna le jeune papa en regardant le Gobelin qui l'avait stoppé.

\- Non, jeune sorcier, c'est moi qui vais faire quelque chose pour vous, répliqua Bilomé.

Pour toute réponse, Harry le fixa étrangement, en attendant qu'il poursuive. Bilomé détailla le nouveau Lord Serpentard durant de longues secondes en silence avant de prendre un vieux parchemin qui se trouvait près de lui et de le tendre à Harry en disant :

\- J'ai ouï dire que vous étiez à la recherche de ça. Je me suis donc permis de vous l'apporter. Cela n'est cependant pas gratuit, dit Bilomé les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est et que voulez-vous en échange ? demanda Harry en faisant un pas en direction du banquier afin de se saisir du parchemin mais ce dernier le ramena à lui.

\- Il s'agit de l'unique support sur lequel a été transcrite la prophétie vous concernant. Et ce que je veux de vous, c'est une promesse.

Harry se retint de sauter de joie à l'annonce de Bilomé. Depuis le temps qu'il était à la recherche de cette stupide prophétie, la voilà enfin à portée de main. Cependant, il n'était pas…, enfin, il n'était plus aussi idiot qu'avant. Ce fut pourquoi, il abaissa son bras et demanda sur un ton soupçonneux :

\- Quelle promesse ?

\- Je veux que vous me promettiez que lorsque vous serez à la tête du ministère de la magie, vous ferez en sorte que les créatures magiques, toutes les créatures magiques, j'entends par-là, obtiennent autant de droits que les sorciers.

Harry fixa le vieux Gobelin durant une longue minute avant de dire :

\- Je voudrais bien vous faire cette promesse qui, soit dit en passant est tout à fait logique et va de soi, mais je ne compte pas devenir un jour le ministre de la Magie. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes intentions, lui dit Harry. Cependant, je veux bien utiliser ma position de Lord Serpentard pour tenter de faire passer des lois en faveur des créatures magiques, proposa ensuite Harry. Et croyez-moi, je ferai tout mon possible pour que mes tentatives ne restent pas que des tentatives car je tiens particulièrement à cette cause.

Bilomé observa Harry attentivement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Dans ce cas, faisons comme ceci. Je vais prendre cette promesse mais si un jour vous devenez ministre de la Magie, j'ai bien dit, si un jour, dit rapidement Bilomé avant que Harry n'intervienne. Donc, si un jour cela arrive, promettez de tout faire pour que les sorciers ne soient pas les seuls à pouvoir décider du fonctionnement de notre monde.

\- Je vous en fais la promesse, dit solennellement Harry.

Un filet de magie partant du cœur de Harry alla se lier avec un autre sortant de celui de Bilomé. Une promesse magique venait de se faire alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait voulu. Harry et Bilomé se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

\- Magie, soufflèrent Rickbet et Graump, les deux autres vieux Gobelins.

Un frisson glacial traversa Harry à la mention de celle qui croyait bon de jouer avec sa vie sans lui demander son avis. Merlin ! pensa avec horreur Harry. Ne lui dites pas que cette enquiquineuse pensait à faire de lui, le foutu ministre de la Magie de la Grande-Bretagne ? Ce fut avec cette interrogation qu'il se saisit du parchemin et quitta la banque sans y jeter un œil. Il avait besoin de se calmer avant de prendre connaissance de ce qui y était écrit. Tout en maudissant une fois de plus sa chance légendaire, il parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant de la salle de transplanage.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le vieil homme était assis sur une vieille chaise crasseuse et bancale dans une pièce tout aussi sale d'une maison ou, plus justement, d'une ruine. Le vieil homme tenait dans sa main une lettre provenant de Gringotts, la banque sorcière. Le contenu de la missive fit froncer les sourcils au vieil homme. À la fin de sa lecture, il émit plusieurs sifflements que l'on pourrait sans mal confondre avec ceux d'un serpent en colère. Après plusieurs minutes passées à pester, le sorcier - car il en était bien un - se leva et se dirigea dans la pièce du fond où dormait son imbécile de bon à rien de fils. Il trouva ce dernier allongé sur un vieux matelas posé à même le sol. Celui-ci ronflait bruyamment tout en se grattant les fesses.

Le sorcier le regarda avec dégoût avant de lui donner, sans la moindre hésitation ni remord, un vicieux coup de pied dans les côtes. Le dormeur eut un sursaut et poussa un gémissement de douleur en se pliant en deux. Il roula sur lui-même en pestant et en maudissant le vieil homme. Celui-ci, le regard posé sur son enfant, l'incita à se relever. Le sorcier gémit en réponse à l'ordre de son père mais ne fit pas mine d'obéir. Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils de contrariété et donna un autre coup de pied à son enfant avant de dire sur un ton menaçant :

\- Je te donne dix minutes pour te lever, te laver et mettre un vêtement potable, mon enfant. Si cela n'est pas fait à mon retour, je fais le serment sur ma magie ainsi que sur notre illustre ancêtre, de te maudire de telle sorte que tu ne pourras plus jamais utiliser la chose qui pend entre tes jambes.

Après avoir lancé cette menace, le vieux sorcier tourna le dos à son fils et se rendit dans sa propre chambre qui était, elle aussi, en bien mauvais état. Il fouilla ensuite dans sa maigre garde-robe à la recherche d'un habit qui ne soit pas trop abîmé pour se vêtir. Dix minutes après avoir proféré son avertissement, le vieux sorcier retrouva sa progéniture devant la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci portait une robe sorcière noire qui avait vécu des jours bien meilleurs mais quelque peu présentable, sur un pantalon en toile de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une chemise qui avait dû être blanche dans une autre vie. Aux pieds, il avait de simples chaussures à la Richelieu en presque bon état par rapport au reste de ses habits. Le père hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation.

\- Où allons-nous, père ? questionna le plus jeune sorcier avec nervosité.

\- Voir le nouveau chef de notre famille, répondit le père.

\- Il y a un nouveau chef de famille ? Mais je pensais que nous étions les derniers représentants de cette famille, s'étonna le plus jeune sorcier.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pensais mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé, répondit sombrement le père. Mais avant d'aller à lui, nous devons d'abord passer quelque part.

\- Où cela ?

\- Là où ta stupide sœur a perdu la vie.

\- Et pour quelle raison devrons-nous nous rendre dans un endroit pareil ? questionna le fils avec curiosité.

\- Nous allons récupérer le petit bâtard que ton idiote d'incompétente de sœur a mis au monde. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci aura hérité de la magie de sa mère, marmonna le père.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous intéressez tout d'un coup à ce demi-sang sans importance ?

\- Parce que ce demi-sang sans importance comme tu le dis si bien, fils, pourrait nous ouvrir les portes des coffres-forts du nouveau chef de famille si nous jouons bien la partie, expliqua le plus vieux tout en se saisissant du bras du plus jeune pour transplaner.

Les deux sorciers atterrirent devant les portes d'un établissement à l'air sinistre, portant le doux nom d'orphelinat Wool. Sans jeter un regard dans les environs, le père et le fils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, baguettes à la main. Quelques minutes après leur entrée et quelques sortilèges un peu maladroits pour masquer leur passage, ils ressortirent avec un petit garçon ressemblant étrangement et à s'y méprendre à Tom. L'enfant avait les yeux vitreux et lointains. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour déduire qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. À peine eurent-ils franchi le pas du portail, qu'ils transplanèrent .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Dumbledore se cachait des Aurors et évitait d'utiliser sa magie pour limiter ses chances de se faire prendre. L'illustre sorcier qui était, il y a si peu, craint et respecté par tous, n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'une loque. Même bien pire qu'une loque. Albus Dumbledore était devenu, en seulement quelques jours, un être craintif vivant et dormant dans des endroits que même les sans-abri refusaient d'approcher tant ils étaient immonde. Pour survivre, le vieillard s'était résolu à fouiller dans les poubelles et parfois, quand la faim le prenait à la gorge, il faisait la manche devant les grandes surfaces Moldues. Plus d'une fois, après avoir passé des heures à tendre la main, les yeux baissés par l'humiliation et la honte et suppliant pour une pièce ou un morceau de pain, il s'était retrouvé le visage en sang, un ou plusieurs os cassés, le corps recouvert d'hématomes et gémissant de douleur dans une ruelle après s'être fait tabasser par d'autres mendiants qui n'avaient pas apprécié qu'il empiète sur leur territoire.

Le vieux sorcier avait eu les côtes brisées tant de fois ces derniers jours que, s'il n'avait pas été un sorcier sans sa magie pour le soigner, il serait déjà mort une dizaine de fois. Mais heureusement - ou malheureusement selon le point de vue - sa magie soignait inlassablement ses blessures. Toutefois, comme les blessures s'enchaînaient rapidement, sa magie n'avait jamais le temps de le soigner complètement. Albus songeait de plus en plus à se livrer afin de mettre un terme à sa vie de misère et de souffrance. Néanmoins, la peur de la justice sorcière l'en empêchaient. Il pouvait le supporter encore un peu. Un tout petit peu encore, se disait-il chaque soir. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour trouver un plan.

Il lui fallait un plan lui permettant de se venger des Gobelins pour l'avoir diminué magiquement ; de Harry Potter qui était le responsable de sa mauvaise situation car, s'il s'était contenté de se laisser manipuler et utiliser gentiment comme le bon petit idiot qu'il était, il ne serait pas dans la situation actuelle. Il devait aussi se venger de la famille Weasley pour ce que Molly avait fait car, sans ses révélations, les Aurors ne seraient pas après lui. Quand il retrouverait sa magie et sa position, il allait prendrait un grand plaisir à traquer et à éliminer tous les membres de cette immonde famille de roux, se disait tous les soirs Albus avant de fermer les yeux. Oui, Albus avait encore l'espoir et était même persuadé de pouvoir revenir à sa vie d'avant.

L'estomac de l'ancien plus grand sorcier de toute la Grande-Bretagne se tordit douloureusement pour lui rappeler que cela allait faire trois jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé et tout laissait à croire que cela n'allait pas changer avant un moment. Alors que le sorcier réfléchissait à un moyen de revenir à sa vie d'avant pour oublier le manque de nourriture et d'eau, une longue et sinistre ombre se dressa devant lui. La peur envahit immédiatement le cœur du vieillard qui tenta de se relever tout en cherchant sa baguette magique car il sentait que celui qui se dressait devant lui n'était pas humain.

\- Pose cela, vieil homme, elle ne sert à rien face à moi, susurra l'ombre en se penchant sur Albus.

Les doigts du sorcier se resserrèrent plus fortement sur sa baguette alors que son esprit faisait une liste de tous les sortilèges qu'il pouvait lancer à la créature qui était penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu as été difficile à trouver, vieil homme. Je dois reconnaître que je n'aurais jamais pensé à venir te chercher dans ce trou à rat mais, malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai encore jamais perdu une proie.

\- Qu… Qui êtes… Vous ? demanda difficilement Albus.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Pourquoi me pourchassez-vous alors ? questionna alors le sorcier.

\- Je suis venu rendre justice à un ami.

\- Qui ? fut tout ce que trouva à dire Dumbledore.

\- Harry Potter.

Le cœur du sorcier fut envahi par la haine à la mention du nom de l'auteur de tous ses malheurs. Quand il pensait qu'il avait eu pitié de lui et avait voulu le soustraire à la coupe de Molly, Dumbledore avait envie de vomir.

\- Je n'ai rien fait à Potter et je ne sais pas où il se trouve, dit Albus après un silence.

\- Oh le gros menteur ! railla la créature. Après tout ce que tu as fait à mon précieux petit ami, tu oses dire que tu ne lui as rien fait. Tu es vraiment plus pourri que ce que je pensais. Que pourrais-je bien faire pour te faire payer tes méfaits ? dit pensivement la créature ensuite.

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortit de celle-ci. Il tenta alors de lancer un maléfice à la créature mais il fut incapable de bouger un doigt. La peur le paralysa complètement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était impuissant. Qu'il était vraiment impuissant.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé la punition parfaite pour toi, déclara soudainement la créature avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du vieux sorcier.

Albus poussa un hurlement d'agonie qui fut perceptible sur plusieurs mètres et donna des sueurs froides à tous ceux qui l'entendirent dans la nuit. Lorsque la créature se releva, le corps de Dumbledore s'affaissa au sol, raide mort. Pourtant, la créature ne bougea pas après que le cadavre eut touché le bitume. Non, celle-ci alla prendre place sur une chaise faite d'os qu'il venait d'invoquer et attendit patiemment, les yeux posés sur le corps sans vie du sorcier. Quatre heures passèrent sans que la créature n'ait quitté une seule fois le corps d'Albus des yeux. Au bout de ces quatre heures, le cadavre se mit à bouger avant de soudainement se mettre en position assise, le regard dans le vide.

Il fallut cinq minutes pour qu'une émotion, en l'occurrence, la peur, n'apparaisse dans les yeux du sorcier. Et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu dire un mot, la créature leva la main pour le faire taire. Puis, elle prit la parole :

\- Je sais que tu es à la recherche de la Fontaine de Jouvence, pathétique vieillard. Je vais donc te donner une information que tu as convoitée durant des décennies. Une information que tu ne pourras jamais partager et qui ne te servira jamais car il te sera impossible d'en parler ou bien de l'utiliser. Une information qui va contribuer à rendre ta misérable vie encore plus miséreuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Cette information, stupide vieux fou, est que tu as raison, la fontaine existe bel et bien. Et plus important encore, saches que de tous ceux qui se sont lancés à sa recherche, tu es celui qui s'est le plus approché d'elle. En fait, tu étais assis au-dessus d'elle durant ces dernières décennies.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'illuminèrent d'excitation, de convoitise, mais surtout, de stupeur quand la compréhension se fit dans sa tête.

\- La Fontaine se trouve à Poudlard, souffla Dumbledore.

\- Effectivement. Elle est cachée quelque part à l'intérieur de l'école car quel est le meilleur endroit pour cacher quelque chose si ce n'est à la vue de tous, se moqua la créature.

Le cerveau d'Albus se mit immédiatement à mettre en place un plan pour pénétrer de nouveau dans l'école afin d'aller chercher la Fontaine.

\- Cela ne sert à rien vieil homme car, comme je te l'ai dit, cette information ne te servira à rien, dit la créature en le sortant de ses pensées. Et veux-tu savoir pourquoi elle t'est inutile, vieux fou ? questionna ensuite la créature avec une joie non dissimulée.

Albus ne dit rien mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard à la fois méprisant et rempli de peur.

\- Toujours aussi arrogant malgré ta situation, siffla la créature en se levant pour s'approcher du vieux sorcier. Puisque tu refuses de demander, je vais te le dire tout de même. Mais avant cela, j'ai une question à te poser.

Albus le fixa sans dire un mot.

\- Sais-tu ce que je suis ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête en tremblant légèrement.

\- Bien, cela m'évitera de me lancer dans des explications inutiles. Maintenant, une autre question.

\- Laquelle ? demanda finalement Dumbledore comme la créature s'était tue.

\- Que penses-tu que je viens de te faire, il y a quelques heures ?

\- Vous m'avez changé en l'un des vôtres, dit Albus, certain de ce qu'il avançait.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, le détrompa la créature avec un sourire inquiétant.

Le regard interrogateur et craintif du sorcier, remplit le cœur - mais en avait-elle un seulement - de la créature d'une joie malsaine. Et ce fut avec d'une voix dégoulinante de malveillance qu'elle dit :

\- Tu as raison sur un point cependant. Certes je t'ai bien changé mais pas en ce que tu crois. Je n'ai pas fait de toi l'un des miens car tu n'en es pas digne.

\- Que suis-je devenu dans ce cas ? interrogea l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

\- J'ai fait de toi un Rampant, annonça la créature. Un rampant de troisième rang, ajouta-t-elle sournoisement.

L'horreur s'afficha sur le visage de Dumbledore. Merlin ! Tout mais pas ça ! La mort était même préférable à cela, cria son esprit avec désespoir. L'affolement du sorcier se comprenait car personne ne souhaiterait faire subir un tel sort à quelqu'un, même pas à son propre ennemi. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, les Rampants étaient des créatures se nourrissant exclusivement de la chair des morts. C'étaient aussi des créatures qui avaient continuellement faim. N'étant jamais rassasiées, qu'importe la quantité de chair humaine qu'elles mangeaient, ces êtres préféraient vivre dans les cimetières où ils pouvaient se sustenter à volonté. Il existait trois catégories de Rampants. Ceux de premier rang qui n'étaient faits que d'instinct et qui ne se nourrissaient que des cadavres qu'ils trouvaient, ceux de deuxième rang qui avaient juste assez d'intelligence pour leur permettre de chasser lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus de quoi manger et ceux de troisième rang, des Rampants complètement éveillés.

Les Rampants de troisième rang étaient les moins bien logés de tous car ils avaient conscience de leur monstruosité ainsi que de ce qu'ils avaient été avant leur transformation. Contrairement aux deux autres rangs, eux gardaient tous les souvenirs de leur vie post-transformation ainsi que la notion du bien et du mal. Ce qui faisait, qu'en plus de lutter continuellement contre une faim perpétuelle et contre l'horreur de ce qu'elles devaient faire pour tenter de l'apaiser quelques secondes seulement, ces malheureuses créatures passaient leur vie à tenter de mettre fin à celle-ci sans jamais y parvenir car elles étaient quasiment immortelles. En effet, il n'existait que deux façons de tuer un Rampant. La première étant par la main du créateur du Rampant, la seconde étant de tuer le créateur de ce dernier. De plus, leur nature les empêchait de s'approcher des zones gorgées de magie telle que Poudlard, ainsi que des habitations sorcières. Sachant cela, on pouvait aisément comprendre la réaction de Dumbledore.

\- Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi cette information ne t'est d'aucune utilité, susurra la créature avant de s'évaporer comme de la fumée.

Le cri que poussa Dumbledore après son départ donna des cauchemars durant de nombreuses nuits à ceux qui l'entendirent. La créature apparut dans la pièce où se trouvait le trône fait d'os et de crânes humains. À son arrivée, le petit être dénommé Tusty, qui lui servait de serviteur, apparut devant elle et lui tendit la main.

\- Tout est prêt, Maître. Nous pouvons y aller.

\- Allons rejoindre mon petit sorcier adoré, dit la créature avec un sourire sauvage. J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir mais surtout, de rencontrer mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils. Je suis certain qu'il est tout aussi intéressant que son père.

Sur ces mots, la créature prit la main de son serviteur puis tous deux se volatilisèrent.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 12**

Harry fixa le parchemin en se demandant s'il devait pleurer ou rire. Le destin avait vraiment une drôle de manière de se jouer des gens. Le destin ou plus précisément Magie dans son cas. Tout en se disant cela, le sorcier relisait pour la énième fois le parchemin que lui avait remis le Gobelin Bilomé. Il relut lentement chaque mot pour être certain de ne rien louper.

 _ **« Alors arrivera un temps où croyances, traditions et mensonges ne feront plus qu'un**_

 _ **Inégalités raciales, magiques et oppression régneront en maître**_

 _ **Sonnera alors le glas de Magie**_

 _ **D'un autre temps, d'un autre monde, viendra le sauveur**_

 _ **Né de quatre parents, enfant chéri de la Faucheuse, protégé du premier Immortel**_

 _ **À la fois sorcier, créature magique, né-moldu et cracmol**_

 _ **Avec lui viendra le salut**_

 _ **De mille feux, Magie chantera sa venue**_

 _ **Sur son front, elle imposera sa marque afin que tous le reconnaissent**_

 _ **L'éclair annonçant l'avènement de l'élu »**_

Arrivé à la fin de sa lecture, Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le sorcier avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis sa malheureuse rencontre avec les Lords Malfoy et Black. Pas que les deux Lords soient responsables de sa situation actuelle mais Harry avait besoin de personnes physiques à qui reprocher tous ses malheurs et les deux sangs purs faisaient de très bons candidats. Il parcourut une énième fois les lignes que Dobby lui avait gentiment traduites quand il s'était aperçu que la prophétie était dans une langue qu'il n'avait encore jamais lu ni entendu.

Harry avait été très surpris lorsque Dobby, après l'avoir surpris en train de s'arracher les cheveux tout en pestant violemment contre les vieux Gobelins sournois et les espèces de pattes de mouche indéchiffrables et incompréhensibles qu'il tentait si désespérément de décortiquer depuis des heures, lui avait appris que le texte était en fait de l'elfique ancien. Le sorcier avait été très surpris de découvrir que les elfes de maisons avaient un langage qui leur était propre, tout comme les Gobelins. Heureusement que Dobby était là, s'était dit Harry, parce que sans lui, il serait encore en train de s'arracher les cheveux.

Depuis que le sorcier avait pris connaissance de la prophétie, une question n'arrêtait pas de tourner encore et encore dans son esprit. La même question qui l'incitait à lire et relire cette dernière depuis presque une heure. Cette question était : Mais par les caleçons de Merlin – le pauvre sorcier devait certainement se retourner dans sa tombe en se demandant ce que ses pauvres caleçons avaient bien pu faire à Harry pour qu'il les mentionne à tout bout de champ - c'était quoi cette histoire de "à la fois sorcier, créature magique, né-Moldu et Cracmol'' ? Qu'il soit à la fois sorcier et né-Moldu, il voulait bien le comprendre - même si c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux - dans la mesure où sa mère, Lily Potter, avait été une née-Moldue et que son père, James Potter, avait été un sorcier sang pur.

Mais alors, qu'en était-il de la partie sur la créature magique et du Cracmol ? Cela pouvait-il concerner ses autres parents, Elvis Gaunt et Élisabeth Vlad Smith ? Mais dans ce cas, cela voulait-il dire que sa nouvelle et défunte mère était une créature magique, étant donné qu'il savait de source sûre que les Gaunt n'avaient pas une seule goutte de sang de créature magique dans les veines ? Ce qui voudrait dire que Magie avait oublié d'inclure le fait que sa prétendue mère était une Cracmole lorsqu'elle s'était mise en tête de rendre son mensonge véridique. Ce dont Harry doutait fortement car il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que cette dernière, après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour rendre son histoire authentique, ait pu négliger un détail de cette importance.

Vraiment, une telle étourderie ne lui paraissait pas plausible venant d'elle. Cette partie de la prophétie ne pouvant concerner Élisabeth Vlad Smith et, grâce aux souvenirs que lui avait montrés Dumbledore lorsqu'il se préparait à affronter Voldemort, il savait qu'Elvis Gaunt n'était pas un Cracmol. Certes, l'homme n'était pas un sorcier de grande valeur mais il pouvait tout de même faire de la magie. Sachant cela, la logique voudrait que la partie concernant le Cracmol fasse référence à sa seconde mère. Donc si, ni cette dernière ni son second père n'étaient concernés par la question sur la créature magique, d'où cela venait-il ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée.

À moins que James Potter n'ait eu des créatures magiques parmi ses ancêtres. Mais dans ce cas, Harry aurait dû recevoir un héritage magique à sa majorité. Sauf si ça avait sauté une ou plusieurs générations comme cela pouvait arriver avec les héritages magiques. Sans compter que personne ne lui avait jamais dit ou même fait mention d'une telle chose concernant James Potter ou la famille Potter tout court. Ah ! C'était rageant toutes ces questions ! Incapable de trouver des réponses à ses interrogations, le sorcier poussa un autre soupir désespéré.

\- Père, si vous poussez encore un autre de ces horribles soupirs, je vous promets de persuader Dobby de vous enfermer dans une pièce avec Miss Swan la prochaine fois qu'elle nous rendra une visite surprise après avoir jeté sur elle un sortilège attractif, menaça Tom exaspéré par les lamentations silencieuses de son père.

\- Tu n'oserais pas me faire une chose pareille ! s'exclama Harry avec horreur. Cette femme est une mante religieuse qui n'en veut qu'à mon argent et à mon pauvre corps, s'indigna ensuite Harry en faisant mine de cacher ledit corps avec ses bras quand Tom lui fit signe qu'il était prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution sans aucun remords.

\- Eh bien, commença Tom d'une voix sournoise, en se moquant de la réaction exagérée de son paternel, cela tombe bien puisque, selon vos propres dires, vous envisagez de vous mettre en ménage avec une belle blonde qui ne serait attirée que par votre argent. Et il se trouve que Miss Swan est non seulement blonde mais elle est aussi attirée par votre immense fortune, termina Tom avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Ah ! Mais tu oublies la partie la plus importante de mes exigences futures en ce qui concerne ma blonde, s'écria Harry tel un gamin de douze ans tout content d'avoir déniché un butin d'une valeur inestimable.

\- Laquelle, je vous prie ? questionna Tom avec curiosité et amusement devant tant de pitreries.

\- Belle, dit Harry tout sourire. J'ai dit une belle blonde !

\- Certes, elle n'est pas très belle mais j'ai entendu dire que les hommes affectionnaient les femmes à forte poitrine, répondit Tom en rougissant. Et celle de Miss Swan est bien généreuse, selon monsieur Gérald, termina Tom aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse mais avec un sérieux affligeant et un visage impassible.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu es venu à discuter d'un tel sujet avec le concierge de ton école, déclara Harry, pas vraiment étonné que Tom fasse référence à Monsieur Gerald, la seule personne à qui le petit garçon accordait un peu d'attention et avec qui il discutait à l'école.

Harry ne savait pas comment ces deux-là en étaient venus à converser ensemble et à devenir en quelque sorte des amis mais étonnamment, Tom semblait vraiment l'apprécier et ne disait que du bien du Moldu. Harry était content que son petit garçon s'ouvre un peu aux autres, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il le fasse avec ses petits camarades de classe plutôt qu'avec un adulte. Le jeune papa n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec le fameux monsieur Gérald mais l'homme semblait honnête. Cependant, Harry se devait d'aller discrètement jeter un coup d'œil au Moldu pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à l'encontre de son précieux fils.

Oui, le sorcier était un tantinet parano sur les bords. Mais avec son vécu, il y avait de quoi. Donc, on pouvait lui pardonner cela. S'il n'avait pas été aussi accaparé par cette histoire de prophétie ainsi que de par ses affaires avec les Gobelins, Harry aurait déjà rendu une petite visite au concierge. Le jeune papa espérait vraiment que l'homme n'avait pas d'arrière-pensées envers son petit garçon parce que, s'il s'avérait que tel était le cas, la famille de ce Moldu aurait de la chance si elle parvenait à rassembler suffisamment de morceaux à mettre dans le cercueil quand il en aurait fini avec lui, pensa vicieusement Harry avant de reprendre sa petite discussion enfantine avec Tom.

\- Mon cher fils, il semblerait que tu oublies une autre petite chose importante, dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Qui est ?

\- Si je me mets en ménage avec Miss Swan parce que c'est bien ce qui risque d'arriver si je viens à me retrouver enfermé avec elle dans une pièce car, à n'en pas douter, elle trouvera le moyen de me mettre la bague au doigt, cette dernière deviendra alors ta belle-mère, annonça triomphalement Harry. Donc, si j'étais toi Tom, j'y penserais à deux fois avant de mettre cette menace à exécution.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour cela, père, répliqua Tom d'une voix qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Prit tout de même le risque de demander Harry.

\- Je suis certain de pouvoir convaincre Dobby d'effacer la mémoire de Miss Swan si cela s'avère nécessaire, répondit l'enfant avec un sourire qui aurait rendu jaloux le diable en personne. Donc, vous pouvez être rassuré à ce sujet.

Harry lança un regard trahi et halluciné en direction de Tom avant de lui faire les yeux doux afin de tenter de l'amadouer. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ce qu'il obtint fut l'accentuation du sourire luciférien de l'enfant. L'adulte se retint de justesse de lâcher un autre soupir, de peur que le petit démon ne mette sa menace à exécution. Après quoi, il rangea le parchemin contenant la traduction de la prophétie dans un porte-documents qui était posé près de lui, au pied du canapé du salon. Le sorcier, tout en glissant le parchemin dans son attaché-case, ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Harry était vraiment heureux de voir que le garçonnet se sentait suffisamment en confiance avec lui pour prendre le risque de lui lancer de telles menaces. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis qu'il avait récupéré Tom à l'orphelinat. Certes, tout n'était pas encore réglé car il sentait encore de la méfiance venant de son petit mais Harry avait grand espoir qu'un jour cela arrive. Il devait simplement laisser du temps à l'enfant pour qu'il puisse un jour lui faire entièrement confiance.

Harry était à la recherche d'une petite boutique sorcière spécialisée dans la vente de livres rares et anciens dont lui avait parlée Randolph Keitch, le fondateur de Compagnie de la Comète dont Harry était devenu le vérificateur des performances des balais, quand il tomba sur une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé croiser de si tôt. Une personne qu'il rêvait de dépecer - et le mot n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il désirait vraiment lui faire - depuis qu'il avait surpris la conversation qui l'avait mené à effectuer son voyage temporel. Eh oui ! Devant lui se tenait, dans toute sa gloire et son arrogance, bien qu'il soit bien plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs, le putain de fils d'enfoiré d'Albus Dumbledore. Dès qu'il le reconnut, sa magie se mit à bouillir dans ses veines.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Les preuves sont là, mesdames et messieurs, enfermées dans ces fioles et écrites dans les pages de ce journal provenant de l'accusée elle-même, déclara l'avocat-mage à l'intention de l'assistance. Miss Granger, ici présente, a intentionnellement et sans motif apparent, banni le jeune Ronald Weasley on ne sait où. Nous savons tous que lorsqu'un sorcier est banni, cela revient à signer son arrêt de mort car le bannissement est sans retour. De plus, les souvenirs contenus dans ces fioles et fournis gracieusement par les Messieurs Fred et George Weasley, ainsi que les documents que Gringotts nous a généreusement remis, nous montrent sans aucune équivoque que Miss Granger a apporté son aide au fuyard et ex-directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, dans ses démarches pour voler et tromper notre héros bien aimé, Harry Potter. Monsieur Potter, qui, je vous le rappelle, est actuellement porté disparu à la suite d'une visite de ses prétendus amis et de Dumbledore. Ce même Dumbledore, qui en compagnie de la défunte Madame Weasley et de la fille de cette dernière, Ginevra Weasley, a tenté de vider les coffres de Monsieur Potter à l'aide de faux documents et après avoir fait croire au monde magique que la jeune Weasley était devenue Madame Potter.

L'avocat-mage fit une pause dans sa plaidoirie et lança un regard perçant à l'assistance avant de reporter ce dernier sur Hermione qui se trouvait actuellement assise sur une chaise et immobilisée à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges dont l'un l'empêchait de parler. La jeune sorcière lança un regard haineux en direction de l'avocat-mage qui lui rendit au centuple. Hermione bouillonnait de rage. Comment les choses en étaient-elles arrivées à là ? Comment sa vie qui s'annonçait si parfaite avait-elle pu prendre un tel tournant ? Alors que l'avocat-mage poursuivait sa plaidoirie, Hermione se remémorait les événements qui l'avaient conduite dans cette pièce, sur cette chaise.

Tout avait commencé avec la disparition de Ron et le comportement anormal de sa baguette. Après que cette dernière ait fait disparaître son petit-ami et qu'elle lui ait parlée par la suite, le cerveau d'Hermione s'était mis à tourner à plein régime. En tout premier lieu, elle devait faire revenir Ron, s'était dit la jeune femme quand elle avait repris ses esprits. Elle devait le faire sans recourir à sa baguette étant donné la manière étrange dont celle-ci se conduisait. Ensuite, lorsque Ron serait de retour, elle devrait absolument se rendre auprès d'Ollivander afin de lui demander conseil sur le comportement étrange de sa baguette, de même que sur ce mystérieux Maître des baguettes. Elle devrait aussi se renseigner sur cette histoire de sa baguette prenant sa place après avoir réalisé son dernier vœu.

Cette fable était-elle seulement possible ? s'était-elle étonnée, l'esprit empli de scepticisme. Dans le doute, elle allait devoir à tout prix éviter de formuler un souhait, même inconsciemment, s'était-elle dit. Un petit rire moqueur s'était fait entendre à cette pensée. Refusant d'accorder de l'importance au ricanement, Hermione avait quitté le Terrier et s'était rendue à Poudlard pour demander à Minerva si elle pouvait utiliser la bibliothèque. Cette dernière qui était devenue la nouvelle directrice de l'école après la fuite de Dumbledore, lui avait donnée son accord sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi de cette demande. Plusieurs heures après son entrée dans la bibliothèque, Hermione en était ressortie avec un visage blanc et la peur lui nouant les tripes.

Tout ce qu'elle avait lu semblait indiquer qu'elle avait, sans le vouloir, banni Ron de leur monde. Elle l'avait soit envoyé dans une réalité alternative, soit dans une autre dimension remplie de créatures cauchemardesques. Hermione aurait aimé se dire que son petit-ami avait atterri dans une autre réalité mais elle savait que cela était très peu probable car elle avait bien spécifié qu'il aille en enfer. Et d'après l'esprit très Serpentard et vicieux de sa baguette, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner où cette dernière avait expédié Ron. De plus, qu'il soit effectivement en enfer ou ailleurs, il était inutile de chercher à le sauver parce que c'était une perte de temps, si elle se référait à ce qu'elle avait lu. Sa baguette avait banni Ron et elle n'y pouvait plus rien. La jeune sorcière était désolée pour ce dernier mais c'était ainsi. Ron était perdu pour elle. Et pour son propre bien, elle devait l'oublier et même le considérer comme mort.

En effet, c'était un fait très peu connu des sorciers nés-Moldus et d'une minorité des sangs-mêlés mais il était possible de bannir un sorcier dans une autre dimension ou réalité alternative. Personne ne savait ce qu'étaient ces dimensions ou réalités car personne n'était jamais revenu d'un bannissement. Bannir quelqu'un était aussi grave qu'un meurtre. Le responsable d'un tel acte encourait une peine à perpétuité à Azkaban dans le meilleur des cas ou, au pire, au Baiser du Détraqueur. C'était pourquoi Hermione devait à tout prix garder pour elle ce qui était arrivé à Ron. Personne ne devait jamais, ô grand jamais, rien savoir à ce sujet, tout comme personne ne devait rien connaître de son implication dans les machinations de Dumbledore.

Pour éviter de s'incriminer bêtement alors que Molly avait tout fait pour cacher leur implication à Ron et à elle-même dans le scandale Dumbledore, elle allait devoir se débarrasser des fioles de souvenirs qu'elle avait précieusement gardées au fil des années afin de se protéger d'une éventuelle trahison de Dumbledore. Les siennes mais aussi celles de Ron. Hermione avait commencé à mettre ses souvenirs en fioles sous les conseils avisés de Molly. Une femme se devait toujours de se garder une porte de sortie, avait-elle l'habitude de lui dire lors de leurs conversations. Prudence est mère de sûreté, était la devise de Molly Weasley. La femme avait été comme une seconde mère pour Hermione. Sa mort était une déchirure pour elle. La mère de famille allait follement lui manquer, bien plus que Ron.

Molly lui avait énormément appris. De ce fait, elle se devait d'éviter de faire honte à sa mémoire et à son précieux enseignement. C'était pour éviter de ruiner tous les efforts de la défunte sorcière et pour éviter la prison qu'elle devait se débarrasser de ces fioles avant que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne tombe dessus. C'était à cela que pensait Hermione en franchissant la porte de la petite boutique du célèbre fabricant de baguettes pour sorcier d'Angleterre, Ollivander, après avoir quitté Poudlard et transplané devant l'échoppe. Tandis qu'elle se disait cela en priant pour que l'artisan sorcier apporte des solutions à ses problèmes, une petite voix joyeuse et moqueuse avait retenti depuis les tréfonds de son esprit _**: « Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Maîtresse**_. _**Je vais cacher les fioles de telle sorte que seules les bonnes personnes puissent les récupérer. »**_

Le cœur d'Hermione avait fait un bond à cette déclaration qui venait de sa baguette. La jeune sorcière avait dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas quitter la petite boutique et courir au Terrier pour récupérer les fioles l'incriminant. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas attirer inutilement l'attention sur elle, elle avait affiché un sourire de façade puis reporté son regard sur le fabricant de baguettes qui lui demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle avant de se lancer dans la récitation détaillée, tel un poème appris à l'école, des composants de sa baguette, chose complètement inutile et futile selon elle. Tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, Hermione avait pris une discrète inspiration pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur avant de demander à Ollivander, lorsque que le sorcier se fut tu, s'il avait déjà entendu parler d'une baguette pouvant prendre forme humaine après avoir réalisé trois vœux, ainsi que d'un Maître des Baguettes.

Ces questions avaient étonné et inquiété l'artisan qui, d'une voix un peu tremblante, même s'il avait tenté de le cacher à la jeune femme, lui avait demandé où elle avait entendu parler de telles choses. Hermione lui avait dit avec prudence que c'était mentionné dans un vieux livre de Poudlard. Ollivander l'avait détaillée étrangement, semblant douter de son explication avant de lui dire du bout des les lèvres que c'était un phénomène très rarissime et méconnu des sorciers mais qu'il arrivait quand un sorcier ou sorcière devenait indigne d'utiliser une baguette, d'utiliser la magie tout court. Le Maître des Baguettes intervenait alors.

\- Intervenir ? De quelle façon et qui est-il ? avait questionné Hermione.

\- Comme le sorcier ou la sorcière devient indigne d'utiliser la baguette, le Maître des baguettes fait en sorte d'intervertir à leur place.

\- Intervertir leur place ? avait soufflé Hermione avec peur. Vous voulez dire par-là que… avait commencé Hermione sans pouvoir finir car elle avait peur de rendre tout cela réel en le disant à voix haute.

\- La baguette, après avoir réalisé trois des vœux de son possesseur, prend forme humaine et son possesseur se change en baguette. Une baguette consciente, condamnée à servir le nouveau sorcier ou la nouvelle sorcière ainsi que les enfants. C'est ce que l'on appelle une baguette héréditaire car elle convient à tous les héritiers de la famille qui la possède, expliqua Ollivander. D'après ce que m'a dit mon arrière-grand-père, qui a eu un jour l'occasion de manipuler une baguette héréditaire et de discuter avec son propriétaire, il paraîtrait que c'est la baguette qui choisit quels vœux exaucer. Et ce n'est jamais en faveur du sorcier ou de la sorcière, avait ajouté Ollivander en regardant Hermione avec pitié.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de mettre fin à cela ? D'empêcher que cela n'arrive ? avait demandé Hermione d'une petite voix en ne cherchant même plus à dissimuler sa peur et son angoisse.

\- Non, il n'y en a aucun. Aucun qui soit à votre portée, malheureusement, avait répondu le vieux sorcier avec empathie.

\- Cela veut dire qu'il existe un moyen, avait relevé tout de même Hermione.

\- En effet.

\- Lequel ? Avait pressé la jeune femme.

\- Que le Maître des Baguettes mette fin au processus, avait révélé Ollivander avec compassion. Je ne sais pas quel acte vous avez commis pour attirer les foudres du Maître des Baguettes mais, à votre place, Miss Granger, je me dépêcherais de mettre mes affaires en ordre, suggéra ensuite l'artisan.

\- Qui… qui est-il et où puis-je le trouver ? avait questionné Hermione au lieu de mettre en application le conseil avisé du vieux sorcier.

\- Le Maître des Baguettes est, d'après la légende, celui qui aurait créé la première baguette magique de l'Histoire. Il est aussi dit qu'il n'est pas humain et qu'il est non seulement immortel mais aussi capable de voyager entre les réalités et dimensions, ce qui est normalement impossible. La légende veut également qu'il soit le premier vampire de l'histoire. Les rares histoires que se chuchotent à son sujet les confectionneurs de baguettes, prétendent qu'il serait l'agent de Magie. Il aurait la lourde charge de veiller sur la pérennité de la magie, avait narré Ollivander.

\- Et où puis-je le trouver ? Avait exigé Hermione comme Ollivander s'était tu après son explication.

\- Cela, personne ne le sait car il ne se montre que quand et à qui il désire, avait répondu le baguettier, navré. Vous savez, Miss Granger, avait-il ajouté, très, très peu de sorciers ont eu la chance de le croiser au cours des cinq derniers siècles.

Ce fut avec ces mots tournant en boucle dans son esprit, que Hermione avait quitté la petite boutique, les yeux dans le vague et accompagnée par le rire sinistre de sa baguette. La jeune femme avait marché sans brut précis dans les rues du Londres Moldu durant des heures avant de se résigner à rentrer. Trop fatiguée et complètement à côté de la plaque, elle était allée directement au lit sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit. Ce ne fut que le lendemain midi que la famille de Ron s'était mise à lui poser des questions sur l'endroit où se trouvait ce denier. La jeune sorcière avait d'abord éludé la question avant de leur dire qu'il s'était rendu à un rendez-vous professionnel après l'enterrement de Molly.

Bien entendu, personne n'avait trouvé à redire. Mais comme le soir arrivait sans nouvelles de leur frère et fils, la famille Weasley avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Toutes les hypothèses étaient passées pour justifier l'absence de Ron. D'une ivresse qui l'aurait fait dormir Merlin savait où, en passant par l'accident puis par un kidnapping de Mangemort encore en liberté ou qui se serait échappé d'Azkaban. Deux jours après l'enterrement de leur mère, la famille Weasley s'était rendue au bureau des Aurors afin de signaler la disparition de Ron. Il avait fallu presque deux mois avant que les soupçons ne se dirigent vers Hermione, la dernière personne à avoir été vue en compagnie du disparu. La sorcière avait nié farouchement son implication dans l'affaire. Elle avait été si bonne comédienne que les Aurors en étaient venus à lui présenter des excuses pour l'avoir soupçonnée.

Hermione avait accepté leurs excuses en leur souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite et avait même proposé son aide aux forces de l'ordre sorcières. À n'en pas douter, elle s'en serait certainement sortie si les jumeaux Weasley ne s'étaient pas mêlés de l'affaire. Ces derniers, pendant que la jeune femme était soumise à l'interrogatoire des Aurors, s'étaient glissés dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ron avant son bannissement et qu'elle n'avait pas quittée. Ils voulaient la fouiller minutieusement. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, ils étaient tombés sur un petit carnet noir intitulé ' _'Journal Intim_ e''. Sans une once de culpabilité, ni une pensée pour l'intimité de la jeune femme, ils s'étaient empressés de lire le contenu du journal. Quelques minutes après, les jumeaux s'étaient regardés avant de sourire de satisfaction.

\- Nous la tenons, avait dit George.

\- Tu penses que cette histoire de vœux et de baguette pouvant prendre forme humaine est réelle ? avait questionné Fred.

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que cela soit le cas car, après ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry, elle le mérite bien.

\- Où penses-tu que la baguette, si c'est bien elle qui est responsable de la disparition des fioles de souvenirs, les a cachées ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avait répondu George. Elle a écrit qu'après son retour de chez Ollivander, elles n'étaient plus à leur place. Selon le journal, la baguette lui a dit qu'elle allait les cacher pour que seules les '' bonnes personnes'' puissent les trouver.

\- Et qui sont ces bonnes personnes selon toi ?

\- Nous, peut-être, avait tenté George.

\- Cela serait bien trop beau, avait répondu Fred, sceptique. Cependant, avait-il poursuivi, si comme elle prétend, la baguette n'en fait qu'à sa tête, il se pourrait que tu aies raison.

L'intuition de Fred avait été bonne car quelques minutes de recherches avaient suffi pour qu'ils trouvent les fioles. Ses dernières se trouvaient sous l'oreiller d'Hermione alors qu'elles ne s'y trouvaient pas lors de leur première fouille. Sans chercher à élucider ce mystère, Fred et George avaient vérifié le contenu des flacons avant de se rendre au bureau des Aurors où Hermione était en train de prendre congé des policiers sorciers. Bien entendu, après que les Aurors aient pris connaissance de la nature des souvenirs et du journal gracieusement fourni par les jumeaux Weasley, il n'était plus question de la laisser repartir. Deux jours après sa mise aux arrêts, Gringotts leur avait fait parvenir des documents incriminants qu'ils avaient récupérés dans les coffres qu'ils avaient saisis à Dumbledore.

La justice sorcière étant rapide, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant d'arrêter une date pour son procès. Bien évidemment les journalistes avaient fait leurs choux gras de l'affaire. De ce fait, le tribunal sorcier n'avait jamais été aussi rempli depuis les procès concernant les Mangemorts. L'affaire avait fait grand bruit car ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on jugeait une héroïne de guerre. Plusieurs avocat-mages s'étaient portés volontaire en tant que partie civile au nom de Monsieur Potter. Après plusieurs négociations, plus une généreuse donation aux personnes qu'il fallait, Blaise Zabini avait été ''désigné'' pour mener l'affaire. Étrangement, personne ne s'était porté volontaire pour défendre Hermione. Cette dernière, après avoir réalisé l'incompétence de l'avocat-mage qui lui avait été désigné d'office, avait préféré se défendre seule comme la loi lui permettait. Cependant, après avoir interrompu plusieurs fois Zabini, un charme de mutisme lui avait était lancé. Voilà comment la jeune femme s'est retrouvée dans cette pièce et sur cette chaise.

Après une longue plaidoirie de deux heures, Zabini termina par ces mots :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je viens de vous démontrer, preuves à l'appui – preuves qui, je vous rappelle, proviennent directement des souvenirs de l'accusée elle-même - la culpabilité de cette sorcière. Non seulement, elle a banni son fiancé - un sorcier qu'elle prétend aimer, avec qui elle était en couple depuis plusieurs années et qu'elle devait épouser dans quelques mois - en voulant nous faire croire que c'est sa baguette qui l'a banni de son propre chef ; mais elle a aussi trahi son prétendu meilleur ami de la plus ignoble de manière sans en éprouver le moindre remord, culpabilité ou honte. Une telle sorcière, une femme aussi fourbe et manipulatrice ne doit pas s'en sortir après tout ce qu'elle a fait. Nous nous devons de faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais reproduire ce qu'elle a fait subir à ces deux sorciers qui avaient placé toute leur confiance en elle. C'est pourquoi, Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, je préconise la peine maximale à l'encontre de Miss Granger : le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit la fin du discours de Zabini. Le juge dut demander le silence pour que le procès puisse se poursuivre. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, le juge remercia Blaise et leva le sortilège de mutisme qui était placé sur Hermione puis lui dit :

\- À votre tour Miss Granger.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança :

\- Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été la meilleure amie parfaite pour Harry mais tout n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille innocente et ignorante. Je ne savais rien de la magie quand Dumbledore est venu à moi. Il m'a fait un lavage de cerveau ce qui m'a fait croire que c'était pour le plus grand bien que je devais faire ce qu'il m'ordonnait de faire. J'étais jeune, influençable et avait une foi inébranlable en l'autorité. Et Dumbledore incarnait à lui seul toute l'autorité du monde.

\- C'est aussi pour le grand bien que tu as aidé à vider son compte pendant toutes ces années ?! hurla une voix en provenance de l'auditoire.

\- Silence dans la salle.

\- Mes parents n'étaient pas riches et j'avais besoin d'argent pour acheter des ouvrages qui coûtaient cher, répliqua Hermione. De plus, je ne savais pas que l'argent venait du coffre de Harry. Je pensais qu'il venait de celui du Directeur, mentit honteusement Hermione.

Elle pouvait mentir à ce sujet car elle avait bien fait en sorte de ne pas mettre en fioles les souvenirs concernant le jour où elle avait découvert que l'argent qu'elle percevait tous les mois ne venait pas de la poche de Dumbledore mais de celle de Harry. Cependant, ce que Hermione semblait avoir oublié, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas mentir assis sur le siège où elle se trouvait à cet instant. Chaque fois que la personne installée proférait un mensonge, le siège luisait d'une lueur orangée.

\- Mensonge ! cria une femme dans l'assistance.

\- Elle ne sait que mentir ! s'écria une autre femme.

\- Qu'on la fasse taire ! intervint un homme d'une voix coléreuse.

S'en suivirent des hurlements venant de toute part. Quand le juge parvint finalement à ramener le calme en lançant un puissant sortilège de silence dans la salle, il fut décidé que, comme Hermione ne pouvait dire un mot sans mentir et que toutes les preuves étaient contre elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de plaider. Ce n'était pas très orthodoxe - depuis quand la justice sorcière l'était-elle de toute façon ? – pourtant, cela avait été accepté. Une heure plus tard, Hermione se retrouva à attendre qu'un Détraqueur vienne lui voler son âme. Et alors qu'elle se lamentait sur son sort en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle se surprit à dire :

\- Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai à celui ou celle qui m'aidera à sortir d'ici.

\- Ainsi soit-il, s'éleva alors la voix agaçante et triomphante de sa baguette.

À peine la voix avait-elle dit cela, qu'Hermione se volatilisait de sa cellule sous les yeux ahuris de l'Auror qui était assigné à sa surveillance afin de l'empêcher de se suicider pour échapper à son sort. Ce que venait de faire la jeune femme était tout bonnement impossible. Hermione n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de savourer sa liberté car, à la seconde où elle apparut dans une ruelle non loin du ministère de la Magie, elle se changea en une magnifique baguette en argent. La seconde d'après, une jeune femme du même âge que la née-Moldue mais blonde et un peu plus grande que cette dernière se matérialisa dans la ruelle. Elle se baissa et ramassa la baguette en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire resplendissant.

\- Je pensais que tu ne le dirais jamais. J'étais prête à retourner dormir quand j'ai entendu ton appel.

En effet, ce que Ollivander avait délibérément évité de dire à Hermione car il avait peur des représailles du Maître des Baguettes, c'était que pour que l'échange se fasse, il fallait que le sorcier ou la sorcière désire consciemment ou inconsciemment l'échange. Quand Hermione avait déclaré pouvoir donner tout en échange de sa liberté, elle avait, sans le vouloir, pensé à échanger sa place avec sa baguette pour éviter de perdre son âme. C'est ainsi que Hermione Granger devint la baguette héréditaire de la famille Efriendal.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 13**

Devant lui se tenait, dans toute sa gloire et son arrogance, bien qu'il soit bien plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs, ce putain d'enfoiré d'Albus Dumbledore. Dès qu'il le reconnut, sa magie se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. La première pensée de Harry fut d'aller arracher les couilles de la pourriture et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire quand une main se posa sur son épaule et l'obligea à se retourner. La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il identifia le propriétaire de la main gêneuse.

\- Eh bien ! Ça alors, je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici, monsieur Smith.

\- À vrai dire, moi non plus, monsieur Black, répondit Harry en jetant un regard en direction de l'endroit où s'était tenu Dumbledore.

Le sorcier faillit hurler de rage en s'apercevant que ce dernier était parti mais parvint à garder pour lui sa colère.

\- Donc, mes doutes étaient fondés, vous et votre charmant fils êtes des sorciers, dit monsieur Black à l'adresse de Harry qui retourna son attention sur lui.

\- Effectivement et vous, monsieur Black, êtes-vous également sorcier ? demanda Harry à son tour en se retenant de dire Cracmol car il savait que certains d'entre eux n'aimaient pas qu'on leur en fasse la remarque.

\- Merlin, non ! s'exclama l'homme. Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur au grand désespoir de mes parents, dit ledit Black en souriant. Je suis Cracmol.

\- Je vois, fit Harry d'un ton neutre, ne souhaitant pas faire croire à l'autre qu'il avait pitié de lui en se montrant trop expressif. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, ajouta-t-il dans le but de changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur le Chemin de Traverse, monsieur Black ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas indiscret, monsieur Smith. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon frère Voyez-vous, il n'aime pas se rendre côté Moldu donc c'est à moi de me déplacer côté Sorcier si je veux le voir ou s'il veut me voir.

\- Il n'a pas l'air très commode votre frère, fit-il remarquer en se doutant un peu de qui était le fameux frère.

\- C'est bien vrai, acquiesça son interlocuteur. Mais pour sa décharge, il se trouve être un bon frère sur qui je peux compter, poursuivit l'autre.

Harry fut très étonné par la déclaration car il voyait mal un Black, hormis son défunt parrain, Sirius, être bon envers quelqu'un. Et cela, qu'il soit de la famille ou pas. Cette réflexion ayant tout de même instauré le doute dans son esprit, Harry reprit sur un ton badin :

-, Mais j'y pense…

\- Oui ? Encouragea Marius Black.

\- Vous ne seriez pas apparenté à la noble et très ancienne famille Black ?

\- En effet, je fais partie de cette famille, même si mes parents auraient souhaité le contraire, dit-il tristement.

\- Dois-je en déduire que votre frère est Lord Cygnus Black ? questionna Harry sans s'arrêter sur la tristesse qui s'échappait de la voix de l'autre.

Harry ne voulait pas l'embarrasser en lui posant des questions indiscrètes ou bien en ayant pitié de lui. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela faisait d'être rejeté par sa famille. I n'y avait rien de pire que de voir la pitié sur le visage des gens lorsqu'ils comprenaient que l'on n'était pas apprécié par ceux qui devaient normalement vous aimer. Donc, il ne ferait pas l'affront de montrer de la pitié ou même de faire penser à Marius Black, qu'il pouvait en éprouver à son encontre.

\- Effectivement, monsieur Smith. Il l'est, répondit Marius. Le connaissez-vous ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de le croiser quelques fois, répondit Harry en grimaçant à l'évocation du sorcier.

\- À votre réaction, je dirais que vous ne l'appréciez pas beaucoup, releva Marius en souriant.

\- Non…, je…, commença Harry avant de se faire stopper par Marius.

\- Vous n'avez pas à mentir à ce sujet, vous savez. Cygnus a la fâcheuse manie de s'attirer l'animosité des autres depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

\- Oh ! fut tout ce que put dire le sorcier en rougissant tout de même d'être aussi expressif.

S'il voulait devenir un sorcier d'affaires correct, il allait devoir apprendre à mieux cacher ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre des leçons à ce sujet auprès de son adorable petit garçon parce que Tom n'avait pas son pareil pour cacher ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'il éprouve une émotion vraiment très forte pour que son masque glisse de son visage. Oui, définitivement, il devrait prendre des cours auprès du gamin.

\- Oh, le rouge vous va bien au teint, se moqua Marius en étirant ses lèvres devant la gêne évidente de Harry.

La remarque accentua la rougeur des joues de Harry.

\- Et vous monsieur Smith, que venez-vous faire au Chemin de Traverse si ce n'est pas indiscret, ajouta Marius.

\- Je suis à la recherche d'une petite boutique qui vend des livres anciens. Un ami à moi m'en a parlé, il y a quelques jours. Mais je dois avoir mal noté ses indications, puisque je suis dans l'incapacité de la trouver, dit Harry en soupirant. Cela va faire presque une heure que je suis à sa recherche en vain. Je commence à croire qu'elle n'existe pas, souffla Harry de dépit.

\- C'est bien embêtant. Avez-vous pensé à demander votre chemin ? s' inquièta Marius. Un des passants pourrait peut-être vous indiquer le chemin ou bien vous dire si la boutique est réelle ou pas, suggéra le Cracmol.

Une chape de plomb sembla tomber sur le sommet du crâne de Harry suite aux dires de Marius ; Merlin qu'il était idiot ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé lui-même ? Cela lui aurait évité de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage depuis tout ce temps. Oh mais quel con alors ! se fustigea intérieurement Harry.

\- À voir votre tête, j'en déduis que vous ne l'avez pas fait, devina Marius en souriant.

Harry hocha simplement la tête de honte.

\- Si je n'avais pas peur de recevoir un sortilège, je dirais que vous être adorable avec votre mine dépitée, déclara Marius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

La seule réaction de Harry fut d'écarquiller les yeux. Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot ou faire un geste, Marius reprit la parole.

\- Vraiment adorable, souffla-t-il avant de dire plus haut : Quel est le nom de cette boutique ? Peut-être que je pourrais vous indiquer où elle se trouve car, voyez-vous, je connais ces ruelles par cœur.

Harry se composa un visage neutre avant de sauter sur l'occasion. Merlin ! Il allait devoir améliorer son masque public très vite s'il voulait éviter que ce genre de situation se reproduise. Heureusement que cela ne s'était pas passé devant l'horrible Lord Malfoy parce qu'il était certain que l'intéressé se serait fait une joie de relater l'histoire à qui voudrait bien l'entendre.

\- _La Vieille Commère Aux Fesses Poilue_ s, finit par dire Harry.

\- Pardon ? demanda Marius avec étonnement.

\- La boutique se nomme _La Vieille Commère Aux Fesses Poilues_ , éclaira Harry en souriant.

\- Hein ! s'exclama Marius avant d'éclater de rire. Quel étrange nom.

\- J'en déduis que vous ne la connaissez pas, dit Harry en soupirant une fois de plus. Elle ne doit pas exister, ajouta-t-il.

\- Effectivement, je ne la connais pas, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas réelle. De plus, je suis certain que votre ami ne vous aurait pas envoyé courir derrière une échoppe imaginaire, encouragea Marius. Venez, je vais vous aider à la trouver, ajouta-t-il avant d'arrêter le premier passant pour lui demander s'il avait déjà entendu parler de _La Vieille Commère Aux Fesses Poilues_.

Le passant en question lui jeta un regard étrange avant de s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Harry explosa de rire devant la réaction du sorcier mais, surtout, devant l'air dépité de Marius.

\- Le rouge vous va très bien au teint à vous aussi, lui renvoya Harry en rigolant puérilement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le prochain sera le bon, finit par dire Marius quand le rire de Harry s'estompa. Allons demander à cette jeune femme, poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers une jeune sorcière d'une vingtaine d'années.

\- Et votre rendez-vous ? questionna Harry en le suivant.

\- J'ai un peu de temps devant moi, je peux donc vous aider, sourit Marius.

\- Merci, dit simplement Harry.

Les deux hommes mirent une dizaine de minutes à trouver où se situait la petite librairie, après avoir essuyé plusieurs regards étranges ainsi que des remarques désobligeantes. Aussi, avec une phrase telle que : « Excusez-nous mais sauriez-vous nous indiquer où trouver _La Vieille Commère Aux Fesses Poilues_ ? », ils n'auraient pas pu s'attendre à autre chose. Au moins, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés des réactions parfois très comiques des gens qu'ils avaient interrogés. Pour en revenir à leurs recherches, il s'était avéré que la petite échoppe se cachait derrière une petite ruelle presque invisible se trouvant à l'arrière de Gringotts. Il était impossible de la trouver si on ne savait pas qu'elle était là et où regarder. L'information leur avait était fournis par un elfe de maison que Harry avait interrogé suite à une inspiration soudaine.

La devanture de la librairie ne payait pas de mine et n'incitait pas à y pénétrer mais Harry, trop content de l'avoir enfin trouvée, poussa Marius, qui s'était arrêté pour observer la porte en forme d'araignée géante et qui semblait étonnamment vivante, à l'intérieur. Le sorcier le suivit en souriant. L'intérieur n'inspirait pas plus confiance que l'extérieur. Il faisait sombre et froid. De plus, l'intérieur était petit, vraiment petit. En fait, l'espace n'était pas si restreint mais il y avait tellement de livres éparpillés un peu partout, que l'on avait l'impression que la pièce était exiguë. Harry fit le tour du regard, à la recherche du propriétaire. Mais, il ne semblait y avoir personne.

\- Pensez-vous que le propriétaire est allé à la pause ? questionna Harry à l'intention de Marius.

\- Je ne crois pas, il est bien trop tôt pour cela. Il doit certainement être dans l'arrière-boutique, répondit Marius. Peut-être qu'on devrait faire connaître notre présence, ajouta-t-il avant de dire un peu plus fort : Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse ne leur vint. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry s' apprêtait à appeler à son tour, quand un bruit d'étagères s'écroulant se fit entendre. Le bruit fut suivi par une flopée de malédictions. Harry et Marius se regardèrent en silence, les yeux pleins d'interrogations. Bientôt, surgit de derrière une montagne de livres la tête d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux gris cendre. Elle avait les yeux très pâles de couleur violette. Son visage, en forme de cœur, était d'une beauté surnaturelle. Pourtant, Harry aurait juré que ce dernier était couvert de rides. Mais cela devait certainement être dû à son imagination, se dit-il quand il la regarda de plus près. Non, son visage était aussi lisse que celui d'un bébé, se persuada Harry en secouant la tête.

– Oh ! Des clients ! s'exclama la jeune femme en les voyant. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas vus ! déclara-t-elle ensuite d'une voix joyeuse en s'avançant vers eux.

Ce fut à cet instant que Harry comprit son erreur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme à proprement parler. Non ! La propriétaire était loin d'être une femme et encore moins humaine. En fait, cette dernière était en réalité… euh, Harry n'aurait su dire. La créature était un mélange d'humain et… et de lapin ?! s'étonna encore plus Harry. Alors que tout le haut de son corps jusqu'à sa taille avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une femme, le bas, lui, avait toute celles d'un lapin. La créature portait une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes ressemblant à celles que portaient les femmes moldues au XVIIIe siècle. Et mis à part la chemise, elle ne portait rien d'autre. C'était parce que le bas de son corps était découvert que Harry pouvait le décrire aussi exactement.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, chers clients ? questionna la créature sur un ton très engageant sans faire cas des mines ahuries desdits clients. Vous savez, je vends de tout, ajouta-t-elle en passant son bras autour des épaules de Harry pour l'amener vers un coin de la librairie où il n'y avait pas le moindre livre mais une rangée de fioles de potions, de bijoux et de vêtements en tous genres ainsi que des armes.

\- Des bijoux, des armes, des vêtements rares faits expressément pour les duels sorciers et même des philtres d'amour.

Elle dirigea ensuite un Harry, bien trop halluciné pour penser à se dégager de la poigne de la vendeuse, dans un coin, cette fois-ci, jonché de livres balancés négligemment ci et là sur des étagères à la solidité précaire et, parfois, à même le sol, avant de reprendre sur un ton conspirateur.

\- J'ai aussi en ma possession des enchantements permettant de garder votre amour éternel et même de maudire votre ennemi sur plusieurs générations. Si vous préférez, j'ai également des livres traitant des différentes magies, comment les utiliser ainsi que sur leur histoire au travers des siècles ! Si vous êtes passionné par les créatures magiques connues et inconnues peuplant notre belle planète, j'ai une section bien fournie dans ce coin-là, dit-elle en pointant du doigt une zone plus loin. Alors cher client, que peut faire la jolie Conill pour vous ? termina la marchande en souriant.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Harry parvint à se reprendre et se dégagea doucement de Conill, comme elle venait de se présenter, puis jeta un regard noir en direction de Marius qui avait suivi le ''kidnapping'' de Harry en silence et en souriant. Marius sourit de plus belle. Harry lui tira puérilement la langue avant de se diriger en direction de la section créatures magique, non sans dire à Conill qu'il allait se débrouiller seul. Conill, un peu déçue de se faire renvoyer ainsi, tourna son attention en direction de Marius qui pâlit légèrement en la voyant s'avancer vers lui.

\- Et vous mon mignon, on vous a déjà dit que vous étiez à croquer pour une créature sans magie ? Je m'en lécherais les babines, dit Conill en passant la langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux brillants de désir.

Très virilement, Marius s'enfuit chercher refuge auprès de Harry qui se moqua gentiment de lui. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'était un Marius très traumatisé qui franchit la porte de la librairie sous les rires tonitruants de Harry.

\- Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où me trouver ! cria la voix de Conill depuis l'intérieur.

Le rire de Harry redoubla.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, pesta Marius en fusillant Harry du regard.

\- Oh que si ! Ça l'est, rigola de plus belle Harry en le jaugeant du regard. Elle a raison vous savez, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un grand sérieux.

\- Sur quoi ? interrogea Marius avec curiosité.

\- Si vous venez à vous accoupler, vos enfants seront aussi ''croquants' 'que vous, répondit Harry en explosant de rire.

\- La prochaine fois que vous serez à la recherche d'une boutique obscure au nom ridicule, vous pouvez être certain que je ne vous proposerai pas mon aide, lui lança Marius d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas ! s'exclama Harry en faisant mine d'être trahi.

\- Oh, que si ! Détrompa Marius.

\- Donc, c'est pour passer ta matinée avec lui que tu as annulé notre rendez-vous sans prendre la peine de m'en avertir, s'éleva une voix dans leur dos.

\- Cygnus ! s'exclama Marius qui avait complètement oublié de se rendre à son rendez-vous.

\- Bon, j'ai à faire, dit rapidement Harry. On se voit lundi, dit-il. Ensuite, il salua Lord Black d'un signe avant de transplaner aussi sec sans laisser à l'un ou l'autre homme le temps de dire un mot.

C'était lâche mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter avec Lord Black en ce moment. Le sorcier n'avait pas encore digéré la prophétie.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Lord Serpentard, dit Cygnus après le départ de Harry.

\- Lord Serpentard ? Tu veux dire monsieur Smith ? s'étonna Marius en regardant l'endroit où s'était tenu Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- En effet. Magie lui a donné le titre il y a quelques semaines.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Père, êtes-vous certain que c'est l'enfant de Mérope ? demanda Morfin à son père.

\- Il est le portrait craché du Moldu dont s'est entichée ton imbécile de sœur, rétorqua froidement Elvis Gaunt. Alors, je suis certain que c'est bien lui. De plus, quand j'ai questionné cette folle de Moldue qui se prétendait Directrice de l'établissement, elle m'a certifié que c'était bien lui l'enfant dont a accouché ta sœur avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Elle a aussi dit que l'enfant s'appelle Tom Jedusor, tout comme le Moldu avec qui Mérope s'est enfuie. Il n'y a que ton idiote de sœur pour donner à l'enfant qu'elle vient de mettre au monde le nom de l'ordure qui l'a mise en cloque avant de la jeter dehors, expliqua Elvis Gaunt en observant le petit garçon qui était assis sur la chaise au milieu de leur salon miteux.

\- Mais il ne semble pas avoir de magie en lui, dit encore Morfin.

\- C'est faux car, selon le peu que je suis parvenu à lire dans l'esprit de la Moldue, l'enfant peut faire de la magie. S'il s'avère qu'il ne le peut pas, nous remédierons à cela, dit Elvis en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Y remédier ?! interrogea tout en s'exclamant Morfin. Ne me dites pas que vous songez sérieusement à l'utiliser sur lui ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec indignation.

\- S'il le faut, je le ferai ! répliqua Elvis en tournant autour de l'enfant.

\- C'est injuste ! s'indigna Morfin. Vous avez toujours refusé de l'utiliser sur moi ou sur Mérope, ce qui nous aurait été très utile mais vous êtes prêt à le faire sur ce petit bâtard ! dit Morfin avec dégoût.

\- L'utiliser sur ta sœur et toi-même aurait été une perte.

\- Qui vous dit que cela ne sera pas le cas sur lui ? demanda Morfin avec amertume.

\- Que cela marche ou non sur lui, il gagnera suffisamment de magie pour nous ouvrir les portes du manoir de nos ancêtres.

\- Comment ?

\- Le nouveau Lord Serpentard est, semble-t-il, très jeune. De ce fait, il ne doit pas encore avoir d'enfant ni d'héritier. Ce qui fait que cet enfant, l'enfant de ta sœur, est ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'héritier de la maison Serpentard. En d'autres termes, la clé qui va nous permettre d'obtenir le statut de nouveau chef de famille car, comme tu te doutes, sa mère étant morte et son père n'ayant jamais réclamé sa garde, par défaut, cette place me revient à moi, son grand-père maternel.

\- Père, votre raisonnement me semble parfait mais, comme vous l'avez vous-même dit, le nouveau Lord à la tête de la maison Serpentard et, par extension, celle des Gaunt, est encore jeune.

\- Et ?

\- S'il est jeune, il peut encore se marier et engendrer son propre héritier. De ce fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'intéresserait à un sang-mêlé presque Cracmol qui plus est.

\- C'est que nous allons intervenir, dit Elvis en souriant machiavéliquement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Te rappelles-tu de ce sortilège que ta mère t'a lancé avant de nous quitter ?

Le visage de Morfin devint blanc. Il déglutit puis hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

\- Dans quelques semaines, quand l'enfant aura fini de recevoir une éducation adéquate, je vais prendre rendez-vous avec le nouveau Lord Serpentard en prétextant une visite de courtoisie, expliqua Elvis. Je me chargerai alors de détourner son attention et, pendant ce temps, tu en profiteras pour lui lancer le sortilège qui est indétectable comme tu le sais.

\- Et s'il me surprend pendant que je lui lance ce maléfice ? questionna Morfin.

\- Alors fils, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu te conduiras en homme et tu assumeras les conséquences.

Morfin se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée à son père car il avait trop peur des représailles. Le sorcier n'était pas homme à laisser passer un tel manquement.

Pendant que les deux sorciers discutaient, William, le petit garçon qu'on avait toujours pris pour Tom, était en train de lutter contre une force extérieure qui contrôlait son corps. Il pouvait tout entendre et voir mais il ne pouvait ni bouger son corps ni parler. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était obéir au vieil homme qui s'était présenté à son orphelinat une semaine plus tôt. Au départ, le petit garçon avait vu en lui le moyen de quitter l'établissement pour commencer une nouvelle vie, une meilleure que celle qui l'attendait si personne ne venait à l'adopter avant qu'il ne soit trop vieux mais il avait vite déchanter. Ce fut pourquoi, William avait vu là sa chance, même si le vieil homme qui, s'était présenté devant les portes de l'orphelinat en compagnie d'un autre homme plus jeune pour demander à parler au responsable de l'établissement au sujet d'une femme qui avait donné naissance à un enfant avant de mourir une dizaine d'années plus tôt, n'inspirait aucunement confiance avec ses vêtements de bonne qualité mais défraîchis.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était empressé de les suivre discrètement jusqu'au bureau de madame Cole pour épier leur conversation. La discussion se déroulait très bien jusqu'à ce que madame Cole eut l'une de ses étranges réactions qui faisaient peur à tout le monde maintenant. Elle s'était soudainement levée de sa chaise et était allée chercher le fusil qu'elle s'était achetée quelques jours après que l'oncle de Tom soit venu le chercher. Et sans motif apparent, elle s'était mise à crier qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient venus pour lui voler ses biens et pour la tuer mais qu'elle n'allait pas les laisser faire. Lorsqu'elle avait dit ça, sa voix, comme ses membres, tremblaient de peur. Une fois qu'elle avait terminé de leur hurler dessus, elle s'était mise à tirer sur les deux hommes.

Ces derniers s'étaient empressés de se cacher derrière le peu de mobilier qu'il y avait dans la pièce avant que le plus vieux ne sorte un petit bout de bois et le pointe en direction de madame Cole, d'où une lumière avait jailli et frappé la pauvre folle en pleine poitrine. Cette dernière avait ouvert les yeux en grand avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. William ne savait pas si la directrice était morte et, franchement, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Ensuite, William ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé,. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la surprise l'avait poussé en l'avant, la porte par laquelle il épiait la conversation s'était ouverte, ce qui l'avait fait pénétrer dans la pièce. Après cela, tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était le bout de bois dirigé vers lui. Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, son corps était en train de se mouvoir seul et refusait de l'écouter.

Plus tard, en écoutant les conversations des deux hommes - en fait, il s'agissait de la même discussion qui se répétait sans cesse - William avait compris qu'il avait affaire à la famille maternelle de Tom qui pensait avoir mis la main sur ce dernier afin de s'en servir pour à amasser l'argent d'un certain Lord Serpentard. Le truc, c'était qu'il n'était pas Tom et ils allaient rapidement se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie, comme Tom, l'oncle de celui-ci et ses deux ravisseurs en étaient capables. De ce fait, William craignait plus que tout l'heure où ils allaient comprendre qu'il n'était pas un enfant magique mais un petit garçon très ordinaire. Que feraient les deux adultes quand ils se rendraient compte de ça ? Allaient-ils le tuer et cacher son corps quelque part où personne ne le trouverait jamais ? Ou bien allaient-ils le rendre fou comme l'oncle de Tom l'avait fait avec madame Cole ? Car William n'était pas idiot, il savait que si la Directrice était devenue aussi étrange tout d'un coup, c'était à cause de l'homme qui avait fait disparaître sa bouche pendant une semaine après qu'il ait dit des méchancetés à Tom le jour où il était parti.

Comme il regrettait sa curiosité à cet instant. Surtout qu'il avait compris que, s'il venait à échouer à jouer le rôle de Tom, William allait sans le moindre doute mourir dans les prochaines semaines.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L'homme était adossait à la tête du lit, les yeux posés sur le corps de son amant qui se rhabillait lentement. Alors que son regard détaillait chaque courbe et chaque muscle de celui-ci, il ne pouvait empêcher la pointe de jalousie qui broya son cœur à cette vue. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi beau et gardait un corps aussi sublime malgré l'âge ? Comment faisait-il pour paraître aussi jeune alors qu'ils avaient presque le même âge ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait mis la main sur la Fontaine ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait décidé de garder l'élixir de jeunesse pour lui seul ? Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait trahi ? Oui, cela devait être ça, se convainquit l'homme en détaillant son amant plus intensément. Et si c'était bien le cas, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à sa jeunesse et sa beauté, il allait devoir découvrir où il l'avait caché et le lui reprendre. S'il s'opposait à lui, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de se débarrasser de lui.

Mais si les choses devaient en arriver là, il devrait faire en sorte que l'élimination de son amant lui serve à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'avoir une place de choix dans la société. Quelque chose qui ferait de lui une sorte de… de héros, de sauveur. Oui, c'était à réfléchir car cela pourrait lui ouvrir énormément de portes du monde magique et lui conférer certains pouvoirs politiques et publics. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir faire en sorte que son amant devienne une réelle menace pour les sorciers anglais. Une menace dont il faudrait à tout prix se débarrasser et dont la disparition amènerait à lui la gratitude de ses semblables. Oui, il devait sérieusement songer à cela même s'il s'avérait que ses soupçons soient erronés par la suite. Cela allait certainement lui faire très mal mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait aller au bout de ses ambitions. L'amour, c'était bien mais cela n'apportait ni gloire, ni pouvoir et encore moins des richesses. Et lui, il était prêt à vendre père et mère pour les obtenir en plus de la jeunesse éternelle et de l'immortalité.

\- Albus ! Albus, tu m'écoutes ? retentit la voix de l'autre homme en sortant ce dernier de ses sombres pensées.

\- Gellert, je t'écoute, répondit Albus en soupirant.

\- Tu es parvenu à entrer en contact avec l'enfant ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment est-il ? Penses-tu qu'il ait hérité des dons de son ancêtre ? Sera-t-il en mesure de produire des Horcruxes ?

\- D'après ce que m'a rapporté l'homme que j'ai envoyé près de lui pour le garder à l'œil, l'enfant serait très intelligent, bien plus intelligent que ceux de son âge.

\- Et magiquement ? pressa Gellert. Comment se débrouille-t-il ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire car l'homme que j'ai envoyé est un Cracmol donc incapable de déterminer sa force magique.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas aller vérifier par toi-même ?

\- J'ai tenté de le faire une fois mais je n'ai pas pu m'approcher de l'enfant à plus de deux mètres.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Gellert en revenant s'installer sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures.

\- Je ne saurais le dire mais on dirait que quelqu'un, son père certainement, a placé un sortilège destiné à repousser tous les sortilèges mineurs qui viendraient à être lancés sur l'enfant. Certes, il ne peut repousser que les sortilèges mineurs mais j'ai l'impression que si quelqu'un vient à lancer un sortilège d'un niveau supérieur, cela déclenchera une alarme qui amènera le père à l'enfant ou inversement, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Ingénieux, souffla Gellert. Penses-tu qu'il se doute que quelqu'un cherche à s'en prendre à l'enfant ou bien est-il tout simplement parano ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Je l'ignore mais d'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir à l'aide de nos agents infiltrés au ministère, la défunte mère du père de l'enfant était une Cracmole spécialisée dans les chasses aux trésors magiques.

\- Une Cracmole qui chasse des trésors magiques, ce n'est pas banal, dit Gellert avec une pointe d'étonnement et un peu d'admiration. Il doit certainement avoir pris l'habitude de se protéger des attaques surprises s'il avait pour habitude de suivre sa mère. C'est certainement la force de l'habitude qui l'a poussé à faire cela avec son fils, déduisit le sorcier en se penchant pour poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Dumbledore avant de se relever pour mettre sa cape.

\- Sans doute, répondit Albus.

\- Avec une telle protection, nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de le contourner avant qu'il ne fasse son entrée à Poudlard, afin que tu puisses vérifier si l'enfant va nous être utile ou pas. Puis, s'il s'avère que c'est bien le cas, lui lancer le charme de Tenebris Meam.

\- Je vais penser à cela mais, au pire, nous pourrons toujours nous servir du Cracmol pour l'enlever, comme l'enfant a confiance en lui. Une fois entre nos mains et dans un endroit bien protégé, nous n'aurons plus qu'à faire les vérifications, lancer le charme s'il le faut puis le rendre à son père discrètement, dit Albus.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime autant, fut tout ce que répondit Gellert avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette pour quitter la chambre.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, souffla Dumbledore. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ferais en sorte que tu ne meurs pas le moment venu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tom relisait pour la millième fois son livre traitant des créatures magiques que lui avait offert son père quand Dobby vint lui annoncer de l'arrivée de ses amis. Le petit sorcier rangea son livre et se leva du coussin sur lequel il était assis pour le suivre au salon. Lorsque Tom pénétra dans ce dernier, Abraxas Malfoy et Pollux Black, dix ans, étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir qui de leurs deux pères étaient le plus fort sur un balai, sous l'œil réprobateur et agacé de Cassiopeia Black. Abraxas, comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte et ayant l'ego qui allait avec, exposait par A plus B, pourquoi selon lui, son père était le plus habile sur un balai que celui de son ami, sans oublier de mettre en avant l'élégance naturelle qu'avait son géniteur lorsqu'il se tenait sur balai. A cela, Pollux répondit que si son père était si doué et élégant qu'il s'échinait à dire, pourquoi ce dernier refusait toujours de participer aux matchs amicaux qu'organisait Lord Nott une fois par mois chez lui ?

\- C'est mon père le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps, intervint nonchalamment Tom avant qu'Abraxas ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec lui sur un balai, même les professionnels, ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je vous dis que c'est mon père le meilleur sur un balai, rétorqua Abraxas le nez levé.

\- Je demande à voir ! s'exclama Pollux.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Abraxas.

\- Organisons un match opposant nos pères pour déterminer qui est le meilleur, proposa Pollux.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça, dit Tom avec sourire très, mais très serpentard. Mon père va donner une bonne leçon aux vôtres.

\- Non, Tom, mon père va donner une bonne leçon aux vôtres ! Car les Malfoy sont les meilleurs dans tous les domaines, contredit Abraxas sûr de la victoire de son paternel.

Pollux ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Cassiopeia secoua la tête de désespoir. Les garçons sont tellement idiots ! Heureusement qu'elle était née fille ! pensa très fort la fillette.

\- Dites-moi les garçons, demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Cass ? demanda Abraxas avec un doux sourire.

\- Comment allez-vous y prendre pour les obliger à s'affronter ? Parce que je vous rappelle que nos pères n'ont pas vraiment l'air de s'apprécier. Le père de Tom fait même tout pour éviter les nôtres.

Les garçons se regardèrent en silence avant de dire d'une même voix et avec assurance :

\- On trouvera bien !


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 14**

Harry était dans son bureau en train de remplir un parchemin dans lequel il détaillait point par point le nouveau projet qu'il comptait soumettre aux Gobelins, quand Tom pénétra dans la pièce, la tête baissée et en traînant les pieds. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de tant de tristesse que Harry s'en alarma immédiatement. Le sorcier posa sans tarder sa plume et quitta sa chaise pour courir vers son fils. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se baissa et posa ses mains sur épaules.

\- Tom, Tom, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Tom renifla bruyamment mais garda la tête baissée. Le cœur de Harry se serra alors que tout un tas de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres lui traversait l'esprit. Si quelqu'un avait osé faire du mal à son précieux trésor, cette personne avait tout intérêt à se trouver une cachette encore mieux protégée que Gringotts, pensa vicieusement Harry.

\- Dis-moi Tom, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pressa Harry. Tu me fais peur, ajouta-t-il.

\- Dites père… ce n'est pas…, ce n'est pas un mensonge, hein ? finit par dire Tom d'une voix tremblante. Je ne… Je ne suis pas un… un menteur, poursuivit-il en reniflant de plus en plus fort.

\- Bien entendu, tu n'en es pas un, le rassura Harry en se demandant ce qui était à l'origine de cette question.

\- Pourtant, ils… ils disent que… que j'en suis un… un menteur, objecta Tom d'une voix si triste, qu'elle aurait pu briser le plus solide des cœurs de pierre. Ils ont dit que… que je n'étais qu'un sale menteur et… et qu'ils refusaient d'adresser la parole à un… un menteur. Ils… ils ne veulent plus de moi comme… comme ami, finit l'enfant sur un sanglot déchirant et, tout ça, sans jamais relever la tête une seule fois.

\- Dis-moi qui ils sont pour que j'aille leur apprendre à traiter mon fils bien-aimé de menteur, pria Harry avec colère tout en le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler.

\- Il… il s'agit de Pollux et d'Abraxas, déclara Tom au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence passées à renifler, les bras autour du cou de son père.

\- Hein ! s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi Black et Malfoy juniors t'ont-ils traité de menteur ? questionna ensuite le sorcier, furieux contre les deux petites teignes.

\- Parce que je leur ai dit que si tu devais un jour affronter leurs pères sur un balai, c'est toi qui gagnerais à coup sûr, dit Tom d'une voix où il n'y avait plus une seule trace de tremblement ou de sanglot.

\- Et tu as tout à fait raison, approuva Harry toujours furieux de l'attitude ''odieuse'' des deux prétendus amis de son fils chéri. Ces deux snobinards n'auraient aucune chance face à moi ! Ton papa est le meilleur sur n'importe quel balai !

\- C'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit, dit Tom avec conviction.

\- Tu as eu raison, approuva Harry qui ne se rendit pas compte que la voix de son fils avait changé, passant de larmoyante à très confiante.

\- Donc, j'ai eu raison de leur dire que tu acceptais d'affronter leurs pères ce week-end lors du match mensuel qu'organise Lord Nott, dit alors Tom d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Oui, tu as tout à fait rais… Hein ! s'écria Harry lorsque le vrai sens des mots parvint à son cerveau. Que viens-tu de dire ?

\- Que j'ai accepté à ta place, l'invitation de Lord Nott à la partie de Quidditch qu'il organise mensuellement chez lui et qui va se dérouler ce week-end, expliqua patiemment Tom. Et aussi, que j'ai pris l'initiative de vous inscrire au tournoi de vol qui suit chaque match. Ainsi, tu vas leur prouver à tous que tu es bien meilleur que les Lords Malfoy et Black sur un balai, termina Tom en se détachant de son père, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

La seule réaction qu'eut Harry en comprenant finalement qu'il venait de se faire piéger par son adorable et serpentard de fils, fut de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, bouche ouverte. Avant qu'il ne lui vienne l'idée de protester ou de faire la leçon à Tom, ce dernier avait déjà quitté la pièce d'un pas joyeux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de me faire avoir aussi naïvement ! Moi qui ai tout fait pour éviter ces maudits Lords et leurs congénères ces derniers jours, me voilà forcé à me rendre en un lieu où non seulement je ne pourrais pas les éviter, mais où, à n'en pas douter, sera réuni tous les Lords de ce foutu pays ! Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis vraiment maudit ! pesta Harry en retournant à son travail.

Je devrais vraiment faire attention ou sinon ce petit monstre va me mener par le bout du nez, songea Harry en reprenant sa plume.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Alors, toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir par ton fils ? fut la première chose que dit Brutus Malfoy à l'intention de son ami Cygnus Black.

\- Il semblerait mon ami, répondit Cygnus en allant prendre place près de Brutus sur l'un des nombreux bancs dispersés dans le jardin de Lord Nott. Comment ton fils est-il parvenu à te convaincre de participer à un concours de vol auquel tu as juré sur la tête de ton ancêtre de ne jamais prendre part ? questionna-t-il ensuite très curieux.

\- Il m'a pris par les sentiments, soupira Brutus.

\- Oh ! Il a eu l'ingéniosité d'utiliser les précieux principes ancestraux des Malfoy, comprit Cygnus.

\- En effet, acquiesça Brutus. Il m'a sorti la règle numéro cinq, ajouta lord Malfoy.

\- Un Malfoy se doit toujours de relever tous les défis qui lui sont lancés afin de prouver à tous qu'il est le meilleur dans toutes les disciplines, récita Cygnus.

\- Exactement. Non seulement ce petit serpent m'a jeté cette règle à la figure mais il a aussi osé ajouter sur un ton rempli d'une fausse compréhension, qu'il comprendrait parfaitement si je venais à privilégier la carte de la prudence et que je refusais de relever le défi par crainte de me faire battre par toi ou Lord Serpentard. « Vous savez père, savoir éviter les combats perdus d'avance n'est en aucun cas honteux et ne baissera en rien l'immense estime que j'éprouve à votre égard. » Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit avant de quitter mon bureau, la tête haute.

Cygnus explosa de rire.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire mon ami, nos fils sont vraiment ingénieux, dit-il après s'être remis de son éclat de rire.

\- Et toi, comment le tien s'y est-il pris pour te convaincre ?

\- Il est allé expliquer à son grand-père que Lord Serpentard et toi-même alliez concourir à un tournoi qui réunirait tous les Lords de notre communauté. Il a ajouté que je serais le seul à ne pas concourir, expliqua Cygnus en soupirant.

\- Aie ! J'imagine d'ici la réaction de ton père, dit Brutus avec compassion. Cela a dû être un moment très éprouvant.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Il a menacé de me retirer le titre de Lord et de s'en prendre à Marius si je ne m'inscrivais pas au tournoi.

\- Je savais ton héritier rusé mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque-là, dit Brutus. Cependant, cela prouve qu'il a ce qu'il faut pour te succéder le moment venu. L'avenir de la famille Black est assuré avec lui, encouragea Malfoy.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il utilise son intelligence sur une autre personne que son père mais tu as raison. Car, étrangement, même si je suis la victime et que j'ai très peu apprécié la manière dont il s'y est pris pour m'obliger à participer au tournoi, je suis très fier de lui.

\- Il en va de même pour moi, dit à son tour Brutus. À ton avis, poursuivit-il. Va-t-il vraiment venir comme nos fils nous l'ont assuré? demanda-t-il en se saisissant d'un autre verre de jus qu'un elfe de maison faisait léviter devant lui.

\- Il se pourrait car, du peu que j'ai pu voir de lui, il ne peut rien refuser à son fils, lui dit Cygnus en buvant une gorgée du verre qu'il avait en main à son arrivée auprès de Brutus.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait aussi difficile de s'entretenir avec lui après notre dernière discussion. Merlin, ce sorcier est vraiment doué pour disparaître, souffla Brutus avec une pointe de ce que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de respect.

\- J'espère qu'il sera tout aussi doué pour défendre nos traditions qu'il l'est pour nous esquiver, dit Cygnus.

\- Es-tu parvenu à en apprendre un peu plus de ton frère sur sa relation avec lui ? questionna Brutus après avoir hoché la tête suite à la déclaration de son ami.

\- Il m'a répété la même chose que la dernière fois. D'après lui, il n'est qu'un parent d'élève de son école parmi d'autres.

\- Oh et depuis quand les directeurs d'école et les parents d'élèves se donnent rendez-vous un dimanche pour manger et faire les boutiques ensemble ? ironisa Brutus. Il doit y avoir autre chose là-dessous. Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas…, commença Brutus sans finir sa phrase.

\- Non. D'après Marius il n'y a rien de la sorte entre eux, détrompa Cygnus. Ce que j'ai tendance à croire car mon frère ne m'a encore jamais menti en ce qui concerne ses relations amoureuses. En fait, contrairement au reste de la famille Black, il est d'une honnêteté désolante. Souvent, après une de nos discussions, je me dis que s'il n'avait pas été un Cracmol, il aurait sans le moindre doute été réparti à Gryffondor. Imagine la réaction qu'auraient eue nos parents, un Black chez les rouges et ors, confia Cygnus.

\- Les connaissant, ils auraient prié Merlin et Morgane pour que sa magie lui soit enlevée. Ils ont cette maison tellement en horreur que, si on leur donnait le choix, ils préféreraient mille fois avoir un enfant Cracmol que subir un rouge et or sous leur toit, rigola Brutus.

\- C'est malheureux à dire mais tu as sans doute raison. Leur haine pour cette maison n'a pas d'égale en ce monde, soupira Cygnus.

\- Si j'étais toi mon ami, je pousserai Marius à s'approcher de lui parce que, s'il parvient à le prendre dans ses filets, je suis certain que tes parents fermeront les yeux sur son état de Cracmol et le réintégreront à la famille.

\- Jamais je n'obligerais ou ne pousserais mon frère dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il ne désire pas, aussi avantageuse que puisse être une alliance avec cette personne ! répliqua Cygnus. De plus, rien ne nous dit qu'il partage les mêmes intérêts que Marius, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'espère, messieurs, que ce n'est pas de moi que vous parlez ainsi, s'éleva une voix froide venue de derrière une statue représentant une femme au visage disgracieux.

Les Lords Black et Malfoy tournèrent leur regard en direction de la voix. Dans une même voix, ils dirent calmement.

\- Lord Serpentard.

\- Quelle surprise, que de vous voir ici ! Nous pensions que vous aviez quitté le pays, dit ensuite ironiquement Brutus sans répondre à la remarque de Harry.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites cela, dit hypocritement Harry en s'avançant vers eux, un balai à la main.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que cela fait des jours que plus personne n'a vu le bout de votre nez, répondit Brutus.

\- Alors, vous êtes prêts à recevoir une bonne leçon de vol ? dit Harry au lieu de répondre et en changeant grossièrement de sujet.

\- Si leçon il doit y avoir, c'est moi qui vais vous la donner, répliqua Brutus avec son arrogance habituelle.

\- Tiens donc ! Dans ce cas, nous verrons bientôt qui de nous deux va tenir le rôle d'enseignant, répondit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents. Au fait, ajouta-t-il en sortant deux balais miniaturisés d'une de ses poches. J'ai un présent pour vous deux car je ne voudrais pas que l'on vienne m'accuser de triche ou bien que l'on conteste ma prochaine victoire, termina-t-il en leur tendant à chacun un balai flambant neuf.

\- Quel est donc ce balai ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un de la sorte, dit Cygnus en scrutant le sien.

\- C'est un tout nouveau modèle qui n'est pas encore commercialisé. Il fait partie de la collection de balais que j'ai personnellement aidée à concevoir et qui arrivera sur le marché dans trois mois, lui apprit Harry.

\- Keitch m'a dit que vous étiez devenu associé, déclara négligemment Brutus en détaillant lui aussi son balai.

\- En effet, dit simplement Harry.

\- Il m'a l'air bien plus puissant que les balais habituels, nota Cygnus.

\- Parce que c'est le cas, acquiesça Harry. Il est trois fois plus rapide que le plus rapide des balais connus à ce jour. De plus, il est bien plus léger, plus maniable et plus confortable que tous ceux que vous connaissez, avec des accélérations de 0 à 240 km/h en 10 secondes et un sortilège de freinage d'une fiabilité à toute épreuve. Le vernis qui le recouvre est garanti anti-maléfice. Le balai est également équipé d'un cale-pied antidérapant donnant un équilibre et une précision insurpassables, ainsi que d'une selle - avec ou sans dossier au besoin - qui facilite la manipulation et aide au confort, expliqua Harry avec passion. Et pour finir, contrairement aux autres modèles, celui-ci a été taillé non seulement pour les joueurs de Quidditch professionnels mais aussi pour un usage quotidien car il a été spécialement conçu pour offrir les meilleures performances et les meilleures conditions de sécurité disponibles sur le marché, termina Harry, tout sourire.

\- À vous entendre, on dirait le balai rêvé pour tout passionné de Quidditch ou de vol, râla Brutus, toutefois impressionné par les énumérations de performance.

\- Parce que c'est le cas ! s'exclama Harry. C'est exactement le balai de mes rêves, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

La joie et la passion qui émanaient de lui donnaient envie de sourire aux deux sorciers mais leur éducation les en empêcha.

\- Vous dites qu'il y a un siège ainsi qu'un dossier incorporé au balai mais je ne les vois pas, souligna Cygnus.

Harry lui prit le balai des mains et appuya sur un petit dessin en forme de Phœnix qui se trouvait sur le côté à cinq centimètres du bout du manche. Le balai brilla brièvement puis une selle en forme de triangle avec un dossier, apparut sur le balai.

\- Impressionnant, souffla Cygnus. Et ce sont vos idées qui sont à l'origine de cette merveille, questionna-t-il ensuite, déjà prêt à enfourcher le balai.

\- Les miennes et celles de ceux qui ont aidé à sa conception, répondit Harry, très fier de lui.

Le sorcier n'était pas de ceux qui aimaient se vanter mais il était vraiment très, très fier de son travail. Harry y avait concentré énormément de son temps. Donc, voir le résultat entre ses mains ainsi que les réactions des autres avaient de quoi lui faire extrêmement plaisir.

\- Nous sommes très honorés de ce fabuleux et inestimable cadeau que vous venez de nous faire, Lord Serpentard, finit par dire Brutus, sincèrement touché par le présent de Harry.

\- Croyez-le, nous le sommes réellement, ajouta Cygnus. Et j'ai grand hâte d'essayer cette merveille.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête avant de dire :

\- Sauriez-vous quand va commencer le tournoi de vol ?

\- Habituellement, il a lieu juste après le match de Quidditch, répondit Cygnus, les yeux posés sur son balai.

\- Et ce dernier commence quand exactement ? questionna Harry.

\- Dans une trentaine de minutes, lui apprit Lord Malfoy.

\- Allez-vous participer au match ? interrogea Harry.

\- Non, dirent d'une même voix les Lords Malfoy et Black.

Harry sourit devant cette synchronisation parfaite.

\- Puis-je en connaître la raison ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Médiocre, dit Brutus.

\- Désastreux, lamentable même, dit en même temps Cygnus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en leur jetant des regards remplis d'incompréhension.

\- Le niveau de jeu, éclaira Brutus.

\- Ils sont si mauvais que ça ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Ma grand-mère ferait mieux que cette bande d'incapables, les yeux fermés et volant sur un vieux balai.

\- C'est à ce point ! dit Harry qui avait du mal à les croire.

\- Mon cher Lord Serpentard, nos compères sont tellement incompétents que, si le Quidditch était une personne douée de parole, il les aurait maudits sans la moindre hésitation jusqu'à leur dernière génération, lui expliqua Brutus.

\- Ils sont si désespérément nuls à jouer à ce jeu que Brutus a juré sur ses ancêtres de ne plus jamais participer à un match organisé par Lord Nott, révéla Cygnus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis et fait rompre votre serment dans ce cas ? questionna Harry en retenant le sourire qui cherchait à s'épanouir sur ses lèvres suite à la confidence de Lord Black.

\- Mon cher Lord, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, ni rompu mon serment, le détrompa Brutus en souriant avec ruse.

\- Sauf erreur de ma part ''mon cher Lord'', vous êtes bien inscrit au concours de vol, répliqua Harry.

\- Justement ! s'exclama le blond. Je suis inscrit au concours de vol, en aucun cas au match de Quidditch, expliqua-t-il. Un Malfoy ne rompt jamais ses engagements et ne revient jamais sur sa parole, ajouta-t-il ensuite le menton haut.

Comme annoncé par Brutus, trente minutes plus tard, le match de Quidditch débuta. Celui-ci ne dura quelques minutes car, à peine les joueurs furent montés sur leur balai que Lord Macmillan attrapait le vif d'or. Harry en remercia Merlin avec ferveur car il ne pouvait plus supporter le massacre. En effet, entre les Lords très peu sportifs, ayant du mal à se tenir droit sur un balai, et ceux qui ne semblaient pas avoir compris les règles, le jeu qui se déroulait devant ses yeux n'avait du Quidditch que le nom. Le massacre ayant pris fin, il était temps de commencer le concours de vol.

En plus de Brutus, Cygnus et Harry, trois autres Lords participaient à ce dernier : les Lords Goyle, Prince et Parkinson. Lord Nott convia tous les participants à s'avancer, quand un crac sonore se fit entendre. Dobby, tenant fermement Tom d'une main, apparut derrière les Lords. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, Dobby dit d'une voix très calme à l'intention de Harry.

\- Le village est attaqué par des sorciers et des géants.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marguerite Durant était une sorcière d'origine française qui avait immigré en Angleterre afin de se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle aimait, un né-Moldu, fils d'un vieil ami de son père venu leur rendre visite. Malheureusement pour la pauvre jeune fille, il s'était avéré que l'homme lui avait menti et qu'il était déjà en ménage avec une autre femme. Ayant trop peur de mettre au courant ses parents de ses mésaventures - car ces derniers lui avaient déconseillée de suivre le sorcier - elle s'était trouvée un travail dans le monde moldu où elle avait fait la connaissance d'un Cracmol du nom de Henry Gérald.

Marguerite n'était pas la plus heureuse de toutes les femmes mais elle vivait bien avec son homme. Enfin, elle vivait très bien avec lui, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fasse la rencontre de deux étranges sorciers qui lui avaient promis de l'aider à réveiller la magie qui dormait en lui car, comme il était un enfant de deux sorciers de sang pur, il avait de la magie en lui. Henry, obnubilé par l'idée de devenir sorcier, s'était laissé manipuler par les deux individus qui le poussèrent à commettre différents larcins et à effectuer différentes corvées pour eux. Notamment, celui de se rapprocher du dangereux Moldu Adolf Hitler.

Le rapprochement de son mari avec les partisans de cet homme aux idées inquiétantes faisait très peur à Marguerite. Ce fut pourquoi, quand l'un des sorciers qui avaient approché son époux s'était présenté chez eux pour leur apprendre que non seulement son homme n'avait plus à traîner avec les partisans d'Hitler mais qu'en plus de cela, il lui avait trouvé un poste de concierge, très bien rémunéré, dans une école pour jeunes enfants d'un petit village semi-magique se trouvant dans le Yorkshire, elle avait sauté de joie. Ce fut donc avec une joie toute enfantine qu'elle accepta de déménager à Flagley-le-haut.

Toutefois, sa joie fut de très courte durée quand elle finit par comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussées le mystérieux sorcier à trouver un travail à son homme. Celui-ci, sous les ordres du sorcier, devait s'approcher d'un des enfants de l'école dans un but obscur. De ce que Marguerite savait des sorciers de la trempe de ceux qui avaient approché son mari, ils ne devaient certainement pas vouloir du bien à l'enfant. Que Merlin lui en soit témoin, jamais elle ne laisserait ces derniers faire du mal à un pauvre petit sans défense. Ce fut pourquoi Marguerite fit tout son possible pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'enfant afin d'aller avertir les parents de ce dernier du danger qui menaçait leur progéniture.

Marguerite était en chemin pour rendre visite à Harry Smith, quand l'enfer s'abattit sur elle. Des sorciers en compagnie d'une dizaine de géants choisirent ce jour-là pour s'attaquer au petit village. L'attaque ne dura qu'une trentaine de minutes mais elle fit de nombreuses victimes, dont une quinzaine de morts. Marguerite faisait partie de ces derniers. Le temps que les Aurors arrivent sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des attaquants. Certains des survivants parlèrent d'une centaine de géants et d'une trentaine sorciers, d'autres dirent qu'ils étaient bien moins. Mais tous furent unanimes sur un point : celui qui conduisait l'attaque était le mage noir qui avait déjà commencé à se faire un nom chez les sorciers, le tristement célèbre « Gellert Grindelwald ».

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans une autre réalité, une autre dimension parallèle et inconnue des sorciers, celle où Ron a été envoyé par la baguette d'Hermione.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ton raisonnement, dit un beau jeune homme brun à l'intention de son compagnon.

Celui-ci avait les yeux écarlates avec les iris cerclés de vert. Deux petites cornes presque invisibles se dressaient au sommet de sa tête.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si difficile à comprendre, dit l'autre avec négligence. Elle m'a demandé de faire en sorte que ce traître souffre perpétuellement afin de lui faire payer sa trahison. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait en leur envoyant, parce qu'entre nous, je ne vois rien de pire que ça.

\- J'ai bien compris cette partie de l'histoire, râla l'autre. Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu lui obéis ! Que je sache, c'est toi le maître, pas elle. Et en plus, tu m'as dit qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à ton ancien meilleur ami. Il porte même son nom. Alors, pourquoi lui faire un truc pareil ? expliqua tout en interrogeant l'autre.

\- Parce que, au cas tu l'aurais oublié, sans son intervention, nous ne serions plus ensemble maintenant. Et puis, comme je te l'ai expliqué, avant mon invocation dans cette dimension, ce petit sorcier et moi n'étions plus très proches. En fait, si je n'étais pas venu ici, j'aurais fini par le haïr à cause de son comportement enfantin et stupide. Donc, c'est presque un plaisir de lui rendre ce petit service, répondit l'autre avec un sourire diabolique. Dommage que l'autre gourde ne soit pas venue avec lui parce que j'aurais pris un grand plaisir à lui faire subir les pires horreurs, ajouta l'autre en envoyant une boule de feu sur un pauvre démon qui passait par là.

\- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas digéré son intervention après tout ce temps, dit le premier homme en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre.

\- Non et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir y arriver un jour. À cause d'elle, j'ai failli ne plus jamais te revoir, répondit-il en incitant son compagnon à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, l'apaisa le premier homme.

\- Pas grâce à elle ! railla l'autre. J'aurais vraiment dû m'occuper d'elle avant de partir, ajouta-t-il avec haine. Tiens, je devrais peut-être demander à l'autre s'il connaît un moyen de me ramener là-bas pour que je puisse nous venger, suggéra-t-il avec sérieux.

\- T'es vraiment un cas toi mais je suis curieux de rencontrer cette fameuse Hermione Granger. Donc, s'il y a un moyen pour que tu retournes là-bas quelques heures, je viendrais avec toi.

\- Certainement pas ! refusa l'autre. Avec ma maudite chance, tu finiras par la prendre en pitié et tu m'obligeras à lui laisser la vie. Et le but de cette visite est de la tuer. Je veux la faire souffrir avant de lui accorder la mort, poursuivit l'autre avec jubilation.

\- Si Albus venait à apprendre ce qu'est devenu son précieux petit sauveur, à n'en pas douter qu'il se retournerait dans sa tombe, dit une voix ironique venant du dos des deux amants.

\- Professeur Snape, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La question venait de l'homme aux yeux écarlates et aux iris cerclés de vert.

\- Potter, combien de fois dois-je vous dire que je ne suis plus votre professeur et que vous devez m'appeler Snape ? questionna l'autre avec agacement.

\- Je ne sais pas, jusqu'à ce qu'à ma mort certainement, répondit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Snape soupira en se disant que le garnement ne changerait jamais. Qu'il soit simple sorcier ou roi des démons, il restera toujours à ses yeux, ce foutu gamin à la langue bien pendue et manquant cruellement de politesse. Merlin ! Pourquoi lui avait-on rendu la vie déjà ? soupira le maître des potions devenu un démon supérieur depuis peu. Celui-ci avait dû accepter le changement pour avoir la paix. En effet, après la dernière crise que lui avait faite sa compagne et Harry, Snape avait dû capituler après que Potter l'ait menacé de le maudire s'il venait un jour à mourir bêtement de vieillesse après tout le mal que s'était donnée Mort pour le ramener à la vie.

\- Alors, que puis-je faire pour la Pucelle et vous-même, car je suis certain qu'elle est pour quelque chose à votre venue ici ? questionna Harry en empêchant Chris, son compagnon, de quitter ses jambes sur lesquelles il était assis.

Snape poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme sans chercher à démentir. Salazar, pourquoi s'était-il mis dans une telle situation ? La prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a, il passerait son chemin. Ou mieux encore, il se crèverait les yeux plutôt que de les poser sur une femme. À moins qu'il ne fasse comme Potter et se convertisse aux hommes, songea sérieusement Snape.

\- Elle voudrait savoir si vous verriez un inconvénient à ce que Weasley perde malencontreusement un ou deux membres durant nos expériences ? répondit finalement le maître des potions.

\- Du moment qu'il reste en vie, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, dit négligemment Harry.

\- Potter, avez-vous conscience qu'il est question de Ron Weasley, votre ancien meilleur ami ? demanda Snape suite à la réponse désinvolte de Harry.

\- Non professeur, il s'agit d'une copie du Ron que j'ai connu dans ma dimension d'origine, répliqua Harry.

\- Là n'est pas la question, balaya Snape. Qu'il s'agisse de celui que vous avez connu ou d'une simple copie, il reste tout de même votre ami, celui que vous avez longtemps considéré comme un frère, lui dit Snape. Cela ne vous fait rien de savoir ce qu'il va endurer ? interrogea ensuite Severus

\- Ancien ami comme vous dites. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il est celui qui m'a tourné le dos dès que j'ai mis fin à ma relation avec sa sœur et qui a passé son temps à lancer des rumeurs infondées sur moi ainsi qu'à me dénigrer. Et tout ça par simple jalousie, rétorqua Harry. Donc, non, cela ne me fait absolument rien, termina Harry.

\- Vous en êtes certain ? questionna encore Snape.

\- Personnellement, son sort ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, ce qui semble être tout le contraire pour vous, dit Harry en observant étrangement Snape. Ne me dites pas que vous ressentez de la peine ou quelque chose de la sorte pour ce traître ! s'exclama soudainement Harry avec horreur.

\- Certainement pas ! détrompa Severus en grimaçant de dégoût sous l'accusation. J'ai toujours pensé que ce jeune homme se retournerait un jour contre vous. La jalousie qu'il ressentait à votre encontre était bien trop grande, ajouta-t-il.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai été le seul à ne pas voir son vrai visage, soupira Harry. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je voudrais parler de chose très importes avec mon compagnon.

Snape lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. Potter le prenait-il pour un imbécile ? Sachant exactement ce qui allait suivre, Snape fit demi-tour et s'empressa de retourner à son laboratoire. En chemin, il vit un démon de niveau inférieur se diriger en direction de la salle du trône. L'ancien sorcier songea à le déconseiller de déranger la Source mais se garda de le faire à la dernière seconde. Si cet imbécile était suffisamment idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte du danger, ce n'était pas à lui de l'avertir. Ensuite, son esprit se dirigea en direction du plus jeune des fils Weasley, l'ancien meilleur ami de Potter : Ronald Weasley.

Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à revenir de ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle du trône à discuter de leur prochain combat avec les sœurs Halliwell et leurs enfants, La Faucheuse était apparue devant eux en tenant dans ses bras le jeune Ronald Weasley qui avait perdu connaissance. Après avoir expliqué que ce dernier avait été envoyé dans son royaume par un être sans manière ni courtoisie suite à une trahison concernant l'un des doubles de son maître, la Faucheuse s'en était allée après leur avoir dit que comme le sorcier n'était pas mort, elle ne pouvait pas le garder avec elle. Avant de partir, la Faucheuse avait dit quel que soit le sort qui sera réservé au sorcier, celui-ci devait à tout prix en souffrir afin de payer son crime.

Curieux de nature, Snape n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à fouiller l'esprit de Ron à son réveil pour comprendre la nature de sa trahison. Ainsi, il avait découvert que comme dans son monde d'origine, dans celui du double de Ronald Weasley qu'il avait connu, ce dernier et Granger avaient été les meilleurs amis d'un autre Harry Potter qu'ils avaient par la suite trahi, guidés par l'avarice. Étrangement, cette version d'histoire n'avait pas vraiment surpris Snape car cela aurait très bien pu arriver dans sa réalité à lui. ; surtout en ce qui concernait Ronald et Ginevra. Non, ce qui avait étonné Snape, c'était que dans cette réalité, Granger, Molly et Dumbledore avaient eux aussi trahi Potter.

Quand Snape avait fini par quitter l'esprit du traître, celui-ci l'avait copieusement injurié avant de faire de même à l'égard de Harry en l'accusant d'être à l'origine de la mort de sa mère. Ron, dans sa bêtise, ne s'était pas rendu compte que celui qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas le Harry qu'il connaissait, ni même que celui-ci était légèrement différent du Harry Potter générique. Si Ron était toujours en vie aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement parce que la flèche de Chris qui l'avait blessé à l'épaule et fait se mettre à genoux, avait été bien plus rapide que la boule de feu de Harry. Ce jour là, quand la Source du mal, Harry Potter, était finalement parvenue à mettre de côté sa colère, il avait fait soigner Ron et l'avait confié à Snape et à sa compagne.

Depuis, le jeune homme servait de cobaye dans leur laboratoire. Parfois, leurs expériences étaient si inhumaines, que Snape en venait à avoir pitié de lui, mais son côté démoniaque prenait rapide le dessus. Et comme Harry voulait qu'il reste en vie, les souffrances de Ronald n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arrêter.

! NdA IMOPORTANTE : la dernière partie du chapitre fait référence à ma fic (La Nouvelle Source) qui est un crossovers Hp/Charmed où Harry est la Source du mal. Et c'est dans cet univers que la baguette de hermione a envoyé Ron quand elle l'a banni . La fic est sur le site ffnet. Donc, si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire. Elle vous attend impatiemment. Oui, je me fais de la pub !


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 15**

Tom n'était pas de très bonne humeur. En effet, après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour ''convaincre'' son père de participer au tournoi de Lord Nott et ainsi démontrer à tous qu'il était incontestablement le meilleur sorcier sur balai de tous les temps, il s'était vu dire qu'il ne pouvait pas assister au match en question car les enfants n'y étaient pas conviés ; les enfants ainsi que les femmes. Il allait sans dire que l'enfant avait été très contrarié de l'apprendre. Mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait accepté, à contrecœur, de rester à la maison. Il se contenterait de visionner les souvenirs de son père dans une Pensine comme celui-ci lui avait promis, s'était-il consolé intérieurement.

Normalement, Tom aurait dû se rendre chez les Malfoy où il avait été convié à prendre le déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis Brutus, Pollux et Cassiopeia ainsi que d'autres petits héritiers. Tom avait compris, d'après ce que lui avaient dit Pollux et Brutus, que le déjeuner était un piège. En effet, celui-ci n'était qu'un prétexte devant permettre à tous les héritiers des familles importantes de la noblesse sorcière anglaise ainsi que de quelques autres sorciers lambda qui suivaient les traditions ancestrales, de l'approcher et de peut-être se lier d'amitié avec lui, l'héritier Serpentard. Effectivement, les Ladies et Lords de son pays voyaient d'un très mauvais œil, l'amitié exclusive qui liait les héritiers Malfoy, Black et Serpentard.

Harry étant destiné à occuper une place très importante dans leur société, son héritier était devenu l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Plus d'une mère ou d'un père - si ce n'était les deux à la fois - avaient incité leurs filles et parfois même, leur plus jeune fils, à s'approcher de Tom en vue d'un futur mariage. Néanmoins, comme Harry évitait, voir même, refusait franchement les invitations aux bals, soirées et déjeuners organisés par ses congénères, il était impossible pour ces filles et fils de tenter une approche envers Tom ou même envers Harry lui-même. Ce fut pourquoi l'amitié des quatre enfants était très mal vue et jalousée par tous. Lorsque les Lords apprirent à leurs femmes que Harry avait accepté l'invitation de Lord Nott, ces dernières s'étaient empressées de se réunir afin de trouver un moyen d'exploiter cette information.

Ce fut ainsi qu'après deux heures de discussion, elles avaient eu l'idée d'organiser un déjeuner réservé exclusivement aux Ladies et à leurs enfants. Mais pour cela, il fallait interdire à ces derniers et dernières de se rendre au match mensuel de Lord Nott. Cela étant fait, il fut question de l'endroit où devait avoir lieu le déjeuner en question. Après quelques minutes de discussion, toutes avaient été d'avis que le meilleur endroit pour organiser le déjeuner était au manoir Malfoy. La concernée n'ayant pas été conviée à la réunion, un courrier lui avait été envoyé pour l'informer, ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui n'avaient pas étaient présentes pour une raison ou une autre, de la décision qui avait été prise par l'ensemble des Ladies.

Il allait sans dire que Varvara Malfoy, la femme de Brutus, n'avait pas très apprécié la nouvelle. Non pas qu'elle refusait d'organiser le déjeuner mais elle aurait voulu avoir son mot à dire. Néanmoins, malgré toute sa contrariété, la décision ayant été prise par le conseil des Ladies, elle ne pouvait refuser au risque de se voir fermer certaines portes de la haute noblesse sorcière. Ne pouvant accepter la situation sans rien dire, Varvara s'était rendue sur-le-champ chez sa meilleure amie, Hydra, Lady Black pour lui faire part de son indignation. Hydra, comme à son habitude, s'était contentée de l'écouter jusqu'à la fin avant de lui proposer une tasse de thé et de lui demander ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire pour se venger des ladies.

Avec un sourire qui aurait rendu très jaloux le plus rusé de tous les Serpentards, Varvara avait fait signe à son amie de s'approcher. Deux jours avant le déjeuner, Brutus et Pollux avaient ''malencontreusement'' surpris une conversation entre les deux Ladies qu'ils avaient ensuite rapportée à Tom. Ne souhaitant aucunement devenir le cerf au milieu d'une meute de chasseurs, Tom, avec l'aide de Dobby, avait pris une potion qui lui avait donné tous les symptômes d'une forte fièvre, sans pour autant en éprouver les effets. La potion était une invention des jumeaux Weasley que Dobby s'était procurée dans la réserve secrète de Harry, à son insu.

Eh oui ! Dobby était, tout comme Harry, complètement gaga de Tom et faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir. Parfois même, au détriment de Harry qui, même s'il appréciait la dévotion de Dobby envers le petit serpent, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lamenter lorsqu'elle était à son désavantage. Ce fut donc pour cette raison que Harry avait envoyé un courrier à lady Malfoy pour l'informer de l'absence de Tom au déjeuner. Le papa poule avait même suggéré de rester auprès de Tom mais ce dernier avait refusé catégoriquement. « Pour que ces deux imbéciles viennent me dire que tu as eu trop peur pour affronter leur père ! Certainement pas ! », avait rétorqué l'enfant à la proposition de son paternel. « Dobby prendra soin de moi, » avait-il ajouté. Pour le convaincre définitivement, il avait remis sur le tapis le nom de mademoiselle Swan.

L'horreur s'était peinte sur le visage de Harry qui se souvenait encore de ce que le petit démon avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt afin de se venger d'une blague qu'il lui avait faite. En effet, celui-ci, comme il lui avait une fois fait la menace, avait invité mademoiselle Swan, à l'insu de son père, à dîner chez eux. Avec la complicité de Dobby, il avait fait verser une potion de désinhibition dans le verre de la Moldue qui avait poursuivie Harry dans toute la maison afin de tenter de l'embrasser. Comme Dobby avait fait en sorte de faire disparaître ou de bloquer toutes les portes, Harry n'avait pas pu s'enfermer dans une pièce pour échapper à la folle furieuse. Le pauvre sorcier y avait perdu sa chemise et son pantalon avant que Tom ne soit satisfait de sa vengeance. Ce ne fut donc pas étonnant, qu'à la seule mention de la demoiselle, Harry ait quitté les lieux en quelques secondes seulement, sous les rires moqueurs de Tom.

Après le départ de son père, Tom, qui était alors allongé dans son lit sous une couverture bardée de sortilèges contre la fièvre, s'était empressé de l'enlever et de quitter sa chambre pour la salle de jeux. Là, il s'était allongé sur le tapis avec un livre sur les animaux magiques à la main. Tom avait une réelle passion pour les animaux magiques et leurs habitats. Il possédait maintenant une grande collection d'ouvrage sur ces derniers car son père ne ratait pas une occasion pour lui en offrir un. De toute sa collection, le livre que Tom préférait le plus était un tout nouvel ouvrage d'un certain Norbert Dragonneau : '' _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques''_ que son père avait étonnamment qualifié de classique en matière de livre sur les animaux magiques alors qu'il venait à peine d'être publié.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Harry était parti quand des hurlements et des bruits sourds retentirent. C'était étrange car, comme leur maison était un peu à l'écart du reste du village, très peu de bruit venant des autres habitations leur parvenait. Curieux, Tom, dont la fenêtre de la salle de jeux était ouverte et donnait sur la rue, s'était rendu devant cette dernière afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. La première chose qu'avait vue Tom fut une grande ombre. Une ombre si grande, que l'enfant avait eu l'impression qu'elle montait jusqu'au ciel. La seconde chose qu'il vit fut une énorme massue qui se dirigeait en direction de leur maison à une vitesse inhumaine. Le petit garçon s'était instinctivement baissé en portant les bras à sa tête en prévision de l'impact. Pourtant, ce dernier ne vint jamais. En effet, les sortilèges qui protégeaient leur maison avaient détruit la massue. Avant que Tom n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, Dobby était apparu devant lui, s'était saisi de sa main et les avait fait transplaner auprès de Harry.

\- Le village est attaqué par des sorciers et des géants, avait-il dit en voyant Harry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lorsque son regard se posa sur son père, Tom retira sa main de celle de Dobby et courut se réfugier dans ses bras. Le corps tremblant de peur, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Harry prit le temps de consoler l'enfant tout en regardant d'un œil critique, les réactions des Lords suite à la déclaration de l'elfe de maison. Après quelques minutes, il souleva son fils et le cala sur sa hanche. Puis, tout en faisant des cercles réconfortants sur le dos de l'enfant, Harry, d'une voix calme mais ferme, dénotant d'une certaine habitude au commandement, réclama le silence. En effet, pendant qu'il consolait Tom, une discussion houleuse s'était engagée entre les Lords. Le sujet de la dispute était de savoir si oui ou non ils devaient se rendre sur place afin d'aider les villageois ou bien s'ils devaient laisser les Aurors s'occuper de l'affaire.

\- Je dois me rendre là-bas, dit Cygnus après que le silence soit revenu. Je dois m'assurer que mon frère se porte bien, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son ami Brutus.

\- Attendez ! l'arrêta Harry avant qu'il ne transplane. Il ne sert à rien d'y aller tête baissée comme ça. Nous devons d'abord connaître la situation pour nous préparer à ce qui nous attend, expliqua Harry en lançant un sortilège informulé et sans baguette sur Tom afin de l'endormir.

Ensuite, il questionna Dobby sur ce qu'il savait de la situation : combien y avait-il d'attaquants et portaient-ils un signe distinct ? Depuis combien de temps l'attaque avait-elle été lancée ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une forme de résistance ?

\- Dobby ne sait pas combien il y a d'attaquants, Harry Smith. Mais d'après ce que Dobby a pu voir en revenant des courses, il y a des sorciers et des géants qui détruisent et tuent tous ceux se trouvant sur leur chemin. Ceux que Dobby a vus portaient une rose blanche imbibée de magie noire sur le devant de leurs habits. L'attaque vient à peine de commencer et il n'y a aucune forme de résistance.

\- Donc les Aurors ne sont pas encore sur place, supposa Harry.

\- Dobby n'a vu aucun d'eux, confirma l'elfe de maison.

\- Bien, combien d'entre vous savent se battre ? questionna ensuite Harry en tendant Tom à Dobby.

Plusieurs Lords levèrent la main. Harry leur lança un regard critique avant de reformuler :

\- Je veux dire, combien d'entre vous savent utiliser leur baguette sur un champ de bataille ?

Plusieurs mains se baissèrent. Seules cinq mains restèrent levées. Et parmi les cinq, celles de Cygnus et de Brutus, ce qui n'étonna nullement Harry.

\- Bien, je vais fabriquer un Portoloin qui va nous amener non loin de chez moi. Sur place, vous suivrez à la lettre mes indications, dit Harry sur un ton sans réplique. Pour les autres, surtout ceux qui peuvent faire bouger rapidement les Aurors, prévenez-les et dîtes-leur qu'on a besoin d'eux en urgence et en grand nombre.

Tous hochèrent la tête afin de montrer leur accord. Aucun n'eut l'idée de mettre en cause son autorité. Harry fabriqua le Portoloin puis fit signe aux cinq sorciers de le tenir. Comme prévu, ils apparurent près de la maison du jeune papa. Ils furent accueillis par des cris de douleurs, des appels au secours ainsi que des déflagrations dues aux explosions et aux fracas des habitations que les géants détruisaient à l'aide de leurs massues.

\- Bien, nous allons former deux groupes de trois puis nous essaierons de porter secours aux blessés. Il n'est pas question d'affronter les attaquants car il est clair que nous sommes en sous-nombre mais nous devons faire en sorte de sauver le plus de gens que nous pouvons en attendant l'arrivée des Aurors qui ne devraient certainement pas tarder à arriver, leur dit Harry. Avez-vous compris ?

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête.

\- Lord Shacklebolt, étant donné que vous êtes Auror, vous allez prendre la tête d'un groupe et moi l'autre.

Le grand basané hocha la tête. Harry prit Cygnus et Brutus avec lui tandis que Lord Potter et Londubat faisaient équipe avec Shacklebolt. Les groupes formés, les sorciers se dirigèrent en direction des cris. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur deux sorciers en train de s'en prendre à un couple de Moldus et leur enfant. D'un coup de baguette, Harry désarma puis immobilisa les sorciers qui leur tournaient le dos. Ensuite, à l'aide de Brutus et de Cygnus, ils mirent les Moldus à l'abri pendant que le groupe de Shacklebolt allait porter secours à d'autres personnes. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Harry et son groupe portèrent assistance à une douzaine de sorciers et de Moldus avant que les Aurors n'arrivent.

\- Je dois trouver mon frère, dit Cygnus à l'arrivée des Aurors. Je dois m'assurer qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, ajouta-t-il en essayant de cacher la peur qu'il éprouvait pour son frère.

\- Je viens avec vous, lui dit Harry en ouvrant la marche.

Lui aussi avait peur pour le Cracmol avec qui il avait lié une amitié au fil des dernières semaines. En fait, depuis leur rencontre fortuite sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry et Marius s'étaient vus une dizaine de fois dans le pub du village pour prendre un verre et bavarder de tout et de rien. Le Cracmol s'était avéré être un homme à l'humour étrange mais très serviable. Quand il buvait un peu trop, il avait tendance à chercher la bagarre et à être un peu trop tactile avec Harry mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment le sorcier qui trouvait le comportement de son ami très amusant. Lui, qui était habituellement si sérieux, le voir perdre ses inhibitions était tout simplement fabuleux pour Harry. Le sorcier aimait passer du temps avec Marius parce qu'il arrivait toujours à lui redonner le sourire quand son moral tombait à zéro. Il tenait au Cracmol, donc oui, il avait peur qu'un malheur ne lui soit arrivé.

Brutus, Cygnus et Harry longeaient les ruelles du petit village en direction de la maison de Marius qui se trouvait en face de l'école, quand deux grandes ombres se dressèrent devant eux. Harry eut juste le temps de pousser Brutus hors de la trajectoire de la massue avant que cette dernière ne s'abatte à l'endroit où le sorcier s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt. Avant que Brutus ne réalise ce qui se passait, Harry avait désarmé puis assommé l'un des deux géants qui venaient de leur barrer la route. Ses gestes avaient été non seulement prompts mais aussi très efficaces, ce qui dénotait une certaine habitude du combat. Cygnus, quant à lui, luttait déjà avec le second géant. Brutus alla lui porter assistance tandis que Harry engageait le combat avec un sorcier qui portait un masque de loup Moldu.

Le sorcier se révéla être un adversaire de taille. Les sortilèges volèrent d'un côté et d'un autre. Brutus, qui tout en luttant contre le géant gardait un œil sur le combat que livrait Harry, ne put empêcher l'admiration de montée en lui. Harry était, sans le moindre doute, un guerrier né. Cela se voyait dans sa façon de bouger, aux sortilèges qu'il lançait mais, surtout, au calme extrême qui se dégageait de lui. Le sorcier qui lui faisait face était tout aussi doué que Harry mais Brutus pouvait voir qu'il y avait une différence de force entre les deux combattants. Les sortilèges que lançait Harry, même s'ils n'étaient pas extraordinaires, étaient bien plus puissants que les maléfices sophistiqués de son adversaire. Brutus eut même l'impression que si Harry l'avait voulu, le combat serait déjà terminé. Mais il semblerait que Lord Serpentard prenait plaisir à se battre.

Pendant que Brutus admirait le duel sorcier qui s'offrait à lui, Cygnus parvint à mettre le géant à terre en le blessant gravement à la jambe. Le bruit que produit la chute du blessé sembla être le signal qu'attendaient les attaquants du village car plusieurs d'entre eux posèrent leur main sur la fleur blanche qu'ils portaient à la poitrine. Cette dernière devait être un Portoloin car tous disparurent après l'avoir touchée. Le sorcier qui affrontait Harry profita de l'inattention de ce dernier qui avait tourné le regard en direction du géant qui venait de tomber à terre, pour s'échapper à son tour. Il ne put cependant pas éviter le maléfice que lui envoya Harry à la dernière seconde et qui le blessa à la jambe.

Très contrarié par la fuite de son adversaire, Harry aida Cygnus et Brutus à immobiliser le géant avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Ils devaient encore s'assurer de l'état de santé de Marius. Le soulagement les gagna tous quand, au bout de la ruelle où venait d'avoir lieu leur combat, il découvrirent Marius qui aidait les blessés à se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur de sa maison qui était protégée par plusieurs sortilèges qu'avait posés Cygnus quand Marius avait emménagé dans le village. Le Cracmol leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Les villageois mirent quelques minutes à se rendre compte du départ de leurs attaquants. Rapidement, des médicomages arrivèrent pour soigner les blessés.

Les Oubliators vinrent effacer les mémoires de ceux à qui il fallait le faire ainsi que réparer les dégâts causés par les assaillants. Pendant ce temps, les Aurors rassemblèrent les quelques prisonniers qu'ils étaient parvenus à faire afin de les amener dans leur bureau afin de les interroger. Néanmoins, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de les faire transplaner, la fleur qu'ils portaient tous à la poitrine se mit à étinceler aveuglément avant de faire exploser les prisonniers. Deux des Aurors qui se trouvaient à proximité des prisonniers furent grièvement blessés par l'explosion mais ne perdirent pas la vie. Ceux qui avaient été assez proche des assaillants lors de la déflagration dirent qu'avant qu'ils n'explosent, les captifs avaient tous crié : « Pour le plus grand bien ! Pour Grindelwald ! ».

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albus était dans son appartement quand son amant l'appela via le réseau de Cheminette. Le sorcier prit une grande inspiration avant de s'agenouiller devant la cheminée.

\- Albus, es-tu au courant de l'attaque qui vient de se dérouler dans ce petit village semi-magique ? questionna Gellert, extrêmement contrarié.

\- Non, Gellert, je ne suis pas au courant de cette attaque, répondit Albus. Quand est-ce arrivé et où ? Et savons-nous qui en est à l'origine ? s'informa-t-il ensuite.

\- À Flagley-le-Haut, le petit village où vit le petit sorcier qui nous intéresse, lui apprit Gellert en jetant un regard soupçonneux sur son amant. C'est étrange que tu n'en aies pas entendu parler, étant donné que tu es habituellement le premier à être au courant de ce genre d'informations.

\- Je te l'accorde mais, en ce moment, je suis bien trop occupé pour rencontrer mes informateurs. De plus, Dippet commence à me faire confiance et, de ce fait, il décharge une grande partie de son travail sur moi.

\- Dois-je comprendre qu'il songe à te nommer directeur adjoint ? demanda Gellert, oubliant momentanément ses soupçons.

\- Il se pourrait bien, acquiesça Dumbledore. Je pense même que cela se fera avant la fin de cette année scolaire.

\- Je te félicite, mon amour, dit Gellert. Notre plan semble en bonne voie de marche. Si tout se passe bien, dans quelques années, tu devrais être le prochain Directeur de Poudlard. Une place de choix pour formater les esprits des nouvelles générations selon nos principes. De plus, si cet imbécile de Dippet te nomme directeur adjoint à la fin de l'année, cela te permettra de t'approcher de l'enfant sous le prétexte de lui apporter sa lettre de Poudlard. Tu pourras ainsi juger de son utilité à ce moment-là en prétextant un test d'aptitudes.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux de l'approcher ainsi, dit Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les directeurs adjoints ne se rendent chez les nouveaux élèves que lorsqu'il s'agit de nés-Moldus ou d'orphelins qui ne sont pas au fait de la magie. Sans oublier que le père de l'enfant étant proche des Lords Black et Malfoy, doit être au courant de ce qui se fait ou non en ce qui concerne Poudlard. De ce fait, si j'approche l'enfant de cette manière, cela risque d'éveiller les soupçons du père qui pourrait prendre des mesures qui mettront l'enfant hors de notre portée, expliqua Albus.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, souffla Gellert. Nous allons devoir attendre l'entrée de l'enfant à Poudlard pour le tester, se résigna-t-il ensuite.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça Dumbledore. Il ne reste que quatre mois avant qu'il ne fasse sa rentrée, l'encouragea Albus.

\- Quatre mois, c'est si court mais tellement long à la fois, souffla Gellert, avant de revenir à leur sujet de départ. Sinon, amour, pourrais-tu mener une petite enquête sur cette attaque ?

\- Pour quelle raison ? En quoi cette attaque t'intéresse-t-elle ? questionna Albus.

\- Tes questions sont vraiment étranges, Albus, dit Gellert alors que les soupçons revenaient à grands pas.

\- En quoi ? demanda le concerné.

\- En temps normal, tu serais le premier à émettre l'idée de mener une enquête sur les auteurs de cette attaque afin de savoir quelle est leur idéologie et s'ils représentent ou non un danger pour nos projets. Donc, tes questions ont vraiment de quoi me dérouter, Albus.

\- Je suis désolé, mon amour, dit Albus en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. J'avoue que je ne pense plus très clairement car je suis un peu surmené avec les examens de fin d'année, début des B.U.S.E et des A.S.P.I.C à préparer. Et comme je dois aussi m'occuper d'une partie du travail de Dippet, je n'ai pas pu avoir de sommeil réparateur depuis plusieurs semaines. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le travail de professeur serait aussi éreintant, soupira Albus avec une fatigue feinte.

Gellert le scruta durant quelques secondes silencieuses, une lueur de doute dans les yeux, puis finit par soupirer à son tour.

\- Bien, je vais mener ma petite enquête car je ne voudrais pas te donner plus travail que tu n'en as déjà.

Albus se retint de protester car cela ne ferait que raffermir la méfiance de son amant.

\- Je te laisse te reposer amour et je vais me lancer à la recherche de ce groupe de sorciers qui s'amusent à commettre des crimes en mon nom car il est hors de question que l'on m'accuse de forfaits qui ne sont pas de mon fait.

Le mage noir mit ensuite fin à la conversation. Albus poussa un long soupir de soulagement puis se releva. Il boitilla ensuite en direction du canapé où il se laissa tomber lourdement en fermant les yeux. Après quelques minutes d'inactivité, Albus souleva sa robe et dénuda sa jambe droite. Une marque violacée recouvrait la totalité de sa jambe. La douleur était horrible mais la rage qu'Albus éprouvait à l'encontre de l'auteur de sa blessure était bien plus forte. Cela allait faire presque une semaine depuis le duel qui l'avait opposé à Harry Smith, le nouveau Lord Serpentard. Le gamin était doué au combat, très doué même. Et non seulement il avait une maîtrise parfaite de la magie blanche mais il était tout aussi doué, si c'était encore plus, en ce qui concernait la magie noire. La preuve en était la blessure qu'il lui avait fait avant sa fuite. Cette dernière mettait un temps anormal à guérir. Si elle guérissait un jour, se dit amèrement Albus en fixant sa jambe.

Dumbledore n'avait encore jamais rencontré un sorcier aussi doué en magie que ce Harry Smith. Même Gellert qui était l'un des sorciers les plus brillants qu'il connaissait, n'était pas aussi habile que Harry Smith. Tout le long de leur combat, Albus n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber en admiration devant la magie du jeune sorcier. Cette dernière était une parfaite union entre les ténèbres et la lumière. Le jeune sorcier avait l'air de faire corps avec sa magie. Cette dernière semblait être une prolongation de ses membres. Albus avait même eu l'impression que la baguette de ce dernier n'était pas qu'un simple accessoire tant son utilisation était fluide. Une telle maîtrise était fascinante, envoûtante et si attractive, qu'Albus n'avait qu'une envie… faire de Harry Smith sien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- L'enfant est prêt, dit Elvis Gaunt. Le sortilège a parfaitement fonctionné.

\- Dans combien de temps cela va-t-il marcher ? questionna Morfin.

\- Je ne peux le dire car c'est la première fois qu'il est utilisé depuis sa création par le Grand Salazar.

\- Donc, vous n'êtes pas certain que la magie que le sortilège vient de lui octroyer soit pérenne, en déduisit Morfin.

\- En effet, répondit le père.

\- Que ferons-nous si cette dernière décide de s'envoler lors de notre entretien avec Lord Serpentard ? Qu'il se rend compte de la supercherie ? Qu'il découvre que cet enfant n'est pas un sorcier mais un simple petit Cracmol de rien du tout. Un petit Cracmol qui a du sang Moldu dans les veines. Un petit Cracmol qui ne peut faire de la magie que grâce à un vieux sortilège millénaire ? Alors, père, que ferons-nous à ce moment-là ?

\- Si cela devait arriver un jour, nous ferons face, fils. Nous ferons face. En attendant, prions pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

Alors que les deux sorciers discutaient, William, assis sur une chaise du salon, était en extase. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Il pouvait faire de la magie. Il pouvait faire de la vraie magie comme Tom. William ne savait pas comment cela était possible et si c'était dû ou non à une intervention divine, mais d'où que cela puisse venir, il en était extrêmement redevable. L'enfant ne regrettait plus d'avoir suivi les deux hommes à l'orphelinat, ni son enlèvement. Car cela lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve le plus cher : faire de la magie comme son ami Tom. Il était non seulement comme Tom désormais mais il allait aussi devenir riche en devenant l'héritier d'un grand sorcier, d'après les deux hommes qui l'avaient kidnappé. Il était le plus chanceux de tous les petits garçons de la terre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Maître, je pense que nous sommes dans la bonne réalité à présent.

\- En es-tu certain, Tusty, parce que c'est ce que tu as dit les cinq dernières fois ? râla Dracula en s'étirant.

\- Oui, maître, cette fois j'en suis certain. Votre petit-fils a bien atterri dans cette réalité. Je viens de détecter sa magie. Et d'après ce que je peux en ressentir, il a livré un duel magique, il y a peu de temps. Les vibrations de sa magie sont encore très perceptibles dans l'air.

\- Ha ha ha ! Il est incroyable cet enfant ! Où qu'il aille, il ne peut empêcher les ennuis de le suivre.

\- Devons-nous nous rendre auprès de lui, maître ?

\- Non, pas dans l'immédiat. Je dois d'abord aller rendre une petite visite à une amie. Ensuite, nous irons visiter mon petit-fils et son adorable petit garçon.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien-aimé**

 **Chapitre 16**

\- Si tu as le moindre problème, tu utilises ton miroir, recommanda Harry à Tom. Non, en fait, utilise-le même pour me dire bonjour simplement, rectifia Harry.

\- Oui, père, vous me l'avez déjà dit, acquiesça Tom pour l'énième fois depuis le début de la semaine.

\- Si tu te sens en danger, suivi ou si quelqu'un se conduit étrangement avec toi, fais-le-moi savoir immédiatement, poursuivit Harry.

\- Cela aussi, vous me l'avez déjà dit père. Je dois le faire particulièrement si cette personne s'avère être un professeur de magie, barbu et portant des lunettes en demi-lune, récita Tom.

\- S'il quelqu'un cherche à t'attirer à l'écart des autres ou si tu te fais enlever, utilise le médaillon pour t'échapper, ordonna Harry très sérieusement.

Tom porta instinctivement la main à son pendentif et s'y accrocha avec force. Le sentir autour de son cou était très réconfortant car il faisait encore des cauchemars sur les événements qui avaient conduits son père à le lui donner. Le bijou ne l'avait plus quitté depuis que son père lui avait donné deux mois plus tôt. Tom se souviendrait toujours des circonstances qui avaient précédé le précieux cadeau pendu à son cou. En effet, deux mois plus tôt, alors que Tom jouait dans le petit parc de leur village en compagnie d'un ami Moldu qu'il s'était fait à l'école, un sorcier l'avait approché en prétendant être une connaissance de son père qui devait remettre un message à ce dernier ; un message qu'il ne pouvait délivrer devant le petit Moldu.

Bien entendu, le petit garçon s'était un peu méfié mais étant un tantinet curieux et se disant qu'il ne courait aucun danger au milieu de tant de monde, il avait accepté de suivre le sorcier. Celui-ci l'avait attiré derrière un arbre, à l'abri des regards. Avant que Tom n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, le sorcier le faisait transplaner avec lui. Ils étaient apparus dans une pièce crasseuse qui devait être un salon. Dès qu'ils surgirent dans la pièce, le sorcier qui venait de le kidnapper l'avait figé. Paralysé mais capable de voir et d'entendre, la surprise et l'horreur s'étaient peintes sur les traits de l'enfant lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il y avait deux autres personnes dans la pièce : un homme bien plus âgé que celui qui venait de l'enlever et qui lui ressemblait étonnamment, ainsi qu'un petit garçon. Un petit garçon que Tom connaissait très bien car il avait passé la majeure partie de sa courte vie avec lui dans le même orphelinat. Devant lui se tenait William, son ancien ami qui lui avait tourné le dos et contribué à faire de sa vie un enfer.

\- Tu vois fils, la ressemblance est si frappante qu'on pourrait les prendre pour des jumeaux, avait dit Elvis Gaunt, car c'était lui et son fils qui étaient à l'origine de l'enlèvement de Tom.

\- J'avais des doutes quand vous m'avez dit avoir aperçu un enfant ressemblant étrangement au rejeton de ma sœur chez Lord Serpentard, quand il vous a convoqué soudainement il y a trois semaines, père. Mais je dois reconnaître que vous aviez raison, avait dit Morfin en détaillant Tom de haut en bas.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons les faveurs de Salazar avec nous fils car cette subite convocation nous a évité de grands ennuis. Sans elle, jamais nous n'aurions su que le Lord avait déjà un héritier malgré son si jeune âge. De plus, que celui-ci ressemble autant au bâtard de ton indigne de sœur ne peut être qu'une bénédiction pour nous, avait dit Elvis, très content de lui.

\- Vous êtes certain qu'il ne se rendra pas compte de la supercherie ? avait demandé Morfin avec inquiétude après un temps de silence.

\- Aucune chance, avait répondu Elvis avec conviction. Les sorciers sangs purs ont l'habitude de confier leurs rejetons aux elfes de maison qui s'occupent de les élever jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent leur entrée à Poudlard. Le père de l'enfant ne se rendra compte de rien. De plus, si le petit bâtard mène à bien sa mission, nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter de cela.

\- Êtes-vous certain que cette potion est fiable père car, si ce n'est pas le cas, nous risquons la prison au mieux et le baiser des Détraqueurs au pire ? avait dit Morfin avec méfiance.

\- Cette potion est une invention de Salazar, elle ne peut que fonctionner, tout comme celle que j'ai utilisée sur l'enfant, avait grommelé Elvis avec agacement.

\- Espérons-le, avait murmuré Morfin en faisant signe à William de s'approcher lui. Bien gamin, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce pas ? lui avait-il dit à son approche.

\- Oui, monsieur, avait répondu le petit garçon d'une petite voix incertaine, tremblante même. Je dois…, je dois mettre la potion dans la nourriture de Lord Serpentard dès que possible.

À cet instant-là, toute la joie qu'avait pue éprouver William en comprenant qu'il pouvait faire de la magie et qu'il allait devenir riche, avait fondu comme neige au soleil. L'enfant venait de réaliser que ce qu'il avait jusque-là pris pour de la bénédiction et de la chance, n'étaient en réalité que malédiction et malchance car il sentait que toute cette histoire allait mal se terminer pour lui. Tout ce qu'espérait le petit garçonnet en arrivant près de Morfin Gaunt était de garder la vie sauve une fois que l'homme qui avait adopté Tom découvrirait la supercherie. « Dieu, faites que comme la dernière fois, il ne m'enlève que la bouche et non la vie ! » avait-il fervemment prié.

\- Très bien, donne-moi ta main ! avait ensuite ordonné Morfin.

William la lui avait tendue en tentant vaillamment de cacher ses tremblements. Morfin s'en était saisi et les avait faits transplaner dans le parc Moldu.

\- Je sais que tu es l'enfant de ma maudite et stupide fille, petit, avait dit Elvis à l'intention de Tom après le départ de Morfin et de William. Tout comme je suis au courant que celui qui t'a adopté et que tu appelles père, est mon fils biologique, mon bâtard. Je l'ai appris de sa bouche lors de l'entretien auquel il m'a convoqué, avait expliqué Elvis.

Tom, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter et observer, avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'il se trouvait aux mains de membres de sa famille, que son autre oncle et son grand-père maternel étaient les auteurs de son enlèvement. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça et pourquoi avaient-ils William avec eux ? C'étaient les questions qu'aurait aimées poser Tom, même s'il avait une petite idée de leurs intentions après la petite conversation dont il venait d'être témoin : ils voulaient du mal à son père et en voulaient certainement à son argent. Tom devait tout faire pour se libérer et aller le sauver car il ne pouvait, ne voulait et ne supporterait pas de perdre son papa. Ce fut pourquoi il avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour briser le sortilège qui l'immobilisait.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un de mes enfants, un bâtard qui plus est, serait assez digne et suffisamment puissant pour devenir Lord Serpentard. Ce qui me surprend le plus, petit, c'est que cette bonne à rien, cette idiote qui n'a fait que me décevoir, mettrait au monde un enfant tel que toi, avait débité Elvis en détaillant Tom avec un mélange de dégoût et d'admiration.

Pendant que son grand-père poursuivait son monologue, Tom avait combattu bravement le sortilège qui le figeait. De la sueur lui avait perlé du front tant cela lui avait demandé des efforts. Il était presque parvenu à se libérer quand son grand-père s'était levé pour lui lancer un autre sortilège de ligotage cette fois. Le vieux sorcier était ensuite retourné à sa place et avait repris son discours.

\- Ta magie et celle de ton oncle sont si puissantes que j'ai quelques difficultés à accepter que la moitié de ton sang soit Moldu et que la mère de ton ''père'' était une Cracmole. Si seulement ta mère et ton autre oncle avaient pu hériter d'une fraction de votre puissance, notre famille n'aurait pas atteint une telle déchéance. C'est vraiment regrettable que je doive me débarrasser de ton père mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser en vie car il est bien trop dangereux. Mais toi petit, toi je vais te garder auprès de moi. Avec ton aide, je vais pouvoir redorer le blason de la famille mais, avant cela, je vais devoir faire disparaître cette part Moldue immonde qui pollue notre noble sang…

Le vieux sorcier avait poursuivi ainsi durant de longues minutes. Tom ne saurait dire combien de temps cela avait duré mais ce fut très long. Lorsque Morfin revint sans William, le petit garçon l'aurait presque remercié tant il avait mal aux oreilles à force d'écouter le vieux sorcier radoter. Tom ne saurait dire quand cela était arrivé mais la lutte qu'il n'avait cessé de mener contre les sortilèges qui lui avaient été lancés l'avait complètement épuisée et il s'était endormi de fatigue. Lorsque l'enfant s'était réveillé, il était allongé dans un lit, dans son lit, dans sa chambre, chez lui. La première chose qu'il avait vue en ouvrant les yeux avait été le visage inquiet de son père.

L'enfant, après que la stupeur et la reconnaissance se soient envolées, s'était jeté dans les bras de son paternel en versant quelques larmes ; Larmes qu'il nierait, par la suite, avoir versées. Ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans dire un seul mot durant un long moment avant de se séparer.

\- Comment ? Fut le premier mot qui s'était échappé de la bouche de l'enfant.

\- William m'a tout raconté dès qu'il est arrivé à la maison, lui avait dit Harry en souriant.

Tom avait regardé Harry d'un air perplexe. Pourquoi son ancien ami avait-il fait ça ? s'était demandé l'enfant sans pour autant poser la question à son paternel. Comme si ce dernier avait pu lire les pensées du garçonnet, il avait expliqué que William avait si peur que Harry ne lui fasse quelque d'affreux s'il venait à découvrir la vérité, qu'il s'était empressé de tout dire pour éviter des souffrances ou une mort inutile. À la fin des explications de William, Harry s'était rendu au bureau des Aurors et avait demandé leur assistance avant de se rendre chez les Gaunt pour récupérer Tom. Le sorcier aurait très bien pu y aller seul et régler toute cette histoire en toute discrétion mais il voulait faire passer un message à ceux qui auraient la stupidité de s'en prendre à l'avenir à son fils chéri.

Quand il pensait qu'il avait songé se rapprocher des Gaunt pour permettre à Tom de connaître les membres de sa famille maternelle ! Harry avait eu envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Comme il avait été stupide de penser qu'un sorcier aussi réfractaire au mélange des sangs serait heureux d'apprendre que non seulement, il avait un autre fils, mais aussi un petit-fils avec des capacités magiques exceptionnelles, Harry s'était fait honte à lui-même car il était bien placé pour savoir que rien ne pouvait faire changer l'opinion de ce genre de personnes concernant la pureté du sang. Pour en revenir au sauvetage de Tom, Harry, en compagnie des Aurors Potter et Shacklebolt et de trois autres policiers sorciers, s'était rendu chez l'homme que Magie avait jugé bon de faire de lui son père biologique pour récupérer son fils.

Pénétrer la propriété des Gaunt n'avait pas été difficile car les quelques sortilèges de protection qui avaient été placés sur la petite chaumière délabrée étaient si peu complexes, qu'un étudiant de troisième année aurait été capable de les briser. Une fois les sortilèges neutralisés, Harry avait demandé aux Aurors de l'attendre dehors. Étrangement, aucun d'eux n'avait protesté ou proposé de lui prêter main-forte car, soit ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir Harry en action, soit ils avaient entendu parler de ses exploits lors de l'attaque survenue dans son petit village. Ce fut d'un pas sûr et décidé qu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte de la maison de son dorénavant père.

Les Gaunt étaient à table quand Harry entra. La vue de ce dernier avait extrêmement surpris les deux sorciers. Si on pouvait sans mal voir la peur sur le visage de Morfin, celui d'Elvis était neutre. Il s'était contenté de fixer Harry droit dans les yeux.

\- Que nous vaut l'illustre visite du grand Lord Serpentard ? avait dit Elvis en avec arrogance et moquerie.

\- Mon fils, s'était contenté de dire Harry.

\- Quel… quel fils ? avait feint Morfin d'une voix incertaine et d'où transperçait la peur.

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter, avait dit Harry très lentement comme s'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle s'il parlait plus vite. Je veux récupérer mon fils, IMMÉDIATEMENT ! avait-il fini par crier en lâchant prise sur sa magie.

Les meubles avaient fini en morceaux et les sorciers à terre tellement la force de la vague magique qu'il avait laissée s'échapper avait été forte. Suite à l'explosion du mobilier mais aussi des portes et des fenêtres, les Aurors avaient accouru dans la pièce, baguettes prêtes à servir.

\- Ce n'est pas ton fils mais mon petit-fils, avait dit Elvis en se relevant après s'être composé un visage stoïque et s'être remis de l'attaque de magie pure.

 _Cet enfant est incroyable, sa magie est incroyable !_ s'était-il dit en fixant Harry avec autant de mépris que d'envie et de respect. Et dire que c'était son enfant à lui, le sorcier en avait presque envie de sauter de joie mais il s'était rappelé que la mère de l'enfant n'était qu'une simple Cracmole. Et même si être le fils d'une Cracmole était moins honteux que celui d'une Moldue, Elvis ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter que tout ce potentiel soit gâché par le sang impur de la mère de l'enfant. Si seulement ses deux aînés avaient pu hériter des mêmes capacités. Si seulement il avait pu, lui, hériter des mêmes capacités, il aurait eu une vie meilleure. L'amertume l'avait alors pris à la gorge.

\- C'est mon petit-fils et je compte bien réclamer sa garde, avait repris le sorcier en se redressant de toute sa longueur.

\- Pardon ? Que venez-vous de dire, vieil homme, à propos de mon fils ? avait murmuré Harry alors qu'un vent invisible avait fait battre les pans de sa robe sorcière.

\- J'ai des droits sur cet enfant et je compte bien les faire valoir, avait patiemment expliqué Elvis. Alors, si j'étais toi ''fils'', avait-il ajouté en crachant le mot avec dégoût, je me trouverai un autre hérit…

Elvis n'avait pas eu l'occasion de finir sa phrase que son dos était durement entré en contact avec le mur. La force de l'impact de son corps contre la paroi avait été telle qu'un bruit sinistre s'était fait entendre.

\- Essaye, essaye seulement de tenter de me prendre mon fils, vieil homme, et je te promets que ce jour sera ton dernier sur cette Terre.

La colère de Harry avait été si forte, que sa magie s'était mise à crépiter furieusement dans la pièce et avait donné des sueurs froides aux Aurors ainsi qu'à Morfin. Elvis, quant à lui, avait perdu connaissance en s'écrasant sur le sol.

\- MON. FILS, avait ensuite dit Harry à l'intention de Morfin qui lui avait indiqué une porte avant de se précipiter auprès de son père.

Harry s'était empressé d'aller récupérer Tom, qui était profondément endormi dans la chambre de Morfin. Le cœur du sorcier s'était apaisé en voyant le visage de l'enfant et sa colère s'était un peu apaisée. En revenant au salon pour repartir, le papa poule avait ordonné aux Aurors de mettre aux arrêts les deux sorciers. Cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Ils allaient voir ce qui arrivait à ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'en prendre à son fils bien-aimé ! s'était juré Harry en partant. Deux semaines après le kidnapping de Tom, Harry faisait face à Elvis Gaunt et son fils Morfin dans le tribunal sorcier. L'imbécile avait protesté son arrestation et avait osé porter plainte depuis sa cellule pour kidnapping d'enfant à l'encontre de Harry.

Le vieil homme désirait la garde de Tom et exigeait que Harry lui verse une rente de plusieurs milliers de Gallions pour qu'il puisse assurer l'éducation de ce dernier. Il avait fallu cinq sortilèges d'immobilisations et beaucoup de persuasion de la part des Lords Black et Malfoy pour empêcher Harry de massacrer son ''père''. Le juge qui présidait l'affaire, un né-Moldu qui avait en horreur les sangs purs - et plus particulièrement les nobles - avait fait libérer Elvis et Morfin avant d'ordonner à ce que Tom soit remis à son grand-père puisque, selon lui, les droits de ce dernier prévalaient ceux de Harry. Cette fois, il avait fallu l'intervention d'une dizaine d'Aurors et celle de Marius qui avait été exceptionnellement accepté dans le tribunal, pour empêcher Harry de tuer le juge.

Il avait cependant eu le temps de lancer un sortilège à l'idiot. Un sortilège qui n'avait eu aucune conséquence apparente sur ledit idiot qui s'était empressé de dire à Harry d'apprendre à viser. Ce dernier, en retour, avait souri étrangement en se laissant maîtriser par les Aurors. Ce que le juge ne savait pas, c'était que le maléfice que lui avait lancé Harry, était un sortilège très ancien que le Comte Vlad Dracula lui avait appris durant leur voyage. Ce dernier avait pour effet de priver de sa magie, pour une durée d'environ six mois, celui qui en était la cible. Mais cela, le concerné et ceux qui furent présents ne le comprirent que deux semaines plus tard.

Mais passons, pour en revenir au jugement, Harry avait contesté ce dernier immédiatement. Avec l'aide des Lords Malfoy et Black, ils étaient parvenus - moyennant plusieurs pots-de-vin - à le faire annuler en se servant d'une vieille loi sorcière qui voulait que les droits des chefs de famille prévalussent sur ceux du reste de la famille. Cette expérience, ainsi que la peur de se voir un jour retirer la garde de son fils au profit de son ''père'', poussèrent Harry à s'engager dans la politique. Ce fut ainsi qu'il commença, sans s'en rendre compte, à suivre la voie que Magie avait tracée pour lui. Ce jour-là, en entrant à la maison pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Tom, Harry lui avait remis le médaillon qui était un Portoloin.

Maintenant, deux mois après ces événements, Tom et Harry se trouvaient sur la Voie 9¾ de la gare de King's Cross pour que l'enfant puisse prendre le Poudlard Express. En effet, Tom avait reçu sa lettre de la célèbre école de magie, en début du mois de septembre. Le petit garçon avait sauté de joie en la recevant avant de faire une mine d'enterrement en comprenant qu'il allait devoir quitter son père pour une longue période. Harry était parvenu à lui remonter le moral en lui disant qu'ils se verraient pendant les vacances et les périodes de fêtes. Ce qui avait finalement convaincu Tom à partir pour Poudlard - car le petit avait fini par dire à Harry qu'il préférait étudier à la maison - avait été le Miroir à Double Sens que l'adulte lui avait offert en lui en expliquant les propriétés.

\- Ceci n'est pas un miroir ordinaire, Tom, lui avait dit Harry en lui offrant.

\- En quoi est-il spécial, père ? avait demandé Tom sur le bout des lèvres en se saisissant de l'objet.

\- Il est ce que l'on appelle un Miroir à Double Sens, fils, avait répondu Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Un Miroir à Double Sens ? avait dit Tom avec curiosité tout en scrutant le miroir. Mais il n'a qu'une face qui se reflète, avait-il ensuite dit en faisant une moue adorable.

\- C'est parce que le double sens ne fait pas référence à une double surface miroitante, s'était écrié Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Oh ! C'est magique, en avait conclu Tom en tournant et retournant le miroir dans ses mains avec un peu plus d'intérêt cette fois.

\- Exactement fils ! avait approuvé Harry, le visage rayonnant. Cette petite merveille est une invention de mon défunt parrain et de ses amis. Il n'en existe que deux exemplaires en ce monde. Celui que tu tiens dans tes mains et celui-ci, avait expliqué Harry en faisant apparaître un autre miroir dans sa main.

Le miroir était la réplique exacte du premier.

\- Et qu'ont-ils de spécial ? avait questionné Tom en cherchant à masquer son impatience et son excitation.

\- Ces miroirs permettent à deux personnes de communiquer sur de très courtes ou de très longues distances. Ce qui veut dire que, peu importe la distance qui nous séparera, nous pourrons toujours communiquer et nous voir.

\- Oh ! s'était exclamé Tom, impressionné. Comment cela marche-t-il ? avait fini par demander l'enfant sans plus chercher à masquer son excitation cette fois.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est très facile, si tu as besoin de me parler, prononce simplement mon nom en te regardant dans la glace. Et comme par magie, tu apparaîtras dans mon miroir et moi dans le tien. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à discuter, avait expliqué Harry.

Pour lui montrer la véracité de ses paroles, Harry lui avait fait une démonstration. Tom avait alors exigé de son père de tester en étant dans des pièces différentes puis dans des lieux différents. Ce fut ainsi que Marius avait vu Harry apparaître au milieu de son salon pour démontrer l'efficacité des miroirs à Tom avant de repartir aussi sec en lui promettant de tout lui expliquer le soir même lors de leur habituel sortie au bar du coin. Quand Harry était revenu à la maison après son petit saut chez Marius, Tom lui avait sauté au cou pour lui faire un gros câlin avant de lui demander quand ils allaient acheter ses effets scolaires. Harry lui avait promis de l'amener le lendemain matin.

Le jour suivant, dès que Tom avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était précipité dans la chambre de son père pour le presser de se lever afin de se préparer pour visiter le Chemin de Traverse. Un peu grognon car il s'était couché très tard la veille, Harry était sorti du lit en traînant les pieds sous le rire amusé de Tom. Après un petit déjeuner expéditif, le père et le fils se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter le matériel scolaire de l'enfant. En rentrant à la maison, Harry s'était félicité d'avoir pensé à prendre quelques manuels de deuxième année ainsi que des livres un peu plus avancés en magie pour Tom car, au vu de la vitesse à laquelle ce dernier dévorait les livres de première année, ce dernier ne tarderait pas à s'ennuyer en cours.

Les semaines qui suivirent la réception de la lettre de Poudlard, Tom, qui possédait maintenant sa propre baguette magique, avait convaincu Harry de lui apprendre quelques sortilèges, même s'il ne pouvait les lancer avant d'être à l'école de magie qui possédait des charmes permettant aux enfants qui n'avaient pas encore fêté leur onzième année en commençant l'école de magie de pratiquer cette dernière sans que cela n'ait des répercussions sur eux. Harry, qui ne pouvait rien refuser à son fils, lui avait appris quelques petits tours - en fait, des blagues que lui avaient apprises les jumeaux Weasley. Le papa poule avait toutefois fait promettre à Tom de ne jamais utiliser ce qu'il lui avait enseigné dans le but d'humilier un camarade ou pour faire du mal à quelqu'un.

\- Sauf si cette personne est un professeur de métamorphose, barbu, portant d'affreuses robes sorcières ainsi que des lunettes en demie-lune. Là, ne te retiens surtout pas mais fais en sorte de ne jamais te faire prendre, avait recommandé Harry après réflexion.

Tom s'était demandé pourquoi son père était si obsédé par les enseignants barbus et portant des lunettes en demie-lune mais n'avait pas eu le courage de lui demander car il craignait que la réponse lui donne mal à la tête, comme cela arrivait souvent avec les explications parfois très farfelues de l'adulte. Pour lui faire plaisir, Tom avait simplement hoché la tête en se promettant de ne jamais suivre le dernier conseil de son paternel, qui, selon lui, était vraiment stupide. Quelquefois, l'enfant se demandé qui d'eux deux était l'adulte. Les jours qui avaient suivi la réception de la lettre, l'enfant avait été si excité, qu'il avait presque oublié son enlèvement et le procès qui en avait découlé.

Aujourd'hui, le grand jour était finalement arrivé : il allait partir pour Poudlard. Même si l'enfant était très impatient de commencer les cours, il ne pouvait retenir le pincement douloureux qu'il ressentait à l'idée de quitter son père. Et si celui-ci venait à l'oublier pendant qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard ? Et si l'amour qu'il avait fini par voir et accepter venant de ce dernier se ternissait puis disparaissait avec la distance et l'absence ? Et s'il finissait par revenir sur sa décision de l'adopter et décidait de l'envoyer vivre avec son grand-père et son oncle ? Il y avait tellement de si de cette sorte qui défilaient dans la tête de l'enfant alors qu'il étreignait de toutes ses maigres forces son père, que la joie qu'il avait éprouvée durant ces derniers jours et semaines commença s'effriter. Il ne voulait plus aller à Poudlard. Il voulait rester avec son papa et suivre des cours à domicile. Ce serait bien d'avoir un précepteur au lieu d'aller dans une école bruyante où il ne pourrait pas se concentrer comme il fallait pour étudier.

\- Tu vas voir fils, dans quelques années, ta scolarité à Poudlard fera partie de tes meilleurs souvenirs. Tu vas y vivre énormément de choses qui t'aideront à forger ton caractère, à faire de toi un homme. Tu auras des moments de joie pure tout comme des moments de tristesse et de colère. Tu y connaîtras ton premier amour et certainement ton premier chagrin d'amour. Tu t'y feras des amis ainsi que des ennemis qui dureront le temps de la scolarité ou toute ta vie mais quels que soient ces moments et les épreuves que tu endureras fils, je te promets que tu les chériras précieusement, lui dit tendrement Harry en caressant son dos.

Tom renifla discrètement et resserra sa prise sur Harry.

\- Alors, Tom, profite de ta jeunesse et de ta scolarité pour t'amuser et te créer de magnifiques souvenirs car les études c'est bien mais il ne faut pas oublier de vivre aussi, conseilla Harry, très sérieusement. Néanmoins fils, quand tu seras loin de moi et que tu te feras des nouveaux amis, n'oublie pas ton vieux père, hein, ajouta Harry en souriant. Appelle-moi via le miroir au moins une fois par jour, plusieurs fois par jour même si tu en as besoin, recommanda ensuite l'adulte. Et n'aie jamais peur de me déranger, même au beau milieu de la nuit, car ce ne sera jamais le cas. Tu es ma priorité, fils, ajouta le sorcier avec sérieux après s'être détaché de Tom pour se mettre à sa hauteur afin de plonger son regard au sien.

Le cœur de Tom fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors que toutes ses inquiétudes s'effaçaient une à une.

\- Une dernière chose fils, reprit Harry en voyant un timide sourire éclore sur les lèvres de Tom.

\- Oui ? dit Tom d'une voix curieuse.

\- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que tout en ce monde et rien de ce que tu feras ne pourra jamais changer cela. Je serai peut-être déçu et en colère contre toi selon les circonstances mais jamais, jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer car tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Maintenant, monte dans ce train avant qu'il ne parte sans toi, termina Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

Lorsque Tom monta dans le Poudlard Express, il avait un sourire si éclatant qu'il donnait envie à ceux qui le voyaient de sourire avec lui. Alors que le petit garçon était à la recherche de ses amis, Abraxas, Pollux et Cassiopeia, il tomba sur une personne qu'il avait priée pour ne plus jamais revoir. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur cette personne, cet enfant, le sourire de Tom s'envola immédiatement.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Que fais-tu dans ce train ? demanda Tom sur un ton agressif.

\- Je vais à Poudlard, tout comme toi, répondit l'autre.

\- Poudlard est une école pour enfants sorciers, pas pour des Moldus sans magie, rétorqua Tom haineusement.

\- Mais je suis aussi un sorcier, Tom. Je suis un sorcier tout comme toi, répondit l'autre avec une joie non feinte. Je peux faire de la magie maintenant, termina William, les yeux brillant de mille feux.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien-aimé**

 **Chapitre 17**

Soudain la barque sur laquelle Tom, Abraxas, Cassiopeia et William, qui était parvenu à monter dedans avant qu'elle ne parte, déboucha sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté de l'étendue sombre, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. La vision était si enchanteresse, que la colère de Tom s'envola tandis que son masque d'impassibilité se brisa. Les yeux agrandis d'émerveillement, les quatre enfants ne purent détacher leur regard du château. Bien tôt, leur embarcation accosta et ils durent mettre pied à terre. Les quatre petits sorciers ainsi que leurs petits camarades qui avaient quitté eux aussi leur embarcation, furent rapidement réunis devant une grande porte par un homme massif à l'air très peu commode.

L'homme était le garde-chasse de Poudlard. C'était lui qui avait accueilli les nouveaux élèves à leur descente du terrain et les avait conduits aux barques. L'homme se prénommé Boris. Seulement Boris, avait-il dit d'une voix bourrue. Donc, Boris rassembla les premières années devant l'entrée de la grande salle à manger de Poudlard. Dès qu'ils furent tous là, le garde-chasse fit demi-tour et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Les enfants se regardèrent avec incompréhension : que devaient-ils faire ? Leurs craintes furent rapidement dissipées par l'apparition d'un autre homme. Celui-ci avait l'air bien plus jovial.

\- Bien les enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que tout comme cela a été mon cas, vous vous plairez au sein de cette école. Je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore et aussi le directeur adjoint de Poudlard. J'enseigne également la Métamorphose, dit le sorcier avec un sourire rassurant, inspirant confiance.

Tom regarda le professeur Dumbledore, les yeux a grandis d'incrédulité. Devant lui se dressait le portrait vivant du genre d'individus dont il devait absolument se méfier d'après les recommandations de son père. En effet, tout comme dans la description de son paternel, le professeur Dumbledore était barbu, portait des lunettes en demie-lune, était vêtu de vêtements de très mauvais goût - même pour un sorcier - et pour finir, il enseignait la métamorphose. Ce n'était pas possible ! Son père était-il voyant ?! Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait mis en garde contre ce type d'individus ? Avait-il vu un danger venant de ce Dumbledore ? se demanda sérieusement Tom. Dans le doute, il se promit de faire attention au professeur de Métamorphose. Cette résolution se renforça quand il surprit le regard, un regard très dérangeant, dudit professeur sur sa personne.

\- Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, poursuivit Dumbledore en jetant de discrets coups d'œil en direction de Tom et de William.

Albus était très perturbé par l'incroyable ressemblance des deux enfants. On aurait dit des jumeaux tant cette dernière était parfaite. Cette femme, cette quasi Cracmole que lui et son amant avaient aidée à ensorceler un moldu dont elle s'était entichée en échange de la traduction de quelques textes en Fourchelang, avait-elle mis au monde des jumeaux ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi Smith n'avait adopté qu'un d'eux et non les deux ? Et si c'était bien le cas, comme cela en avait tout l'air, l'autre enfant pourrait-il lui aussi avoir hérité du don de Salazar ? L'enfant serait-il en mesure de créer des Horcruxes ? Il fallait absolument qu'il se penche là-dessus, se dit Albus, car si c'était le cas, cela rendrait la réalisation de ses projets, de leurs projets, bien plus simple. Oui, il allait devoir se renseigner là-dessus, se dit Albus en poursuivant son petit discours.

\- … mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle pour vous sustenter, vous allez être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante pour vous car elle va déterminer toute votre scolarité. Sachez que la maison dans laquelle vous allez être placé deviendra un second foyer pour vous, une seconde famille. En effet, vous allez être mené à partager le même espace de vie avec vos camarades de maison pour les sept prochaines années. Ensemble, vous allez suivre les mêmes cours, vous doucher ensemble, dormir dans le même dortoir ainsi que passer la quasi-totalité de votre temps libre dans votre salle commune ou dans d'autres lieux du château.

Dumbledore fit une pause afin de permettre aux enfants d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Lorsqu'il jugea que ces derniers avaient saisi les implications de ses dires, il reprit.

\- Sachez jeunes gens qu'il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise maison car chacune d'elle a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse. Chacune d'elles a formé au cours des siècles des sorciers et des sorcières de renommée mondiale qui font la fierté de Poudlard. Sachez également que pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison ; mais gardez aussi à l'esprit, que chaque fois que vous enfreindrez le règlement, votre maison sera pénalisée en perdant des points. Les points que vous gagnerez seront comptabilisés à la fin de chaque année scolaire et la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un immense honneur.

Albus fit une seconde pause pour laisser ses nouvelles informations s'imprimer dans les esprits des enfants avant de reprendre son discours.

\- J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous fera honneur à sa maison. Sur ce, je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de la cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue, termina Albus avant de se glisser dans la Grande Salle en laissant les enfants, une nouvelle fois, seuls.

Ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de se poser des questions, d'échanger sur le discours du sorcier ou bien d'avoir peur car, dès qu'Albus se fut retiré, plusieurs fantômes firent leur apparition devant eux. Ces derniers sortirent soit des murs, soit du plafond. À l'apparition du premier fantôme, Tom se plaça devant Cassiopeia, baguette dans la main.

\- Stupefix ! cria-t-il en visant deux fantômes devant lui.

Le sortilège figea les deux fantômes. Cependant, ils ne furent pas les seuls. Effectivement, tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui, fantômes comme élèves, le furent aussi. Au final, Tom immobilisa six élèves et trois fantômes de plus. Ces camarades et les esprits qui pouvaient encore se mouvoir, jetèrent sur lui des regards hallucinés.

\- Incroyable ! s'exclama un élève, les yeux brillants de fascination.

\- Où tu as appris à faire ça ? Je croyais qu'il était impossible d'apprendre à utiliser une baguette avant d'être à Poudlard, dit autre élève.

\- Stupéfiant ! Tout simplement stupéfiant ! J'espère qu'il sera réparti dans ma maison, dit un fantôme joufflu portant une perruque et couvert de sang avant de disparaître au travers d'un mur.

Bientôt, tous les élèves se mirent à s'extasier devant la performance de Tom, oubliant momentanément la présence des fantômes.

\- On dirait que tu n'avais pas menti, dit à contrecœur Abraxas. Tu sais déjà utiliser ta baguette.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais vu un Stupefix aussi puissant, dit Cassiopeia, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Je crois que c'est ma baguette qui l'a rendu aussi puissant, souffla Tom lui-même étonné par la puissance de son sortilège.

\- Ah, oui ! souffla doucement Abraxas pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres. C'est la baguette que t'a offerte ton arrière-grand-père, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est bien elle, dit Tom en observant sa baguette avec ravissement.

Alors que le petit sorcier regardait sa baguette, il se remémora du jour où il l'avait eue. Cela s'était passé deux semaines avant son départ pour Poudlard. Ce jour-là, Tom et son père étaient en train de jouer à une partie de cartes moldues, quand un homme s'était matérialisé devant eux. Celui-ci était grand, fin et était vêtu d'un élégant costume moldu rouge et noir. Mais ce qui avait frappé Tom avait été la beauté surnaturelle qui se dégageait de ce dernier ainsi que le rubis éclatant de ses yeux. L'homme, un sourire jovial aux lèvres, avait dit d'une voix envoûtante en direction du père de Tom :

\- Alors gamin, c'est ainsi que l'on accueille son vieux grand-père ? Je n'ai pas droit à un petit bonjour ou un petit câlin de bienvenue après ce long voyage que j'ai fait pour te rendre visite, ajouta-t-il d'une voix peinée.

\- Comte Vlad ! Comment ? avait été les seuls mots qu'avait pus dire Harry, complètement abasourdi par l'arrivée inattendue du vampire.

\- Étant donné que tu es le fils de ma défunte fille, je pense que cela ne serait pas inconvénient que tu m'appelles grand-père Vlad, avait répondu le vampire avec négligence.

La bouche de Harry s'était ouverte en grand alors que ses yeux avaient donné l'impression de vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Comment ça, il était le fils de sa fille ? s'était demandé Harry alors que le vampire s'était avancé vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de lui faire un énorme câlin. Tom avait très mal vu ce dernier et avait lancé un regard torve en direction du vampire quand il avait lâché son papa. Non mais qui lui avait permis de toucher à son papa !? Lui seul avait le droit de lui faire des câlins, avait pensé très fortement le petit garçon en fusillant méchamment le vampire du regard.

\- Ne t'en fais petit, je ne vais pas te voler ton papa, avait dit Vlad avec un sourire amusé.

Puis il s'était mis à la hauteur de Tom et l'avait pris à son tour dans ses bras. Le petit sorcier avait été si stupéfait par le geste, qu'il était resté complètement immobile, les yeux ouverts d'étonnement. Le câlin avait été bien plus bref que celui que Vlad avait donné à Harry. À la seconde même où il avait lâché Tom, les verres de la pièce avaient tous explosé.

\- Oh ! Il a eu la même réaction que tu as eue la première fois que je t'ai pris dans mes bras, rigola le vampire en faisant apparaître un fauteuil au milieu du salon.

Il s'y était installé avec un naturel désespérant, avant de demander à Harry de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé après leur séparation. Harry avait jeté un regard en direction de Tom. Vlad avait levé la main et l'enfant s'était endormi immédiatement.

\- Alors et si tu me racontais ce qui t'est arrivé après notre séparation, reprit le comte.

\- Pourquoi, puisque vous semblez être déjà au courant de tout ? avait dit Harry avant d'appeler Dobby pour qu'il puisse amener Tom dans son lit.

\- En effet mais tu as besoin de parler de ce qui t'est arrivé à quelqu'un. Tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un ? avait répondu le vampire d'une voix sérieuse.

\- J'en ai déjà parlé à Dobby, avait dit Harry en allant s'installer sur le fauteuil faisant face à Vlad.

\- Certes mais Dobby, même s'il est ton ami, reste un simple elfe de maison. Et les elfes de maison ne pensent pas comme les humains malgré toute leur bonne volonté. Alors, je t'écoute, avait répliqué Vlad d'une voix douce, invitant à la confidence.

\- Après notre séparation, avait commencé Harry, j'ai voyagé encore quelques mois seul avant de prendre le chemin de retour avec l'idée de créer une entreprise ayant pour objectif de mélanger la technologie moldue au monde magique. Comme j'avais quelques doutes, j'ai voulu aller demander l'avis de Dumbledore.

\- Gamin, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que ce vieux débris n'était pas de bon conseil, avait râlé le comte pour la forme.

\- Et j'aurais dû vous écouter, avait soufflé Harry.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Encouragea le comte. Il a tenté de te persuader d'abandonner l'idée ?

\- Non car je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler, le détrompa Harry.

\- Ah ! avait simplement dit le comte en attendant que Harry poursuive.

\- J'avais décidé de ne prévenir personne de mon retour parce que je voulais faire la surprise à mes amis, avait dit Harry avec ironie.

Le comte s'était penché en avant et avait tapoté l'épaule du sorcier. Harry avait pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de poursuivre.

\- Dès que je suis revenu en Angleterre, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de me rendre à Poudlard afin de faire part de mon projet à Dumbledore. C'est là que j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Molly Weasley, celle que je considérais comme une mère.

Harry avait serré les poings de colère et de haine tant le souvenir de ce jour-là le mettait hors de lui.

\- Et quelle était la teneur de cette conversation ? avait questionné le vampire, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Il était question de mon mariage avec la fille Weasley, suivi de mon assassinat, avait craché Harry en se levant de son siège pour faire les cent pas dans le salon.

\- Calme-toi gamin ou tu vas détruire ta maison, avait dit le comte en l'invitant à revenir s'asseoir.

Harry avait pris plus inspirations pour se calmer avant de retourner à sa place.

\- Bien, poursuis ton récit, avait encouragé le vampire lorsque le sorcier se fut installé sur le fauteuil.

\- J'ai quitté Poudlard avec le sentiment d'avoir reçu une centaine de Doloris tant la douleur de la trahison avait été forte. En rentrant à la maison, je crois avoir versé une rivière de larmes. Lorsque je n'ai plus eu une seule larme à verser, j'ai cherché un moyen de me venger d'eux et c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de disparaître.

\- Tu as voulu te tuer, gamin ! s'était écrié Vlad avec étonnement.

\- Certainement pas ! avait réfuté Harry. Certes, j'étais complètement anéanti par cette découverte mais pas suffisamment pour mettre fin à mes jours pour eux, avait expliqué Harry. Ce que je voulais, c'était les faire payer leur trahison, avait ajouté le sorcier avec rancœur.

\- Là, je reconnais mon petit-fils adoré, avait dit le vampire, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

\- Après des jours de réflexions, j'ai eu l'idée de me rendre ici, dans le passé, afin de changer les choses mais aussi afin d'offrir à Tom une chance de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Et suite à des semaines de recherches, je suis parvenu à trouver comment mettre mon idée en application. Ensuite, après avoir vidé mes coffres de Gringotts et m'être fourni des faux papiers d'identité, je suis parti sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit. À mon arrivée ici, je me suis procuré cette maison avant d'aller chercher Tom. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que mon départ leur a, à tous, pourri la vie, avait terminé Harry.

Ensuite, Harry avait relaté ce qui s'était passé après son arrivée dans le passé, la nuit de Sol, sa rencontre avec les Lords Black et Malfoy, son nouveau statut de Lord Serpentard, l'attaque de survenue dans son village, ses associations fleurissantes avec les Gobelins, son amitié avec Marius Black et pour finir, les soucis qu'il avait eus avec les Gaunt et sa décision de se lancer dans la politique.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ton choix d'être venu ici ? avait demandé le comte à la fin de son récit.

\- Pas une seule seconde. Venir ici a été la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais eue, avait répondu Harry sans aucune hésitation.

\- Tant mieux alors, avait dit le comte tout sourire. En ce qui concerne ton espérance au sujet de ceux qui t'ont trahi, avait poursuivi le vampire, sache que Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald et Hermione, les seuls à l'avoir fait, ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient. La seule à avoir échappé à une punition sévère est Ginevra car, à sa manière étrange, elle était réellement amoureuse de toi, avait appris le vampire.

Ensuite, le comte avait relaté dans les détails ce qui était arrivé à chacun d'eux, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres. Harry avait été autant peiné que satisfait de leur sort car, malgré leur trahison, tous les quatre avaient beaucoup compté pour lui. Même maintenant, en dépit de toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour eux, une part de lui les aimait encore.

\- Dites-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de grand-père ? Comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici ? Et surtout, comment saviez-vous que je serais ici, dans le passé ? avait ensuite questionné Harry pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Te souviens-tu du jour où je t'ai parlé des circonstances de ma transformation ? lui avait demandé Vlad au lieu de répondre à sa question.

\- Oui. C'est suite à une malédiction lancée par une sorcière qui n'a pas apprécié votre rejet après s'être confessée à vous, avait répondu Harry qui ne voyait pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

\- Eh bien, j'avoue que je t'ai un peu menti, avait confessé le comte sans montrer le moindre remord pour son mensonge.

\- Sur quoi m'avez-vous menti exactement ? avait demandé Harry en se retenant de mettre le vampire dehors.

Merlin, il ne pouvait donc faire confiance à personne ! s'était exclamé intérieurement le sorcier.

\- Ce n'est pas une sorcière qui est à l'origine de ma transformation.

\- Si ce n'est pas une sorcière qui vous a maudit, qui était-ce ? avait questionné Harry.

\- Magie, c'est magie qui a fait de moi un vampire. Le premier vampire de l'histoire.

\- Hein ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est une punition. Une punition bien méritée, je dois le reconnaître, avait répondu le vampire en souriant avec nostalgie.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour la mettre en colère ? avait voulu savoir Harry.

\- Avant ma transformation, j'étais un puissant seigneur de guerre craint par tous. On m'appelait à cette époque, Vlad l'empaleur.

\- L'empaleur ? s'était étonné Harry. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'avais l'habitude de faire aligner mes ennemis sur les champs de bataille avant de les faire empaler vivant, avait répondu le vampire.

\- Merlin ! C'est monstrueux ! s'était exclamé Harry en portant la main à sa bouche.

\- En effet, avait acquiescé le vampire.

\- Pourquoi faisiez-vous une chose pareille ? avait questionné Harry.

\- Pour faire peur à mes ennemis. Pour inciter ceux qui auraient eu la bêtise de venir me défier à faire demi-tour, avait expliqué Vlad. De plus, j'aimais la peur que j'inspirais à mes semblables, avait ajouté le vampire.

Harry l'avait regardé avec horreur. La personne qui se tenait devant lui était bien celle avec qui il avait passé une année à parcourir le globe ? S'était-il demandé.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour que Magie vous punisse ? avait fini par demander Harry car un silence inconfortable s'était installé après les révélations du vampire.

\- Avec mes hommes, nous avons attaqué une communauté magique et avons massacré toutes les créatures que nous y avons trouvées. Hommes, femmes, enfants, créatures magiques, animaux, tous. Nous les avons tous tués sans aucune distinction. Parmi les créatures magiques que nous avons éliminées, il y avait le gardien de la pérennité de la magie.

\- Merlin ! C'est affreux ce que vous avez fait, avait soufflé Harry, saisi par l'horreur de la confession.

\- En effet, répéta une nouvelle fois Vlad mais, cette fois, Harry avait perçu un relent de regret dans sa voix.

\- C'est quoi un gardien de la pérennité de la magie ? était parvenu à demander le sorcier après avoir digéré quelque peu, la confidence du vampire.

\- C'est un sorcier ou une créature magique chargé par Magie de veiller à ce que la magie ne disparaisse pas. Habituellement, le gardien change tous les trois ou cinq cents ans mais, après le décès de celui dont j'ai ordonné la mort, le gardien est devenu inaltérable et immortel.

\- Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes le nouveau gardien ? avait questionné Harry après réflexion.

\- Tu déduis bien, gamin, avait acquiescé Vlad. Ce jour-là, la mort de son gardien avait mis Magie dans une rage tellement forte, qu'elle avait pris une forme physique afin de déverser sa fureur sur mes hommes et moi-même. Aucun d'eux n'a eu une mort douce ou rapide ni n'échappa à sa colère. Non, Magie a fait en sorte que leur mort soit la plus lente et la plus douloureuse possible, tout comme elle ne permit à aucun de s'enfuir. Je suis le seul à avoir échappé au massacre. Seulement parce qu'elle avait d'autres projets me concernant.

\- Donc, vous étiez bien moldu avant ces événements, avait soufflé Harry.

\- Effectivement. Avant que mes hommes et moi ne croisions cette communauté magique, je ne savais rien de la magie. En fait, je n'y croyais pas.

\- Comment s'y est-elle prise pour faire de vous un vampire ?

\- Elle m'a mordu puis vidé de mon sang après s'être débarrassée de mes chevaliers, avait dit Dracula en portant la main à son cou. La douleur qui a accompagné la morsure a été si intense, que j'ai perdu connaissance. J'ai appris plus tard que je suis resté inconscient pendant trois jours. Quand je suis revenu à moi, Magie était à mon chevet. Et sans me laisser le temps ou la possibilité de dire un mot, elle m'a dit : « _**Tu as tué mon gardien et mes enfants sans raison ni éprouvé le moindre remord, misérable moldu. As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu as fait, du mal que tu as engendré ? Mais bon, ce qui est fait**_ _ **est**_ _ **fait et rien ne pourra jamais me rendre ce que tes suivants et toi-même**_ _ **m'avez**_ _ **pris. Néanmoins, tu vas devoir payer pour tes actes car tout à un prix. C'est pourquoi, puisque tu sembles tant aimer le sang, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras te nourrir que de celui-ci au risque de dépérir lentement et douloureusement. De plus, m'ayant privé de mon gardien, tu vas prendre sa place,**_ _ **que**_ _ **tu occuperas jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, c'est-à-dire : indéfiniment. Maintenant,**_ _ **rentre**_ _ **chez toi afin de payer le**_ _ **prix**_ _ **de tes actes. »**_ Magie s'en est allée après m'avoir dit cela.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé quand vous êtes retourné chez vous ? questionna Harry comme Vlad s'était tu après avoir dit cela.

Le regard du vampire avait l'air lointain et douloureux.

\- Après un long voyage de plusieurs jours où je n'ai ressenti ni faim, ni soif, ni fatigue, je suis finalement arrivé chez moi, heureux d'être en vie et de pouvoir voir mes enfants et ma femme.

Le comte avait fait une autre pause. Harry ne l'avait pas pressé en voyant que l'évocation de ses souvenirs était très pénible pour le vampire. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Vlad avait repris son récit.

\- Ma douce Mina était tellement heureuse de me revoir en vie, qu'elle m'a sauté dans les bras dès qu'elle m'a reconnu. Fou de joie, je l'ai serrée dans mes bras en prenant une longue inspiration pour m'enivrer de son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué durant mon absence. Un geste que je regrette encore aujourd'hui.

Le vampire avait fait encore une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix emplie de tristesse.

\- Que… que s'est-il passé ? avait questionné Harry alors qu'il avait une vague idée de ce qui était certainement arrivé.

\- Quand son odeur m'est parvenue, il y a eu un déclic dans mon esprit. C'était comme si une serrure venait de s'ouvrir sur une rivière écarlate. Tout est alors devenu complètement noir. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, je tenais le petit corps sans vie de mon fils dans mes bras. Autour de moi, il n'y avait plus une âme qui vive. J'ai mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Je venais de vider de leur sang, la totalité de mes gens, de ma femme, mes filles et mon fils. J'avais tué tout le monde. _**« Comprends-tu maintenant la douleur que tes actes ont engendrée durant toutes ces années,**_ m'a alors dit Magie qui venait d'apparaître devant moi _ **. »**_

\- Merlin ! C'est horrible ! Je suis désolé pour vous, s'était exclamé Harry en allant prendre le vampire dans ses bras.

Vlad avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Harry en prenant une longue inspiration. Ce fut le visage caché dans les plis de la chemise du sorcier qu'il avait poursuivi son histoire.

\- _**« Pour m'assurer de ta loyauté et de ta coopération, je vais garder cet enfant avec moi. »**_ _avait poursuivi Magie, indifférente à ma douleur._

\- Attendez ! Elle a sauvé l'un de vos enfants ! S'était exclama Harry.

\- Oui, elle avait sauvé ma plus jeune fille, la petite Élisabeth, avait soufflé Vlad.

\- Attendez ! Élisabeth ? Comme dans Élisabeth Vlad Smit, ma prétendue mère biologique ? s'était écrié Harry en se dégageant du vampire pour voir son visage.

\- Elle-même, avait souri Vlad.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Magie avait stoppé sa croissance et l'avait gardée auprès d'elle durant des centaines d'années avant de me la rendre, avait expliqué Vlad.

\- Si je comprends bien, elle était moldue, pas Cracmole, avait dit Harry après les explications du comte.

\- Elle était un peu des deux, avait répondu le vampire en rapprochant Harry de lui pour enfouir une nouvelle fois son visage dans la chemise du sorcier.

\- Hein ! C'est possible ça ? s'était étonné Harry.

\- Le temps qu'a passé ma fille en compagnie de Magie l'a rendue sensible à la magie, lui a même conféré de la magie mais cette dernière, comme avec les Cracmols, était latente. Elle était bien trop faible pour être utilisée. Ce qui fait que, même si ma petite Élisabeth était née moldue, vivre à proximité de la mère de la magie l'a rendue Cracmole.

\- Donc, les Cracmols ont de la magie en eux, avait soufflé Harry.

\- Tout être né de parents magiques possède un peu de magie en lui. De plus, seuls les enfants ayant des ancêtres magiques peuvent utiliser la magie un jour.

\- Dans ce cas, comment ça se fait que les nés-moldus puissent faire de la magie ? avait demandé Harry avant de répondre à sa propre question, c'est parce qu'ils doivent tous avoir un ancêtre magique dans leur arbre généalogique. Un Cracmol certainement, avait-il ajouté.

\- Parfaitement, avait approuvé l'immortel.

\- Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que le petit moldu qui était dans le même orphelinat que mon petit Tom soit devenu sorcier du jour au lendemain ? avait ensuite pensé à voix haute Harry.

\- Qui qu'il soit, il doit avoir un ancêtre magique dans sa famille biologique et quelqu'un a dû trouver un moyen de réveiller sa magie latente, avait dit le vampire.

\- Il est possible de faire ça ? s'était étonné Harry.

\- C'est très compliqué et très, vraiment très peu connu, mais il existe un sortilège couplé à une potion, tous deux inventés par Salazar Serpentard, qui peuvent, s'ils sont bien utilisés, réveiller la magie des Cracmols. Cependant, le procédé n'est pas sans risque car, deux fois sur trois, il peut conduire à la mort de la personne sur qui ils sont utilisés, avait expliqué le vampire.

\- Et c'est durable ?

\- En effet, avait acquiescé Vlad. Non seulement durable mais, de plus, la magie de ceux qui survivent est bien plus puissante que la moyenne. Tous ceux sur qui Salazar les a utilisés avant que Godric Gryffondor ne mette fin à ses expérimentations, sont devenus des sorciers d'exceptions.

\- Donc, on va devoir faire avec lui, avait soufflé Harry avec résignation. Tom ne va pas aimer ça, avait soupiré ensuite le sorcier. J'espère au moins que ce petit imbécile restera loin de mon fils, avait ensuite sifflé le jeune papa en s'éloignant du vampire pour rejoindre son siège.

Un silence confortable s'était installé dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne le rompe.

\- Eh ! Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit comment j'en suis venu à devenir votre arrière-petit-fils ! s'était écrié le sorcier.

\- Te rappelles-tu de la goutte de sang que je t'ai confiée avant notre séparation ?

\- Oui, je l'ai toujours sur moi, avait dit Harry en lui montrant le collier dans lequel il gardait la goutte de sang.

\- Le sang qui y est enfermé n'est pas seulement le mien, avait avoué Vlad.

\- Vous avez aussi menti sur ça ?! S'était offusqué Harry. À qui appartient-il l'autre moitié ?

\- À ma fille, Élisabeth, ta mère, avait confié le vampire, tout sourire. Magie a versé un peu de ce sang dans la potion d'ADN que tu as bue.

\- Pardon ! Mais c'est du foutage de gueule ! De quel droit s'est-elle permis de faire ça ? s'était énervé Harry en faisant le tour du salon, prêt à en découdre avec n'importe si cela pouvait l'aider à calmer sa colère. Comme si une seconde foutue prophétie ne suffisait pas !

\- C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré, avait tranquillement annoncé Vlad.

\- Pardon ?! s'était une nouvelle fois exclamé Harry. Je crois avoir mal entendu. Que venez-vous de dire ? avait ensuite dit Harry en s'approchant dangereusement du vampire.

\- C'est moi qui ai dit à Magie de mélanger nos sangs à la potion d'ADN, avait répété l'immortel.

\- Puis…, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? avait demandé Harry, les dents serrées.

\- Parce que tu es un jeune homme incroyable, que je t'aime bien et que je voulais que tu fasses partie de ma famille. Mais avant tout, je voulais t'offrir une seconde chance pour vivre une vie meilleure.

Harry avait pris plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer. Alors qu'il tentait de s'empêcher de tuer l'arrogant vampire qui se tenait devant lui, une pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Sa colère mise de côté temporairement, le sorcier s'était exclamé :

\- Comment, comment saviez-vous que j'allais découvrir la trahison de Dumbledore, avoir l'idée de me rendre dans le passé et prendre une potion d'ADN parce que, si vous m'avez donné ce sang, c'était bien dans le but d'être versé dans la potion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que tu surprennes leur conversation, Magie s'est chargée de te mettre en tête l'idée du voyage dans le temps et de la potion d'ADN. C'est aussi elle qui t'a guidé dans tes recherches afin que tu trouves comment parvenir à tes fins.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout ça ? s'était étonné Harry, complètement soufflé par les révélations du comte.

\- Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, je t'aime bien, gamin et tu méritais une seconde chance après tout ce que tu avais fait au nom de la magie sans le savoir, car si Voldemort avait été vainqueur, il aurait conduit les mondes magique et moldu à leurs pertes.

\- Et cette histoire de nouvelle prophétie ?

\- Magie avait besoin de quelqu'un pour empêcher l'extinction de la magie dans une réalité très similaire à celle d'où tu es issu. Toi tu devais t'éloigner de ta réalité afin de pouvoir vivre pleinement ta nouvelle vie, j'ai donc eu l'idée de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Donc, je ne suis pas dans le passé mais dans une autre réalité, avait relevé Harry.

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Et pour Tom ? avait demandé Harry, d'une voix tremblante.

L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Tom était venu si rapidement et était tellement fort qu'il craignait que ce dernier ne soit que le fruit de la magie, qu'il soit faux. Si c'était le cas, le jeune homme n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter.

\- Tout ce qui concerne l'enfant est de ton fait. Ce sont tes choix qui t'ont conduit à l'adopter et à l'aimer, l'avait rassuré le comte. Lorsque Magie m'a mis au courant de tes projets le concernant, j'avoue avoir été très surpris. Après tout ce que Voldemort t'a fait, je m'attendais à ce qu'à ton arrivée dans cette réalité, tu l'élimines tout simplement. J'avoue avoir même espéré que tu le fasses afin d'éviter à ce que l'histoire de ta réalité ne se reproduise ici.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais tuer un enfant aussi monstrueux soit-il ! s'était exclamé Harry, indigné que le vampire ait pu le croire capable d'une telle chose.

\- Je le sais, gamin. J'ai simplement sous-estimé ta capacité à pardonner et voir le meilleur même là où personne ne le voit.

Après ces explications, Vlad et Harry discutèrent de tout et de rien. Harry lui reprocha plusieurs fois ses manipulations et lui promit une douloureuse vengeance s'il lui prenait encore l'envie de recommencer. Tom s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, très surpris et un peu effrayé de se trouver dans un lit. Pendant un instant, il avait pensé qu'on l'avait enlevé encore une fois mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, sa peur s'était atténuée. N'était-il pas au salon avec son père quelques minutes plus tôt ? Comment avait-il fait pour atterrir dans sa chambre ? s'était-il ensuite demandé avec confusion avant de s'extirper brusquement de sa couche pour courir au salon, la peur au ventre. Si sa mémoire était bonne, un drôle de personnage était apparu au salon avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Donc, son père était peut-être en danger, s'était inquiété le petit sorcier en courant de plus belle.

Lorsque Tom avait déboulé au salon, prêt à défendre son père, il avait trouvé ce dernier en train de converser tranquillement avec l'homme qui était apparu plus tôt. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Tom s'était rappelé que l'homme avait prétendu être le grand-père maternel de son père, donc son arrière-grand-père à lui. Un arrière-grand-père bien jeune, était la réflexion Tom.

\- Tom, tu es enfin réveillé ! s'était écrié Harry en souriant lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Viens ici pour que je te présente ton arrière-grand-père, le comte Vlad Dracula.

Tom s'était approché à reculons du vampire. Très méfiant, il l'avait observé afin de juger de sa dangerosité. Était-il un concurrent dans le cœur de son père ? Ce grand-père sorti de nulle part allait-il lui voler l'attention et l'amour de son père ?

\- Si possessif, avait dit Vlad en observant l'enfant à son tour. Je crois que je vais adorer ton petit, gamin.

\- Dites, père, avait dit Tom après que les présentations officielles furent faites.

\- Oui, fils ?

\- Pourquoi il a l'air si jeune ? On dirait plutôt votre père que votre grand-père, avait questionné Tom d'un ton accusateur.

\- C'est parce que, mon charmant arrière-petit-fils, je ne suis pas tout à fait humain, avait répondu Vlad à la place de Harry.

\- Pas humain ? avait relevé Tom avec intérêt. Vous êtes quoi alors, un loup-garou, un vénale, un vampire ? avait ensuite débité Tom, tout excité.

\- Je suis un vampire, avait rigolé le comte en montrant ses dents.

Tom avait complètement oublié sa méfiance suite à cette révélation et avait noyé le vampire de questions sur son espèce. Rapidement, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis au grand désespoir de Harry car le comte s'était mis en tête de faire de Tom un parfait petit héritier en lui inculquant les coutumes sorcières, ainsi qu'un super petit sorcier en lui apprenant des sortilèges qu'un enfant de cet âge ne devrait absolument pas connaître. Même si Tom ne pouvait pas s'exercer avec une baguette, il parvenait à produire les mouvements requis et à prononcer les formules avec une aisance désolante pour Harry. Deux jours avant le départ de Tom pour Poudlard, le vampire avait brisé la baguette que Harry et Tom étaient allés acheter chez Ollivander, celle en if, avec une plume de phénix, jumelle à celle que Harry avait dans sa réalité.

\- Un petit sorcier aussi doué et prometteur que toi ne peut pas utiliser une baguette aussi médiocre, avait dit le vampire devant le regard assassin que lui avait lancé Tom suite à la destruction de sa baguette.

L'enfant avait passé presque une heure dans la boutique de baguettes pour trouver celle qui lui convenait. Voir son arrière-grand-père la détruire aussi négligemment l'avait rendu fou furieux.

\- Tiens mon petit Tom, avait ensuite dit Vlad en tendant une autre baguette à l'enfant. Celle-ci est digne de toi, c'est moi qui l'ai fabriquée spécialement pour toi. C'est une baguette sur mesure comme celle que j'ai offerte à ton père.

\- Vraiment ?! avait dit Tom en s'emparant de la baguette alors que toute sa colère le quittait. C'est vous qui avez fait la baguette de père ? Elle est faite de quoi ?

L'enfant avait enchaîné les questions alors qu'un sentiment de puissance se déversait en lui. Il pouvait sentir la puissance de la baguette le traverser, lui donnant un imposant sentiment de plénitude, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la baguette que le vampire avait brisé.

\- Oui, oui. En ce qui concerne sa composition, elle est de l'acacia et, tout comme celle de ton père, elle possède deux cœurs : de la corne de Basilic et du crin de Sombral.

\- Deux cœurs ? avait dit Tom avec étonnement, je pensais que cela était impossible. Le fabricant de baguettes m'a dit que c'était inenvisageable de mettre deux cœurs dans une même baguette car cela rendait cette dernière instable.

\- Cela est certainement impossible pour n'importe quel fabricant de baguettes mais pas pour le maître des baguettes, avait répondu Vlad.

Tom avait serré la baguette sur son cœur avant de prendre rapidement le vampire dans ses bras pour le remercier.

Aujourd'hui, après sa rencontré inattendue et indésirée avec William dans le Poudlard Express ainsi qu'une dispute houleuse avec ce dernier, la première chose qu'avait faite Tom en retrouvant ses amis dans le train, avait été de leur parler de son extraordinaire arrière-grand-père et de sa baguette.

Alors que Tom se remémorait tout cela, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur Albus Dumbledore qui avait été prévenu de ce que Tom avait fait par un des fantômes. Ce dernier posa son regard sur les fantômes et les enfants figés avant de le porter rapidement sur Tom. Ensuite, sans dire un mot, il libéra tout le monde et dit aux enfants que la répartition allait commencer. En rang, les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger. Tout en suivant ses camarades, Tom se demanda dans quelle maison il allait être placé. Irait-il à Serdaigle étant donné sa grande soif de connaissance ou bien irait-il à Serpentard comme son illustre ancêtre ? Mais, quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle il irait, il priait Magie pour que William n'y soit pas envoyé car passer 7 ans dans le même espace de vie que ce dernier finirait par le rendre fou ou le pousserait à commettre à meurtre.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 18**

Tom, comme bien des enfants avant lui, était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les yeux agrandis d'admiration, son regard voguait entre les quatre longues tables installées côte à côte où les élèves des années supérieures étaient attablés en attente du repas de début d'année, la grande Table - celle des professeurs - se trouvant au fond de la pièce et le grand plafond magique qui reflétait le temps à l'extérieur ainsi que les centaines de bougies volantes qui éclairaient la salle. C'était tellement impressionnant et enchanteur que le petit sorcier, malgré toutes les merveilles du monde magique qu'il avait pues voir depuis que son père l'avait sorti de sa prison à l'orphelinat Wool il y avait presque un an, que Tom se demanda si la magie avait une limite.

Dumbledore fit signe aux élèves de première année de rester devant les portes de la Grande Salle alors que lui-même poursuivait jusqu'à la grande table des professeurs où se trouvait un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret et se plaça à la droite de celui-ci.

\- Mes chers élèves, commença un vieux sorcier à la longue chevelure et portant une longue barbe blanche, comme chaque année depuis ma nomination au poste de Directeur de Poudlard, c'est une joie de vous recevoir au sein de cet ancestral établissement. L'équipe pédagogique et moi-même vous souhaitons la bienvenue ainsi qu'une bonne année. Maintenant, je laisse la place à la répartition de nouveaux élèves.

Après cela, le directeur se réinstalla à sa place. Dès que ce fut fait, comme par magie si on put dire, le vieux chapeau prit vie. Ensuite, d'une voix graveleuse, le chapeau se mit à chanter. Il chanta son histoire, son rôle et rappela les qualités de chaque maison.

 _Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

 _Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_

 _Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

 _De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

 _Rassemblés par la même passion_

 _Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

 _De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

 _Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

 _« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

 _Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

 _Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

 _Où la destinée les séparerait._

 _Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

 _Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

 _Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

 _Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

 _Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

 _Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

 _J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

 _Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

 _Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

 _Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »_

 _Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

 _À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »_

 _Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

 _Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »_

 _Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_

 _Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

 _Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

 _Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

 _Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

 _Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_

 _Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

 _Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

 _Chez les sorciers de son académie_

 _Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

 _Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

 _Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

 _Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

 _Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

 _La bonn' Poufsouff' prenait ceux qui restaient_

 _Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._

 _Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

 _Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

 _Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

 _De longues années libres de soucis._

 _Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

 _Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

 _Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

 _Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

 _S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

 _Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

 _Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

 _Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

 _Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

 _Les amis dressés contre les amis_

 _Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

 _Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

 _Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

 _Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

 _Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

 _Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

 _Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

 _Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

 _Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

 _Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

 _Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

 _Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

 _La répartition maintenant commence._

Lorsqu'il se tut, Dumbledore appela le premier élève. Celui-ci s'avança en tremblant un peu, s'installa sur le tabouret et Albus posa le Choixpeau qu'il avait pris au préalable sur sa tête. Ainsi commença la répartition. Abraxas fut envoyé à Serpentard où il alla rejoindre son ami Pollux, Cassiopeia à Serdaigle et William rejoignit Abraxas à Serpentard. Lorsque vint le tour de Tom de passer sous le Choixpeau, Dumbledore y accorda une attention toute particulière comme il l'avait fait avec William.

 _\- Oh mais qu'avons-nous là !_ s'exclama avec enthousiasme l'artefact lorsqu'il fut coiffé sur la tête du petit sorcier.

 _\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?_ questionna Tom en faisant tout son possible pour cacher la surprise et la petite peur qu'il eut en entendant la voix du vieux chapeau directement dans sa tête.

 _\- Cela va faire des dizaines et des dizaines d'années que je n'ai plus eu à répartir un esprit comme le tien,_ lui répondit l'artefact.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que mon esprit a de particulier ?_ questionna le petit sorcier, très curieux et surpris.

 _-_ _Tu es, petit sorcier, l'un des très, vraiment, très rares sorciers à posséder toutes les qualités nécessaires pour être réparti dans n'importe quelle maison de Poudlard_ , lui dit le Choixpeau.

 _\- Ah bon ?!_ s'étonna Tom.

 _\- Tu es aussi rusé et ambitieux que l'était ton ancêtre Salazar, aussi fougueux et intrépide que Godric, aussi à soif de connaissances et curieux que Rowena et aussi loyal envers ta famille et tes amis que_ _Helga,_ expliqua le Choixpeau.

 _\- Ah bon ?!_ répéta Tom avec surprise. _Et donc, dans quelle maison vais-je aller car je ne peux pas aller dans toutes ces maisons,_ dit ensuite le petit sorcier.

 _-_ T _u as raison jeune sorcier,_ approuva l'artefact.

 _\- Quelle maison ?_ demanda Tom avec appréhension.

 _\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu pourrais aller n'importe où, cependant, une d'elles te conviendra bien mieux que les autres car elle va te permettre de retrouver ce que tu as perdu quand tu étais à l'orphelinat,_ dit le Choixpeau avec prudence.

 _\- Qu'ai-je perdu à Wool ?_

 _\- La confiance envers les autres,_ répondit l'artefact.

Tom devait reconnaître qu'en dehors de son père, il ne faisait confiance à personne, même pas à ses amis, Pollux, Abraxas et Cassiopeia avec qui il s'attendait pourtant très bien. Effectivement, il avait tendance, en dépit de son très jeune âge, à toujours s'attendre au pire venant des autres. Depuis la trahison de William, il ne pouvait plus croire en ne se pensait pas capable de pouvoir un jour faire confiance à qui que ce soit, en dehors de son père.

 _\- Et donc, quelle maison pensez-vous être en mesure de me rendre cette confiance ?_ questionna Tom très sceptique.

 _\- Tu vas certainement m'en vouloir maintenant mais c'est pour ton bien et, un jour, tu me remercieras pour ça,_ dit le Choixpeau _._

 _\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?_ demanda Tom avec crainte.

\- _Parce que je vais t'envoyer à..._ GRYFFONDOR ! cria le Choixpeau au travers de la Grande Salle.

\- Hein ! s'exclama Tom en retirant le vieux chapeau sous les applaudissements de la table des rouges et or.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa table en traînant les pieds, Abraxas lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Tom sentait qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant très, très longtemps. En effet, après avoir juré à ces amis qu'il n'irait jamais, ô grand jamais, dans la maison de Godric car, selon lui, il était bien trop intelligent et sensé pour finir dans une maison regroupant des écervelés, il s'attendait à ce que ses amis lui rappellent.

Tandis que Tom allait rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades de maison, Dumbledore ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'enfant. Le sorcier était extrêmement étonné par la répartition de l'enfant car il s'attendait à ce qu'il aille à Serpentard, comme le petit Williams Gaunt. Se serait-il trompé sur le petit ? L'enfant, même s'il était un descendant direct de Salazar, n'aurait-il pas hérité des capacités de ce dernier ? Mais plus important encore, était-il seulement Fourchelang comme son aïeul ? Dans ce cas, ne devait-il pas concentrer son attention sur l'autre enfant, celui qui portait le nom des Gaunt ? s'interrogea Albus sans rien laisser paraître de ses pensées. Ce fut avec ces questions en tête qu'il alla se coucher à la fin du repas de la rentrée scolaire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement, c'est trop déprimant ! ordonna Marius à Harry avec exaspération. Ton fils n'est pas mort, il est seulement allé à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il en soufflant de fatigue.

\- Mais il me manque tellement ! s'exclama Harry en buvant une longue gorgée de son verre rempli d'alcool. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ? se lamenta le sorcier en vidant son verre avant de le remplir à nouveau.

\- Tu penses que c'est en te soûlant que tu vas te sentir mieux, lui demanda Marius en lui prenant le verre de la main pour le vider.

\- Eh ! C'est à moi ! Rends- le-moi ! s'exclama Harry en tentant de soustraire son verre aux mains de Marius avant qu'il ne le finisse.

Mais étant trop alcoolisé, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis du salon de son ami, perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa de tout son long et poids sur le pauvre Cracmol qui tomba lamentable sur le sol. Marius gémit de douleur et pesta contre les ivrognes. Harry, qui se trouvait enfermé dans les bras de Marius qui s'était agrippé à lui durant la chute, le fixa une nanoseconde avant d'éclater de rire. Il rit si fort, qu'il en eut mal aux côtes.

\- Je ne vois ce qu'il y a d'amusant à cette situation, Smith, grommela le Cracmol en fusillant le sorcier du regard.

\- Oh que si, elle est très amusante, dit Harry en pouffant de plus belle, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Marius.

\- Smith, tu comptes passer le reste de ta vie allongé sur moi ou bien comptes-tu te lever un jour ? ronchonna Marius en retenant tant bien que mal le sourire qui voulait fendre son visage.

\- Eh bien, mon cher ami, répondit Harry en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur le corps de Marius, je crois que je vais rester là, je vais même y passer la nuit tellement je m'y sens bien, dit Harry à moitié sérieux.

\- As-tu conscience du ridicule de ta réponse ? souffla Marius en faisant inconsciemment aller et venir sa main sur le dos Harry.

\- Ma réponse n'a rien de ridicule, je trouve qu'elle est très sensée, répliqua Harry d'un ton très sérieux.

\- En quoi, je te prie ? murmura Marius d'une voix étrange.

Harry releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami dans l'intention de lui expliquer en quoi sa réponse était rationnelle. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il lui fut incapable de dire un seul mot. En effet, Marius venait de capturer ses lèvres sans aucun avertissement. Ce fut d'abord un léger effleurement des bords des lèvres qui surprit Harry puis l'intrusion de la langue de Marius dans sa bouche. Une intrusion timide qui se fit rapidement impérieuse. Ensuite, est venu le contact des dents, un peu brutal et exigeant qui tourna la tête Harry qui ne put se retenir de répondre au baiser avec passion et envie. Il goûta, avec un plaisir coupable, aux délices des lèvres et de la langue de Marius. Celui-ci, complètement emporté par son élan, raffermit sa prise sur le corps de Harry, plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure du sorcier pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Tous les sens de Harry s'éveillèrent alors que le baiser se prolongeait. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle en se dévorant des yeux avant de se plonger à nouveau dans leurs échanges. Tout doucement, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, s'effleurèrent, se cherchèrent puis se frottèrent. Harry écarta ses dents pour laisser entrer la langue de Marius dans sa bouche. Celui-ci, joueur, taquina la langue de son partenaire avant de se lancer dans une bataille avec la sienne. Le sorcier ne tarda pas à complètement s'abandonner. Il se laissa emporté par le goût de la salive de Marius qu'il trouva un peu fade mais tellement enivrante qu'il en voulait encore un peu plus. Toujours plus. Le baiser devint rapidement profond, humide, fiévreux et exigeant.

Ils étaient si pris par leurs échanges qu'ils donnaient l'impression de boire littéralement le souffle et la salive de l'autre. Marcus aspira la langue de Harry comme s'il voulait le drainer de son essence vitale. Ce que le Cracmol ressentait à cet instant était si fort, si bon, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une boule de feu dans la poitrine, prête à exploser sous l'effet de l'excitation. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure pour toujours mais, bien trop tôt, la réalité les rattrapa. L'esprit de Harry, qui était jusqu'à présent complètement anesthésié, sortit lentement de sa torpeur. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il était en train de faire et avec qui. Alors, doucement, à contrecœur et luttant violemment contre l'envie irrationnelle qu'il eût de se laisser se perdre dans les bras chaleureux et réconfortants de Marius, il mit fin à leur baiser en se détachant difficilement des lèvres du Cracmol.

La respiration erratique mais toujours allongé sur le corps de Marius, Harry prit conscience d'une chose : son membre ainsi que celui de Marius, n'avaient pas été insensible à leur échange. Tout en prenant conscience de cela, son regard plongea, malgré lui, au fond de celui de son ami. La respiration et les battements de cœur du sorcier devinrent un peu plus rapides et saccadés tandis que le souffle de Marius, qui était dans le même état que lui, balayait son visage. Sentir la respiration chaude de son ami sur sa peau donna à Harry l'envie brûlante de goûter à nouveau les lèvres de l'autre. De son côté, Marius, comme envoûté par le sorcier, ne put détacher ses yeux du regard magnétisé de ce dernier. Les yeux dans les yeux, il se saisit de la nuque de Harry et le ramena à lui pour capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Avant que leurs bouches n'entrent en contact, Harry se détacha de lui, se releva et après un dernier regard perdu et désolé sur le Cracmol, transplana sans dire un seul mot. Marius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant l'endroit où s'était tenu Harry avec incompréhension.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. La veille, après sa fuite du salon de Marius, il avait passé le reste de la nuit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre avant que Dobby ne le force à avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Lorsque le sorcier ouvrit les yeux, sa première pensée fut pour Marius. Penser à son ami le fit rougir mais aussi éprouver de la honte pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour sa fuite. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors qu'il revivait en pensée ce qui s'était passé dans le salon du Cracmol.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, murmura-t-il dans le vide. Je dois aller m'excuser, ajouta-t-il. Mais comment suis-je censé pouvoir le regarder en face après les événements de la veille ? poursuivit-il.

 _D'ailleurs,_ continua-t-il dans sa tête, c _omment en sommes-nous arrivés à nous embrasser ? Que je sache, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes... enfin, je le crois_ , songea le sorcier en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux. _Mais d'un autre côté, je dois avouer que j'ai pris bien plus de plaisir à embrasser Marius que je n'en ai éprouvé en embrassant Cho ou Ginny_ , se dit Harry après réflexion. _Cependant, je n'ai jamais regardé un homme de cette façon, d'une manière amoureuse ou sexuelle. Alors, pourquoi ai-je éprouvé autant de plaisir à embrasser Marius ? Et puis, Marius, pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé, parce que c'est lui qui a commencé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Des pourquoi encore et encore pour telle ou telle interrogation défilèrent dans l'esprit Harry à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ils le poursuivirent aux toilettes, sous la douche, pendant qu'il s'habillait et même en descendant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le sorcier eut l'impression qu'il allait finir par perdre la tête s'il ne répondait pas à, au moins, une de ces questions. Lorsqu'il s'installa devant l'assiette que lui avait préparée Dobby, Harry était encore plongé dans ses pensées. Il y serait certainement resté si Dobby n'avait pas dit sur un ton détaché, qui ne l'était nullement en réalité :

\- Le petit Tom a envoyé une lettre hier soir, devrais-je la donner à Harry Smith maintenant ou bien Harry Smith préfère la lire plus tard ?

\- Tom m'a écrit une lettre ?! questionna tout en s'exclamant Harry, qui oublia immédiatement tous ses soucis.

\- Un hibou est arrivé hier soir pendant que Harry Smith était chez son ami Marius Black, lui dit Dobby.

\- Et où se trouve ma lettre ? demanda Harry avec excitation. Mon petit Tom m'a écrit une lettre, souffla-t-il ensuite. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé le miroir ? s'interrogea-t-il ensuite avant de se rappeler qu'il avait laissé le sien avant d'aller voir Marius.

Dobby, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, tendit la lettre à Harry. Celui-ci s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

 _« Bonsoir, père,_

 _Je pense que vous avez dû oublier votre miroir ou bien que vous dormez en ce moment, c'est pourquoi je vous écris._

 _Pour commencer, rassurez-vous, le voyage s'est très bien passé même si j'ai été très surpris de trouver William dans le train. Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait lui aussi à Poudlard. Il va de soi que je n'ai pas été très heureux de le voir. D'ailleurs, saviez-vous qu'il serait là et comment il a fait pour devenir sorcier ?_

 _Mais passons, car penser à lui me met hors de moi. Comme vous me l'avez assuré, Poudlard est un endroit magnifique. (Du reste, comment saviez-vous que Poudlard serait ainsi alors que vous n'y aviez pas fait vos études ?) On dirait que l'école baigne dans la magie tant elle est présente partout, même dans les murs et le sol. Je crois que je peux la sentir. Saviez-vous qu'il y avait des fantômes à Poudlard ? C'est incroyable ! C'est la première fois que je vois des esprits, j'aurais aimé que vous soyez là pour les voir. Certes, il y en a qui sont très effrayants mais la plupart sont si ridicules que j'ai presque honte pour eux. En parlant d'esprits, avez-vous déjà vu des fantômes, père ?_

 _Au fait, père, m'avez-vous caché certains de vos talents comme, par exemple, celui de prédire l'avenir car vous n'allez jamais le croire mais il y a un professeur ici qui correspond parfaitement à la description que vous m'avez faite des sorciers dont je devrais absolument me méfier. Ce professeur s'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Il est le principal adjoint de Poudlard. Je pense faire tout mon possible pour limiter mes échanges avec lui parce qu'il a une façon très dérangeante de me regarder._

 _Sinon, saviez-vous que c'est un vieux chapeau vicieux, qui sait lire les esprits et qui chante comme une casserole qui s'occupe de répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons ? En parlant de maison, savez où est-ce que ce vieux tas de tissu qui mériterait d'être jeté dans le premier feu venu a osé m'envoyer ? A Gryffondor ! »_

\- Gryffondor ? s'étonna Harry en stoppant sa lecture. Tom a été envoyé à Gryffondor, dit-il dans le vide.

\- Il est votre fils, lui dit Dobby.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent.

\- Oui, c'est bien mon fils, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre sa lecture.

 _« Vous imaginez, père, il m'a envoyé dans une maison remplie de simples d'esprit ! Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Eh bien, c'est pour selon lui, me permettre de retrouver ma confiance aux autres ? Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu que je n'aie pas été envoyé dans la maison de notre ancêtre. Ce que je trouve vraiment injuste et ridicule car William, lui, y a été envoyé. La seule bonne chose que je trouve à cela, c'est que je n'ai pas à dormir dans le même dortoir que lui. Bon, je vais vous laisser parce que j'ai vraiment sommeil. La journée a été très exténuante._

 _Bonne nuit père, vous me manquez très fort._

 _Votre fils,_

 _Tom »_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Père, appela Morfin Gaunt.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu aboies mon nom comme ça ? grommela Elvis Gaunt en sortant de sa chambre pour se rendre au salon où se trouvait Morfin.

\- Une lettre du ministère, dit Morfin en tendant cette dernière à son père.

\- Que nous veulent ces enquiquineurs ? siffla le vieux sorcier en se saisissant du parchemin.

\- Nous sommes assignés à comparaître devant la cour d'assises sorcière, dit Morfin.

\- Assignés ? Pour quel motif ?

\- Tentative d'assassinat, répondit Morfin en servant un verre d'alcool.

\- Sur qui ?

\- Lord Serpentard, dit Morfin. Nous risquons la perpétuité à Azkaban ou le baiser du Détraqueur s'ils arrivent à prouver que la tentative a bien eue lieu, expliqua Morfin d'une voix fatiguée. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous en prendre à ce foutu Lord, ajouta-t-il.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, il va falloir qu'ils prouvent que la tentative a bien eue lieu, siffla Elvis après avoir lu la lettre. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter fils, il n'y a aucune preuve de tout cela.

\- Il leur suffira d'interroger William pour avoir ce qu'il leur faut pour nous enfermer, répliqua Morfin en vidant son verre. Et il ne faut pas oublier que Lord Serpentard a en sa possession la potion que William devait verser dans sa nourriture.

\- Elle ne lui servira à rien, le rassura Elvis. Et en ce qui concerne le petit bâtard, je me suis assuré qu'il ne puisse rien dire ou faire qui pourrait nous nuire, ajouta le vieil homme avec un sourire désagréable.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? questionna Morfin.

\- Je lui ai donné une potion tirée du livre des potions de Salazar qui a altéré ses souvenirs et qui est impossible à détecter ou contourner.

\- Les livres de notre ancêtre m'ont l'air d'être incroyablement fabuleux, souligna Morfin. Je me demande pourquoi vous ne les aviez pas utilisés plus tôt pour rendre notre vie bien plus confortable, ajouta-t-il sur un ton amer.

\- Parce que, idiot de fils, les sortilèges et potions qu'enferment les carnets de Salazar sont très dangereux et requièrent toujours une compensation très lourde et, parfois, pour ne pas dire très souvent, conduisent à la mort de ceux qui y ont recours.

\- Si c'est aussi dangereux, pourquoi les utilisez-vous maintenant ? interrogea Morfin.

\- Parce que le moment me parait propice à les utiliser, répondit Elvis avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, la potion d'alternance de souvenirs que vous avez fait boire au gamin n'est pas sans danger pour lui ? reprit Morfin après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Effectivement.

\- Que risque-t-il ? demanda Morfin avec curiosité et non par inquiétude pour William.

\- La potion agit directement sur son esprit, dit Elvis comme cela pouvait tout expliquer.

\- Sur son esprit, répéta Morfin... cela veut-il dire qu'il y a des risques que cela affecte son intellect ? Qu'il y a des risques pour qu'il perde l'esprit ? questionna-t-il après réflexion.

\- Tu n'es pas aussi bête que je le pensais finalement, fut la réponse de son père.

\- C'est cruel, souffla Morfin.

\- Ce petit traître n'a que ce qu'il mérite après nous ait trahis ! siffla Elvis. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, qu'il n'aurait pas survécu à la potion et au sortilège d'éveil de magie et s'il n'était pas sous la protection indirecte de Lord Serpentard, je l'aurais déjà éliminé, poursuivit le vieux sorcier.

\- Vous pensez que c'est pour éviter que nous le tuions que Lord Serpentard vous a obligé à adopter le gamin par ordre de justice ? demanda Morfin à la suite de réflexion de son père.

\- Je pense que c'était plutôt pour se venger et m'agacer qu'il l'a fait, grogna Elvis.

\- C'est une manière très serpentarde de faire, commenta Morfin.

\- En effet, confirma Elvis avec une touche de respect qui le dégoûta de lui-même.

\- Donc, nous ne risquons rien en ce qui concerne les accusations de tentative de meurtre sur Lord Serpentard, finit par demander Morfin après un temps de silence.

\- Non, nous n'avons rien à craindre, dit Elvis avec assurance.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 19**

\- Bonsoir, père, dit Tom dès que l'image de Harry apparut sur le miroir magique.

\- Tommy, Tommy ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! s'écria Harry avec un sourire lumineux. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Père, je ne suis parti qu'hier, répondit le petit garçon en essayant de cacher la joie qu'il ressentait en voyant à quel point il manquait à son papa.

\- Un jour sans toi est comparable à une année pour moi, mon petit Tom, dit Harry. Si tu savais combien tu me manques, fils, se lamenta l'adulte. Comment vais-je faire sans toi ici ? pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Père, vous allez me faire honte, siffla doucement Tom en jetant un discret coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir si ses camarades de dortoir avaient entendu les bouffonneries de son idiot de père.

\- Ah ! Un jour loin de moi, et mon fils a honte de son vieux père, dit Harry faussement choqué en portant la main à sa poitrine.

\- Père ! râla Tom en tentant de ne pas rire des pitreries de son paternel.

\- Sinon, as-tu passé une bonne journée, Tommy ? demanda plus sérieusement Harry.

\- Oui, elle était excellente, répondit Tom en esquissant un sourire.

\- Excellente, dis-tu, dit Harry en souriant. Je veux tout savoir, poursuivit le sorcier avec jubilation.

\- Eh bien, ce matin, le professeur Dumbledore, notre directeur de maison et aussi directeur adjoint de l'école, est venu nous remettre nos emplois du temps durant le petit-déjeuner.

\- Zut, chuchota Harry. J'avais oublié qu'il avait été le directeur de Gryffondor et aussi directeur adjoint. Il faut que je garde un œil sur ce vieux manipulateur !

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? questionna Tom.

\- Rien de bien intéressant, dit rapidement Harry. Donc, ce Dumbledore vous a distribué vos emplois du temps. Et ensuite, quel était ton premier cours ? pressa-t-il.

\- Potions avec le professeur Slughorn. C'est un personnage vraiment étrange, père. Il n'a pas arrêté de me demander des renseignements sur vous, dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que je devrais aussi me méfier de lui, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

\- Si c'est ce que tu crois, tu devrais, encouragea Harry en se souvenant que c'était ce même professeur qui avait donné les clés au jeune Tom de sa réalité pour devenir le monstre qu'avait été Voldemort. D'ailleurs, tu devrais toujours écouter ton instinct quand il te met en garde car, nous les Smith, avons un instinct infaillible, recommanda le sorcier. Et après potions, quel cours as-tu eu ? poursuivit Harry en souriant.

\- Bien, je le ferais, acquiesça Tom, heureux que son papa ne se soit pas moqué de lui. Après potions, on a eu Métamorphose avec le professeur Dumbledore, continua Tom. Père, je pense qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un pense à lui dire que ses robes sont une insulte pour les yeux, murmura Tom après avoir jeté un regard derrière lui.

Harry explosa de rire suite à la remarque de l'enfant.

\- En effet, Tom, finit par dire Harry, après s'être remis de son fou rire. Je pense qu'un petit relooking ne lui ferait pas de mal, rigola-t-il encore.

\- Relooking ? fronça les sourcils Tom. Qu'est-ce que cela est ? interrogea-t-il.

\- C'est américain, bredouilla Harry. Ça veut dire changer sa façon de s'habiller.

-Oh ! dit Tom en hochant la tête. Au fait, père, reprit-il ensuite, avez-vous déjà rencontré le professeur Dumbledore pour savoir comment il s'habille ? s'étonna Tom. Est-ce à cause de sa manière douteuse de se vêtir que vous m'avez mis en garde contre lui ? demanda ensuite l'enfant.

\- Euh…, fit Harry en cherchant quoi dire pour ne pas se compromettre.

\- Oui ? dit Tom en fonçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai…, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir brièvement au ministère, mentit-il rapidement. Et non, ce n'est pour ça que je te l'ai dit, poursuivit le sorcier, fier de lui.

Tom le regarda d'un œil douteux mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Donc, le professeur Dumbledore est-il un bon enseignant ? questionna Harry pour détourner l'attention du petit et par sincère curiosité.

\- En effet, même s'il a une étrange manière d'enseigner, il se trouve qu'il est bon professeur, reconnut Tom à contrecœur.

\- Je vois, souffla Harry. Et après le cours de Métamorphose ?

\- Père, vous n'allez jamais le croire ! s'exclama soudainement Tom, les yeux brillants d'une joie immense sans répondre à la question de son père.

\- Croire quoi ? questionna Harry, très intrigué de voir son fils d'habitude si réservé et ayant une maîtrise si parfaite de ses expressions, devenir aussi expressif d'un coup.

\- Il est ici ! Il est ici et c'est l'un de mes enseignants ! débita Tom d'une voix extatique.

\- Qui est là ? demanda Harry, très curieux.

\- Norbert Dragonneau, l'auteur de ' _'Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques''_ ! révéla Tom avec un sourire qui lui mangeait tout le visage. Il nous enseigne Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour car il était heureux pour son enfant. Connaissant l'amour que Tom avait pour le livre en question, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer à quel point le petit garçon devait être content d'en rencontrer l'auteur. À n'en pas douter, son gamin allait noyer de questions le pauvre professeur Dragonneau. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Harry écouta Tom lui raconter le reste de sa journée, son intégration dans la maison des lions et ses prises de bec avec l'insupportable William.

Quand ils finirent par se dire au revoir, il était un peu tard pour Tom mais aucun des deux n'avaient fait de remarque là-dessus. Une fois n'était pas coutume, s'était dit Harry en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Tout en posant son miroir magique sur sa table de chevet, Harry se dit que le Choixpeau avait bien fait de placer Tom dans la maison des rouge et or. Non pas parce que cette maison avait été la sienne dans sa réalité mais parce qu'étrangement, cette dernière correspondait parfaitement au petit Tom. En effet, Harry pensait que si Tom était allé à Serpentard, il serait devenu encore plus méfiant envers les autres, ainsi que plus enfermé sur lui-même, même en étant auprès de ses amis Pollux et Abraxas. S'il avait été placé à Serdaigle, il se serait plongé dans les études en oubliant de s'amuser, de vivre, de se faire des amis et aurait peut-être même perdu ceux qu'il avait déjà. Quant à Poufsouffle, même si cette maison était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour cultiver la confiance aux autres, Harry avait conscience que Tom ne se serait jamais épanoui en son sein, et cela pour deux choses.

La première étant que les élèves venant de cette maison étaient souvent un peu trop tactiles et Tom avait horreur des contacts physiques avec les autres à l'exception de son père, et peut-être, mais très difficilement, de Vlad. Ce qui l'aurait rebuté et l'aurait incité à se tenir aussi loin que possible de ses camarades de maison. La seconde étant que les Poufsouffles étaient tellement désireux de ne pas déranger les autres qu'ils auraient certainement laissé Tom dans son coin, ce qui l'aurait fait se renfermer un peu plus sur lui-même et peut-être incité à suivre une mauvaise voie.

En ce qui concernait Gryffondor, il était vrai que cette maison n'était pas réputée pour le bon sens et l'ouverture d'esprit des élèves qu'elle abritait ; de plus, ces derniers avaient tendance à changer leurs baguettes de mains aux premières suspicions venues, mais au moins, Harry était certain d'une chose : Tom ne serait jamais laissé dans son coin car ses camarades feraient tout pour l'empêcher de s'isoler d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En effet, les Gryffondor étaient bien trop curieux et sans gêne pour ça. Eh oui ! Ces derniers ne connaissaient pas les mots ''vie privée''. Sachant cela, on en viendrait à se dire que pour la confiance aux autres, Gryffondor n'était pas la maison la mieux placée pour cela, comme l'avait dit le Choixpeau, mais des quatre, elle était la seule qui pouvait aider Tom à sortir de sa coquille, si ce n'était lui redonner confiance aux autres. Donc, certes Gryffondor n'aurait pas été le choix de Harry pour Tom si on lui avait demandé son avis mais, dans les circonstances actuelles, il n'aurait pu mieux choisir. Ce fut tout en songeant à cela que Harry s'endormit cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, le sorcier se leva de très bonne heure car il avait un emploi du temps très chargé. Sa matinée commençait avec un rendez-vous avec les Gobelins où il avait prévu de leur parler de son idée de production en masse de miroirs communicants, ainsi que d'une chaîne de télévision sorcière inspirée de celle des moldus qui avait vu le jour onze ans plus tôt. Ensuite, il devait se rendre au ministère de la magie pour l'assemblée mensuelle des Lords. Harry n'était pas vraiment pressé de s'y rendre car, depuis quelques semaines, il soupçonnait Brutus Malfoy et Cygnus Black de vouloir le proposer comme candidat aux prochaines élections ministérielles magiques qui devaient se dérouler l'année prochaine. En effet, le ministre de la Magie avait contracté une étrange maladie qui le rendait incapable d'occuper ses fonctions et allait être remplacé à la fin de l'année. En attendant que le prochain ministre de la Magie ne soit élu, un né-moldu du nom de Johnson faisait l'intérim. En effet, Johnson ne semblait pas porter les vieilles familles sorcières dans son cœur, ni les créatures magiques d'ailleurs. De ce fait, il avait émis plusieurs lois visant à minimiser les droits des créatures magiques et à restreindre les privilèges et traditions des vieilles familles.

Depuis que Johnson était au pouvoir, Harry et l'assemblée des Lords faisaient tout leur possible pour minimiser les conséquences que ces nouvelles lois créées et retarder l'exécution d'autres, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Si rien n'était fait pour l'évincer du ministère, l'avenir des créatures magiques et des vieilles familles s'annonçait très sombre. Après la réunion avec les Lords, Harry devait se rendre au département de la Justice Magique pour se renseigner sur l'avancée de la plainte qu'il avait émise à l'encontre des Gaunt pour tentative de meurtre sur sa personne. Une plainte que la justice magique ne semblait pas prendre très au sérieux au vu du temps que cela prenait.

Harry avait beaucoup hésité avant d'aller porter plainte contre ses pseudo père et frère car il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cependant, ayant peur que ces derniers ne cherchent encore à lui nuire ou pire encore, à nuire à Tom, il s'était finalement décidé à le faire. Le sorcier avait pensé que, dès qu'il avait porté plainte, les Gaunt auraient été mis aux arrêts, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pour une raison dont il ne parvenait pas à comprendre - en fait, il se doutait un peu de ce que cela pouvait être - son dossier semblait avoir été oublié ou égaré au milieu de la paperasserie. S'il n'avait pas fait un scandale monumental quelques jours plus tôt au département de la Justice Magique, le dossier aurait certainement était enterré pour toujours. Depuis, le sorcier se faisait un devoir d'aller se renseigner sur l'avancée de son dossier au moins une fois par jour. Il était devenu si courant de le voir là-bas que certaines personnes le prenaient pour un employé du ministère.

Harry se récita son emploi du temps de la matinée en se douchant. Ce fut toujours en songeant à ce dernier qu'il s'habilla et prit son petit déjeuner. En prenant de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à Gringott, Harry se fit la réflexion que lorsqu'il aurait fini avec ses affaires, il allait devoir rendre visite à Marius pour lui présenter ses excuses. Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête qu'il se rendit à son premier rendez-vous de la journée.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Combien de fois dois-je te le dire pour que tu comprennes, hein ? siffla Tom avec agacement. Je ne suis pas ton frère ! poursuivit le petit sorcier d'une voix froide en contournant William pour se rendre à son cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que disent les autres, dit William en le suivant. Et je pense…, je commence à croire que… peut-être…, bredouilla William sans pouvoir finir.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance ! cracha Tom en devinant où voulait en venir l'autre. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. Frère, ajouta-t-il en détachant chaque mot comme pour les imprimer dans le cerveau de l'autre.

\- Mais cela pourrait être possible ! Je suis même certain que c'est possible sinon comment tu expliques notre ressemblance si frappante ? En plus, nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers. Alors, c'est très possible que nous soyons frères. Tom, réfléchis un peu, dit William très sérieusement.

\- Aucune chance, siffla Tom après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il n'y a aucune chance que toi et moi soyons frères. Alors, oublie-moi et fais comme si je n'existais pas, comme moi je m'efforce de le faire avec toi, poursuivit Tom en s'éloignant.

William lui courut après mais, avant qu'il ne puisse rattraper Tom, un groupe d'élèves de Gryffondor arriva et entoura celui-ci. William hésita quelques secondes à le poursuivre avant de faire demi-tour. Le petit orphelin n'avait aucune envie de reproduire ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt. Non, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se retrouver à l'infirmerie à cause de ces stupides Gryffis. William jeta un dernier regard en direction de Tom avant de faire volte-face pour aller à la bibliothèque afin de faire ses devoirs. Alors que l'enfant n'était qu'à quelques mètres de cette dernière, il fut stoppé par le professeur Dumbledore qui lui offrit des bonbons au citron tout en lui demandant comment il allait et s'il aimait Poudlard.

\- Je vais bien professeur, répondit William en faisant un petit sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace que d'autre chose.

En réalité, William était très loin d'aller bien. En effet, après la répartition qui s'était effectuée trois semaines plus tôt, William vivait un véritable cauchemar au sein de sa maison. Tout cela à cause des amis de Tom, Pollux Black et Abraxas Malfoy. Tout avait commencé après que le professeur Slughorn, le directeur de la maison de Salazar, ait quitté la salle commune après leur avoir fait un petit discours de bienvenue. Dès que ce dernier eut quitté la pièce, Pollux qui, étrangement, semblait avoir une certaine autorité sur tous les Serpentards, même les plus âgés, avait donné pour consigne de ne pas s'approcher de William sans donner d'explications à cela.

Comme si sa parole était d'or et faisait loi, ses recommandations avaient été prises au pied de la lettre par tous les élèves de Serpentard. De ce fait, William s'était vu mis à l'écart des autres, devenant la cible du premier venu. L'enfant avait bien tenté de parler de l'attitude de ses camarades de maison à son directeur de maison mais celui-ci lui avait dit que ce n'était pas en pleurnichant pour si peu qu'il réussirait dans la vie. Le comportement de ses condisciples à son égard, la solitude, les insultes et les attaques mesquines et parfois dangereuses des élèves de sa maison mais aussi des autres maisons, pour la plupart venant de Gryffondor, avaient commencé à lentement miner le moral de William.

Petit à petit, il finit par prendre conscience du mal et du chagrin que lui-même avait contribué à infliger à Tom en compagnie des autres orphelins à cause de sa stupide jalousie. Il comprit que ce qu'il lui avait fait avait été cruel et injuste. Il avait toujours considéré Tom comme un ami, un frère et il n'avait jamais cessé, malgré son comportement ignoble. Cette réalisation l'avait mené à prendre conscience d'une chose : il devait redevenir ami avec Tom coûte que coûte. Dans ce but, il avait commencé à suivre Tom partout pour tenter de redevenir ami avec lui, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Tom qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour fuir l'ancien petit moldu.

William ne saurait dire quand il avait commencé à penser que Tom et lui étaient de véritables frères mais l'idée était maintenant si profondément ancrée en lui, qu'il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Il devait seulement parvenir à le faire comprendre et accepter à Tom, une chose qui n'était pas des plus aisées. Mais William refusait d'abandonner. En fait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner car c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder son esprit sain, de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, mon garçon ? questionna Dumbledore en prenant un air inquiet.

William hocha la tête alors que son sourire se faisait un peu plus sombre.

\- Tu sais mon garçon, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux venir m'en parler, même si je ne suis pas ton directeur de maison car je reste tout de même un de tes professeurs, lui dit Dumbledore en lui offrant un nouveau bonbon que William s'empressa d'engloutir en hochant la tête.

L'enfant aimait beaucoup les bonbons que lui offrait le professeur Dumbledore depuis quelques jours maintenant. Certes, ils avaient un arrière-goût étrange qui le rendait un peu somnolent après les avoir mangés mais ils lui procuraient aussi un sentiment de bien-être si incroyable, que s'il le pouvait, il en mangerait tous les jours.

\- Que penses-tu de Poudlard ? demanda ensuite Dumbledore.

\- Oh ! C'est génial ! répondit immédiatement William avec un véritable sourire cette fois. Jamais je n'ai osé rêver étudier dans une école pareille, ajouta-t-il en prenant un autre bonbon.

Dumbledore sourit à l'enfant et lui offrit encore un bonbon et veilla à ce que ce dernier le mange comme les autres. Quand William eut avalé la sucrerie, Albus lui dit :

\- Poudlard est de loin la meilleure école de magie du monde, mon enfant, alors profite bien de son enseignement car le savoir est le pouvoir. Quelles que soient les difficultés qui se présenteront devant toi mon garçon, n'oublie jamais cela : le savoir est le pouvoir. Le pouvoir est ce qu'il y a de plus important et de plus merveilleux dans la vie parce que le pouvoir attire la richesse, le respect et les gens. Alors assure-toi d'emmagasiner autant de connaissance que possible. Que celles-ci viennent de tes professeurs ou de tes propres recherches. Le savoir est le pouvoir, dit encore Dumbledore avant de quitter William.

Alors qu'il dépassait l'enfant qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été hypnotisé ou sujet à un sortilège, Albus murmura un charme en direction de ce dernier. L'enfant fut brièvement recouvert d'une étrange lueur sombre. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire de contentement et se dépêcha de s'éloigner du petit sorcier car il ne voulait pas se faire voir auprès de lui plus que nécessaire. Quand Albus se fut éloigné, William ne bougea pas un membre durant quelques minutes avant de brusquement cligner les yeux. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une pensée parasitaire avant de murmurer un : « je dois aller à la bibliothèque». Puis, il ajouta un peu plus bas, si bas qu'il fallait vraiment être attentif et très près de lui pour l'entendre : « Le savoir est le pouvoir ».

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après avoir quitté William, Dumbledore se rendit dans ses appartements car il avait rendez-vous par cheminette avec son amant, Gellert. Dès qu'Albus franchit le pas de la porte de ses quartiers, comme si elle n'attendait que lui, la Cheminette s'alluma. Un homme de petite taille et sec, brun et portant des lunettes, apparut au milieu des flammes. Il se baissa et dit avec impatience :

\- Albus, te voilà enfin ! J'en étais venu à me dire que tu avais oublié notre rendez-vous.

\- Je n'ai que deux minutes de retard, répondit Albus en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il but d'un seul coup.

\- Dans ma position actuelle, une seule minute de retard peut m'être fatale si je n'y prends pas garde, dit Gellert sur un ton d'excuse mais un peu froid.

Ils se jetèrent des regards un peu agacés durant quelques secondes.

\- Alors, où en sont les choses au ministère ? questionna finalement Dumbledore en détournant le regard.

\- Comme nous l'avions prévu, il semblerait que je vais avoir de la concurrence pour le poste de ministre. Ces maudits Lords viennent de proposer un candidat pour les prochaines élections, soupira Gellert avec agacement.

\- Je vois, dit pensivement Albus. Qui ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Smith, siffla Gellert avec une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

\- Tu veux dire le nouveau Lord Serpentard, dit doucement Dumbledore alors que son cœur s'accélérait étrangement à la mention du jeune sorcier qui l'avait blessé pendant le duel qu'il avait livré avec lui.

\- Lui-même, acquiesça Gellert, les dents serrées de contrariété. D'après les rumeurs, il aurait été élu à l'unanimité.

\- Étrange, souffla Albus. C'est bien la première fois depuis des siècles que cela arrive. Penses-tu qu'il représente un danger pour nos plans ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Je commence à le croire, dit Gellert. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de l'éliminer, poursuivit Gellert.

Albus resta sans voix durant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête alors même que son esprit partait à la recherche d'un moyen de sauver le jeune Lord sans s'attirer la méfiance déjà très en alerte de son amant.

\- Et de ton côté, comment vont les choses ? interrogea Gellert. L'enfant est-il réceptif au sortilège ?

\- Oui mais cela prendra du temps avant qu'il ne puisse nous être utile.

\- Donc, il a bien hérité du don de Salazar, dit Gellert avec contentement.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Et pour l'autre problème ? reprit le mage noir.

\- Norbert ne se doute pas que je suis en relation avec toi. Sa confiance m'est toujours acquise. Donc, tu n'as pas à te soucier de lui. De plus, maintenant qu'il a une femme, il n'aura plus la tête à te courir après, expliqua Albus.

\- Je l'espère pour lui car s'il vient encore se mettre au travers de ma route, je n'hésiterais pas une seule fois à lui régler son compte. Définitivement, j'entends par là, prévient le mage noir très sérieusement.

\- S'il se met au travers de notre route, je ne ferais rien pour t'en empêcher, le rassura Dumbledore.

Gellert plongea son regard dans celui d'Albus afin de jauger de sa sincérité. Il sembla convaincu par ce qu'il y vit car il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Et en ce qui concerne les Gaunt ? Où en est la plainte de Smith ? reprit Albus.

\- Je crains de ne plus pouvoir retarder le procès plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à leur éviter la prison ? questionna très curieusement Gellert.

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais je crois qu'ils pourraient nous être utiles dans l'avenir, dit Albus.

Alors que Gellert allait dire quelque chose, une voix féminine, s'éleva derrière lui :

\- Monsieur le Ministre, votre prochain rendez-vous est là.

\- Nous en reparlerons, dit rapidement Gellert en mettant fin à la discussion avec son amant.

Quand ce fut fait, il dit en direction de la voix tout en allant reprendre place derrière l'immense secrétaire qui occupait le bureau du ministre de la Magie britannique. Quelques secondes après avoir dit cela, un sorcier pénétra dans le bureau.

\- Lord Serpentard, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, susurra hypocritement Gellert.

\- Ministre Johnson, le plaisir est partagé, sourit Harry avec tout autant d'hypocrisie.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? questionna le mage noir même s'il se doutait un peu de la raison de la venue de Harry.

\- De ma plainte, dit Harry d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'agacement et de colère à la fois.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 20**

\- Lord Serpentard, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, susurra hypocritement Gellert.

\- Ministre Johnson, le plaisir est partagé, sourit Harry avec tout autant d'hypocrisie.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? questionna le mage noir, même s'il se doutait un peu de la raison de la venue de Harry.

\- De ma plainte, dit Harry d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'agacement et de colère.

\- Votre plainte ? répéta le ministre en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Oui, ma plainte, grinça légèrement Harry avec un sourire crispé.

\- Puis-je savoir de quelle plainte s'agit-il ?

\- De celle que j'ai portée à l'encontre des Gaunt il y a de cela plusieurs semaines déjà, éclaira Harry en faisant son possible pour ne pas littéralement arracher l'air moqueur sur le visage de l'ignoble individu qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher.

\- Une plainte contre les Gaunt ? fit semblant de s'étonner Gellert.

Il prit ensuite un air très pensif avant de dire avec un sérieux parfaitement feint :

\- Je suis désolé Lord Serpentard mais je ne suis pas au fait de votre plainte car, si cela avait été le cas, pensez bien que j'aurais fait tout ce qui est à mon pouvoir pour que cette dernière soit traitée au plus vite.

Harry serra les poings et hocha la tête.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, acquiesça ensuite Harry en insultant intérieurement de tous les noms le ministre. Maintenant que vous êtes au fait cette dernière, je m'attends donc à ce qu'elle soit traitée au plus tôt, ajouta Harry avec un sourire suintant de fausseté.

\- Cela va de soi Lord Serpentard, répondit Gellert avec autant de fausseté.

Ensuite, il se saisit d'un parchemin et y écrivit quelques lignes avant de l'envoyer à qui de droit.

\- Voilà, cela est fait, mon cher Lord. Votre dossier ne va pas tarder à passer en jugement.

\- Je l'espère bien, monsieur le ministre, dit Harry d'une voix dégoulinante de miel, un miel très acide. Car si cela n'est pas le cas, ajouta-t-il, je vais être dans l'obligation de porter cette histoire à la Haute Cour de Justice Magique.

Gellert se retint de maudire Harry suite à la menace. En effet, il n'était pas dans son intérêt de faire intervenir la Haute Cour de Justice Magique car, si cela venait à se faire, sa supercherie viendrait sans le moindre doute à être révélée, ce qui anéantirait ses plans. Donc, là, il n'avait plus le choix, il allait devoir traiter le cas des Gaunt, peu importait ce qu'en dirait son amant.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à aller jusque-là, Lord Serpentard, votre dossier sera traité dans les prochains jours, assura Gellert avec bien plus de sérieux.

Harry hocha la tête et prit congé. En franchissant le pas de la porte du bureau ministériel, Harry se félicita d'avoir pensé à demander conseil aux Gobelins avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec le ministre de la Magie. En quittant les locaux du ministère magique, Harry transplana directement devant la porte de Marius. Le sorcier devait discuter avec ce dernier. Cela faisait des jours qu'il reportait sa visite et il était grand tant qu'il règle cette histoire. Le sorcier sonna à la porte et attendit que son ami vienne la lui ouvrir. Harry savait qu'il y avait des chances pour que Marius ne soit pas chez lui mais à l'école, cependant, étant donné que les cours étaient finis depuis près d'une heure, il espérait qu'il soit rentré. Bon, en vérité, Harry avait le secret espoir que Marius ne soit pas là, c'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi cette heure pour lui rendre visite.

Harry avait conscience que sa conduite n'était pas digne de lui mais il avait vraiment peur de cette discussion, de la réaction de Marius. Et si celui-ci ne voulait plus lui parler après son départ précipité ? Et s'il perdait son amitié ? Ces deux théories n'avaient pas cessé de lui tourner en tête depuis son réveil le lendemain de sa fuite. Une longue minute passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Harry était sur le point de partir quand Marius lui répondit. Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Marius n'invite silencieusement Harry à entrer. Le sorcier hésita une microseconde avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Marius ferma la porte après avoir poussé un petit soupir de soulagement puis emboîta le pas de Harry qui s'était, comme à son habitude, dirigé vers le salon.

Sans attendre d'être invité, le sorcier prit place sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, les doigts entrelacés et le menton posé dessus. Marius alla se servir un verre whisky puis en versa un autre pour Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour ça ? demanda Harry en le prenant tout de même.

Marius ne répondit pas et prit une longue gorgée en observant Harry. Le sorcier fit de même, le regard plongé dans celui de son ami.

\- Alors ? dit Marius après deux longues minutes à s'observer.

\- Alors quoi ? répondit Harry en prenant une seconde gorgée.

\- Allons-nous en parler ou allons-nous faire semblant que cela n'est jamais arrivé ?

\- J'ai vraiment envie de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit ce soir-là… mais je pense que nous devons en parler, dit Harry en détournant les yeux du Cracmol.

\- Je suis de ton avis, acquiesça Marius. Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda-t-il ensuite en allant s'installer en face du sorcier.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? demanda Harry sans préambule.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit honnêtement Marius. En vérité, ça fait un petit moment que j'avais envie de le faire, ajouta-t-il en vidant son verre.

\- Oh ! fut la seule réaction de Harry qui vida à son tour son verre. Ça fait longtemps que tu sais que tu es attiré par les hommes ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Un certain moment, dit Marius en souriant. Et toi ?

\- Et moi quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu te sais attiré par les hommes ?

\- Euh… hum… avant de t'embrasser, je croyais n'être attiré que par les femmes.

\- Je vois, dit pensivement Marius. As-tu aimé ? M'embrasser, je veux dire, précisa le Cracmol.

\- Je dois dire que, même si j'ai encore un peu de mal à le concevoir et à l'accepter, j'ai aimé.

Marius eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Ton frère, il sait que tu… que tu es… que tu aimes les hommes ? bafouilla Harry.

\- Mon, frère, mes sœurs et mes parents le savent, bien que ces derniers ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec moi. Néanmoins, cela n'a rien à voir avec mon attirance envers la gent masculine mais avec mon état de Cracmol.

\- Je vois, dit Harry sans montrer la moindre trace de pitié ou autre de ce genre car il savait qu'un tel geste risquait de faire de la peine à son ami.

\- Maintenant que ce point est réglé, qu'allons-nous faire ? questionna Marius.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas, dit Harry en poussant un long soupir.

\- Si je t'embrasse encore, prendras-tu la fuite une fois de plus ? demanda Marius après un temps de silence.

\- Veux-tu m'embrasser ? interrogea Harry au lieu de répondre.

\- J'en rêve depuis cette nuit… en fait, j'en rêve depuis des mois, avoua Marius.

\- Je… je pense que je ne vais pas m'enfuir, répondit Harry après avoir longuement observé Marius, le cœur battant étrangement.

\- Donc, je peux t'embrasser ? demanda encore Marius en quittant sa place pour rejoindre Harry sur le canapé.

\- Je pense, acquiesça Harry en rougissant un peu.

\- Tu es adorable quand tu rougis comme ça, souffla Marius avant de capturer les lèvres de ce dernier, l'empêchant de répliquer.

Le baiser fut tendre d'abord puis devint de plus en plus passionné. Les deux hommes donnaient l'impression de vouloir se dévorer mutuellement les lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un filet de bave reliait encore leur bouche et leur souffle était saccadé. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent en souriant bêtement avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Après plusieurs échanges, Harry, qui ne se sentait pas prêt à aller plus loin que les baisers, proposa à Marius d'aller dîner dehors. Marius accepta immédiatement en comprenant les raisons de cette demande. Rien ne pressait, ils avaient tout leur temps pour la suite. Le Cracmol était extatique lorsqu'il alla se changer. Jamais il n'avait osé imaginer pouvoir goûter à nouveau aux douces lèvres de son ami après le départ précipité de ce dernier. En fait, jamais il n'avait osé imaginer pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres tout court.

Après s'être changé, Harry et Marius se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard et plus précisément au Trois Balais, tenu par une femme qui ressemblait étrangement Madame Rosmerta mais qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être elle. Ils s'installèrent à une table près d'une fenêtre avant de passer commande. Alors que les deux hommes discutaient de tout et de rien en se dévorant du regard, un sorcier qui passait sur le trottoir faisant face au pub, les vit. La vue des deux hommes mais surtout des regards qu'ils échangeaient ainsi que la complicité qui se dégageait d'eux, lui fit grincer des dents alors que la morsure de la jalousie se fermait autour de son cœur.

\- Ça ne se peut pas, il est à moi ! Il doit me revenir, souffla le sorcier en fusillant les deux hommes du regard. Il est à moi et il sera à moi, se promit-il avant de poursuivre son chemin d'un pas rageur et déterminé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- _Tu dois le faire si tu veux que ton vœu se réalise, mon chéri. Tu dois le faire, tu n'as pas le choix,_ susurra une voix douce, féminine et tellement persuasive que William ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête.

\- Oui, je dois le faire. C'est pour le bien de Tom. Il me pardonnera et tout redeviendra comme avant, murmura William en observant Tom, assis à la table des Serpentard en compagnie de Black et Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça le taré ? demanda soudainement un Serpentard qui passait par là et qui vit le regard que jetait l'ex-moldu en direction des trois petits sorciers qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

\- Rien, se pressa de répondre William.

\- Je l'espère pour toi, le taré, dit le Serpentard avant de s'éloigner.

Craignant de s'attirer des ennuis s'il restait trop longtemps, William se saisit d'un morceau de pain et de quelques fruits avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

\- _Mon pauvre petit chéri,_ _ces monstres sont si injustes avec toi._ _Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça, mon chéri. Mais ne t'en_ _fais pas_ _, un jour, ils payeront pour tout le mal qu'ils te font. Et ils le payeront de leur sang,_ promit la voix.

Le cœur de William se réchauffa à suite à cette promesse.

\- Oui, ils le payeront de leur sang, souffla le petit en prenant la direction du septième étage.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, William parcourut le couloir jusqu'à se trouver en face d'une tapisserie représentant une tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. L'enfant jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui avant de passer trois fois devant la tapisserie. Au troisième passage, une porte en bois brut se dessina devant lui. Le petit jeta un dernier regard pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait puis ouvrit la porte avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dans la pièce qui venait d'apparaître. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais très chaleureuse. Elle était couverte de livres de magie et mis à part un petit canapé ayant la taille d'un petit lit d'enfant, il n'y avait pas d'autre meuble. Une dizaine de bougies placées stratégiquement aux quatre coins de la pièce éclairaient cette dernière.

William se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'y allongea. Il se mit en position fœtale puis versa des larmes de douleur, de désespoir. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que l'école avait commencé mais William avait l'impression que cela faisait des années tant il souffrait de la solitude et des brimades dont il était sujet. Heureusement que sa mère était là pour lui tenir compagnie, sinon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Grâce à sa maman, sa maman magique, le petit garçon avait l'impression d'être moins seul, même si cette dernière ne remplacerait jamais des amis, des amis réels, en chair et en os. Car, certes, sa maman était magique, invisible de tous sauf de lui-même, qu'il pouvait parler avec elle à tout moment et qu'elle lui apportait beaucoup de réconfort dans les moments difficiles, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'était pas normal, que ce n'était pas réel.

C'était parce qu'il pensait que sa maman n'était peut-être pas vraiment là, qu'elle n'était peut-être que le produit de son imagination, qu'il n'arrivait pas à se départir de son désir de se faire des amis. Non, pas des amis, mais faire de Tom son ami, d'arriver à lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient frères, qu'il devait revenir vers lui. Grâce à sa maman et aux livres que lui avait offerts le professeur Dumbledore, son désir de voir Tom lui revenir allait prochainement se réaliser. William ne saurait dire quand sa maman était venue à lui ni quand il s'était rendu compte de sa présence mais il remerciait tous les jours Dieu de la lui avoir envoyée car Dieu seul avait le pouvoir de faire cela, comme lui seul avait pu lui donner la magie. Grâce à lui, à sa maman et avec l'aide des livres du professeur Dumbledore, il allait retrouver son frère. Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête, les larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues, que le petit sorcier s'endormit.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Albus, pourquoi es-tu aussi songeur et de si mauvaise humeur ? demanda Gellert en passant langoureusement sa main sur la poitrine nue de son amant.

\- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, dit sèchement Albus en s'éloignant de son partenaire puis quitta le lit.

\- Pas de mauvaise humeur dis-tu, répondit ironiquement Gellert en s'asseyant. Allons, Albus, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état, poursuivit plus aimablement le mage noir.

Albus jeta un rapide regard en direction de l'homme avec qui il entretenait une relation depuis plusieurs années, puis alla se poster devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Il observa les étoiles en tentant de calmer la colère, la jalousie et la haine viscérales qui l'avaient pris après ce qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Le sorcier savait que sa réaction était anormale, que c'était pure folie de songer à lui comme étant sien, d'être stupidement jaloux d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais c'était bien plus fort que lui. Son esprit refusait d'oublier l'expression du visage du jeune sorcier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir encore et encore le sourire qui illuminait le visage du sorcier, ni l'éclat qu'il avait perçu dans les yeux de ce dernier quand il regardait son compagnon de table.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! N'arrêtait-il pas de se dire depuis qu'il s'était détourné d'eux pour se rendre auprès de son amant. Smith devait lui revenir car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était à lui. Parce qu'un jeune homme aussi brillant, riche et possédant un pouvoir aussi grand - presque aussi grand que celui de son amant - ne pouvait être en couple qu'avec un homme brillant, intelligent, puissant et qui soit en mesure de l'aider, de lui montrer comment utiliser sa richesse et sa puissance. Car un homme aussi jeune n'avait pas les épaules ni la sagesse nécessaires pour les utiliser convenablement. Lui par contre, en avait toutes les capacités. C'était pour cela que lui et Smith étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il devait seulement arriver à faire comprendre à ce dernier cette évidence, se convainquit Dumbledore en observant les étoiles.

\- Alors, quel est le problème, Albus ? redemanda Gellert en se levant pour rejoindre l'autre sorcier.

\- Je pense que je suis un peu en surmenage, j'ai trop de travail, ce qui commence à m'épuiser fortement, finit par dire Dumbledore.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge car, avec ses responsabilités liées à ses postes de directeur de maison de Gryffondor, de professeur de Métamorphose et de directeur adjoint de Poudlard ; sans oublier le temps qu'il concentrait au jeune Gaunt, Albus n'avait plus une minute à lui. Gellert l'observa quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire :

\- Je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire en ce moment mais nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons parvenir à nos fins. Dis-toi que c'est pour le plus grand bien, amour. Pour le plus grand bien mais aussi pour un futur meilleur, c'est pour cela que nous faisons ça.

\- Je sais mais parfois je viens à me demander si nous avons emprunté la bonne route pour parvenir à nos fins, souffla Albus, qui s'étonna en réalisant qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait.

\- Il est bien trop tard pour se poser cette question Albus. Nous sommes allés bien trop loin pour commencer à nous poser ce genre de question, dit Gellert en s'éloignant de Dumbledore.

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser cette question. Il y a eu tellement de morts, tu as tué tellement de personnes ces dernières années, aussi bien sorcier que moldu, que j'en viens à me demander si tu n'es pas devenu un mons…

\- Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase Albus ! s'écria Gellert en commençant à s'habiller. Je te l'interdis, répéta-t-il. Oublierais-tu pourquoi, pour QUI nous avons commencé tout ça ? Oublierais-tu qui a eu l'idée de tout ça ? Oublierais-tu qui a incité l'autre à se lancer là-dedans, à renoncer à son humanité pour « LE PLUS GRAND BIEN » ?! Oublierais-tu tout ça, Albus !?

\- Non, Gellert, non. Mais…commença Albus avant de se faire couper violemment la parole par son amant.

\- Plus un mot Albus ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot, redit le mage plus doucement. J'ai renoncé à toutes mes convictions, renié toutes mes croyances pour toi. J'ai consenti à faire et à ordonner des choses abominables pendant des années et tout ça parce que tu me l'as demandé, Albus. PARCE QUE TU ME L'AS DEMANDÉ ! C'est pour toi que j'ai accepté de faire tout ça, au nom de Merlin ! C'est par amour pour toi et pour toi seulement que j'ai commis toutes ces horreurs et que je continue à en commettre d'autres. Et tout ça, parce que je suis complètement dingue de toi. Merlin, je t'aime tellement que je suis prêt à mettre le monde à feu et à sang seulement pour te faire sourire. Alors je t'interdis de me faire des reproches, de me traiter de monstre, car je veux bien l'accepter venant des autres mais pas de toi.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Albus en éprouvant une pointe de culpabilité. Mes paroles ont…

\- Non ! Le coupa encore Gellert. Pas maintenant Albus, pas maintenant. J'ai plusieurs dossiers qui m'attendent, sans oublier que je dois convenir d'une date pour le procès des Gaunt avant que ce maudit Lord Serpentard ne fasse quelque stupide qui mettrait fin à nos projets. Je vais y aller, débita-t-il rapidement en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

\- Gellert, attends ! s'écria Albus. Nous devons parler.

Le mage noir tourna la tête en direction d'Albus, lui fit un sourire triste puis prit de la poudre de cheminette et s'en alla sans dire un mot.

\- Malédiction ! Qu'ai-je encore fait ? se lamenta Albus en soupirant de dépit.

Albus passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à se flageller sur la stupidité de sa conduite, avant de prendre un parchemin pour écrire une lettre à l'intention des Gaunt.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Fils, fais tes bagages ! hurla Elvis en direction de Morfin qui dormait encore.

\- Mes bagages, pour quelle raison ? questionna Morfin.

\- Nous devons quitter le pays quelques jours, répondit Elvis en terminant de faire ses valises.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le fils.

\- La plainte de ce bâtard a été finalement prise au sérieux.

\- La plainte de ce bâtard ? répéta-t-il avec incompréhension. Oh, celle de Lord Serpentard ! s'exclama Morfin.

\- Celle-là même, confirma Elvis.

\- Mais je pensais que nous n'avions pas à nous en inquiéter, dit Morfin.

\- C'est ce que je pensais et c'est ce qui aurait certainement dû se passer mais il semblerait que les choses aient tourné en notre défaveur.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Morfin tout en réunissant ses affaires.

\- Il semblerait que cet imposteur soit parvenu à faire peur au ministre de la Magie qui s'est donné pour mission de nous mettre en cage afin de satisfaire ce maudit Lord, expliqua Elvis.

\- Comment êtes-vous au fait de cela ? demanda le fils avec curiosité.

\- Notre mystérieux ami m'a envoyé un parchemin hier soir.

\- Je vois. Où nous rendons-nous ?

\- En Allemagne, un ami de notre ami à proposer de nous héberger. As-tu terminé, le Portoloin que nous a fait parvenir notre mystérieux ami ne va pas tarder à s'activer.

\- Je suis prêt père, dit Morfin en allant rejoindre son père au salon.

\- Bien, nous partons dans une minute, dit Elvis en prenant une assiette qui se trouvait sur la table .

\- Que va devenir l'enfant ? demanda Morfin en se saisissant d'un bout de l'assiette.

\- Notre ami va s'occuper de lui pendant notre absence.

Ce fut sur cette phrase que le Portoloin s'activa. Une heure après la fuite du père et du fils, trois Aurors apparurent au milieu du salon de ces derniers. Il était cependant trop tard car il n'y avait plus personne à appréhender.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 21**

\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Harry avec colère.

En fait, si on venait à lui demander, il vous répondrait que ce qu'il ressentait était bien au-delà de la colère. Le sorcier se trouvait à cet instant dans le bureau du ministre de la Magie en compagnie de Johnson, le ministre par intérim. Ce dernier venait de lui annoncer que les Gaunt avaient pris la fuite et, de ce fait, que le procès à leur encontre ne pourrait pas avoir lieu. Les lois magiques anglaises stipulaient que pour qu'une audience se tienne, les prévenus devaient impérativement être présents. Il allait sans dire que l'annonce ne plut absolument pas à Harry. Voilà pourquoi, il s'adressait avec tant de véhémence à Johnson. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que ses boulets de père et frère, dont il se serait bien passé, n'allaient pas être punis pour leur acte.

Plus rageant que tout, ces derniers étaient actuellement dans la nature à faire il ne savait quoi qui pourrait les nuire, lui et Tom. Donc, oui, Harry était plus que furieux ! Et comme si apprendre la disparition des Gaunt n'était pas suffisant, l'attitude si désinvolte de Johnson avait le don d'ajouter à son mécontentement. Harry fit plusieurs allers et retours afin de se calmer mais, surtout, pour éviter de maudire le né-moldu. Il prit une grande inspiration puis fit finalement face à Johnson qui n'avait pas fait un geste pour tenter d'apaiser la colère de Harry. En fait, il était plutôt amusé par les efforts faits par Harry pour ne pas lui jeter un sortilège.

\- Comme je viens de vous le dire, Lord Serpentard, Elvis et Morfin Gaunt ont quitté le sol anglais. Malgré toutes les recherches menées par les Aurors, ils ne sont pas parvenus à trouver dans quel pays ces derniers se sont réfugiés. Donc, non, Lord Serpentard, j'ai bien peur que ceci ne soit pas une blague et toutes les menaces que vous pourriez proférer à mon attention ne pourrons rien y changer, finit par dire Gellert.

Harry lança un regard assassin au ministre Johnson avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire à l'intention de ce dernier :

\- Vous savez, je n'étais pas très motivé pour briguer le poste de ministre de la Magie parce que, même si je n'apprécie pas les lois anti-créatures magiques et contre les vieilles traditions que vous avez instaurées depuis que vous avez pris vos fonctions, le pouvoir ne m'a jamais intéressé. Sachez que je ne tiens pas à devenir ministre de la Magie mais étant donné votre incapacité à occuper ce poste, je vais tout faire pour l'obtenir.

Sur cette déclaration, Harry quitta la pièce d'un pas furieux alors que son esprit mettait déjà en place un plan pour sa campagne ministérielle.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que le monde sorcier soit sur le point de faire connaissance avec la télévision, marmonna-t-il alors qu'un sourire vicieux étirait ses lèvres.

En quittant le ministère de la magie, Harry prit la direction de Gringotts. Plusieurs heures après son passage, les sorciers purent voir différents elfes de maisons lancer plusieurs sortilèges au-dessus des lieux de vie des sorciers et même de certaines créatures magiques. De même, des elfes de maisons accompagnés par des Gobelins pouvaient être vus se rendant dans les magasins les plus fréquentés des allées marchandes sorcières londoniennes - même celles avec une très mauvaise réputation – d'où, après une longue discussion avec les gérants de ces derniers, ils repartaient après avoir lancé un sortilège inconnu au plafond des établissements, engendrant une sphère opaque flottant dans les airs. Plusieurs semaines après la discussion de Harry avec Gellert - le 1 er décembre 1937 pour être précis - Circuit-magique, la première chaîne de télévision sorcière émit son premier programme à 12 h 00.

Celle-ci fut diffusée via les sphères magiques que les elfes de maisons avaient placées dans les boutiques de l'allée marchande sorcière de Londres. Pour ce premier programme, Harry, avec l'aide des Gobelins et de sorciers né-moldus, adeptes de théâtre moldu, avait concocté un mini film inspiré du conte des trois frères. Il allait sans dire que l'apparition soudaine d'images et de sons au plafond de plusieurs commerces engendra surprise et même panique chez les sorciers mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps car les gérants de ces derniers se pressèrent de rassurer leurs clients. Après le mini film d'une trentaine de minutes, Harry fit une petite apparition à l'écran afin d'expliquer ce qu'était la télévision en précisant que l'idée venait des moldus. Après les explications, il annonça aux téléspectateurs qu'un autre petit film les attendait la semaine suivante à la même heure.

\- D'ailleurs, glissa-t-il, notre équipe de production est actuellement à la recherche d'acteurs, chanteurs et danseurs pour jouer dans nos prochains films, ainsi que de journalistes qui seront chargés de parcourir le monde à la recherche de sujets d'actualité aussi bien venant du monde magique que moldu, et de présentateurs pour animer des émissions et des jeux. Notre porte est ouverte à tout le monde, tant que vous êtes sérieux et travailleur, termina-t-il.

Après avoir fait cette annonce, Harry leur dit qu'il espérait qu'ils seraient nombreux à suivre Circuit-Magique et que le programme leur avait plu. Il termina sur un :

\- Avant de vous laisser avec le prochain programme, je tenais à vous rappeler que les élections ministérielles sont prévues pour le 15 janvier. Alors, soyez nombreux à vous rendre aux bureaux de vote car vous avez le pouvoir de choisir qui sera votre prochain ministre, celui qui veillera au mieux à vos intérêts et non aux siens propres. S'abstenir de voter ou voter blanc revient à se lancer soi-même un Silencio.

Harry fit une pause afin que ses mots puissent s'ancrer dans les esprits des sorciers puis reprit :

\- Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je suis candidat au poste de ministre de la Magie. Quand je serai élu, je m'emploierai à faire de mon mieux pour que les droits de chaque sorcier, sorcière, sang pur, né-moldu, sang mêlé, créature magique et même Cracmol soient tous égaux mais aussi qu'ils soient respectés ; car nous sommes tous les enfants de Magie.

Le sorcier fit une autre pause.

\- Je suis Harry Smith, Lord Serpentard, poursuivit le voyageur inter-dimensionnel. Oui, je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard mais, rassurez-vous, je ne partage pas ses idéaux car, même si mon père est un sang pur, mais mère, elle, était une Cracmole. Je dois vous confier que je me serais bien passé de ce titre un peu trop pompeux mais Magie a cru bon de me l'imposer, ajouta naturellement Harry.

Il fit une autre pause afin de s'assurer que sa dernière déclaration sur le rôle de la magie à sa nomination de Lord Serpentard soit bien intégrée par les sorciers car Harry n'avait pas mentionné ce fait pour rien. En effet, il voulait que tous sachent, qu'ils en viennent à comprendre sans qu'il n'ait à leur dire lui-même, qu'il était l'élu de Magie, son représentant parmi eux. Donc, le meilleur choix à faire parce que qui mieux que l'envoyé de Magie pour diriger la communauté magique ? Cette idée lui venait des Gobelins qui tenaient autant que les sangs purs à le voir devenir ministre de la Magie.

\- Pour le respect et la prospérité de la magie, pour une société plus juste, progressiste et équitable, votez pour moi ! reprit Harry. Voter pour Harry Smith, Lord Serpentard ! cria Harry.

Sur ces mots, l'écran devint blanc quelques minutes avant de se rallumer sur un groupe de chanteurs très connu des sorciers, les Noctambules. La télé, le film mais surtout, le petit discours de Harry devinrent les jours suivants, les sujets de conversations préférés des sorciers. Ce qui ne plut absolument pas à Gellert mais enthousiasma plus que de raison, Albus, qui vit là, un signe du destin prouvant que Harry Smith et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout en s'occupant de sa campagne électorale, Harry ne perdit pas en vue que l'anniversaire de Tom était pour bientôt et qu'il fallait absolument fêter cela. Heureusement que Poudlard était fermé durant les fêtes de fin d'année et que l'anniversaire de son petit serpent tombait à cette période précise de l'année car le sorcier n'aurait pas supporté de ne pas être auprès de son fils un jour aussi particulier.

Ainsi, les semaines qui suivirent la première émission de la télévision magique, les sorciers se ruèrent à Gringotts afin de se renseigner sur les démarches à mener pour acquérir une sphère permettant de regarder Circuit-Magique depuis chez eux. Les Gobelins se firent un plaisir de leur apprendre que les sphères étaient exclusivement vendues par Gringotts. Cette exclusivité aida à grossir un peu plus les coffres déjà bien pleins des Gobelins.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Nous devons trouver une parade afin de diminuer l'influence et la renommée de ce maudit Lord qui deviennent de plus en plus fortes car, si rien n'est fait, il va être élu ministre de la Magie, râla Gellert en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre de l'hôtel moldu dans lequel il avait donné rendez-vous à Albus car ce dernier avait peur que l'on puisse les voir ensemble.

\- Smith n'est pas une si grande menace que ça, répondit Albus avec désinvolture tout en s'étirant. Tu es bien plus compétent que lui. De plus, tu as la faveur des nés-moldus, des sang-mêlé et même d'une grande partie des sangs purs. Donc, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter pour lui, poursuivit Dumbledore en quittant le lit pour rejoindre son amant. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, le rassura-t-il ensuite en passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon afin de lui donner un baiser.

\- Laisse-moi douter de ta conviction, Albus, dit le mage noir en s'éloignant des bras de Dumbledore.

Gellert était parvenu, très difficilement cela dit, à mettre de côté sa colère contre son amant, uniquement pour parler du cas Smith, Lord Serpentard, le sorcier qui mettait en danger ses plans si soigneusement mis en place depuis des années. La dernière dispute qu'il avait eue avec Albus avait blessé le mage noir bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Être traité de monstre par ses paires alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent était dans le but de rendre le monde sorcier plus fort, était déjà extrêmement difficile ; alors, l'entendre de l'homme qu'il aimait était tout bonnement inimaginable. La douleur était si vive et la blessure qu'elle avait créée si profonde, qu'il ne savait pas si un jour, il aurait le courage ou même la volonté de pardonner à Dumbledore.

De plus, Gellert avait le sombre pressentiment que ses sentiments ne lui étaient plus rendus par son compagnon. Ce dernier les avait-il seulement un jour partagés ? Commençait sérieusement à se demander le mage noir. Alors que cette pensée dérangeante devenait de plus en plus récurrente dans son esprit ces derniers jours, Gellert ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'Aberforth, le frère d'Albus, lui avait dit un jour, bien des années avant.

\- Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec Albus en ce qui concerne la puissance et les connaissances magiques, de même que je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec son intelligence ni avec son charisme ; mais je sais que je le battrai sans le moindre effort sur un domaine…

\- Lequel ? lui avait demandé le jeune sorcier qu'il était à cette époque.

\- L'amour, avait soufflé Aberforth. Mon amour pour toi est bien plus fort et pur que celui qu'il te porte ou qu'il ne te portera jamais car je suis persuadé qu'il ne t'aime pas, avait ajouté le jeune sorcier.

\- Si tu me dis ça pour que je quitte ton frère afin de remettre avec toi, sache que ton plan a échoué, Aberforth. Je sais qu'Albus m'aime autant que moi je l'aime. Et jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne le quitterai pour toi ou pour une ou un autre, avait soufflé Gellert avec assurance, tout en faisant de son mieux, pour retenir la colère qu'avaient fait naître les mots du plus jeune dans son cœur.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Gellert ! avait répliqué Aberforth. Un sombre crétin qui s'est fait avoir par les paroles mielleuses de mon sournois de frère ! Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose Gellert, Albus n'aime personne car il en est incapable. Tout ce qui l'intéresse et ne l'a jamais intéressé, c'est le pouvoir qu'il peut ou qu'il pourra avoir sur les gens, avait-il poursuivi avec rancœur. Pour l'obtenir, il est prêt à tout, même à faire croire qui il veut, qu'il est amoureux de lui. Une chose dans laquelle il est passé maître. Merlin ! Il arrive même parfois à se persuader que ses sentiments sont réels.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! s'était écrié Gellert alors que le doute avait commencé à s'insinuer en lui. Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est horrible, Aberforth, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir calomnier ton frère ainsi. J'aime Albus et lui m'aime en retour. Alors, au nom de Merlin, arrête-toi, avait-il ensuite soufflé.

Aberforth avait eu un rire plein de dépit avant de lui tourner le dos après lui avoir rétorqué :

\- Je reconnais que me quitter du jour au lendemain, sans explication, après deux ans de relation pour te mettre en couple avec Albus, n'est pas digne de toi, mon amour. Mais étonnamment, malgré toute la douleur et le mal que tu m'as fait et que tu continues de me faire, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont encore là. Et ils sont aussi forts, si ce n'est plus, qu'aux premiers jours. C'est parce que je t'aime comme un fou, idiot que je suis, que je me sens obligé de te mettre en garde contre mon frère, avait confié Aberforth. Tu peux me traiter de fou et de tout ce que tu veux mais, crois-moi, même s'il te donne cette impression, Albus ne t'aime pas toi mais ce que tu représentes. C'est-à-dire : puissance, beauté et intelligence. Et le jour où il trouvera quelqu'un de plus puissant, de plus beau et de plus intelligent que toi, il n'aura aucune hésitation : il te quittera pour cette personne comme toi tu l'as fait avec moi, avait terminé Aberforth.

\- Alors, je ferai en sorte qu'une telle personne ne croise jamais sa route, avait dit le jeune mage noir avec assurance.

\- Pendant combien de temps ? s'était moqué Aberforth. Combien de temps supporteras-tu ça ? avait-il ajouté.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, avait répondu le jeune Gellert.

Aberforth l'avait longuement regardé avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Au fil du temps, le mage noir avait plus d'une fois pensé à cette discussion sans s'y attarder plus de quelques secondes car rien n'était jamais venu étayer les dires d'Aberforth. Mais depuis quelques temps, les mots de son ancien amant ne le quittaient plus. Depuis la dernière dispute qu'il avait eue avec Albus, ces mots étaient devenus sa plus grande hantise. Tout en repensant à cette conversation, Gellert se demanda si Albus s'apprêtait à le remplacer ? Avait-il finalement trouvé quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant que lui ? Quelqu'un de bien plus jeune, plus beau, plus riche, plus puissant et plus charismatique que lui. Si c'était bien le cas, le mage noir pensait avoir une petite idée sur l'identité de cette personne.

\- Albus, as-tu une idée de l'image que Smith a auprès des sorciers ? reprit Gellert après avoir repoussé de côté ses sombres pensées. As-tu seulement idée de ce qu'il représente pour eux ? cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Albus ne dit rien car, même à Poudlard, il avait entendu parler de la montée de popularité de Harry Smith. D'abord connu pour ses exploits sur un balai et sa collaboration avec une célèbre marque de fabrique de balais, qui était à l'origine du balai le plus rapide et le plus performant du monde magique, Harry Smith s'était encore fait remarquer quand il s'était associé aux Gobelins pour créer une carte de paiement magique qui était devenue, en quelques mois, indispensable auprès des familles fortunées. Plus récemment, il avait fait parler de lui quand il avait lancé Circuit-Magique, qui lui servait en plus de se faire énormément d'argent, de faire des petites apparitions hebdomadaires où il faisait sa promotion au poste de ministre de la Magie. Donc, oui, Albus avait conscience du danger que représentait le jeune Lord Serpentard mais il se sentait incapable de prendre les mesures habituelles pour le faire disparaître.

\- Si nous voulons que nos plans réussissent, nous devons nous charger du cas Smith, dit Gellert. Et très rapidement.

\- Tu ne penses pas que… que c'est…

\- Que c'est quoi, Albus ? siffla Gellert avec colère.

\- Qu'éliminer Smith nous soit plus néfaste que bénéfique ?

\- Néfaste en quoi ? s'étonna Gellert dont la colère qu'il ressentait et les doutes qu'il éprouvait envers son amant devenaient de plus en plus forts.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, il est devenu très populaire auprès des sorciers. De ce fait, le faire disparaître pourrait soulever des questions embarrassantes pour nous. Sa mort pourrait même nous attirer l'attention de la Haute Cour de Justice Magique, expliqua Albus.

\- Eh bien, il fallait penser à ça avant d'aider les Gaunt à s'échapper ! répliqua Gellert sans chercher à cacher sa colère cette fois

\- Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je ne suis pour rien dans leur fuite ! s'exclama Albus en mettant dans ses mots toute la conviction dont il était capable.

Dumbledore savait qu'avoir prévenu les Gaunt de l'arrivée des Aurors puis leur trouver une cachette en dehors du pays n'était pas une très bonne idée mais il avait l'impression que ces derniers pourraient lui être utiles dans le futur. De plus, le départ des Gaunt l'arrangeait bien car cela lui laisser le champ libre pour poursuivre ses expériences sur le jeune William. Donc, même si la fuite d'Elvis et de Morfin Gaunt leur avait attiré les foudres de Smith, sans oublier que cette dernière mettait en péril leurs plans, Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste.

\- Albus, soupira Gellert de fatigue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens autant à protéger Smith mais il va falloir que tu fasses un choix et très rapidement. C'est Smith ou moi. Je te donne jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour prendre ta décision, annonça très sérieusement le mage noir.

Sur cet ultimatum, Gellert ramassa ses vêtements et quitta la chambre après s'être revêtu. Resté seul, Dumbledore s'empara du premier objet qui se présenta devant lui et le jeta violemment contre le mur. Ensuite, il s'employa à réduire tout le mobilier de la chambre en morceau. Quand la frustration, qui était née en lui suite aux mots de son amant, finit par s'apaiser un peu, Albus prit une décision. Cela allait être difficile mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir en finir avec son amant. Il allait devoir l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, se persuada-t-il. Tant pis pour leurs projets car c'était pour le plus grand bien, se dit-il ensuite.

Le soir même, une attaque menée par un groupe de sorciers et de géants fut menée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les Aurors parvinrent à stopper cette dernière, cependant, comme avec toutes les attaques qui avaient eues lieu durant les derniers mois - en effet, après la première attaque au village de Harry, plusieurs petites agressions visant des villages ou lieux de vie de sorciers, avaient été menées par le groupe de Dumbledore - il y eut plusieurs morts parmi les civils. L'attaque ayant lieu deux jours avant noël, cette dernière engendra une colère monstrueuse dans les cœurs des sorciers, qui réclamèrent à cor et à cri, la tête du mage noir Gellert Grindelwald.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tom venait de sortir du bureau de son professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Norbert Dragonneau, dont il était devenu l'assistant durant les week-ends, quand son attention fut attirée par des pleurs. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, la curiosité le poussa à aller voir qui en était l'origine. Il fit quelques pas avant de tomber sur un spectacle qui le laissa dubitatif mais qui, étonnamment, le rendit triste et coléreux. Cela l'étonna énormément car jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver ces sentiments dans de telles conditions. Devant lui se tenaient trois élèves de troisième année de sa maison qui s'en prenaient à William.

Les trois élèves avaient lancé un sortilège de lévitation sur le plus jeune qui flottait dans les airs, la tête en direction du sol. Le garçon était en sous-vêtement car les trois autres lui avaient enlevé tous ses habits à l'exception de son caleçon. Williams avait les larmes aux yeux et les suppliait de le laisser tranquille. Ses pleurs et supplications ne firent que rire ses agresseurs, qui lui lancèrent un sortilège de Crache limace. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tom tombait sur une telle scène mais, cette fois, pour il ne savait quelle raison, voir William maltraité de la sorte lui fit de la peine. Il eut pitié pour lui. Alors, mettant de côté la rancune qu'il ressentait envers celui qui avait été un frère durant les premières années de sa vie, Tom décida d'intervenir.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! ordonna-t-il en tirant sa baguette tout en s'approchant du groupe.

\- Smith, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, alors passe ton chemin, lui dit l'un des agresseurs de William.

\- Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas. Alors, laissez-le, répondit Tom.

\- Et si nous ne le faisons pas ? Provoqua le même élève en regardant Tom de haut en bas.

\- Je devrai vous convaincre, répliqua Tom en jouant avec sa baguette.

\- Tu crois pouvoir faire le poids face à nous trois ? se moqua l'autre.

\- Je pense que oui, dit Tom avec une assurance apparente.

Au fond de lui, le petit garçon savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment de taille pour se mesurer à des garçons avec deux années d'études de plus que lui mais il se savait aussi en mesure de leur tenir tête pendant quelques minutes. Avec un peu de chance, un professeur passerait par là avant qu'il ne se fasse massacrer par eux. Donc, oui, c'était risqué, mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à passer son chemin en laissant William se faire brutaliser. Tom avait été si souvent victime de brimades qu'il savait parfaitement ce que cela faisait, dans quel état on se trouvait et la souffrance, non seulement physique mais aussi psychologique, que l'on ressentait. C'était parce qu'il savait tout ça qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer à fermer les yeux sur ce qui arrivait à William.

\- Alors, vous allez le laisser tranquille oui ou non ? reprit Tom.

Les trois garçons lui jetèrent des regards noirs avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller. Tom ne revint pas de leur départ. Cela avait été si facile qu'il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Sans chercher à en savoir plus, Tom haussa les épaules, libéra William, l'aida à se rhabiller puis, sans un mot, il s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

\- _Tu vois, William, il est venu à ton secours comme je te l'ai dit_ , souffla une voix de femme directement de son esprit.

\- Oui maman, tu avais raison, répondit William en souriant de toutes ses dents, les yeux braqués sur le dos de Tom.

\- _Bientôt, mon petit. Bientôt il te reviendra,_ dit encore la voix.

Le sourire de l'enfant grandit un peu plus.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien-aimé**

 **Chapitre 22**

Marius embrassa Harry avec tant de passion, que ce dernier crut qu'il allait lui manger entièrement la langue et les lèvres. Tout essayant de dévorer sa bouche, les mains de Marius se faufilèrent sous la chemise de Harry afin de prodiguer à son torse de savantes caresses. Des gémissements de plaisirs s'échappèrent de la gorge de Harry alors que ses mains agrippaient le dos de son amant avec force. C'était tellement bon, pensa le sorcier en rendant le baiser avec tout autant de passion. Harry en voulait plus, tellement plus, pourtant, il savait qu'il fallait rapidement arrêter avant que les choses ne dégénèrent car ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller plus loin et il savait surtout qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire. Non, vraiment ! Tenta de se persuader Harry afin de se donner la force de repousser son amant.

Une chose qui n'était pas des plus aisées parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de franchir cette dernière étape de leur relation. Pour en être persuadé, il suffisait de baisser les yeux sur son entrejambe. Mais la crainte de l'inconnu, de la douleur et de ne pas être à la hauteur le retenait… Non ! À vrai dire, ce n'était pas les seules raisons de son hésitation. En réalité, ce qui bloquait vraiment Harry étaient les préceptes homophobes et rétrogrades que sa famille moldue lui avait sans cesse répétés. En fait, c'était bien les seules choses qu'étaient parvenues à lui inculquer sa tante et son oncle, pensait souvent et amèrement Harry. Ces préjugés étaient si profondément ancrés en lui, qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à aller plus loin, à faire l'amour avec Marius, l'image pleine de dégoût de Vernon lançant des injures sur ces « abominables sodomites, lopettes, enculés qui ne méritaient pas de respirer le même air que d'honnêtes gens comme lui » et bien d'autres joyeusetés du même genre lui venaient en tête.

Cette image, ô combien « affolante » avait toujours le chic de refroidir Harry, l'empêchant de franchir le pas avec Marius. Le sorcier avait beau se dire que les paroles de son oncle n'avaient jamais été rien d'autre que des idioties sans valeur, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était persuadé qu'aller au-delà des baisers était mal. Qu'aimer être embrassé et vouloir unir son corps à celui de son amant était dégradant pour lui, pour son compagnon, et faisait d'eux des êtres immondes et anormaux. Donc, même si l'envie était bien là, la peur et les préjugés reçus de sa famille le retenaient aussi bien qu'un sortilège d'immobilité. Étonnamment, en dépit de cette peur et de ces idées préconçues, Harry n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde à mettre fin à sa relation avec le Cracmol car, malgré tout, être avec Marius était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée… enfin, la seconde, dans la mesure où la première était l'adoption de Tom. Non, rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec son fils.

Bien, maintenant que nous connaissons les pensées de Harry sur ce sujet, revenons à nos deux tourtereaux. Donc, Harry savait qu'il devait mettre fin au baiser avant que ça ne dégénère mais la force lui manquait.

– C'est tellement bon ! gémit-il quand Marius frotta délicieusement son pouce autour de son téton droit.

 _Encore un dernier et j'arrête tout pour aujourd'hui_ , se dit le sorcier quand il sentit l'une des mains de Marius descendre lentement mais sûrement, en direction de la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon. Une pointe d'angoisse tenta de s'insinuer en lui mais il la chassa impitoyablement. _Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant !_ souffla-t-il dans sa direction.

Malgré ses protestations, cette dernière revint à la charge et avec un peu plus de force. De son côté, la main baladeuse, inconsciente de la lutte qui venait de s'engager entre le désir et la peur de Harry, s'était dangereusement approchée de la grosseur du sorcier. Le désir hurla de joie et d'impatience, tandis que la peur hurlait de rage et frustration. Loin de la lutte que ces deux-là se livraient, la conscience de Harry tentait de lui rappeler quelque chose d'important qu'il avait complètement oubliée par la faute de Marius. Il fallait qu'il… il fallait qu'il… se disait Harry sans pouvoir aller plus loin tant les baisers et les caresses de son amant étaient enivrants et la lutte entre sa peur et son désir étaient épuisante. Ce qui l'empêchait de penser clairement. Merlin ! Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Trop tard ! Marius venait de fermer ses doigts autour de sa verge. Harry poussa un long gémissement en s'accrochant au dos Cracmol. Alors que le plaisir noyait son cerveau et que son désir commençait à l'emporter sur sa peur, sa conscience parvint finalement à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait oublié. Harry se figea puis tenta de repousser Marius en douceur.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, souffla-t-il sans conviction.

Marius ne sembla pas l'entendre car ses caresses se firent un peu plus précises et plus prononcées. Harry poussa un autre gémissement qui lui fit oublier ses minces protestations, ainsi que ce que sa conscience venait de lui rappeler. Et puis, pourquoi pas ! Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? se dit-il quand un autre gémissement lui échappa. Cependant, il ne put en profiter plus longuement car sa conscience - ou plutôt, Dobby - lui remit les idées en place en apparaissant brusquement dans le bureau de Harry, là où les deux amants se trouvaient.

\- Si Harry Smith ne part pas maintenant pour la gare, le petit Tom lui en voudra pendant des jours et des jours, dit l'elfe de maison avant de repartir tout aussi brusquement.

\- Merlin ! Quel père horrible je fais ! Se sermonna le sorcier tout en repoussant Marius afin de se rhabiller.

\- Mais non, tu es le meilleur père qu'un enfant puisse rêver d'avoir, le rassura Marius en s'arrangeant lui aussi.

\- Je ne pense pas, non, le contredit Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau. Parce que, quel père digne de ce nom se complaît dans la débauche en oubliant d'aller chercher son enfant à la gare à quelques jours de Noël ?! Râla ensuite Harry.

\- Pour ta défense, mon ange, répliqua Marius en le suivant, tu ne l'as pas oublié car tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi. En ce qui concerne ta débauche, sache que tu n'es pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier père de l'Histoire à qui cela arrive. De plus, je dois avouer être en grande partie responsable de ton oubli, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire arrogant et plein de fierté, qui n'aurait aucun mal à rivaliser avec celui des Lords Malfoy et Black.

Harry lui lança un regard noir alors qu'un sourire idiot se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Marius était parfois si doux et simple, qu'il arrivait à Harry d'oublier qu'il était un Black, le frère de Cygnus Black.

\- Heureusement que tu es beau et que je t'aime parce que ton sourire plein d'arrogance me donne l'irrésistible envie de te lancer un méchant maléfice pour le faire disparaître, dit Harry en stoppant sa marche pour lui faire face.

\- Que… que viens-tu… que viens-tu de dire ? demanda Marius d'une petite voix incrédule.

\- Que…, commença Harry avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait dire.

 _Merlin ! Ne lui dites pas qu'il vient de… d'avouer à Marius… qu'il l'aimait !?_ se dit intérieurement Harry alors que la panique s'installait en lui.

\- Tu as… hum, tu as dit… que tu m'aimais, souffla Marius comme Harry restait muet.

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard troublé puis bafouilla un :

\- Je dois y aller… Tom m'attend.

Puis il transplana avant que Marius ne puisse dire un mot.

\- Mais ?! Dit Marius après son départ.

Il poussa un long soupir et souffla un :

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que je doive attendre encore un peu pour avoir ma réponse. J'espère juste qu'il ne me refera pas le coup du sorcier invisible cette fois.

Après ce murmure, Marius quitta la maison de son amant pour se rendre chez lui. Il m'aime ! Il m'aime ! N'arrêta-t-il pas de se répéter, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Une joie immense explosa dans son cœur. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait espéré que Harry puisse l'aimer un jour. Certes, cela faisait un moment qu'ils sortaient ensemble, qu'ils échangeaient des baisers et caresses passionnés. Néanmoins, malgré tout le désir et la passion qui se dégageaient de Harry, celui-ci mettait toujours fin à leurs échanges lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à sauter le pas. Au début, Marius s'était dit que c'était parce que c'était nouveau pour Harry, qu'il avait peut-être un peu de mal avec le fait qu'il soit un homme, de toucher un corps masculin ; mais la façon que le sorcier avait de chercher et de lui rendre ses baisers et ses caresses lui avait fait comprendre ce n'était pas vraiment une barrière, étant donné son enthousiasme et sa volonté certaine.

Être un homme ne semblant pas être la cause de la retenue de Harry. Marius en était venu à se dire que son amant ne l'aimait pas. Que c'était la pitié qui l'avait poussé à accepter de sortir avec lui ! La seule pensée que cela puisse être la cause du refus de Harry d'aller plus loin dans leur relation était une source de souffrance perpétuelle pour Marius. Une douleur qu'il était parvenu à cacher à son amant mais qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Si Marius était aussi affecté par la simple idée que Harry ne l'aime pas, c'était parce qu'il était lui-même complètement fou amoureux de ce dernier. En fait, Marius ne saurait dire quand ses sentiments pour le sorcier étaient nés car, parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il en était tombé amoureux au premier regard et d'autres fois, que c'était venu petit à petit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une chose était certaine : il aimait Harry Smith à la folie. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait, si un jour, celui-ci venait à le quitter. Ce qui faisait que depuis des jours et des jours, il vivait dans la peur de le perdre. Mais aujourd'hui… oui, aujourd'hui, cette peur avait été presque détruite par les paroles naturelles et pleines de désinvolture de son amant. Des paroles si pleines de sincérité, que Marius avait cru que son cœur allait le lâcher quand il les avait entendues franchir les lèvres de son amoureux. Il m'aime ! Il m'aime ! chantonna-t-il encore et encore dans sa tête… Mais, s'il ne le pensait pas ? S'il ne l'aimait pas réellement ? S'il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie ? Si, si, si, si, si ? Avec les si qui envahissaient son esprit, le sourire de Marius prit la fuite. Il me faut le confronter ! _Il me faut une réponse claire et nette parce que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça_ , se dit-il en prenant la décision de ne pas permettre à Harry de jouer au sorcier invisible cette fois.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Tom, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir avec toi, supplia William en le retenant par la manche de sa robe. Je te promets de me faire tout petit et de ne pas déranger, ajouta William quand Tom lui lança un regard froid et agacé.

\- Écoute, William, je ne sais pas comment te le dire pour que cela finisse par entrer dans ta tête, soupira Tom. Mais nous ne sommes pas amis et nous ne le serons jamais. Alors, par la grâce de Merlin, fous-moi la paix !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues du petit sorcier. Son visage devint presque aussi blanc que celui d'un cadavre. Une souffrance déchirante se peignit sur ses beaux traits. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, lui donnant l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde. L'enfant faisait peine à voir. Et là, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange et de surprenant. Une chose que Tom pensait impossible. Cette chose se résumait à ceci : Tom ressentait de la peine pour William. Pas de la pitié comme le jour où il lui était venu en aide mais bien de la peine. Et pas seulement de la peine. Effectivement, Tom se surprit à vouloir… à vouloir le… consoler. L'idée même le révulsa en songeant à toutes les crasses que lui avait faites William mais il ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de cette envie incongrue. Avait-il été ensorcelé pour ressentir une telle aberration ?! s'étonna le jeune garçon en jetant des regards soupçonneux à l'autre enfant.

Méfiant, Tom lança un regard prudent et un peu coléreux sur William. S _i ce petit merdeux a osé me maudire pour me rendre plus compatissant envers lui, je le transforme en une foutue de paillasson avant d'aller le jeter dans le lac de l'école !_ Se promit Tom avec hargne. Cependant, il eut beau détailler son camarade de classe sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche d'un signe montrant que ses craintes étaient fondées, il ne trouva rien. Tout ce qu'il put lire sur le visage et dans les yeux de William ne fut que supplique et crainte. Supplique pour qu'il l'amène avec lui et crainte de rester à Poudlard en compagnie de plusieurs de ses persécuteurs. Il y avait aussi au fond de son regard, une sorte de désespoir et de solitude qui rappela douloureusement au petit sorcier ses années passées à l'orphelinat moldu où son père était venu le chercher.

À cet instant, Tom se remémora ce que cela faisait de se sentir seul et effrayé au milieu d'une multitude de personnes. Il se remémora par la même occasion le nombre de fois où il avait prié pour que quelqu'un vienne mettre fin à cette solitude et à cette peur quotidiennes. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour recevoir une seule parole ou un seul regard lui montrant qu'il n'était pas seul ? se demanda Tom alors qu'une vive douleur traversait son cœur à cet amer rappel. Avec ce pénible souvenir, il lui vint en mémoire deux phrases que son père lui avait dites. La première datait d'un jour après une dispute de Tom avec son ami Abraxas. Ce jour-là, Tom, qui ne se souvenait plus de la raison de ladite dispute, était revenu à la maison après une visite chez les Malfoy en jurant de ne jamais pardonner et encore moins, de parler à Abraxas-Crétin-De-Malfoy.

Intrigué par la colère virulente de l'enfant, Harry l'avait écouté maudire l'héritier Malfoy durant plusieurs minutes avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Quand Tom s'était finalement calmé, Harry lui avait dit : « Tu sais Tom, je ne suis pas un fervent partisan du pardon parce qu'il y a des choses qu'il est tout simplement impossible de pardonner malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde ; mais parfois, il est bon de le faire afin de pouvoir avancer. De plus, avait-il ajouté, je suis certain que Abraxas doit déjà regretter ses malheureuses paroles maintenant. »

La seconde phrase avait été dite après un énième cauchemar de Tom découlant de son enlèvement par les Gaunt. Ce soir-là, après que Harry ait accouru dans la chambre du petit garçon pour le consoler et l'ait recouché dans son lit, Tom lui avait avoué haïr les Gaunt et son désir de les vouloir morts pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Harry lui avait lancé un long regard avant de lui dire sur un ton très sérieux qui avait dérouté Tom : « Tu sais fils, la haine et la vengeance sont des sentiments aussi dangereux pour l'esprit qu'un maléfice ou une potion d'empoisonnement mental. Alors, assure-toi de toujours les garder loin de toi autant que possible. » Ensuite, l'adulte avait repris l'enfant dans ses bras, l'avait serré tendrement contre lui et lui avait soufflé à quel point il l'aimait tout en lui promettant de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit les séparer à nouveau. Ensuite, après lui avoir fait un tendre baiser sur le front, il l'avait recouché, lui avait souhaité bonne nuit puis avait quitté la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte afin de faire comprendre à Tom qu'il restait à portée de voix. Ce soir-là, l'amour de Tom pour son père avait monté de plusieurs crans. Le petit sorcier s'était aussi promis de ne jamais se laisser guider par la haine ou la vengeance et de tout faire pour se débarrasser de ces dernières lorsqu'elles se présenteraient à lui. Pour y parvenir, il devrait apprendre à pardonner, même si c'était très difficile.

Ce fut avec ces mots en tête et l'espoir d'éviter d'être consumé par le ressentiment, que Tom céda et invita William à l'accompagner chez lui. Tom savait que pardonner à son ancien ami et frère de cœur n'allait pas être facile car sa trahison lui avait causé trop de douleur, autant physique que psychologique ; mais il le devait pour faire la paix avec son passé et pour pouvoir vraiment et complètement aller de l'avant. Oui, il devait régler cette rancœur qu'il gardait tapie au fond de son esprit. Si William devait passer les vacances de fin d'année avec son père et lui, Tom était prêt à faire ce petit sacrifice. Tom espérait seulement que son père ne serait pas contrarié en le voyant arriver avec son camarade de classe mais plutôt content qu'il ait ramené à la maison quelqu'un d'autre qu'Abraxas, Pollux ou Cassiopeia. Si son père venait à accepter la présence de William, pensa soudainement Tom avec une pointe d'angoisse, lui, était-il prêt à partager l'attention de son père avec William ? Était-il prêt à prendre le risque de se faire voler l'amour de son père par William ? se demanda Tom très sérieusement. Malgré cette question effrayante, Tom prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux bras et dit à son camarade :

\- Si tu promets de ne plus ouvrir la bouche, je veux bien t'inviter à passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez moi.

\- Vraiment ?! Je peux venir avec toi ? s'exclama William après avoir ouvert les yeux d'incrédulité.

\- Si tu gardes ta bouche fermée, oui, confirma Tom.

William fixa intensément Tom puis, sans que ce dernier ne s'y attende, l'ancien moldu sauta au cou de Tom et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

\- Merci, souffla William d'une voix pleine de joie, de gratitude et les larmes aux yeux. Je vais faire mes bagages ! cria-t-il ensuite en tournant le dos pour se rendre dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

Il allait passer Noël, leur anniversaire et le jour de l'An avec Tom ! se répéta encore et encore William alors qu'un sentiment de pure allégresse prenait place dans son cœur.

\- Maman a raison, murmura William. On va bientôt redevenir amis et aussi proches qu'avant.

\- _Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, William,_ lui chuchota une voix féminine de l'intérieur de sa tête _. Continue à m'écouter et Tom ne tardera pas à te revenir._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Assis sur le tapis dans ses quartiers à Poudlard, au milieu d'un cercle magique, Albus Dumbledore étira ses lèvres en un sourire très satisfait. Ses plans avançaient merveilleusement bien. Le petit William, qui était entièrement sous son emprise, était parvenu à se faire inviter par le jeune Smith. Il savait qu'il prenait un très grand risque en faisant prendre une potion d'affaiblissement mental ainsi qu'une permettant de créer une porte reliant son esprit à celui de l'enfant pour qu'il puisse guider en douceur le gamin selon sa volonté, mais cela en valait la peine. Oui, c'était le moyen le plus rapide de parvenir à ses fins. Cela n'avait pas été aisé de créer un pont entre l'esprit de l'enfant et le sien car celui-ci s'était révélé être un Occlumens naturel.

Une fois le pont créé, Albus n'avait eu qu'à faire croire à l'enfant qu'il était l'esprit de sa défunte mère qui, après avoir vu et sentie de l'au-delà la douleur de son enfant, avait décidé de revenir sur Terre afin de l'aider à trouver le bonheur. Pour se faire, il s'était servi du profond désir qu'avait William de redevenir ami avec Tom pour inciter l'enfant à se plonger dans l'apprentissage de la magie noire. Cependant, le vieux manipulateur n'avait nullement l'intention d'aider le petit garçon à se rapprocher de Tom car, pour le bon déroulement de ses projets, Dumbledore avait besoin de maintenir le petit garçon isolé de tous. Néanmoins, Albus s'était assuré de donner à l'enfant quelques petits conseils, dont il était certain qu'ils ne marcheraient pas, afin de lui faire croire qu'il faisait des progrès dans son approche vis-à-vis de Tom. Des conseils qui avaient étrangement fonctionné et qui, après l'avoir fortement agacé et inquiété, avaient démontré leur grande utilité pour la suite de ses manigances.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le gamin s'était montré très doué et très motivé dans l'apprentissage de la magie noire. Il apprenait à une telle vitesse qu'Albus avait commencé à se dire qu'il était bien un héritier de Salazar et qu'il y avait aussi de fortes probabilités pour qu'il ait hérité de la capacité à créer des Horcruxes. De ce fait, Albus songeait également à lancer le sortilège Tenebris Meam sur l'enfant au milieu de sa quatrième année à Poudlard au lieu de la sixième comme il l'avait prévu au début. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait vu Harry en compagnie d'un autre homme, ainsi que depuis sa dispute avec Gellert, Albus avait décidé de revoir ses plans. De ce fait, il avait prévu de lancer le sortilège au milieu de la seconde année de l'enfant en priant pour, qu'à ce moment-là, l'enfant soit suffisamment versé dans la magie noire.

Une fois qu'il aurait lancé le sortilège sur William, Dumbledore le guiderait sur le chemin de la création d'Horcruxes. Ce qui allait mener à son immortalité puis à la jeunesse éternelle et, enfin, au contrôle du monde magique. Sitôt qu'il aurait retrouvé sa jeunesse et serait devenu immortel, Albus n'aurait plus qu'à séduire Smith puis se servir de la fortune ainsi que du fameux Circuit-magique créé par Smith, pour prendre le contrôle du ministère anglais de la Magie. Le plan était certes risqué mais Albus n'avait aucun doute dans sa capacité à le mener à bien. Néanmoins, Albus avait conscience qu'il y avait une faille à son plan. Cette faille était son amant, Gellert. En dépit de la douleur que ses actions allaient engendrer en lui, Albus tenta de se persuader que c'était pour le plus grand bien. Il avait mis en place un stratagème qui allait, si tout se passait bien, écarter définitivement son amant, tout en faisant de lui le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Aussi parfaits que fussent ses projets, Albus jugea qu'il devait commencer à se rapprocher de Smith. Avant une quelconque tentative, il devait se débarrasser de l'homme qu'il avait vu en compagnie de Harry, un Cracmol et directeur d'une école pour jeunes enfants moldus et sorciers, répondant au nom de Marius Black. Éliminer le Cracmol ne devrait pas lui poser de problème car, par un heureux hasard, il se trouvait qu'un de ses hommes, travaillait au sein de l'établissement en question en tant que concierge. Il suffisait à Albus de lui donner l'ordre pour que Marius Black disparaisse sans laisser de traces. Albus n'attendait que le bon moment pour donner le signal. Lorsque le Cracmol ne serait plus là, Albus comptait se servir de l'intérêt soudain de Tom Smith pour William pour s'introduire dans l'entourage proche des Smith puis, petit à petit, du cercle intime du jeune père de famille. Oui, son plan était risqué mais ne pouvait que marcher, pensa Albus en s'imaginant déjà dans les bras de Harry.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry arriva à la gare alors que le Poudlard Express s'immobilisait. La voie 9¾, de la gare de King's Cross était envahie par les familles des élèves qui étaient venues chercher leurs marmots pour les vacances de fin d'année. Dès que les portes du train se furent ouvertes, une nuée d'étudiants surexcités s'en échappa, pressés qu'ils étaient de retrouver leurs parents. Ce qui fit que le train se vida en quelques minutes seulement. Tom et ses amis, Abraxas Malfoy, Pollux et Cassiopeia Black furent parmi les derniers à en descendre.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à repérer son fils au milieu de ses amis. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit garçon, qui était devenu, en quelques mois seulement, l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, un sourire immense fendit son visage, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas son fils. Il fendit la foule en un instant, puis, se fichant de passer un fou ou de faire honte à Tom, il enferma l'enfant dans une étreinte d'ours. Tom, loin de se sentir honteux par la marque d'affection de son père, lui rendit avec tout autant de joie. Son « vieux » père, comme ce dernier aimait dire, lui avait tellement manqué, même s'ils se voyaient tous les jours via le miroir à double sens.

Après une longue embrassade qui fut brisée par une remarque sarcastique de Lord Malfoy qui était venu chercher son fils Abraxas, Tom et Harry consentirent finalement à se séparer. Lorsque ce fut fait, Harry se tourna en direction de Brutus Malfoy et, très puérilement, lui tira la langue. Brutus fut si choqué par le comportement si peu digne d'un Lord - qui plus est, du « GRAND LORD SERPENTARD » - qu'il en resta sans voix. Harry fut pris d'un fou rire à la seconde où l'étonnement, qui se caractérisa par l'écarquillement exagéré des yeux de Brutus, finit par se dessiner sur son noble visage. Une hilarité qui s'étendit au Lord Black qui était venu chercher ses enfants. Celui-ci chercha tant bien que mal à la cacher mais échoua lamentablement. Eh oui ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir une expression aussi comique sur le visage si arrogant et digne de Brutus Malfoy.

\- Mon ami, dit Cygnus entre deux rires. Je pense que vous devriez fermer la bouche avant qu'une mouche n'y rentre.

A cette remarque, le visage de Lord Malfoy se ferma d'indignation. Il lança un regard noir à son prétendu ami avant de lancer en direction de Harry.

\- Vraiment « Lord Serpentard », vous devriez songer à prendre des leçons de bonnes manières, si vous vous voulez avoir une chance de remporter les élections ministérielles.

Ensuite, avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, il réduisit la malle de son fils, se saisit du bras de celui-ci puis transplana sans un au revoir. Cygnus posa un regard médusé sur l'endroit où s'était tenu son ami avant de réduire les malles de ses enfants, de faire un signe de tête en direction de Harry et de Tom puis de se saisir des mains de son fils et sa fille pour les transplaner. Après leur départ, Harry se tourna vers Tom, réduisit sa malle et lui tendit la main en une invitation très équivoque. Tom allait la lui prendre quand un timide toussotement se fit entendre en provenance du dos du petit sorcier. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Tom se rappela d'une chose. Enfin, pas une chose mais de quelqu'un plus précisément.

\- Euh, père… souffla Tom d'une petite voix.

\- Qu'y a-t-il , fils ? questionna Harry avec un grand sourire intrigué.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai invité quelqu'un à passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous, dit le petit sorcier d'une voix incertaine.

\- Mais c'est génial, Tom ! s'exclama Harry, heureux que son fils se soit fait un nouvel ami. Où est-il et qui est-il ? demanda-t-il ensuite en jetant des regards curieux autour de lui.

\- C'est moi, dit bravement William qui était caché derrière Tom et que Harry n'avait pas vu ou n'avait pas voulu voir.

\- Toi ! fut tout ce que Harry put dire lorsqu'il reconnut l'enfant.

\- Je ne savais pas que le petit Tommy avait un jumeau, dit en même temps une voix envoûtante, que Tom et Harry reconnurent immédiatement.

\- GRAND PÈRE ! s'exclama Tom avec une joie non feinte en courant dans les bras ouverts de l'immortel.

\- Comte Dracula ! soupira de son côté Harry.

Un petit com pour la route !

§§§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 21 avril §§§


	23. Chapter 23

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Mon fils bien-aimé**

 **Chapitre 23**

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai invité quelqu'un à passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous, dit le petit sorcier d'une voix incertaine.

\- Mais c'est génial, Tom ! s'exclama Harry, heureux que son fils se soit fait un nouvel ami. Où est-il et qui est-il ? demanda-t-il ensuite en jetant des regards curieux autour de lui.

\- C'est moi, dit bravement William qui était caché derrière Tom et que Harry n'avait pas vu ou n'avait pas voulu voir.

\- Toi ! fut tout ce que Harry put dire lorsqu'il reconnut l'enfant.

\- Je ne savais pas que le petit Tommy avait un jumeau, dit en même temps une voix envoûtante, que Tom et Harry reconnurent immédiatement.

\- GRAND PÈRE ! s'exclama Tom avec une joie non feinte en courant dans les bras ouverts de l'immortel.

\- Comte Dracula ! soupira de son côté Harry.

Vlad souleva Tom et le fit tourner dans les airs sous les rires amusés de l'enfant.

\- Je suis aussi très heureux de te revoir , Tom, dit Vlad en déposant le petit sorcier au sol après lui avoir fait un gros câlin. Alors, comment trouves-tu Poudlard, mon petit sorcier ? demanda ensuite l'immortel.

\- Poudlard est fantastique ! s'exclama Tom d'une voie excitée. J'y apprends plein de choses. Je sais lancer des sortilèges maintenant et tu sais quoi grand-père ? Le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques est Norbert Dragonneau. Tu imagines la chance qu'on a de l'avoir pour professeur ! débita Tom avec un enthousiasme rafraîchissant. Et puis, tu sais quoi d'autre papy ? poursuivit l'enfant sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Non, Tom, sourit Vlad. Il y a quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Je pense que tu devrais prendre le temps de reprendre ton souffle, fils, avant de noyer le comte sous un déluge de mots, rigola Harry.

Tom rougit un peu, lança un regard contrit en direction du vampire puis il s'excusa de son comportement indigne d'un ''jeune homme bien élevé''.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Tommy, j'aime être noyé sous un déluge de mots, comme le dit si bien ton papa, le rassura l'immortel.

\- Je pensais que tu avais en horreur les mioches et des sorciers bavards, persifla Harry.

\- En effet, approuva Vlad.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut stoppé par le vampire qui reprit la parole.

\- Mais cela ne concerne pas mon adorable petit-fils, susurra-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tom qui lui donna un sourire éclatant.

\- Pff ! Quel favoritisme ! marmonna Harry en se rappelant le nombre de fois où Vlad lui avait demandé de se taire alors qu'il lui posait une question lorsqu'ils voyageaient ensemble dans son monde d'origine.

Vlad fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Harry et dit en direction de Tom :

\- Et donc, qu'allais-tu dire avant que ton père ne te coupe, mon petit Tommy ?

\- Le professeur Dragonneau m'a autorisé à l'aider à prendre soin de sa ménagerie magique lorsque j'ai du temps libre, alors que je ne suis qu'en première année. Tu te rends compte, papy ! Il a accepté que je l'aide alors que les premières années n'ont pas de cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. De plus, il a dit que j'étais doué avec eux et que je ferais un bon Dragonnier et vêti-mage. Tu te rends compte ! Il pense que j'ai un don pour m'occuper des animaux fantastiques ! s'extasia Tom, les yeux brillants de joie et de fierté.

\- Et si nous poursuivions cette charmante conversation à la maison, proposa Harry en remarquant les regards curieux que leur lançaient les sorciers tout autour d'eux.

Tout le monde approuva sa proposition. Harry se saisit donc de la main de William et rétrécit ses bagages avant de les faire transplaner. Vlad fit de même avec Tom. Une heure après ces chaleureuses retrouvailles, Harry, Tom, William et Vlad étaient installés autour d'une tasse de thé au salon des Smith sous un silence quelque peu inconfortable ; du moins, pour deux des quatre. En effet, alors que Tom et Vlad discutaient tranquillement des études du petit sorcier ainsi que de l'aide qu'il apportait au professeur Dragonneau, Harry alternait entre les regards exaspérés en direction de l'immortel et suspicieux à l'intention de William. De son côté, William alternait entre les regards curieux dirigés sur le Comte Dracula et Tom, ainsi que les coups d'œil craintifs vers Harry.

Les deux concernés ne prêtaient nullement attention aux dits regards. Non, ces derniers, trop pris par leur discussion, buvaient tranquillement leur tasse de thé à petites gorgées en les ignorants royalement. Voyant bien que ses coups d'œil mécontents ne servaient à rien - du moins, en ce qui concernait le vampire - Harry poussa un long, long soupir de défaite avant de concentrer toute son attention sur le petit William. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Tom avait invité l'enfant chez eux après tout ce que ce dernier lui avait fait. OK, il était le premier à dire à son fils qu'il devait apprendre à pardonner mais jamais il ne serait attendu à ce que ce dernier lui amène sa Némésis à la maison. Pour les fêtes de fin d'année qui plus est. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec Tom à la première occasion.

Harry poussa un autre soupir avant de reporter son attention sur la discussion entre celui qui était devenu malgré lui son grand-père et son fils adoré. Celui-ci avait un sourire lumineux aux lèvres qui éclairait son beau petit visage, une chose qui n'arrivait habituellement que quand il était avec son père. Voir son petit garçon aussi radieux réchauffa le cœur de Harry. Le sorcier devait avouer être ravi de voir la complicité qui s'était très rapidement nouée entre l'enfant et le vampire. Toutefois, il ne pouvait empêcher une petite part de lui - une part très sombre et égoïste de sa personne dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience - d'être un peu jaloux de leur bonne entente.

En effet, depuis que le sorcier avait adopté Tom, il était devenu le monde de ce dernier et lui, le sien. Le petit sorcier était très peu expressif et très pudique émotionnellement et ne montrait ses véritables émotions qu'à Harry ; ce que le sorcier aimait particulièrement car cela lui montrait à quel point il comptait pour son enfant. Donc, voir ce dernier être aussi ouvert avec l'immortel donnait un petit pincement au cœur au jeune papa poule. Ça lui faisait mal de voir le petit garçon être aussi complice et proche avec une autre personne que lui. En effet, cela lui donnait l'horrible impression de perdre l'amour de Tom. Il avait peur que Tom vienne à aimer Vlad plus que lui.

Ce qui était complètement idiot car Harry avait conscience que ce n'était pas parce que Tom aimait une autre personne que l'amour qu'il avait pour lui allait disparaître. Non, il n'était pas aussi stupide mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de le perdre, ce qui était complètement contradictoire et ridicule.

\- Effectivement, c'est vraiment ridicule, s'éleva la voix de Vlad tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Tes pensées sont ridicules car tu n'as rien à craindre, précisa le vampire.

Sans donner l'occasion à Harry de répondre ou de lui poser des questions, le vampire tourna son regard sur William.

\- Eh bien, dis-moi, mon enfant, tu n'es pas très bavard.

William cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis jeta des regards interrogatoires autour de lui avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Vlad.

\- Oui jeune homme, c'est bien à toi que je m'adresse, dit l'immortel en souriant.

\- Euh…

Fut tout ce que put dire William en rougissant violemment avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

\- Tu peux parler sans crainte, enfant… je ne mords pas, encouragea Vlad en faisant apparaître de longues dents bien pointues.

William, qui avait commencé à relever la tête pendant la première partie de la phrase du vampire, la rabaissa aussi sec en voyant les canines un peu trop longues.

\- Essayes-tu de le rassurer ou bien de lui faire peur, grand-père ? demanda Tom en souriant légèrement de la réaction de William.

\- De le rassurer, bien entendu, sourit l'immortel avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Eh bien, on jurerait le contraire, dit Harry.

\- Et donc, comment s'appelle ce charmant petit garçon qui est le portrait craché de mon petit-fils ? questionna ensuite Vlad en fixant étrangement William.

\- C'est un camarade d'école de Tom, répondit Harry. Ils étaient aussi dans le même orphelinat.

\- Oh ! C'est donc lui le petit moldu qui est devenu sorcier, dit Vlad, les yeux toujours en direction de William. Je pensais que lui et Tom ne s'entendaient pas, reprit-il.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, dit Harry en fixant son fils.

\- Comme tu le sais, les tuteurs de William ont disparu sans laisser de traces et, comme il ne peut pas retourner à l'orphelinat, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux ici, avec nous pour passer les fêtes, expliqua Tom. Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux de se retrouver seul pendant cette période de l'année, alors… finit Tom en bredouillant un peu sans finir sa phrase.

Harry fixa Tom puis William pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un énième soupir.

\- Tu as bien fait, fils.

Puis, en direction de William.

\- J'espère que tu ne causeras pas de trouble.

L'enfant secoua énergiquement la tête.

\- Non, monsieur, je ne le ferais pas, assura-t-il.

\- Je l'espère vraiment car tu n'aimeras pas ce que je te ferais si c'est le cas.

\- Mais voyons, Harry, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un enfant ! le réprimanda Vlad.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant d'appeler Dobby pour qu'il conduise William dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse se reposer un peu avant qu'ils ne passent à table.

C'était la veille de Noël et cela faisait presque une semaine que William et Tom étaient arrivés chez les Smith pour les vacances de fin d'année. Ce soir-là, tout comme l'année dernière, Harry et Tom et, cette fois, en compagnie de Vlad et de William, se rendirent à l'assemblée réunissant les familles sorcières qui se cachait pour fêter Sol. La fête fut une réussite où les sorciers eurent l'impression de communier comme jamais avec Magie. Tom présenta William, avec qui il avait commençait à renouer et avec qui il était venu à une certaine entente cordiale, à ses amis et autres enfants.

Il allait sans dire que les amis de Tom - Abraxas en particulier - prirent très mal le rapprochement des deux anciens amis/ennemis. En effet, du peu qu'ils étaient parvenus à soutirer à Tom, l'attitude qu'a eue William envers leur ami quand ils étaient à l'orphelinat et le kidnapping de ce dernier par les tuteurs de l'ancien moldu, n'incitaient pas faire confiance à l'enfant. Pourtant, pour faire plaisir à Tom, ils acceptèrent d'inclure William dans leur cercle, du moins, durant la fête de Sol. Tandis que Tom et William rejoignaient leurs camarades, Harry, après avoir salué plusieurs sorciers et sorcières, se dirigea en direction des Lord Black et Malfoy qui étaient un peu à l'écart des autres Lords et sorciers. Harry leur présenta Vlad comme étant son grand-père maternel, ce qui rendit Lord Malfoy très dubitatif étant donné l'apparence très juvénile de l'immortel.

\- Eh bien, je dois dire qu'être un vampire apporte quelques avantages, susurra Vlad devant le scepticisme du Lord.

\- Vous êtes un vampire ! s'exclama Brutus en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité.

\- Mon cher ami, on dirait que notre cher Lord Serpentard a le don de vous faire perdre le contrôle de votre masque d'implacabilité, se moqua Lord Black qui parvint difficilement à cacher sa stupeur suite à la réplique de Vlad.

Brutus lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers le vampire.

\- Les vampires sont une légende, déclara-t-il d'une voix hautaine, le visage fermé. Est-ce une autre des stupides et ridicules blagues de Lord Serpentard ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, mon cher, les vampires ne sont en rien une légende, le détrompa Vlad en lui montrant ses canines. Nous existons réellement mais si nous sommes très peu nombreux.

Brutus lutta pour ne pas montrer son ahurissement alors que ses yeux détaillaient le comte Dracula avec insistance.

\- C'est impossible, finit-il par dire.

\- Voudriez-vous que je vous morde pour vous prouver que j'existe ? proposa mielleusement le vampire en s'avançant vers le Lord d'une démarche prédatrice.

\- Non, non, non… refusa Brutus en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Je vous crois sur parole, ajouta-t-il.

\- Vous en êtes certain ? insista le vampire en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Très !

Après ces présentations très divertissantes, Lord Black dirigea la conversation sur la politique mais surtout de l'approche des élections ministérielles et des lois qui devaient être changées quand Harry aura emporté la victoire. Pour une fois, depuis que Harry avait fait la rencontre de Brutus Malfoy, ce dernier ne prit pas part à la conversation mais en engagea une autre avec Vlad. Le blond se mit alors à poser toute sorte de questions concernant les vampires, leur mode de vie ainsi que sur le lien de parenté entre Harry et le Comte. Vlad se fit un plaisir de répondre à toutes les interrogations du sorcier.

Harry ne saurait dire comment le sujet avait été mis sur le tapis mais, alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, il se surprit à accepter de disputer une course de balais avec les Lords Malfoy et Black, le lendemain midi au manoir Malfoy. Lorsque Tom, Abraxas et Pollux apprirent pour le duel lancé par Lord Black, tous trois se pressèrent de faire des paris sur le gagnant. Enfin ils allaient découvrir qui de leur père était le meilleur sur un balai. De retour à la maison, avant que Tom et William n'aillent au lit, ils se rendirent au salon et là, devant le grand sapin qu'ils avaient tous aidé à décorer dans la matinée, ils purent ouvrirent les cadeaux que les amis de Tom lui avaient envoyés ainsi que ceux que Harry et Vlad avaient achetés pour eux.

Effectivement, même si Harry n'était pas très heureux de la venue de William chez eux, il pensait que tous les enfants méritaient d'avoir un petit cadeau en ce jour de fête. Donc, il s'était arrangé pour trouver un petit quelque chose pour William deux jours plus tôt. Vlad, qui s'était pris d'affection pour l'enfant, lui avait aussi acheté un cadeau. Étonnamment, Tom avait aussi tenu à offrir un cadeau à son camarade de classe. Ainsi, Tom s'était vu offrir plusieurs livres rares sur les créatures magiques et leurs habitats par ses amis ; une garde-robe complète ainsi qu'un livre de sortilège regroupant une grande partie des différentes techniques de soin aux créatures magiques par papy Vlad. Et pour finir, un balai de course pour enfant personnalisé ainsi qu'un séjour d'un mois dans la communauté des centaures de la Forêt Interdite de la part son père.

\- Ce séjour n'est valable que durant les grandes vacances donc interdiction de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite, lui dit Harry. Et tu devras remercier Rickbet car c'est grâce à ses efforts que les centaures ont accepté que tu ailles passer la moitié d'août chez eux.

Tom hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de sauter dans les bras de son père et de son grand-père pour les remercier. William, qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quoi que ce soit, eut un pincement de jalousie à la vue de la joie et des cadeaux de Tom mais il chassa rapidement ce sentiment. Non ! Il en avait fini avec la jalousie car c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait perdu Tom. Il était hors de question qu'il le perde à nouveau. Donc, au lieu d'envier Tom pour ce qu'il avait, il remercia Dieu de lui avoir donné une famille aussi fantastique. Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête qu'il vit un gros paquet rouge se présenter devant lui. L'enfant cligna plusieurs fois yeux en faisant aller et venir son regard entre Harry et le cadeau.

\- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix incrédule.

\- Oui, c'est pour toi, confirma Harry.

William se saisit du cadeau d'une main tremblante. Une larme glissa sur sa joue gauche quand il découvrit ce qu'était son cadeau.

\- Merci, monsieur Smith, souffla William.

\- De rien, dit Harry un peu gêné. Comme je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, j'ai opté pour un balai parce que je sais que les petits garçons ont souvent envie d'avoir leur propre balai.

\- Merci, monsieur, c'est parfait. C'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu, ajouta l'enfant en serrant le balai dans ses bras.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Vlad, qui offrit à William une nouvelle garde-robe également ainsi qu'un livre sur les traditions sorcières. L'enfant le remercia également. Après Vlad, ce fut au tour de Tom d'offrir son cadeau qui consista en un assortiment de confiseries sorcières. William, très ému, sauta au bras de Tom et lui fit un bref câlin que l'autre rendit maladroitement.

\- Merci, Tom, mais je n'ai rien pour vous, chuchota William en baissant la tête de gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, jeune homme, répondit Vlad à la place de Tom. L'important quand on offre un cadeau, ce n'est pas d'en recevoir un en retour mais de voir la joie sur le visage de celui qui le reçoit.

\- Parfaitement, approuva Harry en serrant brièvement William dans ses bras.

\- Merci, fut tout ce que put dire William, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Bien, maintenant que les cadeaux ont été ouverts, il est temps d'aller au lit, dit Harry à l'intention des deux petits garçons.

Après s'être assuré que les enfants dormaient profondément, Harry fut pris d'une impulsion soudaine. Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et malgré l'heure tardive, il transplana dans le salon de Marcus. Il était temps de parler de ce qu'il avait dit au Cracmol le jour où il était allé chercher Tom à la gare. En effet, depuis sa ''courageuse'' fuite après avoir involontairement avoué à son compagnon être amoureux de lui, il avait consciencieusement évité ce dernier en se servant du retour de Tom comme prétexte. Ce fut donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension mais bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair entre eux, qu'il transplana chez son amant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Encore une fois, Albus était assis sur le tapis au milieu d'un cercle magique dans ses quartiers à Poudlard. Il avait la tête plongée dans ce qui ressemblait à une Pensine et marmonnait une suite de mots incompréhensible. L'étrange Pensine se mit alors à briller d'une lueur sombre et inquiétante avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Dumbledore se redressa quand la lueur se dissipa. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux devinrent d'un noir d'encre. Les mains posées sur la Pensine, le sorcier ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix très féminine et persuasive.

\- Mon chéri, il est l'heure de se lever.

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la maison des Smith, le petit William se redressa sur son lit.

\- Maman ? dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il dans le vide.

\- _Mon chéri, tu te rappelles de ce que t'a dit maman avant que tu ne partes avec ton ami, Tom ?_

Le petit garçon, qui était encore un peu endormi, afficha un air confus.

\- Non, je ne me rappelle pas, dit honnêtement William en bâillant.

À Poudlard, Albus se retint difficilement de pester contre l'enfant. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que sa voix ne laissait rien paraître de son agacement puis reprit sur un ton très doux.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, je vais te réexpliquer. Tu te souviens du petit paquet que je suis parvenu à t'envoyer depuis le Paradis et que je t'ai demandé de ne pas ouvrir avant que je ne te le demande ?_

\- Oui, maman, il est dans mon sac, répondit William, un grand sourire illuminant son petit visage. Je peux l'ouvrir ? demanda ensuite l'enfant avec excitation.

 _\- Oui et non, mon chéri, répondit Dumbledore avec sa voix féminine._

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit William avec confusion.

 _\- C'est normal, mon chéri. Alors, si je t'ai demandé de ne pas l'ouvrir, c'est parce que le cadeau n'est pas vraiment pour toi._

\- Ah bon ! Il n'est pas pour moi, s'exclama William d'une voix triste. Alors, il est pour qui ? questionna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

 _\- Il est pour le papa de ton ami. Comme il a été très gentil avec toi, j'aimerais lui offrir un cadeau._

\- Oh ! s'exclama William alors que son visage s'éclairait. C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à lui envoyer un cadeau. Tu sais qu'il m'a offert un balai ? poursuivit l'enfant joyeusement.

 _\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, le père de ton ami est très gentil et généreux. C'est pour cela qu'on va lui offrir à notre tour un cadeau, susurra Albus avec une joie non contenue._

Après avoir dit cela, Albus dit à l'enfant d'aller déposer le petit paquet dans le bureau de Harry. Celui-ci, pensant faire plaisir à Harry, se glissa dans le bureau du père de Tom et déposa le petit paquet de Dumbledore dans l'un des tiroirs sous les instructions d'Albus. Ensuite, William retourna dans la chambre d'amis qui avait été mise à sa disposition à son arrivée.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PROCHAINE PUBLICATION, DIMANCHE 26 MAI

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PUB PUB PUB PUB

Salut salut, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Alors, je ne fais pas ça d'habitude de faire de la pub pour les histoires que je lis (bon, je ne suis pas très douée pour le faire), mais je devais le faire pour celle-ci, parce que... eh bien, j'ai kiffé cette petite histoire hors norme très psychologique. Elle est publiée sur WATTPAD par l'autrice Noé gwenillo et s'appelle mon monde à moi.

 _ **« C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme enfermée dans un asile, qui ne demande qu'à s'échapper et d'un infirmier obsédé par elle. »**_

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous encourage à aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil et un petit com pour encourager l'autrice.

Sur ce, je vous dis à au 26 mai pour le prochain chapitre.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : **Zarbi et Gwenillo p** our une deuxième correction. Un grand merci a eux deux.

 **COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

 **NdA : UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS COM'S ET DE SUIVRE MON HISTOIRE !**

* * *

 **Mon fils bien-aimé**

 **Chapitre 24**

Après s'être assuré que les enfants dormaient profondément, Harry fut pris d'une impulsion soudaine. Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et malgré l'heure tardive, il transplana dans le salon de Marcus. Il était temps de parler de ce qu'il avait dit au Cracmol le jour où il était allé chercher Tom à la gare. En effet, depuis sa 'courageuse' fuite après avoir involontairement avoué à son compagnon être amoureux de lui, il avait consciencieusement évité ce dernier en se servant du retour de Tom comme prétexte. Ce fut donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension mais bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair entre eux, qu'il transplana chez son amant.

Après son apparition, Harry prit le temps de prendre une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Marcus où il pensait le trouver étant donné l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'invitait chez lui. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire pas vers cette dernière, une voix froide, un peu éméchée, pleine de mépris et de rancune, le stoppa.

\- Eh bien ! Mais que vois-je donc là en cette… en cette belle nuit de Sol !? Ne serait-ce pas ce bon vieux… bon vieux et trouillard, Harry connard Smith ? Que viens-tu faire chez moi à cette heure de la nuit ? Te serais-tu perdu ? Parce que j'étais persuadé que tu avais oublié où j'habitais, termina la voix avec une pointe de colère.

La froideur de la voix, le mépris mais surtout la pointe de douleur que Harry perçut derrière les mots lui firent mal au cœur car il se savait en être le responsable. Lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer l'auteur de cette cinglante réplique, Harry se retourna et lui fit face. Marius, un verre d'alcool à la main, était installé sur le canapé, le regard posé sur Harry. Son visage était complètement fermé. Le regard qu'il posait sur Harry à cet instant, était tellement froid que le sorcier fit un pas en arrière. Un sourire méprisant étira les lèvres du Cracmol qui vida son verre avant de le remplir à nouveau.

\- Alors, que viens-tu faire chez moi ? Redemanda-t-il ensuite.

Harry lança un regard prudent sur l'homme avant de faire un pas puis deux dans sa direction.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser de la manière horrible de laquelle je me suis conduit avec toi ces derniers jours, dit Harry en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Marius.

Marius lui jeta un regard torve avant de prendre une longue gorgée de son verre.

\- Après ce que tu as dit l'autre fois, je m'étais attendu à ce que tu m'évites pendant deux ou trois jours, pas toute une semaine, finit-il par dire après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Je me suis conduit comme un parfait imbécile.

\- Tu peux le dire, approuva impitoyablement Marius. Je t'ai attendu ce soir, tu sais, ajouta-t-il après un autre silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais persuadé que tu allais venir ce soir… que nous allions passer une partie de la nuit de Sol ensemble… j'en étais tellement persuadé que j'ai fait à manger, révéla Marius en pointant la table joliment dressée que Harry n'avait pas vue. Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée mais tu n'es pas venu, poursuivit le Cracmol avec amertume. Je sais que tu devais t'occuper de ton fils, que tu devais passer cette soirée avec lui mais j'espérais tout de même que tu viendrais me rejoindre, termina Marius en vidant son verre.

\- Tu as eu raison, dit Harry. Je suis venu. Je suis là maintenant, ajouta le sorcier en allant se mettre à genoux devant Marius.

Harry retira le verre vide des mains de son compagnon, le posa sur la table basse puis prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis là maintenant, redit-il d'une douce voix avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Marius.

\- Il est trois heures du matin, répondit Marius après avoir jeté un regard sur l'horloge.

\- L'heure n'a pas d'importance, répliqua Harry. Ce qui compte, c'est que je sois là, tu ne penses pas ? ajouta-t-il en prenant le visage de Marius en coupe.

Marius ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui du sorcier.

\- J'ai pensé… que tu ne voulais plus… de moi. Que tu regrettais ce que tu as dit ! Qu'après coup… tu te sois rendu compte que… tu n'avais aucune attirance pour les hommes… pour moi… Que tu en sois venu à vouloir mettre fin à notre relation.

\- Je pense que l'alcool t'est monté à la tête parce que tes pensées sont tout simplement stupides, souffla Harry, le cœur serré d'avoir involontairement causé autant de peine à son amant.

\- Tu as disparu sans dire un mot, répliqua Marius.

Harry comprit ce que l'autre n'avait pas dit. À savoir : « tu t'attendais à quoi après ta fuite ! »'

\- Je suis désolé, redit Harry. Je me suis conduit de manière enfantine, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Marius. Je tenterais de ne plus agir de façon aussi stupide à l'avenir, poursuivit-il.

Marius le fixa longuement avant de se saisir de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, presque désespéré.

\- J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu, souffla le Cracmol après avoir mis fin à l'échange.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais, répondit Harry.

Marius releva la tête et mit un peu de distance entre eux deux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Questionna-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade d'espoir.

\- Que tu es coincé avec moi pour tout le reste de ta vie et même au-delà parce que j'ai bien l'intention de t'attacher corps et âme à moi, souffla Harry très sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Marius alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

Une question qui pouvait concerner plein de choses mais que Harry comprit immédiatement car il dit :

\- Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit mis à part mon fils.

\- Pourquoi ?

Une question, qui cette fois, voulait tout simplement dire : Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je t'aime parce que tu es un homme fantastique qui a su toucher mon cœur. Un cœur que je pensais devenu de pierre pour toute autre personne que Tom et Dobby.

\- Tu vas fuir à nouveau ? Questionna Marius après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Non, affirma Harry. Et toi ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Moi quoi ? Questionna Marius avec un sourire espiègle dans les yeux.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à demander ! Siffla Harry d'une voix un peu stressée.

\- T'obliger à dire quoi ? Le taquina Marius en plantant un baiser au creux du cou de Harry.

Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps du sorcier. Merlin ! Que c'était bon ! Comment avait-il fait pour renoncer à ça pendant toute une semaine ? se demanda Harry en étirant le cou pour donner un meilleur accès à Marius. Le Cracmol ne se fit pas prier et accentua ses baisers, devenant de plus en plus pressant. Sans qu'aucun ne sache comment, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sur le sol, Marius sur Harry. Ce dernier dévorait les lèvres de Harry comme un affamé devant un festin après plusieurs jours de famine. Tout en embrassant Harry, Marius lui retira ses vêtements avec frénésie. Lorsque le sorcier, qui se laissait faire avec un plaisir évident, fut entièrement nu, Marius consentit finalement à se détacher de lui afin de se débarrasser de ses habits à son tour. Tous les deux, ils firent une pause, se détaillant avec gourmandise, envie et une pointe d'appréhension pour Harry, car cela allait être non seulement sa première fois pour lui avec un homme mais également, SA première fois tout court.

De ce fait, le sorcier avait un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. De plus, la vue du membre très imposant de Marius lui faisait craindre la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir au moment de leur union. Aurait-il mal quand cette chose monstrueuse, dressée fièrement entre les cuisses de son futur amant plongerait en lui ? S'inquiéta Harry. D'ailleurs, cela allait-il vraiment se passer ? Parce que, Merlin ! Son… hum… était vraiment, vraiment petit et cette chose, vraiment, vraiment, très, très imposante. À cet instant, les préjugés inculqués par sa famille étaient bien loin des préoccupations de Harry. Oui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Marius, il n'avait pas eu une seule pensée sur ce que son oncle et sa tante auraient dit sur l'acte contre nature qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre avec son compagnon. Parce que bien qu'il appréhendait l'acte, la douleur et de ne pas être à la hauteur, Harry était sûr d'une chose : il allait aller jusqu'au bout cette fois.

Non, cette fois, le sorcier ne prendrait pas la fuite. Il ne ferait pas machine arrière. Non pas parce qu'il se sentait obligé ou coupable d'avoir négligé son compagnon mais bien parce qu'il en avait très envie et qu'il se sentait finalement prêt à sauter le pas. Merlin seul savait à quel point il en avait envie à cet instant, et cela, malgré toutes ses craintes. Être prêt et déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout n'enlevait cependant pas l'angoisse qu'il ressentait pour la suite. Alors que le sorcier appréhendait le moment où Marius plongerait en lui, ce dernier lui tendit la main.

\- Je pense que cela sera bien plus confortable dans le lit que sur le tapis, murmura-t-il comme s'il avait peur de faire fuir Harry s'il parlait plus fort.

\- Ou… oui, oui… je le pense… aussi, bredouilla le sorcier refermant ses doigts autour de ceux de Marius.

Le Cracmol l'aida à se relever et se dirigea en direction de sa chambre. Ce fut en silence qu'ils se rendirent dans la pièce. Marius invita Harry à entrer en premier. Il le suivit après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage mais aussi, pour se calmer un peu. Dieu ! Il avait tellement envie de l'autre qu'il craignait de l'effrayer en allant trop vite. Après être parvenu à se calmer suffisamment pour s'empêcher de jeter Harry dans le lit avant de le posséder comme un sauvage, il pénétra à son tour dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte. Harry était debout devant le lit, lui tournant le dos. Marius prit une autre inspiration avant de s'approcher de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Torse collé au dos de Harry, les bras autour de sa taille, le Cracmol déposa un tendre baiser sur la nuque de ce dernier avant de dire :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond monstrueux suite à cet aveu. Il l'aimait aussi, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de se dire avec une joie qu'il avait très, très rarement ressentie. Marius m'aime aussi, chantait son cœur. Il se retourna lentement dans les bras de son… son homme. Oui SON homme et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et la passion qu'il ressentait et qu'il pouvait transmettre à l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il ensuite.

Un sourire stupide étirait leurs deux bouches quand ils tombèrent sur le lit. La suite ne fut que gémissement de plaisir. Harry se réveilla le matin avec une douleur gênante au bas du dos mais avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Le sorcier était à moitié allongé sur Marius qui dormait encore. Il souleva la tête pour l'observer avec tendresse. Une bouffée de joie merveilleuse se répandit dans son cœur alors qu'il dévorait son amant du regard. Qu'il était beau ! pensa-t-il alors que d'un doigt, il parcourût les lignes parfaites du visage de son homme. Lorsque le doigt se posa sur la bouche de Marius, le sorcier ne put résister à l'envie et se pencha pour y déposer un doux baiser. Marius se réveilla à cet instant et approfondit le baiser quand Harry voulut y mettre fin.

\- Bonjour, toi ! Souffla-t-il en consentant finalement à relâcher Harry. Bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour, répondit le sorcier. Et oui, j'ai très bien dormi, même si la nuit a été très courte, ajouta-t-il.

\- En effet, elle a été très, très courte, sourit Marius avec orgueil. Elle a été si courte que je pense que nous devrions rester au lit toute la journée pour rattraper nos heures de sommeil perdues, ajouta-t-il en plaquant Harry sur le lit pour se mettre au-dessus de lui.

Harry explosa de rire avant de répliquer :

\- Tu es sûr que c'est pour dormir que tu veux que l'on reste au lit ? Taquina Harry.

\- Sûr et certain, répondit Marius en se frottant à Harry.

\- Hum hum, je te crois, dit Harry en gémissant, suite à un frottement très appuyé de son amant.

Après cela, les deux hommes refirent l'amour tendrement et passionnément.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Harry rentra finalement chez lui, il était midi et Tom et William dormaient encore. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant au vu de l'heure où les deux enfants étaient allés se coucher la veille. Harry transplana directement au salon, un sourire débile aux lèvres.

\- Je vois que tu as passé une bonne fin de soirée, petit, retentit une voix amusée depuis un coin du salon.

Harry sursauta au son inattendu de la voix puis il se tourna en direction de celle-ci. Le comte Dracula était installé sur son éternel fauteuil-trône, un verre rempli d'un liquide écarlate dont Harry ne voulait absolument pas connaître la provenance. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il sirota son verre avec un plaisir certain.

\- Que faites-vous encore là ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Je pensais que vous deviez partir dans une autre dimension qui avait gravement besoin de vous, poursuit le sorcier en allant s'installer sur un des fauteuils faisant face au comte.

\- C'était ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais il y a eu quelques petits changements de dernières minutes qui ont fait que j'ai dû reporter mon départ à ce soir.

\- Des petits changements ? S'étonna Harry. De quel genre ? interrogea-t-il ensuite.

Avant de répondre, le Comte prit un petit paquet qui était posé sur ses genoux et le mit sur la table basse en direction de Harry. Le sorcier tendit la main avec l'intention de se saisir du paquet.

\- Si j'étais toi, je n'y toucherais pas, l'arrêta l'immortel

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Harry en retirant sa main.

\- Il s'agit d'un cadeau de Dumbledore

Une grimace de dégoût déforma le visage de Harry

\- Puis-je savoir où vous avez trouvé ça et pourquoi vous l'avez apporté dans ma maison ? demanda-t-il ensuite tout en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil dans le but de mettre plus de distance entre le paquet et sa personne.

\- Oh ! Mais je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit le vampire.

\- Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez apporté ici, qui l'a fait, où l'avez-vous trouvé et surtout, comment vous savez de qui il vient ?

\- Avant de te le dire, promets-moi de garder ton calme et de réfléchir avant d'agir, exigea Vlad.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Harry qui sentait que les explications du vampire n'allaient pas lui plaire.

\- Parce que je te connais et que je te le demande, répondit Vlad en souriant.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez, prit une grande inspiration avant de promettre. Et dire que la matinée avait si bien commencé, songea-t-il.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Le petit William l'a déposé dans ton bureau sous les indications de Dumbledore.

\- QUOI ?! s'écria Harry en se redressant. Le sale petit morveux ! Et dire que je l'ai accueilli sous mon toit ! Je vais lui faire regretter ! S'énerva-t-il ensuite en prenant la direction de la chambre d'amis.

\- Tu as promis de réfléchir avant d'agir et de ne pas t'énerver, lui rappela Vlad en lui bloquant le passage.

\- Il a osé me trahir après que je lui ai ouvert ma maison ! s'exclama Harry en guise de réponse tout en tentant de contourner le vampire. Je vais lui donner une leçon que cette fois, il n'est pas prêt d'oublier !

\- Potter ! s'exclama le Comte avec énervement. Ce n'est qu'un enfant perdu qui est manipulé par un homme guidé par l'ambition, le pouvoir et la gloire, tout comme tu as été toi-même manipulé par lui !

Harry s'immobilisa suite à l'éclat du Comte. Entendre le vampire l'appeler par son nom de naissance, un nom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis son arrivée dans cette dimension, fut comme recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. La stupeur passée, le reste des mots du vampire se glissèrent lentement dans son esprit et la compréhension arriva rapidement. Le comte avait raison, William n'était qu'un enfant un peu paumé, seul et en manque d'amour et, tout comme lui, ne devait être qu'une des nombreuses victimes des manipulations de Dumbledore. Harry eut honte de sa conduite.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu sembles avoir décidé d'utiliser ce qui te sert de cerveau, nous devons parler.

En disant cela, il invita Harry à aller reprendre place sur le siège qu'il venait de quitter.

\- De quoi doit-on parler ? Mais, avant tout, pourquoi je ne dois pas toucher à ça ? Questionna-t-il en pointant le paquet du doigt.

\- Nous devons parler de Dumbledore et de William. Quant à ce paquet, il s'agit d'un objet très, très rare et extrêmement difficile à se procurer car il n'en existe que trois dans tout le multivers.

\- Ah et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en reculant un peu plus son siège de la table où se trouvait le paquet.

\- C'est une larme de Cupidon, révéla le vampire.

\- Une larme de Cupidon ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Une larme de Cupidon, mon petit sorcier ignorant, est comme son nom l'indique, une larme provenant de Cupidon, le Dieu de l'amour.

\- Hein ! La chose qui se trouve dedans est une larme provenant d'un Dieu ! C'est une blague ! N'est-ce pas ? dit Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. D'ailleurs, les Dieux existent-ils seulement ?

\- Petit ignorant et moi qui pensais avoir refait ton éducation, soupira le vampire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas été instruit correctement ! Enfin, instruit tout court ! Râla Harry avec amertume en se souvenant de sa vie dans sa dimension d'origine. Et donc, les Dieux…, reprit le sorcier.

\- Cette histoire est très, très, très peu connue mais, avant que naisse le premier sorcier de l'histoire, les seuls êtres qui pouvaient faire de la magie étaient les Esprits de la nature. C'étaient des créatures très belles, possédant une magie pure et puissante. Leur pouvoir était tel, que les Moldus à qui ils apportaient souvent assistance, vinrent à les appeler Dieux et Déesses. Rapidement, des temples furent érigés à leur effigie par les Moldus qui en finirent aussi par leur donner des noms et attributions. On vit alors s'ériger des temples pour les Dieux et Déesses de la guerre, de la mort, de la vie, de la sagesse, de la chasse et ainsi de suite. C'est ainsi que les mythes et légendes moldus sur les dieux grec, égyptien, aztèque et bien d'autres sont apparues. Cupidon était le Dieu de l'amour. À cette époque, les Moldus n'étaient pas aussi réfractaires à la magie que maintenant, c'est pourquoi beaucoup d'entre eux ont eu des liaisons avec les esprits de la nature. Les premiers sorciers de l'histoire sont les fruits de ces unions.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de cette histoire ? Questionna Harry.

\- Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, très, très peu de gens la connaissent.

\- Que sont devenus ces Esprits parce que, s'ils étaient encore là, j'en aurais certainement entendu parler ?

\- Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une guerre meurtrière opposant les Esprits, qui faillit conduire à la destruction du multivers et poussa Magie à enfermer les Esprits dans une prison temporelle se situant à l'entrée de la fin des temps et du multivers, répondit Vlad.

\- Et donc, qu'est donc censée faire cette Larme de Cupidon si je la touche ? demanda Harry après une longue minute de silence passée à réfléchir sur les révélations du vampire.

\- Elle te fera tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de celui qui te l'a offerte à la seconde où ta peau rentrera en contact avec elle.

\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! ET CE N'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE VOUS ME LE DITES !s'écria Harry avec horreur, en se redressant pour s'éloigner de la table. Débarrassez-moi de cette chose ! ordonna-t-il alors qu'un frisson de répugnance parcourait son corps à la seule pensée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Le Comte se saisit du paquet et le fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Harry soupira de soulagement avant d'aller se rasseoir.

\- Je vais tuer ce vieux fou ! Par Merlin ! Je jure de lui faire la peau ! dit-il avec conviction. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais il va payer pour ce que son double a fait et pour ce qu'il comptait me faire subir. Et dire que j'en étais venu à le croire sans défense !

\- Bien, je suis heureux de voir que tu as finalement décidé de t'occuper de ce vieux débris. Je peux donc partir en toute sérénité, dit Dracula en se levant.

\- Vous partez ?! Mais je pensais que votre départ était prévu pour ce soir, s'étonna Harry. De plus, ne devions-nous pas parler de quelque chose ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais faire mais mes projets viennent de changer, étant donné que je n'ai plus à aller rendre une petite visite à Dumbledore. Puisque tu vas t'en occuper, je pars dans quelques minutes, répondit tranquillement le vampire avant de lever la main et de claquer les doigts.

Une seconde après, le petit corps endormi de William apparut dans les bras de Vlad.

\- Je l'emmène avec moi. Tu salueras mon petit-fils pour moi. Dis-lui que je viendrais lui rendre visite dès que possible.

Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Vlad s'était évaporé dans les airs, emportant le petit William avec lui. Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération en murmurant :

\- Je me demande de quoi il voulait me parler ?

Refusant de se prendre la tête à chercher de quoi il pouvait s'agir, Harry se leva avec l'intention ferme de se rendre dans sa chambre afin d'y dormir un peu.

\- Il est parti où papy ? Et pourquoi il a emmené William avec lui ? demanda Tom qui se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée du salon.

 _Eh bien, il semblerait que ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais pouvoir dormir_ , soupira Harry de dépit. _Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé !_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PROCHAINE PUBLICATION, DIMANCHE 30 juin

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PUB PUB PUB PUB

Salut salut, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Alors, je ne fais pas ça d'habitude de faire de la pub pour les histoires que je lis (bon, je ne suis pas très douée pour le faire), mais je devais le faire pour celle-ci, parce que... eh bien, j'ai kiffé cette petite histoire hors norme très psychologique. Elle est publiée sur WATTPAD par l'autrice ( )Noé gwenillo et s'appelle mon monde à moi.

 _ **« C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme enfermée dans un asile, qui ne demande qu'à s'échapper et d'un infirmier obsédé par elle. »**_

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous encourage à aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil et un petit com pour encourager l'autrice.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

 **NdA : UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS COM'S ET DE SUIVRE MON HISTOIRE !**

* * *

 **Mon fils bien-aimé**

 **Chapitre 25**

De mémoire de sorcier, le hall du Ministère de la magie n'avait jamais été aussi rempli que ce soir du 15 janvier 1938. Ce soir, un événement extrêmement rare allait avoir lieu. Ce soir, à minuit pile, un nouveau ministre de la magie allait être élu. Chose encore plus rare, ce n'était pas l'assemblée des Lords ou le Magenmagot qui allait l'élire mais tous les sorciers et sorcières de plus de 17 ans avaient voix au chapitre. Qu'ils soient de sang pur, de sang mêlé ou né-Moldus, chacun et chacune pouvaient faire entendre leur voix. Et cela, ils le devaient au mystérieux et excentrique Harry Smith, Lord Serpentard.

Personne ne savait comment il s'y était pris mais il était parvenu à faire accepter cette aberration, comme ne cessaient de dire certains vieux sorciers et vieilles sorcières au Magenmagot. Certains membres des Lords prenaient encore plus cette insulte à cœur, eux qui étaient très attachés à la vieille tradition qui voulait que tous les ministres de la magie ne soient élus que par l'assemblée des Lords et le Magenmagot. Ce qui revenait un peu à la même chose dans la mesure où les membres du Magenmagot étaient en grande majorité des Lords. Cependant, les faits étaient là : il y était parvenu.

Après la première diffusion de Circuit-Magique où Lord Serpentard invitait tous les sorciers à aller voter le 15 janvier, les sorciers s'étaient tous demandés de quoi le Lord parlait mais l'excitation due à la diffusion de la première émission télévisée de l'histoire du monde sorcier leur avait fait oublier les étranges paroles de Harry Smith. Cependant, cela ne fut que de très courte durée car, quelques jours après son appel au vote, la Gazette du Sorcier titrait : SORCIERS (ÈRES) C'EST MAINTENANT À VOUS DE VOTER POUR LE PROCHAIN MINISTRE !

Sous le titre pour le moins étrange, il y avait un article qui expliquait que, suite à un vote soumis par les Lords Serpentard, Malfoy et Black, à dater de l'apparition dudit article, tous les sorciers et sorcières âgés de 17 ans et plus avaient l'obligation de se rendre au ministère de la magie, le 15 janvier de 7h00 à 20h00, pour voter pour le prochain ministre de la magie. Beaucoup avaient pensé que l'article n'était qu'une vaste farce du journal mais ils durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence lorsque Harry et son opposant et actuel ministre par intérim, Johnson, se mirent à faire de la pub pour inciter les sorciers à voter pour eux.

La bataille que se livrèrent les deux candidats ne fut pas très équitable car Harry, ou plus précisément, Lords Malfoy et Black, ne se privèrent pas d'utiliser Circuit-Magique pour mettre le voyageur inter-dimensionnel en avant. Harry, malgré la colère qu'il éprouvait envers Johnson pour avoir laissé s'échapper les Gaunt, avait tenté de faire profiter à ce dernier de Circuit-Magique afin qu'ils puissent se battre sur un pied d'égalité mais les deux autres l'en empêchèrent. Après des semaines de campagne électorale passée à faire des promesses, les deux candidats ainsi que plusieurs centaines de sorciers étaient réunis dans le hall du ministère ou assis devant leurs écrans, à attendre la fin du décompte des votes afin de savoir qui sera élu au poste.

Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que l'annonce ne soit faite, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre de derrière la foule. Ceux qui étaient au plus près du son se retournèrent dans cette direction. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix durant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne mettent à crier et à pousser ceux qui se trouvaient devant eux en lâchant des cris de frayeur. Les sorciers et sorcières qui se trouvaient à l'avant du hall tendirent le cou pour tenter de voir l'origine des hurlements et du mouvement de panique qui venait de naître.

Harry qui était, à cet instant, en compagnie des lords Malfoy, Black, Johnson et des quelques autres Lords et sorciers lambda qui accompagnaient ce dernier, sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit le premier cri s'élever dans les airs. _Merlin ! Nous sommes attaqués !_ se dit le sorcier en se saisissant de sa baguette avant de s'élancer en direction des cris.

\- Nous sommes attaqués ! hurla-t-il en direction des Lords Black et Malfoy. Vous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de deux Aurors stationnés non loin d'eux. Réunissez tous les Aurors à proximité et suivez-moi ! Brutus et Cygnus, assurez-vous de mettre tous ceux que vous pouvez en sécurité, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Il le fit avec tant de naturel que personne ne songea à protester, même Johnson, alias Gellert. Harry, sans s'assurer que ses ordres avaient été suivis, se saisit de son balai qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui, lui rendit sa taille d'origine, l'enfourcha et survola la foule. En quelques minutes seulement, il se trouva devant leurs assaillants. C'était un groupe de sorciers cagoulés, de géants et aussi de… Merlin !... de Moldus armés d'armes à feu. Que faisaient des Moldus dans un tel endroit ? se demanda le sorcier tout en érigeant un bouclier devant une jeune sorcière qui avait été jetée au sol par un vieux sorcier qui tentait de s'échapper.

Tout en maintenant son bouclier, il se dirigea vers la jeune femme en jetant des maléfices sur les Moldus. Il devait les maîtriser en priorité car ces derniers faisaient beaucoup de dégâts avec leurs armes. Arrivé auprès de la jeune femme, il l'aida à se relever et lui indiqua une direction où fuir tandis qu'il assurait ses arrières. Quand il fut certain que la jeune sorcière s'était suffisamment éloignée pour lui pour ne plus être inquiétée par les tirs de feu et maléfices que leurs attaquants jetaient au hasard, Harry se concentra sur le combat. Il se baissa de justesse pour éviter un couteau de chasse qu'un moldu, qu'il venait désarmer en faisant fondre son arme dans sa main, avait lancé dans sa direction et, dans un mouvement fluide qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui d'un danseur professionnel, Harry se releva en envoyant un maléfice qui brisa le genou dudit moldu avant de le saucissonner.

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de sa petite victoire qu'il roula sur la droite afin d'éviter d'être écrasé par la semelle puis la masse d'un géant bien décidé à lui faire la peau. Harry dut rouler sur plusieurs mètres avant de pouvoir se remettre sur ses pieds et contre-attaquer. Il jeta un sortilège de découpe sur les tendons d'Achille du géant qui tomba dans un bruit sourd qui fit trembler tout le hall. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'achever son adversaire, un cri de douleur attira son attention. Sur sa droite, il vit un sorcier cagoulé au-dessus d'une vieille dame qui tentait de protéger un jeune garçon qui devait, en toute semblance, avoir quitté l'école très récemment.

Une colère noire le prit quand il entendit le sorcier ricaner alors que la vieille dame supplia pour la vie de son petit-fils. Harry se détourna du géant et s'élança dans leur direction. D'un informulé, il lança un Doloris sur le sorcier tout en posant un charme de protection autour de la vieille sorcière et de son petit-fils. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de les couvrir pendant qu'ils allaient se mettre à l'abri car un autre cri attira son attention ailleurs. Il laissa donc son bouclier autour de la vieille et de l'adolescent et partit au secours de la personne qui avait hurlé.

Harry ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il se battait seul, contre leurs envahisseurs, ni combien de boucliers il avait placés devant des sorciers afin de les protéger d'un sortilège ou d'une balle mais il commençait à se dire que s'il ne recevait pas d'aide dans les prochaines minutes, il allait se prendre un maléfice. En vérité, Harry n'était pas vraiment le seul qui se battait contre leurs assaillants car on pouvait voir ici et là, des sorciers et sorcières, qui, après avoir vu ce que faisait Harry, s'étaient mis à attaquer les intrus et à placer des boucliers autour de ceux qui ne pouvaient et n'arrivaient pas à se défendre correctement. Sans eux, Harry aurait certainement eu plus de mal à maintenir ses boucliers en place tout en se battant.

Bientôt, lui et les quelques courageux qui faisaient face aux géants, Moldus et sorciers qui s'en prenaient à eux, furent rejoint par les Aurors qui avaient dû traverser une foule paniquée pour les atteindre. Dès qu'il se rendit compte que les renforts étaient arrivés, Harry ordonna à deux d'entre eux de s'assurer du retrait des personnes qui étaient sous les boucliers de protection qu'il avait érigés un peu partout dans le hall. Quand ce fut fait, il étira ses lèvres en sourire presque démoniaque qui fit frissonner de peur les Aurors qui étaient près de lui.

\- Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie, murmura-t-il avant se déchaîner sur leurs attaquants.

La phrase n'eut pas le temps de franchir ses lèvres que, déjà, il envoyait un sortilège de coupe sur un sorcier masqué. Il lança ensuite un charme de lévitation sur deux moldus qu'il fit s'élever très haut au-dessus du sol, avant de les lâcher brusquement. Un bruit sinistre et écœurant se fit entendre lorsque les corps touchèrent le carrelage. Sans en faire grand cas, il gela les pieds d'un géant puis ensorcela la massue de ce dernier pour briser un à un ses orteils surdimensionnés. Un hurlement affreux s'échappa de la gorge du pauvre malheureux avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Indifférent à la souffrance du géant, Harry se tourna vers les Aurors pour leur dire quoi faire, comment et quand. Pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance pour protéger les quelques sorciers qui n'avaient pas encore été évacués ou pour se défendre eux-mêmes mais le passif qu'il avait avec ceux de sa dimension d'origine ne lui avait pas laissé une très belle image des forces de police sorcière. Ce fut pourquoi, tout en lançant un maléfice mortel par-ci et un charme d'immobilisation par-là, il s'assura de la coordination des attaques des Aurors. En rien de temps, grâce à sa prise de contrôle et à ses instructions, lui est les Aurors prirent rapidement l'avantage sur leurs assaillants et purent éviter ce qui aurait pu être un massacre.

Très rapidement, de la trentaine d'assaillants qui avaient pénétré le ministère, il ne restait plus que quatre géants, une dizaine de Moldus et quelques sorciers. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ces derniers et jugea que les Aurors étaient parfaitement capables de s'en occuper sans son aide. Ce fut donc, en toute tranquillité qu'il les laissa gérer la suite car lui avait autre chose à faire. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose d'étrange. En effet, depuis quelques minutes déjà, il avait senti une magie qu'il avait cru reconnaître, venant d'un des nombreux couloirs du ministère.

Il se fraya, à coup de sortilèges, un chemin au milieu des quelques agresseurs toujours debout, jusqu'au couloir en question. Ici, la magie qu'il avait sentie était bien plus forte et il n'eut plus aucun doute : il connaissait le sorcier à qui elle appartenait. Il le connaissait pour l'avoir côtoyé durant 7 longues années et aussi pour l'avoir combattu quelques semaines après son arrivée dans ce monde. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu quand il s'était mesuré à lui lors de l'attaque de son village par les prétendus partisans de Gellert. La seule idée de savoir qu'il était passé devant une telle information le mit dans une rage folle. Qu'il avait été idiot !

 _Je savais que j'aurais dû m'occuper de son cas après le retour de Tom à Poudlard. J'aurais dû profiter du départ de William avec le comte Vlad pour le faire arrêter pour enlèvement d'enfant ou quelque chose comme ça_. Pensa Harry avec rage _. J'ai été bien trop négligent avec lui après ce qu'il a tenté de me faire à Noël. Mais cette fois s'en_ _est_ _fini,_ se promit Harry en quittant le couloir après s'être assuré qu'il était vide.

\- Il est grand temps que je me penche sur ton cas, Albus Dumbledore.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quelques heures après que le dernier de leurs agresseurs ait été arrêté, Harry, qui avait naturellement pris la direction des choses, se trouvait avec les Lords Malfoy, Black ainsi que quelques Aurors, dans une des nombreuses salles d'interrogatoire du ministère. Devant eux se tenaient Elvis Gaunt et son fils Morfin Gaunt, le père et l'oncle de Harry Smith. Ces derniers avaient été trouvés parmi les rares survivants qu'avaient laissés les Aurors et Harry. Étrangement, alors que tous leurs compagnons avaient été blessés plus ou moins gravement, eux n'avaient aucune blessure.

Il semblerait qu'ils aient été assommés avant même le début des combats. Comme tous les survivants, moldus comme sorciers - car tous les géants avaient été tués - ils avaient été désarmés puis conduits dans une salle d'interrogatoire afin d'être interrogés. Les blessés les plus graves, à savoir, ceux qui risquaient la mort, avaient eu droit à un soin sommaire. Quant aux autres, ils n'eurent droit à rien. Des hommes devant lutter avec la douleur étaient bien plus aptes à parler qu'à résister. Harry savait qu'il se conduisait de façon horrible, presque aussi cruellement que Voldemort à son époque mais, à cet instant, il était bien trop en colère pour agir d'une façon plus humaine. Il voulait des réponses et n'avait aucune envie d'attendre la confection d'une nouvelle fournée de Veritaserum pour les avoir.

Il voulait des réponses mais, surtout, des preuves avant de se lancer à la poursuite de ce fumier de Dumbledore. Quand il pensait qu'il avait laissé son fils retourner à Poudlard après ce que Dumbledore avait tenté de lui faire, Harry avait envie de se jeter un avada. Le sorcier avait un mal fou à se retenir de courir à Poudlard pour récupérer son petit garçon mais il s'obligea à attendre d'avoir des réponses avant de faire quoi que ce soit. De plus, avec la batterie de sortilèges qu'il avait placés sur son précieux fils, il le savait un minimum protégé.

\- Bien, ''père'', dit Harry à l'intention d'Elvis Gaunt. Si vous nous disiez pour qui vous travailler.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, enfant indigne, lui répondit Elvis après lui avoir jeté un regard plein de colère.

\- Et vous, ''mon oncle'' ? questionna ensuite Harry à l'intention de Morfin.

\- Je… je n'ai rien à dire, dit-il à son tour après avoir lancé un regard en direction de son père.

\- Bien, c'est votre choix , dit Harry avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les deux sorciers. Je sais que je me suis fait la promesse de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, le faire mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Il braqua sa baguette sur Elvis, verrouilla son regard au sien puis, avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire un mot pour l'en empêcher, il murmura :

\- Légimentie !

Ce fut avec rancœur et sans aucun remords qu'il viola l'esprit du vieil homme. Lorsqu'il quitta l'esprit de ce dernier, qui tomba sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, une rage sans nom brûlait en lui. Sa magie vira dans les airs, donnant des frissons à tous les occupants de la pièce.

\- Où est-ce foutu Johnson ou devrais-je dire, Gellert Grindelwald ! siffla Harry, d'une voix froide.

Des exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent des Lords Black, Malfoy et Aurors qui étaient dans la pièce.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après que Lord Serpentard ait hurlé qu'ils étaient attaqués avant de lancer des ordres à tout va puis d'enfourcher son balai pour se rendre à l'avant des intrus, Gellert Grindelwald avait profité du chaos pour quitter l'estrade sur laquelle il se trouvait et se glisser dans un couloir à l'abri des regards. Ensuite, après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait, il avait transplané dans un autre couloir près de l'entrée du hall. Là, sans lancer un seul regard en direction des combats qui avaient débutés, il avait remonté le couloir à la recherche d'une personne dont il avait senti la magie depuis l'estrade.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il s'était certainement trompé, n'arrêtait-il pas se dire en parcourant le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de lui, impossible ! Il confondait certainement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il s'agissait de son frère et non de lui. Peut-être que l'autre avait décidé de se venger de sa trahison en sabotant leurs projets, tenta-t-il de se convaincre malgré les doutes qui envahissaient son esprit à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Des doutes qui étaient déjà présents dans son esprit et son cœur depuis un certain temps déjà mais qu'il refusait de croire. Il n'aurait pas pu lui, leur faire ça. C'était certainement son frère et non lui.

Alors qu'il se disait cela, un mouvement venant de derrière une statue représentant un sorcier levant sa baguette vers le ciel, le fit stopper sa marche. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à agir.

\- Sors de là, je sais que tu es là ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Elle ne tremblait pas parce qu'il avait peur d'affronter celui qui se cachait derrière la statue mais parce qu'il craignait de découvrir son identité. Il pria Merlin pour qu'il se trompe, pour que celui qui était derrière cette statue soit Aberforth Dumbledore et non Albus Dumbledore. Il sembla que Merlin n'était pas à son écoute car celui qui se sortit de sa cachette n'était pas Aberforth mais bien Albus. Gellert crut un instant que son cœur s'était gelé dans sa poitrine quand ses doutes se confirmèrent. Une larme qu'il ne remarqua même pas, roula sur sa joue.

\- Bonsoir, amour, dit Albus. Je crois que je n'ai plus à me cacher maintenant. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ce soir mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Je devais venir. Je devais m'assurer que Harry gagne. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu mais je ne peux pas te laisser gagner. Harry doit gagner. Il doit devenir le prochain ministre de la magie.

La douleur qui étreignit le cœur de Gellert quand son esprit finit par accepter que c'était bien son amant qui se dressait devant lui et, surtout, suite à la déclaration de ce dernier, fut aussi forte qu'une dizaine de Doloris reçus en plein cœur. C'était donc Albus qui se faisait passer pour lui depuis tout ce temps. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de tous ces massacres, de toutes ces attaques menées par ce groupe qui semait la terreur dans le monde sorcier depuis quelques mois déjà ! Lui qui essayait de faire échouer leurs projets qu'ils avaient mis des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années à mettre au point. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de parvenir à leurs fins. Qu'ils étaient sur le point de réaliser leurs rêves, le rêve d'Albus ! Celui-ci venait tout gâcher sans aucune raison.

Dire que la première partie de leurs plans - qui consistait à tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'une guerre mondiale entre les Moldus se déclenche dans quelques mois - avaient été menée jusqu'au bout sans qu'ils ne rencontrent de réelle difficulté ; et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à prendre le contrôle du ministère de la magie pour enclencher la seconde et dernière partie de leur plan, il avait envie de hurler de rage. Hurler pour tout le travail qu'il avait fourni. Hurler pour toutes les années qu'il avait passées à parcourir le monde à la recherche de plus de connaissances dans le seul but de réaliser le rêve fou de son amant : un monde où chaque sorcier pourrait user de sa magie sans craindre les réactions des Moldus.

Il voulait hurler sur la perte de son âme, due aux actions immondes qu'il avait dû se résoudre à commettre pour parvenir à leur fin. Oui Gellert avait une grande, une irrésistible envie de hurler sa rage mais il se retint en se disant que tout n'était pas encore perdu. Qu'Albus avait certainement une raison valable pour agir de la sorte, pour tenter de le faire passer pour un fou furieux et sanguinaire. Oui, Albus avait certainement une raison valable à ses agissements. Alors qu'il se disait cela, il ne vit pas venir le rayon vert qui quitta la baguette d'Albus et fonça droit sur son cœur.

Il ne réalisa ce qui se passait que quelques secondes avant que le sortilège de la mort ne s'écrase sur sa poitrine. Pourtant, il ne tenta même pas de l'esquiver. Alors que la mort venait le chercher, les mots de son premier amour, celui qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à quitter alors qu'il lui avait juré un amour éternel quelques jours plus tôt, lui vinrent en mémoire.

« _\- L'amour, lui avait alors soufflé Aberforth quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il le quittait pour son frère, Albus. Mon amour pour toi est bien plus fort et pur que celui qu'il te porte ou qu'il ne te portera jamais car je suis persuadé qu'il ne t'aime pas. Tu n'es qu'un idiot Gellert ! Un sombre crétin qui s'est fait avoir par les paroles mielleuses de mon sournois de frère ! Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose Gellert, Albus n'aime personne car il en est incapable. Tout ce qui l'intéresse et ne l'a jamais intéressé, c'est le pouvoir qu'il peut ou qu'il pourra avoir sur les gens, avait-il poursuivi avec rancœur. Et pour l'obtenir, il est prêt à tout, même à te faire croire qu'il est amoureux de toi. Une chose_ _dans_ _laquelle il est passé maître. Merlin ! Il arrive même parfois à se persuader que ses sentiments sont réels. »_

Avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours, Gellert se demanda ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Albus et s'il avait poursuivi sa vie avec Aberforth. Aurait-il était plus heureux ? D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'Albus aussi rapidement ? Ce fut sur cette question que Gellert quitta ce monde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PROCHAINE PUBLICATION, DIMANCHE 28 juillet

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à **J.K. Rowling.**

 **Bêta :Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NDA: je sais que le chapitre est vraiment très court, mais il devait s'arrêter là. Sinon, merci pour vos com's et un grand merci à ma nouvelle bêta Klaiindy qui s'est proposée pour revoir certaines de mes fics. C'est elle qui a corrigé ce chapitre, donc un petit mot pour la remercier ne serai pas de trop !**

 **Bonne lecture en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 26**

Le lendemain matin de l'attaque du ministère, peu avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Tom était en train de discuter avec deux amis de sa maison, tout en se rendant dans la grande salle, quand Albus se présenta devant lui et lui demanda de le suivre car il avait des choses importantes à lui dire. Tom, se rappelant des mises en garde de son père concernant Albus, se méfia immédiatement du sorcier. Voyant le doute dans le regard de l'enfant, Albus se retint de se saisir brusquement de lui pour l'obliger à le suivre. À la place, il prit un air grave et plein de tristesse puis insinua que le père de ce dernier avait été gravement blessé et que le jeune garçon devait se rendre auprès de lui.

La seule pensée que son père ait pu être blessé fit perdre toute notion de prudence à Tom, qui suivit le vieux sorcier, le regard troublé, alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se dire : Merlin, faites que mon père aille bien ! Un sourire vicieux et content sur les lèvres, Dumbledore guida l'enfant dans les profondeurs des cachots de Poudlard. Et profitant de l'air absent de l'élève, il le prit par surprise et le jeta dans une pièce où il avait, au préalable, placé des runes qui bloquaient toute forme de magie. Au départ, Albus avait préparé l'endroit dans le but d'y enfermer William afin de se servir de lui pour retrouver sa jeunesse et sa beauté passées.

En effet, depuis sa première rencontre avec Harry Smith, Albus avait fini par laisser tomber son intention de trouver la Source de Jouvence. Pas que le sorcier ait renoncé à l'idée de redevenir jeune. Non, très loin de là, car depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, son désir de retrouver sa jeunesse n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Cela en était même devenu obsessionnel, lui faisant oublier tous les plans que lui et Gellert avaient mis des années à mettre au point pour prendre le contrôle du monde magique et anéantir les Moldus. Son obsession malsaine pour Harry, pour son pouvoir et son argent, lui avait fait complètement perdre le peu de sens qu'il lui restait. Son désir de posséder Harry, corps et biens, était devenu si grand, qu'il ne vivait plus qu'à travers lui.

De ce fait, il procéda à l'élaboration de différents stratagèmes pour attirer Harry dans son lit, oubliant leurs plans de conquête et de domination. Il en vint même à se persuader que Gellert était le mal incarné dont il fallait absolument se débarrasser. Il le devait pour le plus grand bien. En plus de Gellert, il devait aussi s'occuper du Cracmol, Marcus Black, qui s'était permis de toucher à ce qui lui appartenait. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à SON HARRY ! De le souiller avec son sang impur ! Dans les délires d'Albus, il n'y avait aucun doute au fait que Harry allait lui revenir. Car qui pouvait refuser d'être aimé par un sorcier de sa trempe ?

Ben quoi ! Il était puissant, intelligent, raffiné, sage, beau, fiable et bientôt, aussi jeune que son amoureux. Que demander de plus d'un sorcier ? se disait souvent Albus. Bref, après avoir renoncé à trouver la Source de Jouvence, Dumbledore s'était mis en tête de trouver une autre alternative pour trouver jeunesse et beauté. Et après de nombreuses recherches de la section interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et celle du ministère de la magie, il était parvenu à trouver un sortilège lui permettant de voler la jeunesse d'un sorcier.

Le processus demandait des semaines et des semaines de préparation qui incluait l'injection d'une potion à la personne à qui on désirait prendre la jeunesse et la création d'un pont reliant leurs esprits ensemble mais, grâce à sa persévérance, il était parvenu à créer le pont et injecter la potion à William qu'il avait enrobée dans des sucreries qu'il donnait régulièrement à l'enfant solitaire. Albus avait pensé à effectuer le transfert de jeunesse durant les fêtes de fin d'années mais, quand le pont qui le reliait au petit William lui avait fait voir que Tom Smith avait convié le petit sorcier à passer les fêtes avec sa famille, il avait rapidement revu ses plans.

Il devait se saisir de cette occasion pour conquérir Harry Smith. Et pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il avait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait : des Larmes de Cupidon. Les dernières qui lui restaient. Albus s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais en faire usage après Gellert et ce que les larmes lui avaient fait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait avoir Harry Smith. C'était pour le plus grand bien. Il se devait, en tant qu'aîné, d'apprendre à Harry à gérer son immense fortune. Oui, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait utiliser les larmes pour conquérir Harry. Après s'être convaincu du bien fait de son choix, Albus avait confié les larmes à William, impatient d'avoir Harry Smith sous son emprise, complètement de fou de lui.

Albus avait attendu le soir de Noël avec tellement d'impatience qu'il avait couché plusieurs fois avec Gellert. Le sorcier avait pensé que c'était le plus cadeau qu'il pouvait offrir à son ancien amant avant de rompre définitivement avec lui. Bien entendu, Albus n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser l'homme en vie car il ne souhaitait pas le voir s'en prendre à son nouvel amour. Cette nuit-là, après que son amant se soit endormi, Albus avait quitté le lit et était entré en contact avec l'esprit de l'enfant. Cependant, alors qu'il incitait William à aller déposer les Larmes dans le bureau de Harry, Albus avait eu l'étrange impression d'être observé, ce qui était ridicule étant donné qu'il était dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Il n'y fit donc pas attention. De même qu'il ne prêta pas attention à l'étrange murmure qu'il entendit en quittant l'esprit de l'enfant.

 _« On dirait que, quel que soit le lieu, ton esprit reste tout aussi malsain »_

Étant certain que l'enfant avait mené à bien sa mission, Albus était retourné dans le lit et avait réveillé son amant pour un autre round. Gellert, fatigué mais tellement heureux de retrouver la fougue de leurs premiers jours ensemble, s'était laissé faire, en se disant que son amant avait finalement retrouvé la raison et avait dépassé son obsession pour Smith. Le cœur léger, il s'était donné comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait à l'homme de sa vie. Le lendemain matin, Albus avait attendu avec impatience la petite poussée de magie lui indiquant que Harry avait touché les larmes mais cette dernière ne vint jamais. Ni ce matin-là, ni les jours suivants, ce qui rendit son humeur très sombre au point de faire fuir Gellert.

Les jours qui suivirent la nuit de noël furent les plus longs qu'Albus n'avait jamais eu à vivre car il était impatient de voir William de retour à Poudlard afin lui demander de ce qu'il avait fait des larmes. Bien entendu, Albus avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec l'enfant par le biais du pont qui reliait leurs esprits mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Une barrière avait été érigée entre l'esprit de l'enfant et le sien. Même si Albus en avait été surpris, il ne s'en était pas inquiété car il se disait que cela était dû à l'arrêt soudain de la prise de potion. De ce fait, Albus dut prendre son mal en patience et attendre la reprise des cours pour pouvoir interroger William. En attendant le retour de ce dernier à Poudlard, Albus s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour près de la maison de Marcus Black afin de voir d'un peu plus près celui qui braconnait sur son territoire.

Il avait bien entendu les informations venant du Cracmol qu'il avait chargé de surveiller Marius qui ne disaient que de bonnes choses sur l'homme mais il voulait le voir de plus près. Mal lui en avait pris car un soir, alors qu'il avait suivi Marius qui venait de quitter un bar pour rentrer chez lui, il avait eu le déplaisir de voir apparaître devant l'encadrement de la porte de ce dernier, Harry Smith qui lui avait ouvert la porte, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Albus avait même eu le temps de les voir s'embrasser avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière eux. Une colère noire s'était alors emparée de lui, le poussant à aller voir son amant pour déverser sa frustration sur lui. Gellert l'avait accueilli un peu froidement mais n'avait pas pu lui résister. Les quelques jours qui avaient suivis cet événement, Albus les avait passés à mettre au point un plan qui allait lui permettre de se débarrasser à la fois de son amant et de Marius Black.

Cependant, au retour du Poudlard Express, le lundi 3 janvier 1938, Albus avait eu le déplaisir de ne pas trouver William dans le train. Lorsqu'il s'en était étonné auprès du directeur Armando Dippet, celui-ci l'avait informé que le père biologique de l'enfant s'était présenté avec son fils, le matin de Noël, pour lui annoncer qu'il le retirait de Poudlard. Quand Albus avait demandé au Directeur s'il était certain que l'homme était bien le père de l'enfant, ce dernier lui avait fait un sourire puis avait dit : Ils étaient le portrait jeune et vieux de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté. De plus, si l'homme avait menti ou avait été dangereux pour l'enfant, il n'aurait pas pu franchir les portes de Poudlard '', avait-il terminé avec conviction.

Albus s'était retenu de justesse de lancer un maléfice sur l'imbécile. Il savait très bien que même si Poudlard se voulait être l'endroit le mieux protégé du monde sorcier anglais, il y avait toujours un moyen de contourner ses défenses. Il en était la preuve vivante. C'était d'une humeur sombre qu'Albus avait quitté le bureau directorial pour partir à la recherche du jeune Tom Smith afin de lui demander quelques explications sur la disparition de Williams. Cependant, réussir à parler au jeune garçon s'était révélé aussi difficile que trouver la Source de Jouvence. En effet, il semblerait que l'enfant avait un don incroyable pour l'éviter, même lorsqu'il se trouvait dans sa salle de classe.

Et après quatre jours passés à tenter à le coincer quelque part pour lui parler, à Albus avait fini par laisser tomber, car il devait se concentrer sur son projet visant à éliminer son amant et Marius Black. De ce fait, il passa le reste de la semaine et la semaine suivante à placer ses pions. Ainsi, quand arriva le soir des premières élections ministérielles sorcières, Albus quitta discrètement Poudlard pour aller chercher ses partisans ainsi que les Gaunt, qu'il comptait offrir en cadeau à Harry, et se rendit au ministère. Il laissa ses hommes de main créer la panique, en profita pour assommer les Gaunt père et fils puis s'arrangea pour attirer Gellert dans un piège et le tua. Ce fut, de loin, l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait eue à faire de sa vie mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait que Harry Smith soit à lui.

Avant d'assommer les Gaunt, Dumbledore avait placé un sortilège d'espionnage ainsi qu'un maléfice mortel sur le père Gaunt, afin qu'il puisse se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait au ministère après la bataille. Mais, pour il ne savait quelle raison, quand Harry Smith se glissa dans l'esprit du vieux sorcier pour trouver les réponses à ses questions, le sortilège de mort qui aurait dû frapper Elvis Gaunt ne s'était pas déclenché. Grâce à cette manœuvre, Smith avait découvert que, non seulement, Johnson et Gellert Grindelwald étaient la même personne mais que lui et Albus Dumbledore étaient aussi amants.

Albus ignorait si Smith savait qui il était mais, après être sorti de l'esprit d'Elvis et après avoir révélé son identité, il cria :

\- Où est ce foutu Johnson ? Ou devrais-je dire, Gellert Grindelwald !

Albus avait su que le temps lui était compté. De ce fait, tout en gardant un œil sur les effets et gestes de Smith à l'aide de tous les sortilèges d'espionnage qu'il avait discrètement placés au ministère quand son amant était en poste, il avait attendu, avec une impatience de plus en plus mise à mal, le réveil des élèves pour s'emparer du fils Smith. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à Albus, il se serait faufilé dans le dortoir de l'enfant pour l'enlever mais le passage était bien trop protégé pour cela. Donc, ce fut en ruminant sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire dans les heures à venir qu'il s'était placé non loin de l'entrée de salle commune des Gryffondor pour intercepter Tom, bien décidé à utiliser la force s'il le fallait. Le mioche l'avait suffisamment fait tourner en bourrique comme ça.

Au début, Dumbledore avait pour projet de faire subir un lavage de cerveau à l'enfant afin qu'il l'apprécie quand il se mettrait en couple avec son père mais finalement, il avait réalisé qu'il risquait de devenir une gêne pour lui. Ce fut pourquoi, il avait décidé de se servir du sortilège de rajeunissement sur lui et non plus sur le jeune né-moldu qu'il avait repéré quelques jours plus tôt. Maintenant que Gellert était bien mort, que le petit merdeux qui s'était cru malin, en le faisant tourner en bourrique, était enfermé dans une cellule oubliée au fin fond de Poudlard, Albus n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper de Marius Black avant de s'atteler au sortilège de rajeunissement.

Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre, alla prendre la chouette qu'il gardait toujours dans ses appartements et qu'il utilisait pour échanger avec Gellert, écrivit une rapide note qu'il attacha à l'une des pattes de l'oiseau ainsi qu'une petite fiole. Cela étant fait, il alla ouvrir l'une des fenêtres et murmura le nom du destinataire. Le hibou s'envola. Un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres, Albus s'apprêta à rejoindre Tom quand les portes de son appartement s'ouvrirent violemment.

\- Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complot visant à renverser le gouvernement ! Rendez-vous ou mourrez ici et maintenant !

Albus qui était dos à la porte, se tourna lentement, la main sur sa baguette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis d'horreur quand il se rendit compte de l'auteur de ces mots.

\- Harry, chuchota-t-il.

Le regard de pur dégoût que lui lança ce dernier fut aussi douloureux qu'un poignard en plein cœur.

\- Rendez-vous ou mourrez, répéta Harry d'une voix dure en levant sa baguette.

Alors que Harry répétait ces paroles, l'horreur et l'incrédulité qui s'étaient affichées sur son visage se transformèrent en haine. Comment ? Comment ce petit ingrat osait-il lui parler sur ce ton, lui, Albus Dumbledore ! Dire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour lui, qu'il avait été prêt à tout abandonner pour lui ! Non, qu'il avait tout abandonné pour… voilà comment il le remerciait : en forçant sa porte et en le menaçant de mort. Il allait voir qui allait mourir ici et maintenant ! Un sourire haineux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Albus alors qu'il levait à son tour sa baguette.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Puis, avant qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de saisir ses mots, il ajouta :

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sortilège de mort fusa immédiatement en direction de Harry.

* * *

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **PROCHAINE PUBLICATION, DIMANCHE 8** ** **septembre****

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde HARRY POTTER sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bêta : ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, je suis tombé sur la fic d'ANOKADE il y a deux/trois jours de ça et l'idée m'a plu. Comme je trouvais que l'histoire est allée un peu trop vite ainsi que la fin, j'ai eu l'envie de la reprendre. Bien entendu, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur avant. Alors, voici ma réécriture de la fic Aider pour tout Changer d'ANOKADE. Un lien vers la fic se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par elle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

 **NdA : UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS COM'S ET DE SUIVRE MON HISTOIRE !**

* * *

 **Mon fils bien aimé**

 **Chapitre 27**

Juste au moment où Harry s'apprête à pénétrer l'esprit d'Elvis Gaunt.

\- Bien, ''père'', dit Harry à l'intention d'Elvis Gaunt. Si vous nous disiez pour qui vous travaillez.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, enfant indigne, lui répondit Elvis après lui avoir jeté un regard plein de colère.

\- Et vous, ''mon frère'' ? questionna ensuite Harry à l'intention de Morfin.

\- Je… je n'ai rien à dire, dit-il à son tour après avoir lancé un regard en direction de son père.

\- Bien, c'est votre choix, dit Harry avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les deux sorciers. Je sais que je me suis fait la promesse de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, le faire mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Il braqua ensuite sa baguette sur Elvis, le regard plongé dans celui de ce dernier. Puis avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire un mot pour l'en empêcher, il murmura :

\- Légimentie !

Ce fut avec rancœur et sans aucun remords qu'il viola l'esprit du vieil homme. Comme il s'était un peu attendu, Harry ne rencontra aucune résistance ou bouclier protégeant l'esprit de celui que Magie avait désigné comme étant son père dans cette nouvelle vie. Violer l'esprit du vieux fut d'une facilité enfantine. Il commença par les souvenirs les plus récents pour finir par les plus anciens. Au début, Harry navigua au milieu des images qui défilaient à une vitesse hallucinante sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Il fut de ce fait d'autant plus étonné d'être presque forcé à se détourner à cause d'une légère pression lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un souvenir lié à la disparition des Gaunt juste avant qu'ils ne soient jugés pour l'enlèvement de Tom.

La pression était si diffuse que, s'il n'avait pas été aussi bien entraîné, il ne l'aurait pas remarquée. Intrigué, le sorcier était sur le point d'aller voir ce que c'était, quand quelque chose le retint. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« _Attention, mon enfant !_ » s'éleva une voix douce directement dans l'esprit de Harry. « _Si tu pénètres son esprit sans précaution, il mourra. »_

« _Hein, comment ça, il mourra ?_ » Questionna Harry, très surpris par l'intervention de la voix mais aussi, par la déclaration de cette dernière.

« _Un sorcier a placé un maléfice destiné à détruire l'esprit puis le corps de cet homme, à la seconde où un intrus tenterait de percevoir certains de ses souvenirs précis. »_

 _«Un sorcier ? Quel sorcier ? »_ Demanda Harry.

« _Je pense que tu as déjà une idée très précise de l'identité de celui-ci, mon enfant. »_

 _« Dumbledore ! »_ S'exclama Harry avec une haine qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à contenir. « _Maudit vieillard ! Toujours à concocter des mauvais coups et à me pourrir la vie ! Par Merlin ! Je jure sur ma magie que c'est la dernière fois qu'il intervient dans ma vie ! »_ Ajouta Harry avant de se concentrer sur l'esprit d'Elvis Gaunt.

Le sorcier tâta avec précaution du côté où il avait senti la pression. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver le fameux maléfice et environ cinq minutes pour le neutraliser. Ensuite, il n'eut qu'à poursuivre sa lecture de l'esprit du vieux sorcier pour découvrir tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Quand il comprit que c'était Albus qui avait fait déplacer son père et son oncle, les soustrayant de leur procès, une fureur sans nom fit bouillir son sang. La violence de sa fureur à l'encontre de Dumbledore fut telle que Harry ne réagit presque pas lorsqu'il découvrit la réelle identité de Johnson.

Malgré la colère que Harry éprouvait suite à ces découvertes, il ne laissa rien voir en quittant l'esprit d'Elvis. Au lieu de ça, il songea à la manière la plus efficace de se débarrasser de Dumbledore et de son complice, Gellert Grindelwald. Ce fut pourquoi, lorsqu'il quitta l'esprit de son père, qui tomba sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, alors qu'une rage incommensurable brûlait en lui et que sa magie vibrait dans les airs, donnant des frissons à tous les occupants de la pièce ; il ne dit pas un mot sur Dumbledore. À la place, il siffla d'une voix froide :

\- Où est ce foutu Johnson ? Ou devrais-je dire, Gellert Grindelwald !

Des exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent des Lords Black, Malfoy et Aurors qui étaient dans la pièce. Sans faire cas de leur stupéfaction, Harry quitta la pièce, bien décidé à mettre la main sur Gellert afin de lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il savait de Dumbledore. Étant donné les dégâts matériel et humain qui résultèrent de l'attaque menée par les hommes de Dumbledore, ils mirent plusieurs heures avant de trouver le corps sans vie de Gellert. Quand ils trouvèrent le cadavre du mage noir au détour d'un couloir du ministère, la colère que Harry essayait de contenir depuis qu'il avait découvert les manigances de Dumbledore s'échappa de lui.

L'air se mit à vibrer tout autour de lui, envoyant des décharges de magie à toutes les personnes proches de lui à cet instant. La force de sa magie était telle, que les cinq Aurors et les Lords Malfoy et Black - qui étaient présents avec lui lors de la découverte du cadavre de Gellert - perdirent connaissance après avoir été touchés par la magie ombrageuse de Harry. Le sorcier était si frustré de la mort de celui qui s'était fait passer pour un autre pour occuper le poste de ministre de la magie, qu'il ressentait l'envie de tout détruire. Toutefois, au lieu de se laisser guider par ses envies de destruction, il prit une grande inspiration puis se laissa tomber près du corps de Gellert.

Ensuite, sans se soucier des deux Lords qui le regardaient étrangement, il se saisit de sa baguette et, d'un mouvement sec, fit apparaître une cape sur ses épaules ainsi qu'une étrange pierre dans son autre main. Il n'allait pas laisser cette ordure de Dumbledore s'en sortir comme ça ! Il voulait des réponses et des preuves pour mettre fin aux agissements de cette pourriture et, foi de Potter, il allait les avoir ! songea sinistrement Harry en levant sa baguette. Avec cette pensée en tête, il se redressa, se plaça au-dessus de la tête du corps froid de Gellert et se mit à réciter un sortilège fait de bruits de gorge très lugubres qu'il conclut avec un : « Réponds à mon appel ! Réponds à ton Maître ! ». Lorsque ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, un homme fin, aux longs cheveux noirs, avec des yeux aussi noirs que les profondeurs d'un puits, portant un costume trois-pièces noir moldu se matérialisa devant Harry.

 ** _\- Je pensais que vous ne souhaitiez pas prendre vos fonctions auprès de moi,_** _dit l'homme,_ d'une voix spectrale.

\- Je ne le veux toujours pas, répliqua Harry, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'apparition.

\- **_Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous invoqué ?_**

\- J'ai besoin de réponse que seul cet homme peut me donner, répondit Harry en indiquant le corps de Gellert.

\- **_Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ? Vous savez, comme je vous l'ai expliqué la dernière fois, je ne peux redonner vie aux morts car ce n'est pas ma fonction,_** dit l'apparition.

\- Ce n'est pas pour le ressusciter que je vous ai invoqué mais pour me permettre de parler avec son esprit, expliqua Harry. Car, comme je l'ai dit, il a les réponses à mes questions, ajouta le sorcier.

\- **_Il sera fait selon vos désirs,_** dit l'apparition avant de tendre le doigt en direction du cadavre.

Celui-ci brilla un bref instant puis une réplique transparente de Gellert se releva du sol et se tourna vers lui.

 ** _\- Vous avez une heure avant qu'un de mes agents ne vienne le chercher_** , dit l'homme à Harry. **_Il répondra à toutes vos questions sans aucune exception. Il est incapable de mentir,_** ajouta-t-il. **_Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes servies, je vais retourner à mes occupations._**

\- Non, je n'ai plus besoin de vous et merci, répondit Harry.

L'apparition s'évapora en même temps que la cape et la pierre.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Brutus Malfoy, après le départ de l'apparition.

\- La mort, dit négligemment Harry.

\- La… Mort… c'est une plaisanterie ?! s'exclama Brutus en fixant Harry avec incrédulité.

\- En aucun cas, répliqua Harry avant de se tourner vers Gellert, empêchant par la même occasion une autre intervention Brutus.

\- Incroyable ! Ce sorcier est tout simplement incroyable ! Et dire que c'est le compagnon de mon frère, souffla Cygnus Black, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

\- Bien, disait ce dernier en direction de Gellert. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations.

Le fantôme secoua la tête.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Harry. Maintenant, je veux que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous savez de cet enfoiré d'Albus foutu Dumbledore, ordonna le sorcier ensuite. Je veux tout savoir. Qui il est, ses projets, ce qu'il était pour vous et surtout, pourquoi s'ingère-t-il dans ma vie.

Une heure ne fut pas suffisante pour que le fantôme puisse tout raconter à Harry mais il lui en dit tout de même assez pour qu'il comprenne l'étendue de la malveillance et de la folie de Dumbledore. Quand Gellert lui raconta comment il en était venu à quitter son petit-ami du jour au lendemain pour Dumbledore sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, Harry sentit une sueur froide courir le long de son dos. Le sorcier fut persuadé que Dumbledore avait utilisé les Larmes de Cupidon sur Gellert. _Merde, ce vieux fou n'avait donc aucune limite ?_ s'étonna Harry tout en se demandant si l'Albus de sa réalité avait fait la même chose à l'autre version de Gellert et si c'était aussi lui qui était à l'origine de la soif de pouvoir de ce dernier.

Quand le comte Dracula lui avait parlé des Larmes de Cupidon et de leur effet au lendemain de la nuit de Sol, Harry avait été choqué en comprenant les implications. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'avait pas percuté que Dumbledore le désirait. Qu'il le désirait physiquement, sexuellement. Cette simple pensée lui donna envie de vomir. C'était monstrueux, inacceptable ! Cependant, de tout ce que le fantôme leur révéla, la chose qui dégoûta et mit le plus en rage Harry fut lorsque le mort expliqua les projets que Dumbledore et lui avaient eus pour Tom. Comment ils avaient songé à faire de lui un nouveau Voldemort. Enfin, faire de lui le Voldemort de cette réalité, chose que Harry s'était promis d'empêcher. Jamais il ne laisserait son fils devenir le monstre qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Après avoir découvert la trahison de ceux qu'il avait toujours considérés comme des membres de sa famille, ainsi que celui qu'il avait toujours vu comme un grand-père ne voulant que son bien ; et malgré toute la peine et la colère que Harry avait éprouvée à leur encontre, il avait toujours eu l'espoir que ces derniers n'étaient pas aussi mauvais. Que Dumbledore n'était pas réellement une ordure avide de pouvoir, d'argent et de reconnaissance.

Cependant, tandis qu'il écoutait Gellert lui raconter comment Albus et lui avaient mis en place un plan ayant pour but de provoquer la Seconde Guerre mondiale moldue puis de conquérir le monde magique par la suite, il ne put plus se leurrer : cet homme était complètement pourri.

Quand Gellert cessa de parler, le soleil s'était levé. Avec toutes ces informations en mains, Harry se rendit au bureau du ministère de la Justice pour faire rédiger un mandat d'arrestation au nom d'Albus Dumbledore. Alors que le sorcier en charge s'occupait de rédiger ce dernier, Brutus Malfoy avait dit :

\- Ajoutez la mention, mort ou vif. Après toutes les horreurs que ce sorcier a commises, il ne mérite pas moins, ajouta-t-il devant les regards incrédules que lui lancèrent Harry, Cygnus, le sorcier qui rédigeait le mandat, ainsi que les Aurors qui les accompagnaient.

La mention fut ajoutée. Dès que le mandat fut prêt, Harry s'en saisit, désigna une dizaine d'Aurors, en plus des cinq qui étaient revenus à eux pendant que Gellert leur contait ce qu'il savait, et dit :

\- Allons arrêter ce malade !

Ils transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. À leur apparition, un elfe de maison vint s'enquérir de la raison de leur venue. Harry lui tendit le mandat. L'elfe transplana au bureau du directeur Dippet. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier arriva devant les grilles pour parler à Harry.

\- Que cela veut-il donc dire ? Pourquoi avez-vous un mandat d'arrêt au nom d'Albus ? C'est certainement une erreur car ce sorcier est sans reproche et est, sans aucun doute, l'un des meilleurs qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il est même en tête de la liste des sorciers pour devenir le prochain directeur de Poudlard, débita Dippet. C'est certainement une erreur, termina-t-il.

\- Je suis au regret de vous dire que ce n'est pas une erreur. Albus Dumbledore est actuellement recherché pour complot contre le ministère ainsi que pour plusieurs meurtres sur sorciers et moldus, dit Harry. Alors, ouvrez cette porte.

Les yeux de Dippet s'ouvrirent d'incrédulité et d'horreur.

\- Albus ? Vous êtes bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu de confusion, qu'il s'agit bien d'Albus Dumbledore ? Parce que le sorcier que je connais est incapable de faire de telles choses.

\- Non, il n'y a eu aucune méprise, le mandat est bien au nom de cet infâme sorcier, lui répondit Brutus Malfoy. Maintenant, ouvrez-nous ces portes pour que nous puissions le mettre aux arrêts.

\- Vous êtes…, commença Dippet avant d'être interrompu brusquement par Harry.

\- Il suffit ! Je ne vais pas passer des heures à discuter de la véracité de la culpabilité de Dumbledore avec vous. Ce sorcier est recherché pour de nombreux actes répréhensibles, méritant tous le baiser des Détraqueurs. Alors, au nom du ministère de la Justice magique, je vous ordonne d'ouvrir ces putains de portes ou je les défonce !

Les mots furent dits d'une voix posée, d'où suintait tout de même une colère très mal contenue, qui fit faire deux pas en arrière au Directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci ressentit une explicable envie de fuir le sorcier. Ce n'étaient pas les crépitements violents de la magie de Harry dans les airs qui aidaient à arranger ce sentiment. Guidé par la peur de ce que le sorcier pourrait faire, Dippet se résigna à leur ouvrir les portes. D'un pas conquérant et rapide, Harry, sans jeter un seul regard au paysage et sans s'inquiéter si les autres le suivaient, brandit sa baguette et dit :

\- Pointe Albus Dumbledore.

Une flèche noire apparut devant le sorcier.

\- J'aurais dû faire ça lorsque l'on cherchait Gellert, cela nous aurait pris moins de temps, marmonna-t-il en suivant la flèche qui flottait devant lui.

Harry ne saurait dire combien de temps cela leur prit pour arriver devant la porte menant aux appartements de Dumbledore mais, lorsque la flèche se stoppa devant celle-ci avant de disparaître, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il défonça la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège de son cru, pénétra dans la pièce et dit :

\- Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complot visant à renverser le gouvernement ! Rendez-vous ou mourrez ici et maintenant !

Albus, qui était dos à la porte, se tourna lentement, la main sur sa baguette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis d'horreur, quand il se rendit compte de l'identité de l'auteur ces mots.

\- Harry, chuchota-t-il.

Le regard de pur dégoût que lui lança ce dernier fut aussi douloureux qu'un poignard en plein cœur.

\- Rendez-vous ou mourrez, répéta Harry d'une voix dure en levant sa baguette.

Alors que Harry répétait ces mots, l'horreur et l'incrédulité qui s'étaient affichées sur le visage d'Albus se transformèrent en haine. Comment ? Comment ce petit ingrat osait-il lui parler, à lui, Albus Dumbledore ! Dire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour lui, qu'il avait été prêt à tout abandonner pour lui ! Non, qu'il avait tout abandonné pour… voilà comment il le remerciait : en forçant sa porte et en le menaçant de mort. Il allait voir qui allait mourir ici et maintenant ! Un sourire haineux se dessina sur les lèvres de Dumbledore alors qu'il levait à son tour sa baguette.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Puis, avant qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de saisir ses mots, il ajouta :

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sortilège de mort fusa immédiatement en direction de Harry. Avant même que la pensée n'ait eu le temps de se former dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier, il dressa un bouclier qui stoppa net le maléfice. L'exploit fut si sidérant autant pour Albus que pour les sorciers qui accompagnaient Harry, que personne ne se rendit compte du maléfice qui fusa vers Dumbledore et qui le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le sorcier s'écrasa brusquement sur l'un des murs de la pièce en émettant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Maudit vieil homme avide et fou ! Je vais m'assurer que le sortilège que vous venez de m'envoyer soit le dernier que vous lancerez ! s'exclama Harry en traversant la pièce d'un pas rageur, tout en lançant tous les maléfices qui lui passaient par la tête, en se gardant bien de le tuer dans la manœuvre.

Certes, il voulait se débarrasser du vieux sorcier, Merlin ! Il le voulait mort ! Mais avant tout, il voulait qu'il souffre, il voulait l'humilier devant un procès. Plus que tout, il voulait le voir recevoir le Baiser afin d'être certain que la chose qui lui servait d'âme disparaisse de cette réalité, où il avait enfin trouvé tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : une famille.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant Dumbledore, celui-ci gisait au sol, le corps recouvert de sang, presque inconscient mais toujours en vie. La vue du sorcier qu'il avait si longtemps respecté, dans une position aussi vulnérable, lui tira, malgré lui, un pincement au cœur. On ne pouvait pas passer aussi facilement de l'amour à la haine. Toutefois, le pincement fut très bref car, aussi promptement, il fut submergé par la haine et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour l'homme. Harry jeta un regard écœuré sur Albus, vérifiant qu'il était suffisamment conscient pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Vous êtes l'être le plus méprisable que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Si je m'écoutais, je mettrais fin à votre misérable vie ici et maintenant. Cependant, après ce que vous avez tenté de faire à mon fils et à moi-même, je pense que la mort sera un trop beau cadeau à vous offrir. À la place, je vais m'assurer que vous finissiez le reste de vos jours en prison, entouré de Détraqueurs. Mais avant ça, je vais faire en sorte de mettre en morceau le peu de réputation que vous avez.

Les yeux d'Albus s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Sa vie n'allait pas se finir ainsi, humilié et enfermé entre quatre murs avec des êtres aussi répugnants que les dévoreurs d'âmes pour gardien ! _Non, cela ne peut pas finir ainsi ! Plutôt mourir !_ pensa intérieurement Albus. Oui, il préférait mille fois la mort à subir un tel sort. Pour éviter cela, il était prêt à tout, quitte à s'ôter la vie lui-même. Oui, il allait en finir de lui-même et il savait exactement comment faire. Le sorcier réunit alors tout la force qui lui restait et concentra sa magie autour de son noyau magique. Lorsqu'il eut suffisamment de magie, il prit une grande et laborieuse inspiration et dit :

\- J'avais tellement de projets pour nous deux mais tu as tout gâché. Je t'aurais offert la lune et le monde… mais tu as tout gâché… Je voulais tellement que tu sois mien… je te désire tellement que j'étais prêt à tout pour t'avoir… j'ai même tué Gellert qui m'aimait plus que tout au monde pour toi… mais tu as tout gâché… alors que j'ai tout abandonné pour toi, tu as préféré un stupide Cracmol à moi… tu as tout gâché, murmura Albus, les yeux emplis de haine.

À la mention de Marius, un éclair de frayeur traversa le cœur de Harry. Merlin ! Faites qu'il n'ait rien fait à Marius, pria avec ferveur le sorcier. Loin de la terreur soudaine de Harry, Dumbledore poursuivit :

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû trahir Gellert… Il ne méritait pas ça …c'était un homme si gentil... je l'aimais aussi à ma manière… pas autant qu'il aurait fallu mais je l'aimais… nous étions si bien ensemble… mais tu es venu et tu as tout gâché… et il est mort maintenant, loin de moi, de mes bras… mais ce n'est pas grave parce que je vais bientôt le rejoindre, délira Abus.

\- Oh non, vieux croûton, lui dit Harry en ignorant délibérément les autres propos aberrants de Dumbledore. Crois-moi, tu es loin de pouvoir le rejoindre parce que je vais m'assurer que tu restes en vie encore un très, très long moment. Et puis, dans l'optique très peu probable que tu puisses le rejoindre, il ne voudra plus de toi car la mort a brisé le charme des Larmes de Cupidon que tu lui as donné, se fit un plaisir de lui révéler le sorcier.

La révélation de Harry fit perdre à Dumbledore le peu de raison qui lui restait. Pas suffisamment cependant pour lui faire oublier son idée. Il concentra alors la magie qu'il avait réunie autour de son noyau magique, fit un sourire sinistre à Harry et dit :

\- Dans ce cas, si je ne peux l'avoir lui dans l'au-delà, je t'aurais toi.

Sur ces mots, il lâcha toute la magie qu'il avait rassemblée sur son noyau magique qui, sous la pression soudaine, explosa, faisant exploser par la même occasion, le corps de Dumbledore. L'explosion balaya toute la pièce, détruisant tout sur son passage. Quelques millièmes de secondes avant que Dumbledore ne fasse imploser sa magie, Magie lança un avertissement à Harry, qui eut juste le temps de dresser un bouclier autour de lui ainsi que sur les sorciers qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Bordel de putain de merde ! s'écria Lord Malfoy quand la vague de magie due à l'explosion se fut dissipée. Ce sorcier était complètement aliéné !

\- Tu viens de jurer, fut la réponse qu'il reçut de la part de Cygnus Black, à la suite de son éclat.

\- Ce fou furieux vient de se faire exploser devant nous, parvenant presque à nous entraîner dans la mort avec lui et tout ce qui t'inquiète, c'est que j'ai juré ! s'exclama Brutus, très offensé.

\- Tu viens de dire Bordel, Putain et Merde dans la même phrase, répondit Cygnus en lui lançant un regard ahurissant.

Tandis que les Lords Malfoy et Black se disputaient ce qui devait être la meilleure préoccupation après l'acte de Dumbledore, Harry fit un tour de la pièce pour être certain qu'il ne restait plus rien du sorcier. Et, effectivement, il ne restait même pas une chaussure de ce dernier dans la pièce.

« _Il est mort. Il ne reste plus rien de lui, même pas son âme,_ lui souffla la voix de Magie ».

« Merci, c'est bon à savoir car même si je suis dégoûté qu'il s'en soit aussi bien sorti en se faisant imploser, je suis heureux de ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter de ses agissements et de la sécurité de mon fils, répondit mentalement Harry »

 _En parlant de Tom_ , se dit Harry _, je devrais peut-être aller voir s'il va bien._ À l'instant même où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, l'un des nombreux sortilèges qu'il avait placés sur Tom afin de le prévenir lorsque ce dernier courait un danger, s'activa. Au même moment, un autre sortilège qu'il avait placé sur Marius - avec l'accord de ce dernier - se déclenchait, l'avertissant que lui aussi, courrait un danger mortel. La peur et l'horreur de la situation paralysèrent Harry. Vers qui devait-il courir en premier ? Son fils bien-aimé ou l'homme qu'il aimait ?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **PROCHAINE PUBLICATION, DIMANCHE 6 OCTOBRE**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
